La Voluntad del Jefe: La Sucesión
by loveangel7
Summary: Ha llegado el momento más temido, la decisión más difícil y aunque nada lo retuviera allí, no tenía escapatoria… Vongola Décimo, ¿Jura que su voluntad será el proteger y luchar por Vongola, como el Jefe de esta familia?...
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Al regresar del futuro a nuestra pacífica Namimori todo volvió a la normalidad y tomó un curso natural. Parecía que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, un terrible sueño donde se desenvolvieron peligrosas batallas que demandaron el máximo de nuestro potencial en campo de guerra. Un sueño… eso parecía.

La tranquilidad durante el siguiente par de años fue desorbitante, mis únicas preocupaciones por mucho tiempo fueron los terribles castigos de Reborn al ver mi desempeño en la escuela. Fueron tiempos de paz junto a mis amigos. Pero sin darme cuenta, sutilmente llegó el momento de entender que el futuro pronto nos alcanzaría y una vez más me encontraría en ese peligroso mundo que tan solo parecía un sueño… un terrible sueño…

**La Voluntad del Jefe: La ****sucesión**

Han pasado 4 años desde el regreso del futuro y la pelea con Byakuran, y aunque él ya no sea una amenaza para el futuro, no se puede decir que hayamos obtenido un mundo pacífico por completo.

Muchas cosas permanecen exactamente igual.

Reborn continúa a mi lado, y sí, algo que no ha cambiado es que él continúa obligándome a hacer cosas que no deseo. Mis amigos se encuentran bien. Kyoko-chan y Haru siguen siendo tan buenas amigas como siempre, y yo, sigo negándome a convertirme en el Décimo Vongola.

Pero había muchas otras cosas que habían cambiado…

Gokudera-kun junto a Yamamoto decidieron trabajar para Nono Vongola. Aunque la decisión no fue fácil para ellos, al fin se fueron con el argumento que tarde o temprano me convertiré en el jefe de Vongola y piensan que trabajando para Nono podrán crear relaciones que nos ayudarán en el futuro. Personalmente creo que es la peor decisión que han tomado y aunque traté de impedírselos, no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer.

Lambo poco a poco se está convirtiendo en Lambo adulto, actualmente se encuentra entrenando con Colonnello y dicen que su poder a aumentado considerablemente. Yo solo quería que creciera como un niño normal y disfrutara del colegio, pero una vez más no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

Onii-san se encuentra trabajando para CEDEF, es decir para mi padre. Onii-san abandonó el box por culpa del increíble poder que había ganado, ahora nadie era rival para él, y para no lesionar a nadie, al igual que el primer guardián del sol, colgó los guantes. Lamento tanto que haya dejado su sueño por involucrarlo en este mundo tan peligroso.

Mukuro Rokudo sigue en la cárcel, Chrome dice que él se encuentra bien… Por otro lado los padres de Chrome fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico y ahora ella es la dueña de la gran fortuna que sus padres prefirieron antes que la vida de su hija. Chrome decidió pagarle a Mammon para que la entrenara, ellas ahora viven en un apartamento al oeste de Namimori. Quisiera que ella hubiera invertido ese dinero en su salud y así poder vivir una vida tranquila, pero ella insiste en ser más fuerte.

Hibari-san formó una alianza con Vongola para acceder a su tecnología y dinero. Pensé que a él no le interesaba formar parte de nosotros, y estaba en lo cierto, pero no pude impedir que él formara parte de Vongola.

Kyoko-chan y Haru están en la Universidad, pero para todos los eventos de la familia Vongola ellas son las invitadas de honor y peor aún a veces ellas son las encargadas de organizar los diferentes eventos junto a Bianchi.

Decidí no convertirme en el Décimo Vongola para no involucrarme e involucrar a mis amigos en un mundo tan peligroso como lo es el mundo de la mafia. Pero no me di cuenta de que ¡Ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello en este mundo!, y por más que lo intentara no podía rescatarlos, solo podía observar cómo se involucraban en misiones y entrenamientos cada vez más peligrosos, y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada para protegerlos ¡No había nada que yo pudiera hacer!, a menos que…

A veces pienso que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me obliguen a ser el jefe de la familia, pero cada vez que considero esa temible idea, pienso en los terribles problemas que vamos a tener.

Ya se cumplieron tres años desde que aquella carta llego a mis manos…

* * *

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi,**_

_**Somos una organización de familias aliadas contra Vongola y como tal no podemos permitir que el poder Vongola perdure. En las últimas generaciones el poder que obtuvo su familia es demasiado grande como para permitir que se fortalezca aún más, el reinado de Vongola debe terminar. **_

_**Si acepta el mando de la familia Vongola, todas las personas a su alrededor sufrirán las consecuencias, le aseguramos que ninguno de sus conocidos sobrevivirá. **_

* * *

Después de esa carta recibí algunas más rectificando la amenaza, estoy muy seguro de que si acepto el mando de la familia solo conseguiré desatar una guerra en la mafia sin precedentes. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir, no con mis amigos y toda la gente que es importante para mí de por medio.

Aquellos que me amenazaron invirtieron gran cantidad de personal para espiarme, puedo sentir que vigilan constantemente mis movimientos, siento que si doy un paso en falso destruirán todo lo que yo amo. Por el momento me mantengo al margen y llevo una vida casi normal.

Por otro lado Vongola ya se encargó de investigar a las familias enemigas y es una lista muy larga, pero todavía no pueden encontrar a la cabecilla de toda esta organización; aún así sabemos que se trata de una gran familia que nos podría causar serios problemas.

Reborn, Nono Vongola, mi padre y mis amigos no están de acuerdo con que me deje manipular de esa manera, dicen que el poder de Vongola es superior a cualquier otra familia y tal vez tengan razón, pero de todas formas no pienso mover un solo dedo mientras mis amigos estén bajo amenaza…

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, esto tan solo fue la introducción y espero en verdad que les haya picado el bichito de la curiosidad…

Déjenme contarles como todo empezó… Cuando vi Katekyo por primera vez me divertí mucho y me cautivaron por completo los personajes, los últimos capítulos me emocionaron pero no pudieron cumplir con mis expectativas por completo, porque yo realmente quería ver a Tsuna convertido en jefe de Vongola, algo que jamás llegamos a ver. Luego desesperada fui a leer el manga con la ilusión de que pueda ver aquella escena tan anhelada, pero no, claro que no, una vez más no pude ver a Tsuna convertido en Jefe. Entonces decidí que iba a usar mi ultima carta bajo la manga y esa era buscar historias en fanfiction que pudieran saciar mis expectativas, y aunque leí muy buenas historias realmente no encontré algo me dejará tranquila. Ya rendida y totalmente frustrada decidí ver el primer capitulo de Katekyo, luego vi el segundo, luego el tercero… y sí, adivinaron, me vi la serie completa una vez más… pero mientras veía la serie comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente pequeños destellos de las escenas que realmente quería ver, pero no fue hasta el último capitulo que me di cuenta que si nadie había escrito lo que quería ver o en este caso leer, pues lo iba a hacer yo. Entonces al principio fue algo que hice solo para mí porque estaba frustrada de no poder ver a Tsuna convertirse en jefe, al principio muchas cosas me costaron pero la historia pronto fluyó y me emocionaron los resultados… Esta es una historia a la que le he puesto mucho empeño y cariño, debo aclarar que todavía no la termino de escribir, antes de que pregunten, si me comprometo a terminarla, porque queridos amigos yo soy la más interesada en leer el final…

Bueno creo que era todo lo que quería explicar, por favor se los ruego, déjenme comentarios sugerencias, criticas constructivas, aunque sea un saludo, ¿ok?, yo a cambio prometo responderles y actualizar pronto el primer capitulo.

Espero que sigan leyendo porque la aventura apenas está comenzando…


	2. Objetivo 1 : Primer Asalto

**OBJETIVO 1: PRIMER ASALTO.**

\- Tsuna, despierta, ya es de mañana… Tsuna…

\- Un poco más… - supliqué revoloteando en mi cama.

\- ¡Despierta Dame Tsuna!

Fue cuando sentí la fuerza de la patada de Reborn en mi cabeza, para luego toparme violentamente con el piso al aterrizar sobre mi cara.

\- ¡Qué rayos te sucede! – grité encolerizado.

\- Ya es tarde.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- No puedes acostumbrarte a estar tranquilo – explicó con una sonrisa y luego con maldad sumó un buen puñetazo en mi estómago.

\- No es… justo – articulé con dificultad.

El dolor era fuerte, así que respiré profundamente con algo de dificultad y luego me incorporé con desgano.

\- Es lo mismo cada mañana…

\- Ese golpe te hubiera dejado inconsciente hace un año, por fin se están mostrando los resultados de tu entrenamiento.

\- ¡Era de esperarse ya son tres años desde que me estas torturando!- me quejé, de pronto me dio una patada en las canillas haciéndome perder el control y aterrizando sobre mi cara. Una vez más.

\- Aún sigues siendo Dame Tsuna – aseguró y luego se alejó dejándome en el suelo – apresúrate o te quedarás sin desayuno – advirtió con un pequeña sonrisa para al fin salir de la habitación.

Esta vez me quedé un poco mareado, así que me levanté con más dificultad. Reborn era increíblemente fuerte y últimamente estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para golpearme. Él era perverso, no tenía duda alguna de eso, me torturaba por pura diversión… Suspiré con tremenda agonía mientras aprovechaba de alimentar con más oxígeno mis pulmones.

Decidí que ya era momento de bajar, lo cierto era que tenía un poco de hambre y si no me apresuraba Reborn acabaría con mi desayuno… ¡Rayos! ¡Reborn no había estaba bromeando!

\- ¡Espera Reborn! – grité mientras intentaba no tropezarme al bajar las gradas.

\- Vaya, llegaste rápido.

Yo solo suspiré de alivio al ver mi desayuno intacto.

\- Buenos Días – saludé a todos en la mesa.

Recuerdo que cuando Reborn llegó por primera vez, muchas personas "extrañas" comenzaron a invadir mi casa. Realmente no me sentía a gusto con todos desayunando como si esta fuera su casa. Pero hoy, después de tanto tiempo, no comenzaría un buen día sin desayunar con Bianchi, I-Pin, Futa y Reborn.

Pero faltaba Lambo…

Él se fue hace un año y medio con la Familia Bovino a reportarse, poco tiempo después apareció Colonnello alegando que él entrenaría y cuidaría a Lambo; ahora estaban entrenando en Mafia Land.

De vez en cuando recibo una llamada de Lambo para molestarme y otras veces me llama llorando…

Sentí una vez más ese sentimiento que muchas veces me había inundado. ¿Tristeza? ¿Melancolía? ¿Culpa? ¿Impotencia?… Realmente no le podía dar un nombre en específico a ese sentimiento que me producía tanto mal; pero podía sentir esa opresión en el pecho que me aplastaba los pulmones y el corazón, un escalofrío por la espina dorsal y una pesadez en el cuerpo en general.

Lambo se encontraba con bien, probablemente el entrenamiento era duro, pero confiaba en que Colonnello cuidaría bien de Lambo. Por eso, no me debería sentir de esta manera… ¿Verdad?

\- Tsu-kun hoy te preparé un delicioso desayuno – levanté un poco la mirada y la hermosa sonrisa de mi mamá me sacó de alguna manera de esos pensamientos, me acerqué a los demás y me senté junto a ellos en mi puesto habitual.

\- ¿Tsuna-san podrías pasarme el jugo? – Preguntó I-Pin.

\- Claro.

I-Pin ahora era una niña encantadora que iba al colegio y había dejado de lado las artes marciales. Me hacía muy feliz saber que ella iba a tener una vida normal, donde pudiera estudiar y luego conseguir un trabajo, una vida llena de tranquilidad y felicidad. No pude evitar sonreír por la idea.

\- ¡Esta delicioso! – alagué al probar el primer bocado.

\- Es cierto, la comida de mamá es la mejor – contribuyó Reborn.

\- Que dulces son – dijo mi madre feliz por los halagos.

Parecía que hoy era un buen día porque me había tocado un gran pedazo de tocino, rara vez tenía tan buena suerte, pero al parpadear… el tocino desapareció de mi plato.

\- ¡Reborn! – me quejé mientras él desaparecía la evidencia en su boca.

\- Tienes que estar alerta, de esta manera cualquiera te puede robar la comida – se excusó una vez más de las millones que había escuchado desde que lo conocí, no sé porque aún no aprendía la lección.

\- No puede ser… – lloré, ¡realmente quería comer ese gran pedazo de tocino!

\- Tsuna-nii ¿Hoy tienes que trabajar? – preguntó Futa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No – respondió Reborn – ayer despidieron a Dame-Dame-Tsuna por romper los platos.

\- Eso es muy característico de Tsuna-nii – concluyó y todos estallaron en risa.

Yo solo suspiré desanimado, hace un par de años me gradué del instituto y no logré que me aceptaran en la universidad. Desde entonces consigo pequeños trabajos de medio tiempo porque Reborn me obliga a entrenar casi todo el día. Ayer me despidieron de un restaurante donde lavaba los platos. Ahora tenía que volver a buscar empleo.

\- No te preocupes, Tsu-kun – me animó mi madre.

Yo sonreí con su reacción, tenía la sensación de que no importaba que tan inútil fuera, ella me seguiría apoyando.

\- Es más, nos conviene que te hayan despedido- "esa mirada" pensé - hoy entrenaremos todo el día.

¡Lo sabía!

\- Si – acepté desanimado y una vez más todos estallaron en risa.

Hace tres años decidí que no volvería a entrar en modo Híper Última Voluntad porque fue uno de las peticiones de la organización contra Vongola para dejar a mis amigos en paz. Reborn no estaba de acuerdo. Esa fue la primera vez que peleé con Reborn y gané, él aceptó no obligarme a entrar en modo Híper Última Voluntad si me sometía a un entrenamiento de resistencia por el resto de mi vida.

¡Sí! ¡Por el resto de mi VIDA!

No tuve otra opción… desde entonces me dedico a trotar todas las mañanas con pesas de 5 Kg en cada brazo y piernas por un trecho de 50 Km, además me someto a todas las torturas que Reborn planea para mí.

Siento que estuviera caminando por una cuerda floja, donde al mínimo descuido todo acabará. Por un lado me presionan para convertirme en el jefe de Vongola y por el otro para todo lo contrario. Por eso debo encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos. Odio entrenar, pero si es lo que tengo que hacer para no entrar en modo híper última voluntad y que no lastimen a nadie, pues no lo dudaré en hacer…

Al terminar de comer, rápidamente me alisté para salir a entrenar. Me puse mi ropa deportiva y aquellos brazaletes alrededor de mis tobillos y muñecas. Mis músculos ya estaban chillando por el exceso de peso.

\- ¡Enseguida volvemos! –grité para que me escucharan.

\- Regresa pronto – me respondieron Bianchi y mamá.

Salí de casa con Reborn en hombros, dispuesto a trotar por toda la ciudad y como de costumbre me percaté de la presencia de tres personas sospechosas enviadas por la organización contra Vongola. Una estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la otra estaba caminando en dirección opuesta leyendo el periódico, y la última se encontraba paseando a un perro detrás de mí.

Aceleré mi paso para que no me escucharan, a veces se volvía molesto el saber que me tenían vigilado a toda hora, pero como llevaba una vida normal, no tenía realmente nada que ocultar.

\- ¿Te percataste? – me puso a prueba Reborn.

\- Si… uno a la vuelta de la esquina, él del periódico, y él que tenía el perro, ¿verdad?- dije mientras incrementaba el ritmo de mi trote, pasando rápidamente por el parque.

\- Así es y ¿ahora?

Me concentré por unos segundos…

\- Detrás de ese árbol, y el que atiende el puesto de revistas – Por tres años desplegaron a muchas personas por toda la ciudad para mantenerme vigilado. Era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que desperdiciaban.

\- Bien, ahora no te preocupes por ellos y acelera.

Yo solo obedecí, y comencé a correr más rápido. Con el paso de los años me he acostumbrado a entrenar, pero eso no significaba que me agradara hacerlo.

\- Hoy vamos a entrenar en el monte de Namimori.

\- Bien – acepté y me dirigí a aquel lugar donde empezaron mis entrenamientos.

\- No entiendo por qué me sigues obligando a entrenar. Me debería concentrar en conseguir un nuevo empleo, el dinero pronto se me va a acabar – me quejé.

\- No deberías preocuparte por pequeñeces como esas.

\- ¡Eso lo dices, porque yo pago todos tus gastos!

\- El próximo jefe de Vongola no debe preocuparse por pequeñeces como el dinero, solo tiene que concentrase en volverse más fuerte.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije, y te lo repito, yo no voy a convertirme en el jefe de Vongola!

Reborn de alguna manera logró ponerse frente a mí en una fracción de segundo y luego un golpe tan fuerte que podría haberme dado vuelta la cara me impactó, dejándome semi inconsciente.

\- No digas tonterías. Es momento de entrenar.

Con el miedo latente acaricie mi mejilla, luego mi cabeza y pronto el entrenamiento del infierno comenzó…

¡Mil abdominales!…

¡Mil sentadillas!…

¡Mil polichinelas!…

¡Mil flexiones!…

¡Subir y bajar el risco 5 veces!…

¡REPETIR todo lo anterior 100 VECES!...

\- Ya no puedo más... – dije cansado mientras me tiraba al suelo, podía sentir palpitar cada músculo de mi cuerpo, mi rostro estaba empapado de sudor, mi respiración era irregular y podía escuchar el latir de mi corazón frenético.

\- Todavía debes entrenar más.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!

\- Ya, ya... Llama a Natsu, el también debe entrenar.

\- ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Solo lo vas a torturar!

De pronto y de alguna extraña manera, me encontraba tirado en el suelo sintiendo que pronto iba a perder mi brazo por la extraña llave que me había hecho Reborn.

\- ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! – lloriqueé y el dolor cesó.

\- Bueno, que esperas.

\- Bien – acepté asustado.

Cuando regresamos del futuro nos dijeron que no podíamos traer nuestras armas caja a nuestra era, porque en esta época no existían. Aún así hace unos pocos años las cajas comenzaron a aparecer y ahora mismo ya eran parte vital en las batallas de este tiempo. Aún así, yo no tenía ninguna. En el viaje de vuelta a casa, los Arcobaleno nos regalaron los anillos que guardaban a nuestros compañeros. Pronto me di cuenta que al prender la llama en ese anillo, Natsu podía aparecer, aunque ya no era el mismo… Natsu podía aparecer en forma de león pero ya no podía transformarse en un arma. Tal vez era la única desventaja de no tener nuestras armas caja…

\- Tsuna – llamó Reborn.

\- Si.

Hice fluir la llama del cielo en el anillo de Natsu y él apareció frente a mí con un leve rugido. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que Natsu iba creciendo conforme yo lo hacía, en estos momentos ya no era tan pequeño como lo solía ser, ahora me llegaba fácilmente a la cadera.

\- Natsu – saludé mientras acercaba mi mano para acariciarlo, él aceptó gustosamente el gesto refregándose contra mi mano – Reborn quiere que entrenemos – le avisé, a lo que él rugió en desacuerdo – verdad que si – dije sonriendo.

\- Bien, ahora haremos un concurso de miradas.

\- ¿Eh? – Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

\- Veremos quién asusta primero al otro. Una mirada desafiante es vital tanto para un jefe de la mafia, como para un león.

\- Pero… - miré a Natsu y el estaba igual de desconfiado que yo. Esto no iba a funcionar.

\- Bueno, en sus marcas, listos... ¡ya! – dio la señal de empezar disparando su arma.

Natsu comenzó a rugir lo mejor que pudo y yo lo miré "¿Desafiantemente?"... Ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso. Así que en pocos segundos ambos nos rendimos.

\- Son muy blandos, me pregunto quién es el más inútil – se quejó Reborn – Bueno, no importa, ahora debemos volver a casa para almorzar.

¡El almuerzo!

Era lo único suficientemente alentador como para reunir las fuerzas suficientes y levantarme. Natsu también estaba alegre por la idea.

Al llegar a casa, mamá se encontraba cocinando con la ayuda de los niños y Bianchi, yo me duché rápidamente y bajé a la cocina para estar con ellos. En ese momento mamá le estaba dando algo de comer a Natsu, y por la cara que traía parecía delicioso.

\- Vaya, es increíble que un gatito se vuelva tan grande – aseguró mi madre mientras estudiaba a Natsu con detenimiento.

\- Es un gato especial de las amazonas – explicó Reborn - allá todo triplica su tamaño.

¡Mentiroso!

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo.

No me lo creo… ¡Se lo ha tragado!

\- Pronto almorzaremos – dijo mi madre, mientras se acercaba a la cocina – pero puedes probar esto mientras tanto – dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras me pasaba un platillo con algunos aperitivos.

Como en respuesta mi estómago rugió y no pude contenerme. Agarré los palillos y cogí un poco de comida con ellos, pero antes de que llegaran a mi boca…

Me congelé.

Me congelé por completo, y la comida junto a los palillos se deslizaron de mi mano cayendo al suelo. Era un terrible presentimiento…

\- ¡Despierta! – gritó Reborn dirigiendo una patada a mi rostro; pero esta vez la detuve inmediatamente… él me miró asombrado y luego preocupado, seguramente por el semblante que tenía.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! – gritó una voz demasiado familiar para mi gusto.

\- ¡Querido! – clamó mi mamá dejando lo que estaba haciendo para recibir a mi padre.

\- Llegué antes de lo que esperaba – dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa de despreocupación en su rostro.

\- Ahora mismo cocinaré un banquete para festejar tu regreso – mamá corrió a la cocina y luego mi mirada se concentró en mi padre que ahora tenía una mirada seria y todo rastro de felicidad había quedado en el pasado.

\- Qué… qué sucedió – intenté decir.

\- Tsuna, tengo noticias – mi cuerpo se congeló por un segundo y ese mal presentimiento me inundó nuevamente.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto – respondí fríamente.

\- Bien – aceptó.

Me encaminé al piso superior pero mis piernas temblaban, esto era malo… Reborn me seguía al igual que mi padre, una vez que llegamos cerré la puerta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Iemitsu?- preguntó Reborn.

Se quedó callado por un tiempo, como decidiendo que era lo que iba a decir, y entonces supe que no era nada bueno. Su mirada apagada se enfocó en mí y con culpa evidente en el rostro su boca se abrió…

\- Ayer estábamos recolectando información cerca de Namimori, y cuando estábamos listos para ir a descansar…- se calló por un momento, había remordimiento en su mirada - me inmovilizaron con alguna especie de artefacto o magia… nunca me había pasado algo como eso – él estaba atemorizado, era raro ver a mi padre en ese estado – Fue cuando un grupo de diez personas atacaron a Ryohei – terminó de decir rápidamente, como si quisiera escupir la verdad de golpe.

\- ¿¡Onii-san!?

\- Eso no es todo - continuo cabizbajo - Ryohei batalló con todos ellos y al final decidieron retirarse, pero dijeron que ninguno de los seis guardianes estaría a salvo, entonces desaparecieron.

Por unos segundos sentí que mi corazón se paraba, el miedo lo había petrificado. Respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- ¿Cómo esta él?- preguntó Reborn.

\- Ha recibido heridas de consideración, ahora está en el hospital de Namimori.

No puede ser… Onii-san fue atacado… estaba herido… han amenazado a todos… Todos están en peligro… ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿qué puedo hacer?…

\- Tsuna – llamó mi padre.

-Despierta Dame Tsuna, no es momento de quedarse paralizado, vayamos a almorzar y luego visitaremos a Ryohei.

\- Pero, ¡Reborn! – me quejé.

\- No es hora de hacer visita, seguramente Ryohei está descansando, además si sales ahora solo preocuparas a los demás. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es comer, luego nos reuniremos e iremos a visitarlo.

Si fuera por mí, ya hubiera salido a ver como se encontraba, pero Reborn tenía razón… Onii-san estaría descansado y eso era lo mejor para que sus células se recuperasen con mayor rapidez.

\- De acuerdo – acepté - pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, ¡los demás están en peligro!

\- Ya intentamos hacer contacto con ellos- respondió mi padre con un aire sombrío - pero solo pudimos avisar a Hibari, también mandamos un mensaje a Colonnello para advertir a Lambo, el resto de los guardianes se encuentran en misiones y ubicaciones confidenciales. Al parecer ni los altos mandos podemos acceder a esa información.

\- No puede ser…

\- Por lo pronto tenemos que cuidar de Ryohei y buscar una manera de encontrar al resto – explicó Reborn.

Yo solo pude asentir, pero el miedo de perder a mis amigos me inundó. Como siempre lo hacía.

\- ¡Querido!... ¡Tsuna!... ¡La comida está lista! – llamó mamá.

Los tres nos miramos por unos segundos, la tensión seguía en el aire. No era fácil saber que los demás podrían ser atacados mientras almorzábamos, la situación era crítica. Pero…

\- No podemos preocupar a los demás – dijo Reborn – vayamos a comer.

\- Si - acepté.

Los tres bajamos a almorzar. Todos estaban muy animados por el regreso de mi padre, especialmente mi mamá que preparó un banquete en realmente un tiempo record. Todo era normal y yo quería estar feliz junto a ellos pero simplemente no podía…

Cuando los muchachos decidieron trabajar para Vongola se mudaron a Italia, y aunque continuamente hacían viajes para visitarme, realmente los echaba mucho de menos. Cuando regresaban a Namimori las cosas volvían a ser igual que antes, me tranquilizaba el saber que la distancia y el tiempo nunca los cambiaría. Ellos siempre serían los mismos y siempre seríamos buenos amigos. Pero los peligros siempre nos perseguían y atormentaban. ¿Cómo era posible que todo haya cambiado tan rápido?... tan solo hace dos semanas estaba con Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto… y ahora esto…

Debía solucionarlo…

Pero lo pregunta era ¿cómo?... Y aunque no sabía la respuesta, sabía que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, no podía esperar a que lastimasen a mis amigos. Pero ¿Por qué de pronto atacaron a Onii-san? ¡¿Por qué decidieron atacar?!

Después de almorzar rendimos marcha al hospital para visitar a Onii-san como habíamos quedado. Yo, mi padre y Reborn.

\- Como es posible que no puedan localizar a Yamamoto y Gokudera – Preguntó Reborn.

\- Se supone que sus misiones son clasificadas, y la dispersión de esa información podría poner sus vidas en peligro. Se necesita un permiso especial de Nono Vongola para acceder a esa información, y sabes que los procedimientos son muy burocráticos.

\- Ya veo…

\- Bueno ¿Cómo te va? – me preguntó mi padre repentinamente, intentando iniciar una charla- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

¡CÓMO PUEDE CAMBIAR DE TEMA TAN RÁPIDO!

\- Ayer me despidieron – respondí desanimado.

\- Ya veo, ya veo – respondió con una sonrisa, a veces me preguntaba si realmente escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo - La verdad es que me sorprendiste, has crecido mucho Tsuna.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Otra vez desapareciste por dos años! – le grité cabreado.

El retrocedió asustado hacia atrás, y luego bruscamente se acerco a mí. Puso su mano encima de mi cabeza y luego la transfirió a la suya.

\- ¡Vaya!, ahora estas de mi tamaño, te pareces mucho a papá – dijo orgulloso.

\- ¡Ni de broma!

\- Ya llegamos – avisó Reborn.

Me sorprendí al ver el hospital en frente, no me había percatado del paso del tiempo mientras veníamos. Al entrar por la puerta principal, el clásico olor a medicamentos me inundó.

\- Sasagawa Ryohei – dijo mi padre en la recepción.

\- Segundo piso, sala 3 – respondió la enfermera gentilmente.

\- Muchas gracias.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, mientras médicos y enfermeras corrían en dirección contraria, supongo que había alguna clase de emergencia.

Entramos al ascensor y presione el número dos, con el tiempo este lugar a comenzado a ser muy concurrido por nuestro equipo y de alguna manera me deprimía… sus paredes blancas, ese olor, y la tristeza presente en todos los pasillos, este era un lugar muy desagradable. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y yo me concentré en encontrar la sala tres, al ver el número del dormitorio corrí con fuerza y abrí las puertas.

-Onii-san ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – al parecer estaba más ansioso de lo usual.

-Sawada, ¡no fue nada!, ¡mira! – Insinuó mientras movía sus brazos para demostrar que estaba bien – esto no es nada para mí, estoy bien al ¡extremo!

Con el mismo ánimo de siempre…

\- Que alivió – suspiré al verlo de buen humor… pero tenía muchas cortadas en el rostro, además tenía vendado todo el pecho y tenía una pierna enyesada.

\- Sólo me tomaron desprevenido, pero la próxima vez los venceré al ¡extremo!- gritó animado.

Su buen ánimo no me calmó por completo. Sus heridas eran serias, y Onii-san no era una persona ordinaria, dudo mucho que alguien común lo haya atacado.

\- Las personas que te atacaron… - dije inseguro de terminar la frase.

\- Sí – esta vez respondió seriamente - son la organización contra Vongola, de eso estoy seguro.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y el temblor en mis manos era evidente. Me lo temía, eran ellos…

\- Ya veo…Qué… qué crees que debamos hacer – pregunté aterrado, el sudor en mi frente ya era evidente mientras el temblor en mis manos y piernas solo aumentaba más y más.

\- Me lo preguntas a mí- dijo sorprendido y señalándose a sí mismo.

\- Si.

Su rostro se volvió aún más serio, y tardó unos segundos en formular su respuesta.

\- Sawada… creo que es el momento de convertirte en el jefe de la Familia Vongola.

Mis manos dejaron de temblar y mi respiración se calmó, en realidad no se calmó más bien se paró, al igual que mi corazón. Absolutamente todo en mi se había paralizado. Quería una respuesta clara, pero esto no me lo esperaba, el solo escuchar la frase…

\- Pe… pero… ¡si yo hago eso, solo desencadenaría una guerra en la mafia! – dije histéricamente.

\- La guerra ya se ha desencadenado, sin importar lo que tú decidas – dijo mi padre con gesto serio - ellos ya decidieron acabar con nosotros, los ataques a Vongola ya empezaron, y por lo pronto sabemos que tenemos infiltrados en la familia.

Miré con terror por unos segundos a mi padre y luego me concentré en Onii-san. Me sorprendió encontrar tristeza y dolor en su mirada.

– Esos tipos van en serio Sawada, ellos querían asesinarme.

¿Asesinarlo?... ¿La guerra ha comenzado?… es cierto, solo dijeron que si me negaba a convertirme en el jefe de Vongola, no matarían a mi seres queridos, pero nunca dijeron que no atacarían a Vongola. Pero aún permaneciendo tranquilo, intentaron asesinar a Onii-san…

\- Yo no quiero convertirme en un mafioso- repetí en susurro y como parte de mi discurso diario.

\- No seas ridículo y piensa un poco las cosas, la situación ya es crítica – me reprendió Reborn- recuerda que Nono no resistirá un ataque del enemigo, ten por seguro que si tú no encabezas la familia, desapareceremos.

\- Yo…

Cómo podían decirme esto, yo nunca quise convertirme en el Décimo Vongola. Solo quería una vida tranquila y regular. No quería luchar. No quería ver a mis amigos heridos, no quería ver las lágrimas de las chicas, no quería ver más muertes, ni sufrimiento y por sobre todo no quería ser responsable de todo eso. Sin embargo…

\- Pero no te preocupes Sawada, nosotros te apoyaremos al ¡EXTREMO! – gritó con el mismo ánimo de siempre.

¡CÓMO PUEDE REACCIONAR DE ESA MANERA DESPUES DE LO QUE ME DIJO!

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se deslizaron sutilmente, y ella entró con unas cuantas flores en manos.

\- Buenas tardes, Onii-san – dijo suavemente mientras colocaba las flores en el florero vació que había en la mesa de noche.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan! - dije alarmado, seguramente ella debía estar muy preocupada por su hermano.

\- Buenas tardes Tsuna-kun – me saludó alegre.

\- Kyoko, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó su hermano - ¿no se suponía que tenías clases?

\- No, se cancelaron – explicó, y le dedicó una sonrisa angelical.

\- Oh, ya veo.

Y ahí, algo me llamó la atención. Estaban tan felices…

\- Tsuna-kun. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kyoko-chan algo preocupada.

\- Si – respondí de forma insegura, ella no se lo creyó.

Con el tiempo comencé a entender que Kyoko-chan era bastante observadora. Generalmente permanecía callada e intentaba no llamar la atención actuando normalmente, como si no estuviera enterada de la situación, o como si no podría sentir la tensión en el habiente. Ella solía tener una intuición muy peculiar…

\- Kyoko – llamó Onii-san mientras extendía un papel con algo de dinero – podrías ir a la farmacia.

\- ¿Se acabaron las medicinas?- preguntó incrédula mientras Onii-san asentía – Ya veo, Tsuna-kun, ¿Podrías acompañarme?- esta vez me preguntó con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eh… yo – Dije mientras mi vista se desviaba de su rostro al de Onii-san, no estaba seguro si era buena idea dejarlo solo en estos momentos. Realmente me preocupaba mucho su salud.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros lo acompañaremos – aseguró Reborn.

\- Acompaña a mi hermana y cuídala por mí, Sawada.

\- Bien – acepté.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a la farmacia, en el camino permanecimos en silencio.

Yo todavía me encontraba en shock, convertirme en el jefe de Vongola… definitivamente no podía hacerlo, realmente nunca tuve talento para ser un líder, además estaban aquellas amenazas…

-Tsuna-kun espérame un momento aquí, compraré lo que necesito y volveré.

Ella entró a la farmacia, y yo la esperé apoyado en la pared. Ya iba a oscurecer y las personas caminaban por una de las calles peatonales principales, todos tenían vidas normales… Algunos de ellos estaban regresando a sus hogares después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, otros se encontraban para compartir tiempo, juntos, y yo estaba ansioso por el bienestar de mis amigos.

Suspiré y friccioné mis sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que este problema me estaba causando. Sin darme cuenta Kyoko-chan apareció a mis espaldas al salir de la farmacia. Decidimos volver al hospital y caminamos por unos minutos en silencio, mientras yo seguía perdido en mis pensamientos…

-Tsuna-kun ¿podríamos sentamos por un momento en aquel lindo parque? – pidió con una mirada suplicante señalando el parque que se encontraba al cruzar la calle. No pude negarme, y solo asentí, caminamos un poco entre los jardines y encontramos un lugar donde sentarnos.

El lugar era muy lindo, la temperatura era la ideal, y el paisaje era muy agradable a la vista. Pero toda mi atención se volcó y me concentré en ella. Su cabello brillaba con el escaso sol y su vestido le daba un color muy agradable a su piel, mientras ella tenía la adorable sonrisa de siempre.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó, pero ella ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, así que quise preguntarle algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace unos minutos.

\- Solo me preguntaba, ¿por qué estabas tan tranquila y feliz, aún cuando tu hermano esta en esas condiciones?

\- Creo que ya me he acostumbrado, y como permaneció tanto tiempo lejos de mí, estoy feliz que este conmigo a pesar de que este en el hospital - respondió sinceramente.

Su sonrisa, su tranquilidad, su felicidad, en momentos como este, me impactó…

Y una vez más la culpa lentamente se fue asentando en mí. Si no fuera por mí, ella no tendría que pasar por esta situación, ni soportar los tiempos de lejanía con su hermano, tampoco tendría que ir a visitarlo al hospital cada cierto tiempo. Su vida sería mucho más sencilla y feliz si no fuera por mí.

\- Lo lamento Kyoko-chan - susurré cabizbajo – todo esto es mi culpa, lamento tanto haberlos involucrado en un mundo tan peligroso.

\- Esto no es tu culpa Tsuna-kun.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, no paro de pensar en que si Onii-san no me hubiera conocido, probablemente el ahora estaría entrenando para un nuevo campeonato, estaría más tiempo a tu lado y no tanto tiempo en los hospitales.

Ella me miró y calló por unos momentos. Su semblante era serio y podía notar que estos temas le causaban tristeza, era algo que me desagradaba en lo personal.

\- Un día mi hermano se encontraba en el hospital, estaba delicado al igual que todos ustedes, yo estaba realmente preocupada por él, recuerdo que le pregunté el por qué tenía que poner su vida en peligro de esa manera. Él me respondió que tú estabas en problemas y necesitabas ayuda, luego le pregunté furiosa una vez más por qué tenía que ayudarte, ¿cuál era su deber? - Su mirada era sincera… - ¿Sabes lo que me respondió?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios y luego su mirada se perdió en el cielo – "lo hago porque es mi amigo y merece ser ayudado"… eso fue lo que me dijo.

\- Onii-san…

\- Y sabes, desde ese día dejé de preocuparme, porque él tiene razón, Tsuna-kun eres especial.

\- No lo soy…

Ella calló por un momento, tal vez no sabía cómo responder, su mirada se perdió por unos segundos, pero luego su cálida sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

\- Cuando me platicabas de Primo, siempre tuve la impresión de que él era una buena persona.

\- Sí, lo era- dije afirmando la antes dicho - él tenía la intensión de que la familia fuera un grupo de guardianes, que lucharan contra la opresión y la corrupción. Primo aceptó a quien él quiso, sin importarle quienes fueran.

-Y ellos lo seguían porque creían en él – continuó Kyoko-chan- ellos lo seguían porque Primo era el cielo que lo cubría todo.

El cielo…

Miré el anillo que se encontraba aún en mi mano, en él se encontraba el escudo de Vongola y los seis colores que representaban a los seis guardianes.

\- Lo que Primo quiso fue una Vongola que ayudara a los débiles y esa misión te la encargó a ti Tsuna-kun.

Es cierto que Primo confiaba en mí para ser el nuevo líder de Vongola, él decía que yo era su verdadero sucesor y que él coincidía con mi manera de pensar, pero…

\- Yo no puedo convertirme en el jefe de la familia más poderosa de la mafia.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó inocentemente.

-¡¿Por qué?!... Si lo hago esto se convertirá en un infierno, estamos hablando de la mafia. Vongola es una familia llena de sangre y pecados, ¿por qué quisiera meterme en un mundo como ese?, ¿Por qué querría involucrarlos a todos?

\- Para cambiarlo – respondió tranquilamente.

¿Cambiarlo?…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y el anillo de Natsu emitió un rugido estridente. Fue entonces cuando una cálida llama apareció en mi mano desnuda, esta era una nueva llama, una que nunca antes había utilizado y que no quemaba. La miré por unos segundos fijamente y pronto me sentí bien… Era una llama de armonía pero al mismo tiempo no lo era; era una llama conocida, pero que al mismo tiempo nunca había utilizando.

Moví mi mano y la llama se movía con ella, hice que esta diera unas vueltas alrededor mío y me di cuenta que esta se movía según mi voluntad.

Sentí un presentimiento al respecto… De alguna manera lo entendía… Por eso hice que la llama volará directamente a la frente de Kyoko-chan.

"Gracias"

\- ¿Co…Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó realmente asombrada.

Yo solo me quedé observándola tranquilo…

Después de unos minutos acompañé a Kyoko-chan de vuelta al hospital y me quedé conversando con Onii-san por un par de horas, luego fui a entrenar y para cuando llegué a casa ya era de noche.

\- Llegas tarde – me reprendió Reborn.

\- Si, lo siento, es que sin darme cuanta di una vuelta más a la ciudad, estaba muy distraído – me disculpe.

\- Es peligroso, estamos en riesgo de ser atacados – dijo seriamente, su rostro era duro y no había rastro de humor en el.

\- Trataré de ser más cuidadoso, por cierto Reborn hay algo que quiero contarte.

\- De que se trata – dijo mientras veía fuera de la ventana.

\- Hoy descubrí algo extraño y tengo el presentimiento de que lo puedo utilizar para advertir a los demás del peligro - esta vez capté la completa atención de Reborn.

-De qué se trata.

\- Mira - dije y encendí la pequeña llama en mi mano una vez más para colocarla en la frente de Reborn.

"Con esta llama de alguna manera puedo transmitir lo que quiero decir"

Una vez más esa sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su pequeño rostro…

* * *

_La intuición guía el camino a través de lo desconocido, pequeños milagros ocurren de las _

_coincidencias, y los corazones vibran con las razones correctas._

* * *

_¡Fin del primer capitulo!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero sus comentarios, sugerecias, críticas o saludos. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda y antes de irme un saludo especial a Yuri y Lia por ser los primeros Reviews, gracias a ustedes estoy lista y animada para seguir trabajando. _

_Bye Bye_


	3. Objetivo 2 : La misión de Vongola

Mi mente divagaba entre el sueño y la realidad, me sentía aletargado, pero poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia hasta que al fin me desperté por completo. No sabía si era muy tarde por la noche o muy temprano por la mañana, pero la oscuridad había penetrado mi habitación, el frio había entumecido mis músculos y el ambiente era reinado por el silencio… Alcé mi mano e hice puño para sobresaltar el anillo multicolor que siempre llevaba conmigo y en él encendí la llama que había adquirido después de la sucesión de los Vongola. Era grande y el aire alrededor suyo pronto comenzó a alterarse gracias a su gran poder. Su color era naranja intenso, fuerte y brillante, tan brillante que parecía tener pedazos de diamante. Era una llama purificada por mi voluntad…

Levanté mi otra mano y encendí aquella nueva llama en mi palma desnuda. A diferencia de la otra, su color era naranja claro y parecía tener una aurora blanca que la rodeaba, pero no por eso era menos pura, parecía tener millones de fragmentos brillantes. Aún así, lo más increíble era su estabilidad, me daba la impresión de que si un viento huracanado la atacaba, esta ni se inmutaría y esa sensación me inundaba de tranquilidad…

\- Tsuna – se escuchó la voz de Reborn – si no duermes, me veré obligado a ayudarte – amenazó Reborn de muy mal humor con un martillo en manos, caminando hacia mí…

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Reborn!... ¡TEN PIEDAD!...

Así fue como quedé noqueado hasta el día siguiente. El ruido del piso inferior molestaba en mis oídos mientras recuperaba una vez más la conciencia, no falto mucho para…

\- ¡Tsu–kun es hora de desayunar! – avisó mi madre gritando.

\- ¡Sí!

Me levanté torpemente de mi cama y froté mi frente.

\- Reborn no tiene compasión…

**OBJETIVO II: La misión de Vongola.**

Mamá estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de papá y cómo consecuencia estaba cocinando en mayor cantidad que la usual. Al desayunar comenté que iba a visitar a Chrome, por eso mamá cocinó extra para ella. Aunque Chrome ya tiene una dieta balanceada gracias a Mammon, ya teníamos la costumbre de llevarle comida.

Ayer por la noche durante mi entrenamiento, me quedé pensando en lo que debería hacer con respecto a las amenazas. Ideas como ir y enfrentarme solo a la cabecilla de esa organización, pedir ayuda a Nono Vongola, o convertirme en el Décimo Vongola pasaron por mi mente; pero al final no pude encontrar una solución, así que decidí que por lo pronto tenía que advertir a los demás que estaban en riesgo de ser atacados.

Con respecto a Hibari-san y Lambo, solo podía esperar que el mensaje les haya llegado a tiempo y pudieran tomar las medidas necesarias. El problema era que nadie conocía el paradero de Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun y eso me tenía muy preocupado…

Sin embargo, ayer mientras conversaba con Kyoko-chan descubrí algo que tal vez podría darnos esperanza, un nuevo tipo de llama…

Después del desayuno, entrené toda la mañana con la nueva llama y tal vez con su ayuda podría localizar a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun sin la necesidad de conocer su ubicación actual y si las cosas salían según lo planeado las llamas tampoco serían rastreadas, de modo que su posición no sería descubierta. Pero para eso necesitaba de la ayuda de Chrome, es por eso que ahora mismo me dirigía al apartamento de ella. Al llegar, llamé a la puerta y después de unos cuantos minutos una tímida Chrome apareció.

-Boss…

\- Chrome, ¿Cómo has estado?, mi madre te mandó esto – dije mientras le entregaba la comida.

\- Gracias – dijo torpemente sosteniendo el paquete y dándome paso para entrar a su departamento, me dirigí a la sala de estar y me senté en uno de los sillones.

\- Ha pasado tiempo – me dijo con un pequeño dejo de reproche.

En el último año, me había acostumbrado a visitarla con más frecuencia, me agradaba tener su compañía cuando todos los demás se habían marchado. Pero en las últimas semanas…

\- Lo siento, Reborn me castigó con un entrenamiento especial, por eso no pude visitarte.

\- Ya veo – respondió sencillamente.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte – su mirada implicaba completa atención, alentándome a seguir y como no esperaba respuesta verbal alguna, continúe – Antes de ayer atacaron a Onii-san y amenazaron con atacar al resto.

\- ¡Mukuro-sama! – exclamó preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, dudo mucho que ataquen a Mukuro en la prisión de Vindice – dije tranquilamente mientras ella recuperaba la compostura - la que me preocupa eres tú… y también Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun. Es por eso que vengo a pedirte tu ayuda Chrome, tengo que advertirles a los demás y para eso necesito ocultar la presencia de esta llama – dije mientras encendía la pequeña llama de armonía en mi mano – no quiero que la descubran los radares.

Permaneció callada por unos segundos, supongo para analizar la información. Chrome estuvo entrenando durante años junto a Mammon para volverse una ilusionista más fuerte. Se dice que los ilusionistas más poderosos pueden engañar incluso a las máquinas, lo que quiere decir que podría engañar incluso a los radares.

\- Entiendo – me respondió - he estado entrenando para algo como esto, creo que puedo intentarlo.

\- ¿En serio?, ¡Te lo agradezco Chrome!… - si lo lográbamos la situación sería más sencilla, pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba - también hay otra cosa que debo pedirte - dije indeciso - me sentiría más cómodo si por algunos días te quedaras en mi casa, podrás compartir cuarto con Bianchi y así estarás más segura.

\- Eso no es necesario.

\- Por favor, sé que te has vuelto fuerte, pero aún así… Chrome, por favor – rogué.

Sencillamente no podía permitir que atacaran a Chrome. Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar… No quería que las familias enemigas dañaran a ninguno más de mis amigos. Pero Chrome era demasiado reservada, probablemente sería difícil convencerla. De todas maneras no podría aceptar un no como respuesta, definitivamente no lo aceptaría… Pero si no quiere… ¡Ah! ¡Es complicado!

\- Boss – me llamó y su mirada reflejaba tanta ternura que me hizo ruborizar - Si es importante para usted… está bien – terminó con una amable sonrisa.

\- Chrome…– seguramente ella se dio cuenta de mi ansiedad y aceptó para no causarme más problemas, sin duda Chrome era una persona muy amable – Gracias.

\- Espéreme unos minutos – indicó.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, poco tiempo después apareció con ropa más abrigada y con un pequeño maletín. Salimos de su departamento en dirección a mi casa, ya iba a ser hora del almuerzo y mamá probablemente estaba preparando otro banquete. Al caminar como de costumbre me concentré en detectar la presencia de espías y me percaté de dos que caminaban juntos a la orilla del río, a una cuadra de distancia. No les di importancia.

\- Chrome ¿Cómo está Mukuro?

\- No tiene mucho que hacer, pero ha estado pendiente de mi entrenamiento.

Mukuro se encontraba en la parte más profunda de la cárcel de Vindice. Me preocupaba… Hace años pude ver los recuerdos de Mukuro, no sé si lo vi porque él quería que los viera o simplemente fue un error; pero de algo estaba seguro, esas imágenes eran ciertas. Mukuro se encontraba en un tanque de agua, estaba conectado a máquinas que lo mantenían vivo, pero era incapaz de moverse, de hablar, de caminar, de comer…

\- ¡Tsuna! – escuché gritar a lo lejos interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Agudicé mi vista y vi a Colonnello con Falcón volando hacia mí.

¡LAMBO!

El siguiente probablemente era Lambo, ¡tal vez el mensaje no les llegó a tiempo!

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió Colonnello?!- pregunté desesperado.

\- Vine a buscarte para que te apuraras a llegar a casa. Tu mamá tiene la comida casi lista, te lo explicaré todo luego, Kora – respondió y luego voló con la ayuda de Falcón en dirección a mi casa, faltaban pocas calles para llegar así que decidí correr junto a él.

Lambo… ¿Por qué tenían que ir por el más pequeño? ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡él era tan solo un niño! Corrí con más fuerza y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en casa.

-¿¡Qué sucedió!? – pregunté desesperado al llegar.

\- ¡Tsuna! – se me abalanzó y mi alma entro de nuevo.

\- ¡Lambo! – exclamé aliviado.

Me dediqué a mirar a Lambo por unos segundos y observé que solo tenía unos pequeños rasguños en sus brazos, probablemente provocados por el entrenamiento. Estaba realmente aliviado de que Lambo estuviera bien.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté confundido a Colonnello.

\- ¡Tsuna, unos tipos malos vinieron a atacarme! – explicó Lambo aún con la voz infantil tan característica de él.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió? – le pregunté, tratando de que continuara.

\- Como era de esperarse del guardián del trueno, del atributo de la dureza, los venció – explicó Colonnello con orgullo.

¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJO ANTES!

\- Llamé a Gyuudon y él se encargó de ¡TODOS! - continuó Lambo.

\- Me alegro que estés a salvó.

\- ¡Lambo es el mejor Hitman del la tierra! Pero Tsuna estaba preocupado, ¡Oye!, ¡Tsuna! ¡Apuesto que te hiciste pis en los pantalones! – terminó de decir con su risa burlona.

\- ¡Tu eres al único que le pasa eso! – grité en defensa.

Lambo había cambiado en estos años, aún conservaba ese cabello esponjado, pero ahora el llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa estampada con diseños de vaca, parecidos a la ropa de Lambo adulto. Tal vez haya madurando en estos años, pero de alguna manera seguía teniendo el mismo carácter infantil de antes…

\- ¡Lambo, la comida esta lista! - avisó mi madre.

\- ¡La comida de mamá! – gritó emocionado y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Me alegraba que él estuviera sano y salvo, sonreí e intente seguir a Lambo. Pero fue cuando me di cuenta que Chrome estaba en la puerta principal, indecisa de si entrar a no.

\- Chrome entra, esta también es tu casa – le dije hospitalariamente.

Su rostro mostraba completo asombro, lo cierto era que ella aún no se acostumbraba a la bondad de otras personas. La vida le había enseñado que siempre estaría sola y que nadie nunca le daría nada sin que ella diera algo a cambio. Esas ideas fueron cambiando poco a poco en ella cuando Kyoko-chan y Haru intervinieron, su amistad de alguna manera fue curando las heridas de Chrome…

\- Gracias, Boss – respondió avergonzada, pero esta vez entró confiadamente dejando su valija en la entrada.

Era agradable tenerlos a todos junto a mí, los he llegado a querer como si fueran mi verdadera familia…

Mamá preparó un gran banquete para mi padre que lo comía soltando una carcajada cada cierto tiempo. Reborn con Colonnello hicieron un gran alboroto junto a I-pin y Lambo. Hoy estaba de mucho mejor humor y ahora si podía reír junto a ellos, el almuerzo lo disfruté, el único problema fue…

\- Tsuna – llamó Reborn.

\- ¿Eh?- Pronto sentí una presencia tenebrosa detrás de mí.

\- Hice un postre con mucho amor – dijo Bianchi con una tarta morada bastante sospechosa en sus manos – ¿quieres probarlo?

\- Eto… Bianchi… dejémoslo para después ¿Si?...

Su mirada me indicaba que no iba a aceptar mi súplica tan fácilmente. Mi única opción era… ¡Escapar!

¡NO QUIERO COMER POISON COOKING!...

.

.

.

\- Ay… Por Dios… un poco más y estaría en el hospital- me quejé mientras me tiraba perezosamente en mi cama después de la terrible persecución con Bianchi.

\- Tsuna.

\- ¿Eh?...

Ahí estaban los tres con semblante serio… Reborn, Colonnello y mi padre querían hablar conmigo para trazar un plan. Habían muchas cosas en las pensar: las amenazas a mis amigos, los ataques a Vongola, mi decisión sobre convertirme en el jefe. Había muchos problemas y muchas decisiones que tomar, pero yo insistí en que la seguridad de mis amigos era lo más importante. Al final decidimos intentar comunicarnos con los demás, es por eso que ahora mismo mi dirigía al cuarto de Bianchi y Chrome, con las manos y las piernas temblorosas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Bianchi al abrirme la puerta.

\- Quería hablar con… Chrome… – dije casi tartamudeando, Bianchi era tenebrosa.

\- Chrome, Tsuna quiere hablar contigo – informó Bianchi dándose la vuelta para hablar con ella.

\- Boss.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme Chrome?

\- Eh… si, iré por mis cosas – dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de nuevo.

\- Tsuna – llamó Bianchi - Gracias por preocuparte por Hayato.

Yo sonreí. Bianchi podía inculcar terror cuando ella quería, pero era una de las personas más confiables que conocía y era muy buena con las chicas y los niños. Además podía notar que aunque le causaba muchos problemas a Gokudera-kun, ella le tenía un afecto muy especial, un cariño como de madre.

\- Es mi amigo, es natural que intente ayudarlo, además también es mi responsabilidad hacerlo.

Ella solo sonrió y en seguida Chrome salió con su tridente en mano.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí está mi padre y Reborn.

Ella solo asintió en respuesta y cuando llegamos… me sorprendí. Mi cuarto parecía un gran centro de control, había cuatro monitores interconectados y tres antenas parabólicas, además de muchos equipos que realmente no sabía que eran.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

\- Ciaossu – saludo Reborn disfrazado con un atuendo extraño – este es el equipo que necesitamos para rastrear tus llamas.

\- ¿En serio todo esto es necesario? – pregunté sospechando, Reborn exageraba con todo.

\- En realidad no, pero le da un habiente serio – respondió mi padre divertido.

\- ¡NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO DE ESA MANERA!... Por Dios… - ¿Cómo era posible que en situaciones así jugaran de esa manera?

-Boss – llamó Chrome - ¿Podemos intentarlo?

\- ¿Eh?... Si – asentí para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia Reborn.

\- Primero inténtenlo con Iemitsu, yo veré la llama por el radar – explicó Reborn.

Yo acepté y sin perder tiempo aquella llama color naranja claro apareció en mis manos…

Mi mirada se centró ahora en Chrome que con un invisible suspiro cerró sus ojos… Permaneció así por un tiempo y luego con lentitud se acercó a mí y al rozar mi mano con su tridente, este estalló en llamas color índigo que poco a poco cubrió mi llama con su poder y así mismo haciéndola invisible delante mis ojos. Era una sensación un poco extraña… Hice que la llama diera vueltas a mi habitación y luego que fuera a parar a la frente de mi padre.

"¿Crees que funcione?"

\- Al parecer funciona, pero hay algo que me preocupa – respondió mi padre.

-¿Eh?

\- ¿Crees que podrás hacer llegar el mensaje a Yamamoto y Gokudera? no olvides que ambos se encuentra en diferentes partes del mundo, la distancia podría ser un problema – aseguró.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - grité alterado- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Esto definitivamente no funcionaría. Es cierto que en la mañana estuve practicando para controlar la nueva y peculiar llama y que mi presentimiento acerca de ella estaba en lo cierto. Esta podía viajar hacia la persona, sin importar las circunstancias o la distancia. Era como si la misma llama supiera donde ir, como si tuviera voluntad propia. Pero mandarlas fuera de Japón… ¿cómo podría hacerlo?… era imposible…

\- No te preocupes por eso – dijo tranquilamente Reborn - primero debemos localizar a Spanner y Shoichi.

¿Los técnicos?... ¿Por qué Reborn quería contactarlos? Se supone que ellos no tenían nada que ver con este conflicto, los únicos que estaban en riego de ser atacados eran los guardianes.

\- Pero lo más importante es avisar a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun – insistí.

\- Si tenemos suerte, el proyecto en el que estaban trabajando nos ayudarán a transportarnos.

\- Pero…- protesté, y enseguida Reborn me golpeó en la cara.

\- Solo haz lo que yo te digo.

-¡No era necesario eso! – Grité adolorido - Está bien, pero… ¿En qué tipo de proyecto están trabajando esta vez?

\- En el Sistema de Tele transportación de llamas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese aparato aterrador que usaba Byakuran!

\- Si.

\- ¡No es posible! – dije aterrado, ya podía imaginarme la espeluznante cara de Byakuran en el cielo, pero… si funcionaba podríamos tele transportar a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun rápidamente y sin ningún riesgo.

Si tan solo funcionara…

Shoichi-kun y Spanner se conocieron hace algunos años en la Universidad de Ingeniería y al haber recibido los recuerdos de nuestros aliados en el futuro se reconocieron de inmediato y se volvieron grandes amigos. Ellos utilizaron aquellos recuerdos para trabajar en nueva tecnología para Vongola. Su trabajo era fuera de este mundo, sus inventos cada vez superaban lo anormal.

\- Bien – acepté - ¿Qué les digo?

\- Lo mejor será que ellos nos contacten sin ser rastreados.

\- Entiendo…

Encendí esta vez dos llamas en mis manos e inmediatamente Chrome cubrió su presencia haciéndolas invisibles...

"Shoichi-kun, Spanner, soy Tsuna, ahora nos están vigilando, así que necesito que se contacten con nosotros sin levantar sospechas"

Mandé la llama fuera de mi habitación, pensando e enviárselas a ambos, esperando que estas llegaran a su destino sin inconvenientes.

\- El radar no muestra señal alguna – informó Reborn – buen trabajo, Chrome, Tsuna. Por el momento, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar una respuesta.

\- Si.

Esperamos durante una hora, dos horas… y no recibimos respuesta alguna de ninguno de los dos. Me preguntaba si las llamas habían logrado llegar realmente. Aunque estaba preocupado al cabo de tres horas me alisté para ir a visitar a Onii-san mientras papá se quedaba esperando un contacto con Shoichi-kun y Spanner.

Al llegar al hospital Onii-san me comentó que Haru y Kyoko-chan acababan de marcharse, me hubiera gustado saludarlas…

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté ya más tranquilo al observar que las cortadas en su cara habían desaparecido, su pecho ya no estaba vendado y su pierna solo se encontraba vendada y ya sin el yeso.

\- De maravilla, los doctores creen que es un milagro – respondió divertido con el hecho.

\- Ya veo – estaba un poco apenado con los doctores, si supieran que sus células se recuperan a una velocidad diferente… - ¿Cuándo piensas que podrás salir del hospital?- pregunté.

\- En unas horas – respondió entusiasmadamente.

\- ¡Eso es increíble Onii-san!

\- ¡Estaré saludable al EXTREMO! ¡Listo para enfrentar el día a día! ¡Enfrentarme a la vida como un verdadero hombre!

\- Eso es bueno – admití aliviado por su gran entusiasmo - estaría más tranquilo si estás en tu casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo miedo que le pase algo a Kyoko-chan – confesé – además he estado pensando en que cuando salgas del hospital, sería bueno que Haru se quedara con ustedes por unos cuantos días y así podrías protegerlas.

\- Mmm… Esa es una buena idea – meditó, y de pronto comenzó a arder en determinación- ¡PROTEGERÉ A KYOKO Y A HARU! ¡LAS PROTEGERÉ AL EXTREMO!

Comencé a reír nerviosamente… Onii-san era muy impulsivo y extremo. Pero se podía confiar en él… no tenía que preocuparme del bienestar de las chicas, ahora podía concentrarme en los demás.

Fue entonces cuando la ventana del cuarto se abrió y Reborn apareció.

\- Ciaossu.

\- ¡Reborn!

\- Tsuna, es hora de entrenar.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamé – Acabo de llegar, además me la pase trotando toda la mañana.

\- Eso solo fue un ligero entrenamiento – respondió maliciosamente – ahora viene la parte divertida.

\- ¿¡A qué te refieres con divertida!? – pregunté cabreado, apenas podía respirar de lo adolorido que estaba.

Esa mirada…

\- La parte divertida para mí obviamente – aclaró mientras que de una patada me derrumbaba al suelo y usaba a Leon como una cuerda para atarme y llevarme como prisionero.

\- ¡Espera Reborn! – me quejé, pero fue inútil porque empezó a arrastrarme fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡SAWADA! ¡Entrena al EXTREMO! – me animó.

\- ¡Onii-san te encargo a Kyoko-chan y a Haru! - grité mientras era arrastrado torpemente hacia el ascensor.

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo Sawada! – gritó entusiasmadamente.

\- ¡Hey!… ¡Reborn!… ¡Reborn!...

\- Ahora más que nunca debes estar preparado para las futuras batallas, debes fortalecerte y yo me encargaré de eso.

\- Reborn…

\- Es momento de que entrenes en modo Híper última voluntad - avisó sorpresivamente.

\- Pero que rayos dices – protesté - quedamos en que no volvería a entrar en modo híper última voluntad.

\- Si ellos no respetan lo acordado, por qué deberíamos hacerlo nosotros.

No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía el porqué habían decidido atacar, pero… no quería poner en riesgo a los demás, si podría detenerlos de alguna manera al cumplir mi promesa, yo…

\- No sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero no pienso arriesgarme. Cumpliré con lo acordado.

\- No deberías ser tan ingenuo.

Eso fue lo último que me dijo y luego me dirigió hacia el templo de Namimori. Ahí la tortura comenzó. Reborn me obligó a hacer un millón de sentadillas, un millón de abdominales, un millón de flexiones… gracias a Dios después de un par de horas llegó Colonnello y por un momento pude descansar…

\- Colonnello, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Reborn con un choque de cabezas.

\- Tengo algo que entregarle a Tsuna, Kora– respondió mientras devolvía el cabezazo.

\- Estas interrumpiendo su entrenamiento – dijo devolviendo otro cabezazo.

\- Su entrenamiento - repitió con curiosidad. Alzó su arma y comenzó a palpar mi cuerpo con ella – Veo que ha mejorado, Kora, pero… - se elevó con una patada voladora que encajó perfectamente en mi frente y me mandó a volar – Reborn, eres muy blando, Kora.

\- Ah, eso crees – respondió Reborn mientras tomaba impulso y se elevaba para caer con una brutal patada en el vientre.

\- Muy blando, kora – respondió Colonnello que se dirigía con otra patada que me mando unos dos metros volando.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Dejen de pelear a mi costa! – grité masacrado. Tenía varios chichones en mi cabeza, los ojos morados, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba doblado en dos para parar el dolor en el vientre.

\- Realmente a mejorado – aseguró Colonnello – esto lo hubiera dejado en el hospital hace un par de años.

-¿Tienes que entregarme algo? - pregunté ignorando su comentario y recordando lo que había dicho.

\- Si, Kora – se separó de Reborn y se acercó a mí para entregarme una carta.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- No te lo dije esta mañana, pero Hibari también fue atacado por la organización contra Vongola, Kora.

-¡¿Hibari-san?!

\- Así es, pero él no tuvo ningún problema al derrotar a su oponente. Al parecer solo querían que esta carta llegara a tus manos, Hibari me la dio para que te la entregara, kora.

\- Ya veo - Tomé la carta y la abrí con cuidado.

* * *

_**Querido Sawada Tsunayoshi,**_

_**Después de estos años de prueba nos dimos cuenta que usted no tiene intensiones de convertirse en el próximo jefe de Vongola. Al ver a Vongola debilitada y al conocer que a usted no le importa en lo más mínimo esta, tomamos la decisión de atacar y destruirla de una vez por todas. Pero primero decidimos apoderarnos del valioso tesoro de la familia, me refiero a los Anillos Vongola que en estos momentos están es las manos de su familia. Lamentamos decirle que si no nos entrega los anillos, destruiremos a aquellos que los poseen. Pero al conocer que a usted no le interesan esas baratijas y que aceptará nuestras condiciones, por favor no se preocupe más por sus queridos guardianes.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**La familia Dervan y aliados.**_

_**P.D: Despídase de Nono Vongola, le queda poco tiempo de vida.**_

* * *

¿Nono Vongola tenía poco tiempo de vida?, eso quería decir que el ataque a Vongola se avecinaba, y ellos esperaban que yo entregara los anillos que me habían sido confiados, obviamente para obtener más poder.

No sé qué era lo que me molestaba más, el hecho de que amenacen una vez más a mis amigos, aún cuando acepté todas sus peticiones o el hecho de que ¡pensaran que lo seguiría haciendo!

\- ¿Cuál es la familia Dervan?- pregunté con humor sombrío.

\- ¿La familia Dervan? – Tanto Colonnello como Reborn estaban muy sorprendidos.

\- La familia Dervan era una de las familias más poderosas en los tiempos del Séptimo Vongola que casi destruyeron a la familia, fue un tiempo muy peligroso, pero Vongola resistió y los venció, no supimos más de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué atacaron?

\- La familia Dervan tenía intensiones de sobrepasar el poder de Vongola para tener el control total de la mafia y así obtener un poder político nunca antes visto y sumergir al mundo en guerra, kora.

-Pero… ¿Por qué querrían eso? – pregunté ingenuamente.

\- ¿No es obvio? – Dijo Reborn – al controlar políticamente a los países en guerra, ellos sería los mayores beneficiados económicamente.

¿Dinero?... ¡Derramar sangre inocente por una razón tan sucia como el dinero!

Abrí la carta una vez más y leí la última parte:

* * *

_**Pero al conocer que a usted no le interesan esas baratijas y que aceptará nuestras condiciones, por favor no se preocupe más por sus queridos guardianes.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**La familia Dervan y aliados.**_

_**P.D: Despídase de Nono Vongola, le queda poco tiempo de vida.**_

* * *

¡Como si yo fuera a permitirlo! Agarré la carta y la destruí en mis manos con toda la furia que sentía.

\- Reborn, regresa a casa y no me esperen para cenar – respondí fríamente.

Tiré la carta al suelo y comencé a trotar hacia el bosque, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos y entender lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba liberar toda esta ira. Los gruñidos de Natsu se dejaban sentir, después de todo él sentía los mismo que yo.

Comencé a acelerar mi paso haciendo que los árboles a mí alrededor se volvieran en un color verde borroso. Corría con mayor velocidad dirigiéndome a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, zigzagueando los obstáculos que tenía en el camino, pero sin perder el ritmo, si para de correr mientras mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza por el coraje que sentía.

La familia Dervan…

¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar que yo permitiría eso?...

Es cierto que yo acepté sus condiciones para que no lastimaran a mis amigos, pero no importa lo cobarde, inútil o bueno para nada que sea… ¡Yo jamás aceptaría esta petición! ¡Jamás entregaría la vida de Nono Vongola en bandeja de plata! ¡Jamás entregaría los anillos Vongola! ¡Nunca decepcionaría de esa manera a todos!

Nunca dejaría que Vongola caiga en manos de delincuentes que solo deseaban su poder solo para traer desdicha a la gente, nunca permitiría que algo como eso pasara si estaba en mis manos detenerlos…

Mi respiración estaba muy agitada y pronto llegué a una parte deforestada del bosque donde una alfombra uniforme de césped se extendía por unos metros. Mis músculos empezaron a fallar y sentí la necesidad de dejarme caer, y así lo hice. El césped picaba mi espalda, pero al mismo tiempo la refrescaba. Subí una de mis manos hasta mi frente y respiré profundamente tratando de alimentar el escaso aire de mis pulmones y apaciguar el frenético subir y bajar de mi pecho.

Levanté mi vista y obstruida por algunos árboles pude ver el cielo. Azul… acompañado por algunas nubes que con el brillo irregular del sol adquirían un color dorado. Y al horizonte, ese color anaranjado producto del crepúsculo, ese color no era estridente ni opaco, más bien era suave y mantenía la armonía con sus alrededores… ese era el color naranja del cielo diferente al habitual azul.

Dervan, Nono, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Vongola…

Una cosa era clara, la pelea se avecinaba y yo ya no podía darme el lujo de mirar sentado.

Levanté mi mano de mi rostro y con pereza la coloqué frente a mí. Para mi sorpresa la llama del cielo apareció en el anillo y la luz que desprendía esta se fue propagando poco a poco, cada vez más, una luz que atropellaba todo a su alrededor y que rápidamente creó otro lugar, uno diferente al que yo estaba, uno hecho completamente por llamas de tipo cielo y para mi sorpresa una vez más Giotto, el Vongola Primo, apareció delante de mí.

\- _Decimo_, he estado esperando este momento.

\- ¿Este momento?- repetí confundido.

\- El momento en el que amaras a Vongola como yo lo hice, es hora de que conozcas la historia de la legendaria Familia Vongola.

Una luz proveniente del anillo se dirigió a mi frente y como si fuera una película, muchas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente…

Primo se encontraba caminando por una calle de piedras y a su alrededor habían pequeñas casas. Parecía ser un pueblo antiguo donde las mujeres usaban largos vestidos y los hombres grandes sombreros. La ropa de Primo era vieja y estaba rasgada, sus zapatos eran viejos y su rostro era más joven.

\- En esa época, yo no era más que un niño sin padres que buscaba el pan de cada día, trabajando para varias personas del pueblo.

En ese momento vi como Primo entraba a una panadería, tomaba un mandil y se lo colocaba para luego ir al fondo del lugar donde se encontraban los hornos…

"Giotto, llegas tarde" Lo reprendió un hombre de mediana edad, era robusto pero de estatura baja.

"Lo lamento mucho Don Antonio, no volverá a pasar"

"Está bien niño, ponte a trabajar" su mirada pronto se suavizó y sonrió un poco con gracia.

"Si señor"

Dijo rápidamente, se lavó las manos en un balde con agua que había cerca y pronto tomó un poco de masa entre sus manos para darle forma. El panadero salió de la sala y poco tiempo después un fuerte sonido vino al tirar las puertas de la entrada. Primo salió corriendo a ver lo que sucedía y tres personas con uniformes entraron.

"Es hora de que nos pagues por los servicios ofrecidos"

"Yo no les debo nada" Aseguró el panadero en defensa "ya pagué mis impuestos, no tienen por qué venir a perturbar la panadería"

"Tienes que pagarnos, si no lo haces podríamos causar muchas problemas en tu negocio" retó y pronto golpeo fuertemente el mesón "Tienes que pagarnos por solamente el hecho de ser más importantes que tú"

El panadero dio unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo y sin perder tiempo los tres hombres lo agarraron y le dieron una golpiza.

"¡Qué es lo que le hacen a Don Antonio!" reclamó Primo.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa" dijo uno de ellos y golpeo a Primo en el estomago dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Las imágenes se detuvieron abruptamente y una vez más me encontré en ese extraño lugar donde pude ver a Primo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunté

\- Esos eran mis recuerdos, en aquel entonces vivía en un pequeño pueblo lleno de personas bondadosas pero de escasos recursos. Como has podido ver, la misma policía que se suponía debía defenderlos, abusaban de su poder y obligaban a los habitantes de mi amado pueblo a dar dinero que habían ganado con el sudor de sus frentes, el dinero que necesitaban desesperadamente.

Nuevamente las imágenes vinieron a mi mente.

"Doña Eleonor, por favor deje de lavar con agua tan fría, nuevamente se enfermará y sus manos le dolerán"

Primo parecía sumamente preocupado por una mujer anciana… Su cabello era blanco, su rostro avejentado y su sonrisa era amable. Sentada en una pequeña banca tenía las manos en un bañador lleno de agua, sus dedos estaban torcidos y rojos por el frío.

"Mi querido Giotto, tan dulce como siempre, pero si no trabajo no podré ganarme el pan de cada día"

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" le animó con una sonrisa.

Abruptamente el escenario cambió delante mis ojos. Un pequeño cuarto, donde solo había una cama y una silla…

"Giotto, me alegra que vinieras a visitarme" dijo un hombre que se encontraba recostado en cama, al parecer estaba enfermo. Su mirada indicaba extremo cansancio y su respiración era débil.

"Debería llamar al médico, está empeorando con el paso de los días"

"Giotto, sabes que no tengo dinero con que pagar un médico, eso es muy costoso"

"¡Lo tendría si no pagara esos impuestos tan injustos!"

"Tengo que pagar esos impuestos" Le explicó con paciencia "si no lo hiciera, mi situación empeoraría, este viejo ya ha vivido suficiente, por eso no debes ponerte triste"

La sonrisa del anciano fue lo último que pude ver antes que las imágenes se detuvieran una vez más.

\- Como podrás ver, las personas a mi alrededor sufrían y sus gobernantes no hacían nada para mejorar sus condiciones. Un día me encontré en suma impotencia ante la situación y sucedió algo que ni en mis sueños más locos pasarían.

Las imágenes comenzaron de nuevo. Giotto estaba corriendo y gritando a todo pulmón…

"No es justo" "Por qué la gente tiene que sufrir mientras otras personas injustas abusan de su poder y se aprovechan de ellos" "No es justo" "Alguien tiene que detenerlos, alguien tiene que darles su merecido…" "¡No permitiré que sigan abusando de las personas amables de este pueblo! ¡No permitiré que les roben! ¡No permitiré que los hagan trabajar hasta desmayar! ¡No permitiré que mueran solos en una cama como si no importaran!"

Entonces una llama anaranjada se prendió en su frente. Giotto parecía realmente sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

\- En esa oportunidad no sabía lo que había pasado, las llamas no me quemaban y no me explicaba de donde habían salido. Pero mi determinación era fuerte… con el tiempo algunos poderes extraños se presentaron en mi, poco a poco me fui rebelando a las autoridades injustas de esa época, conocí a amigos que compartían mi manera de pensar y se unieron a mis ideales, fue entonces cuando ellas aparecieron.

Pude ver a Giotto caminando en una de las calles del pueblo mientras saludaba a las personas a su alrededor, fue cuando tres mujeres vestidas con togas y con los rostros cubiertos se acercaron.

"Eres alguien especial, quiero pedirte un favor" dijo la del medio.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Eso no es de importancia" dijo con amabilidad y sonriendo mientras sacaba una caja, al abrirla siente anillos, cada uno con un color diferente de gema "Este es un gran tesoro, y he decidido entregártelos a ti y a tus guardianes porque creo que podrás cuidarlos"

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Primo al recibirlos.

"El mar, el arcoíris y las almejas"

"No entiendo"

"Estos anillos forman parte del Trinisette que mantiene el equilibrio en la tierra y representan a las almejas. El poder que despertaste en ti, pasará de generación en generación al igual que estos anillos, los cuales te darán poder a ti, a tus descendientes y a tus compañeros, ya que estos anillos fueron hechos especialmente para ustedes. Confío en ti" terminó de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse junto a sus acompañantes.

\- Después de eso, me sentí confundido. Pero poco a poco fui entendiendo y descubriendo el poder de esos anillos. La familia Vongola nació de un grupo de amigos que deseaban algo en especial; la tranquilidad y bienestar de las personas que amábamos, nació del desprecio a nuestra corrupta policía y gobernantes, nació de esos anillos que un día me fueron entregados para mantener el equilibrio en la tierra.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- pregunté.

\- Porque sé que odias a la corrupta familia Vongola de hoy, pero quiero que entiendas el verdadero significado de la familia Vongola y que la ames al igual que yo.

\- Vongola es la familia más poderosa de la mafia, es una familia que carga con muchos pecados, ¿cómo podría amarla?

Giotto solo sonrió amablemente.

\- Es cierto que Vongola se ha desviado un poco de su verdadera misión. Es por eso que confió en ti para que cumplas a cabalidad la misión que fue otorgada inicialmente a toda mi descendencia.

\- ¿De qué misión hablas?

\- Vongola es un grupo de grandes amigos que por la confianza y cariño se convirtió en una familia que lucha por un deseo en común, el bienestar de las personas en el mundo, aplacando a las personas que por el uso indebido de su poder, planean hacer daño a personas inocentes. A Vongola le fue otorgado uno de los más preciados bienes del mundo, los anillos Vongola que junto a los anillos Mare y los pacificadores de los Arcobaleno son una de las más valiosas reliquias del universo. La familia Vongola se encarga de mantener el orden en el mundo utilizando sus grandes influencias, pero también mantiene el equilibrio de este hermoso planeta, protegiendo los anillos que fueron entregados a nuestra familia. Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu eres mi verdadero sucesor es por eso que te confió estas valiosas misiones.

\- Yo… - podía sentir una sensación cálida inundar todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía con fuerza pero pasivamente y en mi mano desnuda apareció una vez más aquella llama tan particular.

\- Eres digno de ser _Vongola Decimo_, la prueba está en esa llama.

\- ¿La llama?

\- Esa es la determinación que tiene un jefe, es la prueba de que estas listo para convertirte en el jefe de mi amada Vongola.

Miré la llama que se encontraba en la palma de mi mano desnuda, y sí, era una llama hermosa con un gran nivel de pureza, me sentía tranquilo al verla y de alguna manera sentía una gran confianza.

\- ¿Pelearás a favor de Vongola? ¿Te convertirás en el jefe de la Familia?

¿Pelear a favor de Vongola?... pelear para que grupos como la Familia Dervan no abusen de su poder, pelear para proteger los anillos Vongola y para que de esa manera el Trinisette este en equilibrio, pelear por las personas, por mis amigos…

\- Si – respondí sencillamente y con seguridad de que eso era lo que quería, en ese momento la llama en mi mano aumento de tamaño y su color cambió a uno más brillante.

\- No me decepcionas _Decimo_, te convertirás en alguien muy fuerte, por ahora me marcho.

\- Primo – lo llamé antes que desapareciera - Gracias…

Su mirada era cálida, y solo asintió y desapareció…

Ahora frente a mis ojos solo había un montón de árboles y la oscuridad de la noche cubría todo a mí alrededor.

Entonces fue cuando entre en pánico, estaba en medio de un bosque, Dios sabe dónde, acaba de hablar con un fantasma, y lo peor de todo era que había aceptado convertirme en Vongola Décimo, me estaba sintiendo mareado por todo lo que había pasado, pero…

La Vongola de Giotto… debía admitirlo, me agradaba la idea. No lograba asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido pero de algo estaba seguro, no podía permitir que la familia Dervan se apoderara de los anillos Vongola. Pero para eso, tal vez debería convertirme en el jefe de la familia y no estaba preparado para eso, todavía…

.

.

.

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo...

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado y si lo fue por favor dejenme su comentario, en verdad me ayudan mucho. Cuando estoy en mi cuarto frustrada por no poder escribir una letra más leo sus comentarios y como si fuera mágia la inspiración viene a mí. Se acepta de todo, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, hasta simples saludos, pero por favor comenten... jejeje creo que estoy siendo demaciado exgerada, bueno, antes de irme quisiera agradecer a DaniVal, Yuri, Yuki, Hikari Sawada y Mayra58 por el apoyo, es por ustedes que puedo seguir adelante, creo que eso es todo, espero tengan unos dias muy bonitos y no vemos si Dios quiere dentro de dos semanas, bye bye.


	4. Objetivo 3 : Llamado a reunirnos

Era tarde y yo intentaba llegar a casa lo más rápido posible…

La noche había llegado mientras estaba con Giotto, el fundador de Vongola. Primo tenía un carácter tranquilo, era comprensivo y muy amable; sin embargo llevaba con él un gran sentido de justicia, lo cual lo impulsó a crear un grupo de vigilantes al servicio de su pueblo. Su forma de ser inspiraba confianza y de alguna manera me llegó a convencer…

Le dije que me convertiría en el Jefe de la familia Vongola.

Sentía que me hubieran transportado a otro mundo, a un lugar totalmente diferente del mío. Al regresar y al verme en Namimori, recordé cuál era mi lugar, mi situación, y recordé los obstáculos que me impedían convertirme en el Jefe de la familia. Pensé que las palabras de Primo estaban demasiado alejadas de la realidad; puede ser que en el pasado Vongola haya sido una organización con buenas intenciones, pero hoy en día era una mafia con ideales muy diferentes a los de Primo, ideales que serían muy difíciles de cambiar… ¿Cómo se supone debía cumplir la misión de Vongola? ¿Cómo?... Proteger a los indefensos y cuidar del tesoro de Vongola. Por el momento haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance… debía ocuparme primero de la seguridad de mis amigos y luego enfrentar a Dervan. Ya no tenía dudas. Eran una amenaza y yo ya no podía darme el lujo de mirar sentado.

Suspiré derrotado, realmente no tenía otra opción, una vez más, todo, empeoraría…

Mi mirada se dirigió al cielo, las estrellas y la luna desparecieron por la noche siendo remplazadas por un gélido ambiente y un viento murmurador. El verde de los árboles era especial con la luz artificial del parque y la hojas de estos se mecían al ritmo de mi trote.

Aceleré aún más mi paso, tenía que llegar pronto…

**Objetivo III: Llamado a reunirnos.**

Reborn me esperaba junto a mi Padre en casa, con un semblante muy serio en el rostro y con la arrugada carta que había tirado al suelo, en las manos.

\- Tsuna, ¿tomaste una decisión?

\- Si – les comunique a ambos.

\- Ya veo, y ¿se puede saber qué es lo que decidiste? – preguntó Reborn.

Lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante me producía terror, nadie me aseguraba que íbamos a salir sanos y salvos de esto, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban…

\- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados – dije decidido – necesito la manera de reunirlos a todos en algún lugar donde podamos defendernos y atacar.

\- Me impresionas hijo - declaró mi padre, su sonrisa llena de orgullo pero su mirada sin rastro de humor y con una sombra de angustia - creo que el mejor lugar es el cuartel general de Vongola, Hibari ya se encuentra ahí.

\- ¿Conocen alguna manera de reunirlos a todos en el Cuartel general de Vongola?- pregunté.

Reborn solo sonrió y fue entonces cuando en las cuatro pantallas aparecieron Shoichi-kun y Spanner.

\- ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Shoichi-kun preocupado.

\- ¡Shoichi-kun, Spanner!- exclamé sorprendido.

\- Que tal Vongola – saludó Spanner como de costumbre – tomamos todas la precauciones, es imposible que nos rastreen- explicó.

\- Muy bien – dijo Reborn complacido – dejaré a Tsuna para que explique la situación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – pregunté confundido.

\- Por supuesto, tú eres el Jefe.

Estaba a punto de negar el hecho de que yo era el jefe, pero hoy Reborn se encontraba de muy mal humor, así que solo asentí.

\- Ya están enterados de la organización contra Vongola y las amenazas que he recibido desde los últimos años. Yo acepté todas sus condiciones para que no lastimaran a nadie… Sin embargo, antes de ayer atacaron a Onii-san y lo dejaron en malas condiciones, también atacaron a Lambo y a Hibari, además amenazaron al resto de los muchachos.

\- Eso no es posible… – dijo Shoichi-kun.

\- Pero ¿por qué harían algo así? – preguntó tranquilamente Spanner.

\- Ellos decidieron que es hora de atacar a Vongola… Me mandaron una carta tratando de extorsionarme una vez más, ellos quieren que les entreguemos los anillos Vongola, además insinuaron que Nono Vongola tenía poco tiempo de vida – expliqué angustiado.

\- Así que van enserio, ¿qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Shoichi-kun mientras se arreglaba los anteojos, esta vez con gesto muy serio.

No era para menos, la seriedad era importante en estos momentos. Una familia de mafiosos estaba amenazando a mis amigos, a Vongola, al tesoro de Vongola… La decisión ya había sido tomada.

\- No permitiré que se apoderen de los anillos Vongola… los detendré – dije seguro, pero a la vez muy angustiado, no había manera de librarme de la pelea que se aproximaba, ni manera de impedir el peligro que se nos avecinaba… yo solo apreté fuertemente mis puños, tratando de liberar un poco la impotencia que sentía.

Sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de ambos y también un aire de entusiasmo.

\- Cuenta con nosotros Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo Shoichi.

\- Si, ayudaremos con lo que podamos Vongola – aseguró Spanner.

\- Gracias, estoy muy agradecido con ambos – no importaba lo que pasara mis amigos siempre estaban ahí para apoyarme, de alguna manera me hacía sentir mejor el saber que estaban ahí, conmigo.

\- Queremos saber cómo va su último proyecto – dijo Reborn sin rodeos.

\- ¿El sistema de Teletransportación de llamas? – preguntó Shoichi-kun

\- Ya está completo, pero hay cosas que necesitan ser mejoradas- explicó Spanner.

-¿Creen que lo puedan mejorar para mañana? – preguntó Reborn.

\- Es imposible – aseguró Spanner- El sistema de Tele transportación funciona, pero hay dos problemas esenciales que no logramos solucionar. En el futuro el sistema de tele transportación trabajaba con cualquier tipo de llamas sin importar si estaban mezcladas con otro tipo. Esto se debe a la incorporación de un convertidor de llamas que las generaliza en una sola fuente de poder. En este caso, el sistema de Teletransportación es como una caja arma normal y cualquiera, solo funcionará con un solo tipo de llama. Aunque, gracias a nuestro trabajo, el sistema de Teletransportación aceptará cualquier llama pura: Tormenta, Lluvia, Trueno, Sol, Nube, Niebla y Cielo. Es decir que una sola persona debe proveer los voltios fiama requeridos.

\- Además al parecer los voltios fiama requeridos son el doble de lo que se requerían en el futuro- completó Shoichi-kun - Para el trabajo de un sistema, se piensa en un conjunto de componentes que necesitan una determinada cantidad de energía, la suma de estos es el total de energía que necesita el sistema para trabajar. Para reducir la cantidad de energía suministrada a un sistema se busca simplificar el proceso o aumentar su eficiencia. Por el momento no hemos podido hacer ninguna de las dos, suponemos que los avances y tecnología del futuro permitieron que estos obstáculos sean superados.

Era difícil de entender, pero de algo estaba seguro, esto sería difícil. La vez anterior los voltio fiama requeridos para transportarnos a todos era de cinco millones, era imposible pensar en una cantidad mayor, aún más sabiendo que la llama debe ser de un solo tipo…

\- No hay problema, Tsuna proveerá de llamas al sistema de Teletransportación- dijo tranquilamente Reborn.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Y lo decía tan tranquilo! ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!

\- Es normal que el jefe tome la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus subordinados – dijo Reborn.

\- Por ahora hay que concentrarnos en advertir a Yamamoto y Gokudera – dijo mi padre.

\- Con respecto a eso, fue muy interesante tu manera de contactarnos Vongola – dijo entusiasmado Spanner.

\- ¿Funcionó? – pregunté inseguro.

\- Si, aunque nos tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar la manera de contactarlos sin ser detectados.

\- Ya veo – dijo Reborn.

\- Ahora que sé que funciona, necesito contactar a los demás, llamaré a Chrome para cubrir la presencia de las llamas – dije entusiasmado.

\- Un momento – pidió Shoichi-kun- he estado estudiando la situación y tomando en cuenta que tenemos el sistema de Teletransportación de llamas, hay que analizar si es conveniente el ocultar la presencia de la llama.

\- ¿¡Qué!?... Si no ocultamos la presencia de la llama, su posición sería descubierta. ¡Es muy peligroso!

\- Si, pero nosotros conoceríamos su ubicación y podríamos utilizar eso para ir a rescatarlos sin inconvenientes y lo más pronto posible. Cabe la posibilidad de que nuestro enemigo ya conozca su ubicación aproximada y sea cuestión de tiempo para su ataque. En ese caso, será necesario conocer su ubicación exacta para ir en su auxilio.

\- Aún así…

\- Tsuna es tu decisión – aseguró Reborn – si ocultamos la presencia de las llamas, tardaremos en localizarlos y eventualmente los encontrarán. Ellos se encuentran en misiones confidenciales, generalmente ese tipo de misiones indican un gran nivel de peligro, toma en cuenta que es posible que Gokudera y Yamamoto no puedan comunicarse.

¿Qué debería hacer?...

Había la posibilidad de que Dervan ya supieran su localización, después de todo seguramente estuvieron planeado esto por un largo tiempo… Si no les advertía ahora, quién sabe cuándo podría descubrir donde se encontraban; tomando en cuenta que ellos probablemente no podrían comunicarse. El conflicto podría durar semanas y la tensión para todos sería demasiada. Si les advertía y dejaba al descubierto su posición, ellos estarían alertas y nosotros podríamos ir a su auxilio. El problema era si los atacaban antes de ir por ellos ¿Qué pasaría si al dejar descubierta su posición los atacaban?… ellos resistirían, se defenderían y los vencerían, dentro de poco tiempo los rescataría y todos estaríamos bien y a salvo. Debía confiar en ellos… Estaba decidido, era peligroso, pero simplemente no podíamos seguir en esta situación. Dos llamas aparecieron rápidamente en mis manos, reflejando mi voluntad, éstas habían cambiado. Ambas llamas eran más grandes en mis manos; su color ya no era naranja claro, sino más bien un anaranjado más profundo sin dejar de transmitir esa serenidad, como el color que se ve en un atardecer; sin embargo el aura blanca que la rodeaba permanecía y era cubierta por millones de destellos dorados.

\- Confio en Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun. Iremos a rescatarlos lo antes posible, por el momento hay que alertarlos.

\- Bien – aceptó Reborn – avísales que están en peligro de ser atacados y que pronto iremos a ayudarlos, mientras tanto Spanner y Shoichi rastrearán tus llamas.

Yo asentí y me dediqué a transmitir el mensaje.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, soy Tsuna. La organización contra Vongola planea atacarlos, quédense donde están, pronto iremos a ayudarlos, mientras tanto resistan… confió en que se mantendrán a salvo"

Las dos llamas salieron disparadas fuera de mi habitación con mucha mayor velocidad que la vez anterior.

\- Las estamos rastreando – comunicó Spanner.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba ansioso por saber donde estaban, pero esa ansiedad se vio aplacada por una temblorosa voz…

– ¿Cómo… lo hiciste?... – preguntó mi padre sin querer en voz alta, atónito.

\- Veo que tu llama ha cambiado – observó Reborn.

\- Eh… si…- no sabía exactamente cómo explicárselos – lo que sucede es que antes de llegar a casa… bueno Primo apareció… - Esta vez tanto mi padre como Reborn parecían muy sorprendidos – y… platicamos por unos minutos, luego mi llama se volvió de este tamaño y color.

\- Ya veo - Reborn ahora había recuperado la compostura, pero mi Padre aún estaba pasmado.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo sabrán su posición?- preguntó Reborn a Shoichi-kun y Spanner.

\- En unos segundos – respondió Spanner.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Reborn, pero mi padre seguía muy serio, al parecer el conocimiento del incremento de mi llama lo afecto de alguna manera, me pregunto si él sabe algo que yo no.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Hay algo mal con la llama?-pregunté

Mi padre reaccionó y solo sonrió divertido.

\- Nada malo, lo descubrirás a su tiempo – respondió ya tranquilamente

\- ¡Ya llegaron! – avisó Shoichi-kun.

Yo suspiré con gran alivio, ambos ya conocían la situación, y podían tomar precauciones mientras íbamos para ayudarlos.

\- Ambas llamas llegaron a su destino. Una llama cayó en el desierto de Egipto y la otra en Nueva York donde se detectó una llama tipo lluvia.

¡¿Llama de tipo lluvia!? Seguramente era Yamamoto… Yamamoto se encontraba en Nueva York y seguramente Gokudera-kun en el desierto de Egipto.

\- Perfecto – dije animado, ya sabíamos sus posiciones y podíamos ir a ayudarlos.

\- Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun deberían estar bien, por el momento… – aseguró Shoichi-kun – ahora debemos organizarnos para ir en su auxilio, lo antes posible.

\- Tsuna, tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer con tu mamá mientras estamos lejos – dijo mi padre – hay que mantenerla a salvo.

La corriente de pensamientos y sentimientos fue interrumpida violentamente. Por unos segundos me quedé en shock, había estado tan preocupado por la seguridad de Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun que me olvidé por completo de mamá... Cuando Dervan se entere que no pienso entregarles los anillos, no solo los muchachos estarán en peligro si no también mi mamá, las chicas, los niños, todos…

\- No se preocupen – aseguró Reborn – llevaremos a mamá y a los demás con nosotros, así estaremos más tranquilos.

\- ¡Pero se darán cuenta! – exclamé.

\- Les diremos que es un viaje de vacaciones estilo Vongola, a Italia – dijo divertido.

¡OTRA VEZ CON LAS MENTIRAS RIDÍCULAS!

\- Estoy de acuerdo – comentó mi padre sonriendo.

\- No puede ser – dije desanimado, nunca iban a terminar de decir este tipo de mentiras, todavía me asombraba que la gente las creyera.

\- Vamos Hijo anímate, así tendremos unas vacaciones familiares – me animó.

\- ¡No son vacaciones! – grité, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que tenían razón, teníamos que llevarlos a todos con nosotros, así estarían a salvo – Tienen razón – confesé, no podía dejar que los hirieran o los persiguieran como lo hicieron en el futuro - pero tenemos que llevar a todos… a mamá, las chicas, los niños… y no solo a ellos… también a la familia de Onii-san y Kyoko-chan, los padres de Haru, el padre de Yamamoto, y a Ken y Chikusa.

\- No olvides que con cada persona los voltios fiama requeridos van a ser mayores – aseguró Shoichi-kun.

\- No importa – dije tranquilamente – no puedo dejarlos aquí, solos - sonreí tranquilo al sentir que hacia lo correcto.

\- Un jefe siempre vela por el bienestar de su familia, sin importar el sacrificio que esto implique– dijo Reborn con orgullo.

No importa lo que me cueste, no cometeré el error que se cometió en el futuro, por culpa de los descuidos de mi yo del futuro: el padre de Yamamoto fue asesinado, mis padres y la familia de Nono Vongola se encontraban desaparecidos, los padres de Haru y Kyoko-chan tuvieron que escapar, y todo fue por mi culpa… No voy a permitir que eso vuelva a suceder.

\- Necesitaremos alguna especie de lugar donde puedan estar mientras son teletransportados y no se den cuenta de lo que está sucediendo – sugirió Shoichi-kun.

\- Utilizaremos una carpa y las ilusiones de Chrome – dijo Reborn- les haremos creer que es un avión privado de Vongola.

¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Funcionará perfectamente- aseguró mi padre- mientras tanto Shoichi y Spanner se dedicarán a poner en óptimas condiciones el sistema de Teletransportación.

\- Estaremos listos mañana a medio día – indicó Spanner.

\- ¿Medio día? – Shoichi-kun parecía preocupado, al parecer no sería nada sencillo y esta noche no dormiría… pero unos segundos después recuperó la compostura y se ajustó los lentes - está bien, lo tendremos listo mañana a medió día.

\- Gracias, de verdad se los agradezco a ambos – no los quería presionar, pero no tenía otra opción.

\- No te preocupes, puedes confiar en nosotros – respondieron ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Gracias, chicos…

\- Vongola, necesito hacer una corrección a tus lentes, ¿Podrías venir mañana más temprano?

\- Claro.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana – dijeron despidiéndose.

\- Si – dije asintiendo, mientras las pantallas se apagaban.

Miré el reloj que se encontraba colgado en mi pared, eran las diez de la noche y no era una hora prudente para llamar a los demás, pero no tenía otra opción más que avisarles para que se preparen y alisten a sus familiares.

\- Podrías avisarle a mamá, yo me encargaré del resto- le pedí a mi padre.

\- Si déjamelo a mí – respondió tranquilo mientras yo salía de mi habitación y me dirigía al teléfono que se encontraba en la sala.

Fue realmente mucha suerte el que dieran de alta a Onii-san justo esta noche. Así que disqué su número rápidamente.

\- Buenas noches, hablan a la familia Sasagawa.

\- Kyoko-chan soy Tsuna, disculpa por llamar a esta hora de la noche.

\- Tsuna-kun, no te preocupes, hoy Haru se queda a dormir conmigo y estábamos charlando.

\- Me alegro que estén juntas - era un alivio, así estaba seguro de que estaban a salvo y además las cosas serían mucho más simples - Onii-san salió del hospital ¿verdad?

\- Así es – respondió alegremente.

\- Podrías comunicarme con él.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó preocupada. Seguramente su intuición la alertaba.

\- Eh… No…- tartamudeé - No te preocupes, quiero explicarle la situación a Onii-san para que se preparen.

\- Bien, te comunicaré – dijo con un dejo de preocupación.

\- ¡Sawada!- gritó a todo pulmón, tanto que tuve que alejar el auricular de mi oído.

\- Onii-san… - susurré, casi lagrimeado por el dolor de oído que me causó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó

\- Tenemos que reunirnos. La situación ha empeorado, hoy recibí una carta de la organización contra Vongola, dijeron que era momento de atacar a Vongola y también quieren que les entregue los anillos Vongola.

\- ¡QUÉ! – Gritó fuertemente provocando que tuviera que alejar el auricular. Una vez más.

\- Decidimos reunirnos en el cuartel general de Vongola, para eso tenemos que ir por Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto. Shoichi-kun y Spanner nos ayudaran con el sistema de tele transportación de llamas.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó confundido.

¡No puede ser! ¡No se acuerda!

\- Eh… No importa… - dije nervioso, no tenía tiempo de explicarle – Lo importante es que decidimos que llevaremos a tu familia y también a la familia de Haru y Yamamoto, no quiero que les pase algo malo mientras estamos lejos.

\- Pero es muy peligroso – protestó.

\- Es más peligroso dejarlos aquí sin ninguna protección, si los llevamos con nosotros podremos protegerlos – expliqué.

\- Entiendo, pero ¿Qué les diremos?

\- Que es un viaje estilo Vongola – expliqué apenado.

\- ¡Me parece excelente! ¡AL EXTREMO! – no puedo creerlo ¡le parece buena idea!

\- Mañana nos encontraremos todos en el templo de Namimori a medio día, por favor avísales a Kyoko-chan y a Haru la situación, y pídele a Haru que le avise a su familia también.

\- De acuerdo Sawada.

\- Gracias Onii-san, nos vemos mañana.

\- Si, hasta mañana.

Colgó el teléfono y esta vez me dirigí al cuarto de Bianchi y Chrome, les expliqué la situación y le pedí a Chrome que avisara a Ken y Chikusa, también les pedí que se alistaran y me ayudaran a alistar a los niños y a Colonnello. El único que faltaba era el Padre de Yamamoto, yo me encargaría de avisarle personalmente mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me encontré con Reborn ya dormido, así que me cambié de ropa y me senté en la orilla de mi cama.

Hace dos días todo estaba en calma, pero simplemente era la calma que precedía a la tormenta… Vongola, las familias enemigas, el ser jefe de la familia… no sabía a cuál tenerle más miedo. Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de mis labios y la burbuja de Reborn se rompió provocando que se despertara automáticamente.

\- Tsuna, espero que entiendas que al ir al cuartel general de Vongola las circunstancias te obligarán a cambiar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- No importa, por ahora duerme – la burbuja volvió a crecer y… - chopin… chopin…

\- ¿Reborn? ¡¿Reborn?!... Por Dios, no tiene ninguna consideración conmigo…

Me tiré en la cama y caí como un saco de plomo. Estaba cansado, mi cuerpo seguía adolorido por los entrenamientos del mes, pero mi cansancio también era mental y emocional.

"Espero que entiendas que ir al cuartel general de Vongola las circunstancias te obligaran a cambiar."

A que se refería… ¿Cambiar de opinión?... ¿Sobre qué? ¿Cambiar de decisión con respecto a convertirme en el jefe de Vongola? Tal vez…

Los muchachos decidieron unirse a Vongola y con el paso del tiempo se alejaron más y más… Ahora ellos estaban en peligro y yo necesitaba estar a su lado, para luchar junto a ellos. Seguramente ellos estaban tratando de sobrevivir y ese pensamiento soplaba una gélida brisa que congelaba mi pecho.

Quería pedir ayuda, pero por el momento todo estaba en mis manos ¡Maldición!

Sí, sabía lo que me esperaba al ir al cuartel general de Vongola, por lo menos lo intuía… No habría vuelta atrás, mañana quemaría los puentes que me traerían de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a mi vida normal… pero, la verdad… la verdad, era que mis esperanzas de tener una vida normal estaban destrozadas, jamás lo lograría, nunca podría romper los lazos que me unían a Vongola. Y si era así ¿Por qué no podía simplemente CONVERTIRME EN EL JEFE DE VONGOLA?... oh, ya lo recuerdo, me parecía incorrecto…

Me empeñaba en ir a contracorriente aún siendo el Décimo Vongola...

Mis ideales cada vez parecían más desencajados de la realidad. Pero para ayudar a mis amigos, cada vez parecía más evidente el hecho de que tenía que convertirme en el jefe de Vongola. Estaba bailando sobre una cuerda, meciéndome de un lado para el otro, meciéndome entre protegerlos y lo correcto. La pregunta era cuánto tiempo más podría seguir jugando, cuánto tiempo más podría mantener el equilibrio. Pero lo cierto, era que no me importaba nada más que su seguridad… podría hacerlo todo, sería lo que hiciera falta, solo para protegerlos. Por encima de todo, no quería fallarles…

Aún así… No me agradaba la idea de convertirme en el Jefe de Vongola, todo está mal allí. Quisiera seguir mis ideales y pelear solo por mis amigos. Quisiera seguir luchando por lo que yo creía y seguir caminando a contracorriente. No quería rendirme... Aunque en estos momentos, lo que pensará o lo que quisiera ya no tenían mucha importancia, porque ya había aceptado convertirme oficialmente en el jefe de Vongola, lo había hecho en frente de Primo y no podía negar ese hecho… Si tan solo la Vongola de ayer fuera la de hoy…

Por la mañana me desperté sin la ayuda de Reborn. Desayuné junto a los demás que estaban muy emocionados por las supuestas vacaciones estilo Vongola, todos ya habían alistado sus maletas, e incluso habían conseguido una guía turística de Italia, todos estaban felices excepto los que realmente sabíamos las razones de este viaje y a que peligros nos estábamos sometiendo.

Alisté una pequeña mochila, con las cosas que necesitaría, cosas que no había utilizado desde la pelea con Byakuran: mis guantes, las píldoras, mis lentes de contacto, los auriculares, y mí preciado amuleto hecho por Kyoko-chan y los demás. Pero al parecer tenía un problema con la ropa, las prendas que fueron tejidas con el hilo de Leon, ahora me quedaban pequeñas, no me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de lo mucho que había crecido en estos últimos años.

Cerré la pequeña mochila y me dirigí a la casa de Yamamoto, esquivando el entrenamiento matutino de los últimos años. Cuando llegué, escuché sonidos provenientes del dojo y ahí fue donde encontré al padre de Yamamoto entrenando con una espada de práctica.

\- Disculpe – llamé para que me prestara atención.

El se distrajo por un momento y su mirada se posó en mí.

\- Tsuna – dijo sorprendido.

\- Muy buen día, perdone por haberlo interrumpido.

\- No te preocupes, pasa.

\- Gracias – dije y entré torpemente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

No sabía por dónde empezar, yo no era bueno mintiendo y de hecho odiaba hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

\- Ayer por la noche me llegaron invitaciones para todos nosotros a un viaje de vacaciones estilo Vongola, a Italia.

\- Estilo Vongola – repitió sorprendido, y luego su expresión cambió a una más seria – ya veo, es la compañía para la que trabaja Yamamoto.

\- Eh… si – dije inseguro, no sabía que tenía conocimiento de Vongola. No tenía idea de lo que Yamamoto le había dicho a su padre para que lo dejara marcharse.

\- Ya veo, por supuesto que iré.

\- El problema es que las invitaciones me llegaron muy tarde y no pude avisarle antes, debe estar listo hoy a medio día, en el templo de Namimori.

\- ¿En el templo de Namimori?

\- Si, hay un Avión privado de Vongola que nos recogerá – no entendía como Reborn, Onii-san y mi padre mentían tan fácilmente, ¡yo mismo no me lo creería!

\- ¿Ahí?- preguntó confundido y yo me puse más nervioso pero luego para mi sorpresa solo sonrió – No te preocupes, estaré ahí a medio día, no necesito que me des más detalles.

Su respuesta me dejó realmente inquieto, pero no tenía mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, en ese caso me marcho y lo espero a medio día en el templo de Namimori.

\- Si – respondió – Tsuna gracias por cuidar siempre de Yamamoto.

\- Se equivoca, Yamamoto es el que siempre cuida de mí – respondí sinceramente.

El solo asintió.

\- Nos vemos allá.

\- Si, hasta luego – me despedí y salí de ahí corriendo, no tenía tiempo que perder, todavía tenía que ir a comprar los dulces de Lambo e I-Pin y llegar antes que todos al templo de Namimori.

Me dirigí trotando hacia la tienda y en pocos segundos llegué, sin darme cuenta en los últimos años mi velocidad había incrementado. Cuando llegué a la pintoresca pastelería, me acerqué al mostrador para pedir lo que necesitaba y ahí fue donde…

\- ¡Tsuna-san! – exclamó.

\- ¡Haru!

Me sorprendió mucho el encontrármela, pedí lo que estaba necesitando para los niños y me quedé junto a Haru para comer un pastelillo, como ella me lo pidió... Ella estaba muy feliz, hablaba mucho de cuan emocionada estaba por visitar Italia, también estaba alegre por la pijamada que tuvieron con Kyoko-chan ayer por la noche y me contó de sus planes para los diseños de sus nuevos trajes. No entendí la mayor parte de la charla, ella hablaba muy rápido y sus comentarios generalmente eran muy extraños. Su sonrisa era amplia, su tono de voz alegre, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban gran tristeza. En las peores situaciones, cuando estaba realmente triste, Haru solía sonreír…

\- ¿Verdad que esta delicioso? – preguntó entusiasmada al llevar un bocado más del pastel que tenía en frente.

\- Si.

La observe cuidadosamente, tratando de entender... Ella me miró y lo supo, fue entonces cuando la máscara de felicidad cayó. Suspiró rendida y su rostro se tornó frió.

\- Tsuna-san…- me llamó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- le pregunté preocupado por ella. Realmente lo estaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Dime la verdad – demandó – ¿mis padres también están en peligro?…

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Sus padres…

\- ¿Qué es lo que te contó Onii-san?

\- Dijo que la organización contra Vongola había decidido atacar y que necesitábamos llevarnos a nuestras familias al cuartel general de Vongola.

Su voz era meramente un murmullo que con dificultad lograba distinguir, su rostro cabizbajo y su mirada perdida y sombría… Estaba aterrada. El dolor y la tristeza que le estaba causando eran demasiado grandes.

\- Ya veo… – intenté decir nervioso. Onii-san les había dado la información necesaria, seguramente para no preocuparlas más, pero no lo había hecho con mucha delicadeza.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar a nuestras familias?, dímelo, por favor.

Yo asentí.

\- Es la verdad, tenemos que ir al cuartel general de Vongola, ahí podremos defendernos y atacar con mayor facilidad – dije serenamente, no quería alterarla, pero quería ser sincero con ella – Se supone que nuestras familias no están en peligro, pero si se quedaran aquí probablemente serian blancos fáciles para el enemigo… por eso decidí llevarlos a todos, para que no pasara lo que pasó en el futuro.

Su rostro se perturbó y quedó muda, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho por su sufrimiento, pero decidí continuar.

\- Haru, yo sé que tus padres tuvieron que salir huyendo de su hogar, no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder – le aseguré – no volverán a estar en peligro, yo los protegeré, Haru.

\- Tsuna-san… – susurró, su mirada estaba fija en la mía y su boca ligeramente abierta.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte – la animé – solo tómalo como unas vacaciones con todos, yo me encargare del resto ¿Está bien?

\- Tsuna-san… – susurró una vez más, pero está vez unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron rápidamente su rostro.

\- ¡No llores! – exclamé nervioso.

\- ¡Tsuna-san! – Sus lágrimas ahora resbalaban por su rostro ferozmente - ¡Gracias! – exclamó y se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

Yo me quedé atónito, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de que Haru se sienta un poco mejor. Sus brazos me sostenían con fuerza, mientras sus sollozos incrementaban y luego disminuían con el pasar del tiempo, después de un tiempo se calmó por completo y se separó de mí para secar sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunté

\- Si – dijo simplemente y ahora con una enorme sonrisa – confió en Tsuna-san, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Yo solo sonreí juntó a ella, me hacía bien verla tranquila.

\- ¿Ya avisaste a tus padres?

\- Si, aunque al principio parecían confundidos, logré convencerlos – respondió divertida, no me quiero imaginar qué tipo de mentiras tubo que inventarse.

\- Que bien – dije nervioso y luego me asusté - ¿Qué hora es?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero ágilmente vio el reloj en su muñeca.

\- Son las once y diez.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - no podía creerlo, debía apresurarme a llegar, me paré de mi asiento violentamente - Lo siento Haru, pero quedé con Spanner en llegar antes que todos, me voy.

\- ¡Pero tu pastel! – reclamó.

\- ¡No importa! – le dije mientras me disponía a salir de la tienda- ¡te espero allá!

¿Cómo era posible que se me hiciera tan tarde?, si hoy como nunca madrugué, y no hice casi nada, ¡no podía llegar tarde! Aceleré mi paso dispuesto a llegar rápido y en unos minutos llegué al templo de Namimori. Tomé un poco de aire que me estaba haciendo falta y me di cuenta que me encontraba sediento.

\- Toma – gritó Reborn y una botella de agua cayó en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Reborn! – Grité enojado.

\- Llegas tarde – reprochó.

\- Si, me distraje por unos minutos con Haru.

Mi mirada pronto se dirigió a una carpa bastante grande, a los pies de esta estaban Shoichi-kun y Spanner, ambos trabajando con sus ordenadores. Spanner trabajaba con su paleta de dulce en la boca y con Mini Mosca a su lado. Pero… Shoichi-kun lucia terriblemente cansado, su espalda arqueada y su mirada perdida, aún así de alguna manera, por algunos segundos desvió su mirada de su ordenador hacia mí y detuvo su trabajo por completo.

\- ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! – saludo alegremente.

\- Buenos días, perdonen por llegar tarde.

\- ¿Ah?... Vongola, que bueno que llegaste – dijo tranquilamente Spanner al levantar la vista - entrégame los lentes de contacto y los auriculares.

\- Aquí están – se los entregué.

\- Le instalaré un nuevo programa para que puedas medir la cantidad de voltios fiama que estás depositando en el sistema de Teletransportación y así ahorres energía.

\- Eso es excelente.

\- Tardaré 15 minutos- avisó y sin perder tiempo entregó los instrumentos a Mini Mosca.

\- Mientras tanto, puedes ayudar dentro de la carpa – sugirió Shoichi-kun amablemente.

¿Dentro la carpa?

Dejé a Spanner y Shoichi-kun trabajando tranquilos, y me dirigí dentro la carpa. Me sorprendí mucho al ver a Bianchi, Futa, I-pin, Lambo, Colonnello, Ken, Chikusa y Chrome poniendo en orden las maletas y preparando bocadillos y comida para el viaje.

\- ¡Tsuna-san! – dijo I-pin al verme.

\- ¡Tsuna! – gritó Lambo e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mí.

\- Lambo, I pin, les traje los dulces que me pidieron - agarré mi mochila y saqué el gran paquete que tenía para ellos.

\- ¡Genial! – gritaron ambos muy entusiasmados y corrieron a una esquina de la carpa para comenzar a comer el gran banquete de dulces que les había preparado.

\- ¡No coman demasiados! – les advertí.

\- Tsuna – llamó Bianchi, que se encontraba preparando bocadillos - ¿Quieres probar mi especial? – invitó mientras mostraba un montón de pequeños pastelillos… me acerqué un poco más para observarlos mejor y un aroma horrible se desprendió de ellos, su color se volvió muy sospechoso y le salió un pequeño gusanito.

¡POISSON COOKING!

\- No gracias, estoy satisfecho desde el desayuno – me excusé sumamente nervioso, lo último que necesitaba era que me envenenaran.

\- Bueno – dijo y siguió trabajando.

\- Tsuna – llamó Reborn – que te parece como está quedando todo.

Estaba a punto de decir que todo lucía bien pero de pronto la imagen cambio delante mis ojos y me encontraba en el interior de un lujoso avión. Los asientos parecían de primera clase, la decoración un mezcla de cuero con terciopelo rojo, estampado con el escudo de Vongola, había grandes pantallas para ver televisión y el resto de los muchachos se encontraban con uniforme como si fueran las azafatas.

Luego la carpa apareció delante mis ojos una vez más.

\- ¡Es increíble! – Exclamé honestamente – Chrome eres fantástica.

\- No es nada – expresó tímidamente.

\- ¡Lambo ese es mío! – grito I-pin, me di la vuelta para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, y como de costumbre Lambo e I-Pin se estaban peleando por uno de los dulces que les compré.

\- No, esté Dulce es mío – jaló el dulce.

\- ¡Es mío Lambo! – gritó enojada.

\- ¡Es mío! – gritó Lambo y jaló el dulce con tal fuerza que I-pin fue disparada a la mesa de bocadillos donde Bianchi estaba trabajando.

I-pin estaba en la mesita llena de comida por todo el rostro y de pronto ¡el contador Pinzu apareció en su frente!

9…

¡Tengo que desasearme de ella!

8…

Pero, ¡¿cómo?!…

7…

Agarré el carrito de los bocadillos junto a I-pin y lo saqué fuera de la carpa.

6…

¡Aún está muy cerca de los demás!

5…

¡¿Por dónde?!, ¡dónde!

4…

¡Ya sé!…

3…

Dirigí el carrito a las gradas para llegar al templo.

2…

Con toda la fuerza que tenía, le tiré escaleras abajo.

1…

Pude ver una gran explosión. ¡!

\- ¡Oh! ¡No! Mis bocadillos – exclamó Bianchi.

Esto era algo bueno, al alejar a I-Pin también me había deshecho de los bocadillos de Bianchi, así no estaría preocupado con que los demás mueran de envenenamiento.

\- Es una pena – dije hipócritamente.

\- Iré por ella – Bianchi fue a buscar a I-pin que en estos momentos seguro ya se encontraba bien…

Suspiré aliviado, hoy sería un día agitado…

\- ¡Sawada! - gritó Onii-san. Yo enfoqué mi vista en él que se encontraba junto a Kyoko-chan, Haru y sus padres, también venía con ellos el padre de Yamamoto y mis padres, realmente eran muchas personas.

\- ¡Onii-san!...

\- ¿Qué fue ese gran ruido? – preguntó la madre de Haru.

\- Eh… - ¿qué se supone que les iba a decir?

\- Seguramente fueron fuegos artificiales por alguna oferta – respondió mi madre, ¡No puedo creer que siga creyendo esas mentiras!

\- Ciaossu – Saludo Reborn vestido de un piloto – pasen por favor y acomódense en el lujoso avión privado de Vongola, hoy son los invitados de honor, les habla su capitán Smith.

¡NO ES CIERTO!

\- ¡Oh!, esto es muy lujoso.

\- Es demasiado grande.

\- ¿Como pudo aterrizar en el templo de Namimori?

\- Pasen, por favor – dijo Futa, con su respectivo uniforme- el día de hoy nosotros los atenderemos.

Pronto todos comenzaron a abordar el gran avión, producto de las ilusiones de Chrome. Todos estaban muy asombrados, incluso los que sabíamos que esto era una simple ilusión. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, porque al ingreso les pidieron sus pasaportes y luego dejaban sus maletas en un sector especial donde Ken y Chikusa las acomodaban.

Entré al avión junto al resto de los padres y una vez más a la lujosa cabina, todos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y pronto Futa fue a ofrecerles comida, bebidas y la película que quisieran ver. Fue divertido el presenciar todo el espectáculo pero luego un grito de Kyoko-chan y Haru me congeló el alma.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ellas fueron a ayudar a Bianchi – informó Reborn.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Onii-san y ambos salimos corriendo sin que el resto se diera cuenta, bajamos las escaleras a zancadas y pronto nos encontramos con I-Pin y Bianchi tratando de proteger a Kyoko-chan y Haru que se encontraban en el suelo, abrazadas y aterrorizadas. Tratando de protegerlas de un batallón de personas enviadas por las familias enemigas.

\- ¡KYOKO! – gritó Onii-san desesperado.

\- ¡Oni-chan! ¡Estoy bien!

\- ¡Déjenlas! – Grité – ellas no tienen nada que ver.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi, creímos que usted entendía las condiciones impuestas para no lastimar a su familia – dijo uno de ello – vinimos a recoger lo acordado.

\- No les daré los anillos Vongola, si es lo que piensan – advertí.

\- Pues creo que nuestro Jefe tiene un problema con eso.

No tenía opción, esto no acabaría bien… Saqué aquellos gustes con el número 27 en ellos y me los coloqué para luego tomar rápidamente dos píldoras y entrar por primera vez, después de tres años, en modo híper última voluntad.

\- No me importan los problemas de tu Jefe – avisé desafiante, mientras hacía presentes mis llamas en ambos puños...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, y pues si es así, espero que comenten, eso en verdad me ayuda mucho. Aquí se vale todo, desde comentarios, sugerencias, hasta críticas y simples saludos. Jeje, antes de irme quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me estubieron apoyando desde que la historia ha sido publicada, en verdad muchas gracias es por ustedes que puedo seguir trabajando. ¡No se olviden de comentar!

Bye,bye.


	5. Objetivo 4 : Desesperación

Mi cuerpo, mis sentidos e intuición estaban más agudos que nunca. Podía sentir hasta el mínimo movimiento en todo el área… podía ver el sudor de mis enemigos a lo lejos, sentía el viento bailar alrededor de las rígidas Bianchi e I-pin, veía la tierra rodear delicadamente a las temblorosas Kyoko-chan y Haru y escuchaba el crujir del fuego en mi alrededor. En una fracción de segundo podría ponerme delante de ellas y en otra fracción de segundo podría derrotarlos a todos. Mi intuición también me decía que de los ocho enemigos siete estaban paralizados por el miedo... Este era el poder de la súper intuición, el poder del modo híper última voluntad… el mismo que no había utilizado en tres años…

**Objetivo IV: Desesperación.  
**

Por alguna razón mi cuerpo se sentía más ligero a lo que recordaba solía sentirlo. ¿Sería por el entrenamiento de Reborn?, probablemente…

\- ¡Sawada! – me llamó Onii-san, con sus guantes en llamas amarillas listo para luchar.

Yo asentí y pronto me puse delante de Kyoko-can y Haru, mientras Onii-san se colocaba al lado de Bianchi e I-Pin.

\- ¿Están bien? – les pregunté.

\- Si – respondieron al unísono.

\- Veo que su plan no es muy pacífico.

\- No, si se meten con mis amigos.

\- Soy el líder del grupo de espionaje. Sé lo que intentan. No dejaré que se escapen.

El hombre sonrió y prendió una llama de tipo nube en su anillo para luego abrir una caja, de la cual salió una gran lanza, esa lanza se volvió en dos y luego en cuatro, en pocos minutos aquella lanza ya no era más, sino más bien un sinfín de armas que cubrían por completo el cielo. Pronto cada una de las lanzas fue lanzada hacia nosotros para simular una lluvia de metal. Era increíble su poder, al principio uno pensaría que eran simples ilusiones, pero no lo eran…

\- Quédense atrás – ordené, mientras desplegaba rápidamente un escudo de llamas que no permitió que ninguna de las lanzas los hiriera, derritiéndolas hasta hacerlas casi cenizas.

\- Veo que sus habilidades no han sido sobreestimadas – aseguró.

\- Aun no has visto nada – aseguré – Onii-san, encárgate de protegerlas – ordené y me impulsé hacia ellos con tal rapidez que ni siquiera me vieron venir. Derribé a siete de ellos en un segundo logrando que perdieran la conciencia, restando solo el líder que me miraba con incredulidad.

\- Te vigilé por tres años… por tres malditos años y tan solo eras un perdedor y ahora… ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

Su rostro estaba perturbado y había algo en el que no me agradaba, en su mirada había resentimiento, odio tal vez, hacia mí… Pero ¿Por qué?...

\- ¡Aún si me matas aquí, vendrás millones detrás de ti! y ¡Caerás! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Esto no se acabará!

Mi mirada se desvió por unos segundos y vi a otro enemigo que llegaba con velocidad, gracias a Dios fue ágilmente derrotado por Onii-san. La mirada y expresión de ese sujeto me confundieron, pero no tenía tiempo para esto. Me acerqué a él y mi puño se vio detenido por su lanza, yo la desvié y me impulsé con llamas para darle un golpe en el cuello e inmovilizarlo. No perdí tiempo y volví de inmediato con los demás, con la sensación latente de que esto aún no había terminado. Mis sentidos estaban alertas y la presencia de enemigos en el ambiente me inquietaba.

\- Volvamos, ¡Rápido! ¡tenemos que irnos!

\- ¡Sí! - respondieron

Corrimos violentamente de vuelta y me dirigí directamente hacia Spanner.

\- Tsuna – dijo Reborn al verme.

\- Nos enfrentamos con ocho personas de la organización contra Vongola – informó Onii-san - siete de ellos no estaban adiestrados en combate, supongo que simplemente eran espías que estaban cerca y se vieron obligados a pelear.

\- No es todo – continué – vendrán más, debemos irnos.

\- Muy bien – dijo Shoichi-kun rápidamente - Primero nos dirigiremos a Nueva York donde se encuentra Yamamoto, hemos calculado los voltio fiama requeridos y en esta oportunidad son de cuarenta y cuatro millones de Voltios fiama.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, los Voltio fiama requeridos eran demasiados…

\- Eso es imposible – protestó Haru.

\- ¿Por qué son tantos? – preguntó Kyoko-chan.

\- El lugar es bastante distanciado y las personas que estamos tele transportando son demasiados, todo esto se lo explicamos a Tsuna, pero él insistió en que tenía que llevarlos a todos.

\- Tsuna… – susurraron Kyoko-chan y Haru.

\- ¡No se preocupen! – Dijo Onii-san – Yo, Tsuna y Lambo nos esforzaremos al máximo.

\- Onii-san…

\- No, las llamas deben ser de un solo tipo – explicó Spanner- en este caso solo utilizaremos las llamas de tipo Cielo.

\- No puede ser – dijo Haru preocupada.

Yo mismo me encontraba aterrado por la inmensa cantidad de llamas que se necesitaban, era prácticamente imposible que yo solo proveyera esa cantidad de llamas. Pero no tenía otra opción y no había tiempo que perder.

– Lo lograré – dije decidido, no tenía otra opción, tenía que llevar a todos conmigo y rápido además debía buscar a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun – todos estaban en peligro, lo lograré. Shoichi-kun, Spanner, tenemos que irnos ¡ya!

\- Bien – aceptó rápidamente Spanner - Ya están listos tus lentes de contacto – colócatelos.

\- Bien – dije y me apresuré a ponérmelos al igual que los auriculares.

\- Instale el nuevo programa, para iniciarlo debes decir "Operation Vongola Fly", este ya está programado directamente con el sistema de tele trasportación y te dirá cuantos voltios fiama debes proveer.

Yo solo asentí…

\- "Operation Vongola Fly"

\- Si, Jefe – respondió, y de pronto una gran máquina conformada de varios anillos blancos apareció en el cielo – recibiendo información del sistema de Tele transportación de llamas, escaneando estado físico.

Respiré profundamente para aclarar mi mente y concentrarme, tenía que lograrlo, no había nada que quisiera más que tenerlos a todos sanos y salvos… quería protegerlos y sacarlos de aquí para que no los pudieran lastimar.

\- Se requiere 44 millones de voltios fiama, se recomienda utilizar X-Bunner.

\- "Operación X"

\- Si, jefe.

Coloqué mis manos en posición y comencé a liberar llamas suaves hacia atrás y a acumular llamas fuertes adelante, mientras el calibrador de llamas aparecía delante mis ojos. El aire a mi alrededor comenzó a alterarse formando un viento huracanado que impactaba contra mí. El incremento de mis llamas era veloz y rápidamente había llegado al tope máximo del calibrador de llamas, pero sabía que eso era tan solo una parte de las llamas que necesitaría, aumenté aún más mi llama, provocando mayor presión en mí, mientras aumentaba más las llamas me costaba aún más mantenerlas en control pero… lo lograría. Una corriente de fuego salió de mí, directamente al sistema de tele transportación.

\- 7 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando – dijo la maquina - 14 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, 20 millones de Voltios Fiama e incrementando, 35 millones de Voltios Fiama e incrementando, 40 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, se recomienda ir disminuyendo la potencia.

Lo lograría, definitivamente lo lograría.

\- 42 millones de voltios fiama e incrementado, 43.5 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, 44 millones de Voltio Fiama, se recomienda detener el suministro de llamas.

Detuve el suministro de llamas por completo y bajé mis brasos.

\- 44.1 millones de voltios fiama completados exitosamente, iniciando proceso de Tele transportación, destino Nueva York.

La gran máquina conformada por varios anillos blancos brilló intensamente, provocando que un aura blanca nos inundara por completo, como una neblina que nos levantó en el aire… la sensación era muy extraña, el levitar en el sire provocaba una sensación vertiginosa. Miré detrás de mí y la carpa flotaba también, pero antes de marcharnos pude escuchar el sonido de una gran explosión, sin darme el tiempo de ver el desastre causado, inmediatamente nos azotó un fuerte viento y Kyoko-chan y Haru comenzaron a gritar, luego sin avisó fuimos azotados al suelo.

Por alguna razón no sentía dolor… Es cierto, todavía me encontraba en modo híper última voluntad.

Miré a mi alrededor y nos encontrábamos en la azotea de uno de los altos rascacielos de Nueva York, me fijé alrededor y sólo pude ver nubes mezcladas con una que otra azotea. El frio era intenso y el viento soplaba provocando un silbido entre los edificios.

\- ¿Están bien? – pregunté inmediatamente preocupado por los demás.

Onii-san y Reborn ya estaban de pie y Spanner ya se encontraba trabajando.

\- Si – respondieron Kyoko-chan y Haru.

\- Eso creo – respondió Shoichi-kun mientras frotaba su brazo – pero me preocupa esa explosión. Supongo que si no nos marchábamos en ese instante, nos esperaba una emboscada.

\- Si – dije dándole la razón.

\- Yamamoto se encuentra a 5 kilómetros al este y al parecer tiene compañía - avisó Spanner sorpresivamente – son bastantes, tienes que darte prisa.

Por milésimas de segundo, su repentina información me impactó, pero enseguida recuperé la compostura.

\- Volveré pronto.

Ubiqué el este y volé impulsado con las llamas más fuetes que tenía para llegar lo más pronto posible. El frío aire chocaba furiosamente con mi rostro intentando cortarlo, mientras el calor de mis llamas calentaba mis piernas. Yo solo buscaba desesperadamente cualquier señal de Yamamoto, pero solo veía rascacielos mezclados con neblina.

\- Vongola – escuché decir por los auriculares - Yamamoto se encuentra a un kilometro de tu posición.

\- De acuerdo – dije e incremente aún más el poder de la llamas, en pocos segundos pude ver a Yamamoto con Jiro y Kojiro y su espada, pero no estaba solo…

Una gran cantidad… aproximadamente unas 50 personas se encontraban en las azoteas de los edificios próximos o volando en el cielo cerca de él, pero también había aproximadamente la misma cantidad, herida por los alrededores. Pronto las llamas de tipo lluvia de Yamamoto inundaron por completo el cielo, creando una gran esfera donde todos los movimientos de los enemigos se aletargaban, su fuerza era increíble y su poder innegable, pero este era su límite… fue entonces cuando Yamamoto cayó rendido, lo que aprovechó uno de ellos, el cual lanzó un ataque directo de llamas tipo tormenta a Yamamoto y si no me apuraba este sin duda iba a ser su fin. Me lancé con todas mi fuerzas delante de Yamamoto, puse mis manos delante y entre en el estado neutro para congelar el ataque.

Una vez controlada la situación me di vuelta para ver a Yamamoto, él se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndose con dificultad, con la ayuda de su espada. Su vientre estaba sangrando, al igual que su pierna, eran heridas profundas, la sangre era demasiada...

\- Tsuna… sabía que llegarías pronto, te esperaba… ansiosamente – dijo casi en un susurro. Jiro y Kojiro desaparecieron al igual que el poder de su espada, y al fin Yamamoto cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Mi corazón se oprimió con el dolor de ver a mi amigo en esas condiciones, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, así que me obligué a recuperar la compostura.

\- Natsu – infundí una cantidad de llamas en el anillo de Natsu y él apareció delante de mí, como un gran león que hizo vibrar sus alrededores con su rugido - cuida de Yamamoto mientras yo me encargo del resto – ordené, Natsu solo rugió en respuesta y se colocó encima de Yamamoto protectoramente.

\- Con que el cobarde Vongola Décimo se dignó a aparecer – dijo un desagradable hombre que volaba con llamas tipo tormenta, el mismo que había lanzado el anterior ataque. Parecía ser el líder de los demás y llevaba una gran bazuca en los hombros – tu amigo es bastante fuerte, debo admitirlo, nos entretuvo por casi dos horas, como verás muchos de mis hombres fueron derrotados por su espada, pero al final no pudo hacer absolutamente nada - comenzó a reír maliciosamente y a los pocos segundos todos los demás rieron junto a él.

Me fijé alrededor y verdaderamente todos los hombres que había visto antes habían sido heridos por la espada de Yamamoto.

\- Estaba aburrido, así que decidí jugar con tu querido Guardián de la lluvia, pero ya me cansé y no pienso seguir jugando, ¡acabaré contigo ahora mismo! – avisó mientras una gran cantidad de llamas se concentraba en su bazuca… - ¿No piensas escapar? – se burló.

\- No – respondí sencillamente, mientras colocaba mis manos en posición una sobre otra formando un pequeño rombo, una mano en dirección a él y la otra hacia mí. Me concentré en llegar al punto cero, mis llamas comenzaron a parpadear mientras yo variaba de estado positivo a negativo esperando su ataque.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?!, o ¡¿no eres tan cobarde?!, no importa cuál de las dos eres, ¡morirás ahora mismo!

Fue cuando liberó su ataque y yo entré en el punto cero avanzados, dejándome inerte, luego concentré el poder de las llamas tipo tormenta haciéndolas poco a poco mías, hasta desaparecerlas por completo, entonces sentí que mis llamas habían incrementado un poco.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona eres?... nunca nadie había sobrevivido a ese ataque, y tú estás si ningún rasguño – dijo sin entender - ¡qué están esperando! – Gritó desesperado a los demás– ¡Ataquen!

Sus miradas fijas en mis movimientos, el mínimo movimiento mío provocaba la tensión de todos sus cuerpos. Estaban asustados… pero, su orgullo hizo que pronto comenzaran a movilizarse para atacarme. Miré a mis espaldas y vi la sangre de Yamamoto lentamente cubrir el suelo…

No tenía otra opción…

\- "Operación X"

\- Si, Jefe.

El calibrador apareció delante mis ojos y rápidamente llegué a treinta mil voltios fiama, las aproximadamente 50 personas se avecinaban a gran velocidad, mientras yo conseguía el equilibrio de ambas llamas.

\- X-Bunner versión espiral.

Liberé las llamas concentradas que salieron con gran furia y velocidad, y comencé a girar sobre mi propio eje de manera que recibieran el ataque todos los que se encontraban a mí alrededor. Muchos de los agresores cayeron y quedaban tan solo unas diez personas incluido aquel hombre desagradable.

\- Vaya, puedo decir que me has sorprendido, has derrotado a mis mejores hombres, pero te descuídate – dijo con tono burlesco.

Me di vuelta bruscamente en busca de Yamamoto, y me congelé… tres personas estaban listos para atacarlo y se dirigían a él a toda velocidad.

Enseguida un gran rugido se dejó escuchar y luego vi a tres personas cayendo al vacio petrificados.

\- Natsu – susurré con gran alivio.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Qué clase de persona es! – gritó aterrorizado uno de los siete restantes.

\- ¡Si no nos vamos, nos matará!- gritó otro.

\- ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!- gritó el hombre desagradable y en pocos segundos, los pocos que quedaban se fueron, dejando a sus compañeros heridos.

Eran aproximadamente 100 personas las que se encontraban heridas en las azoteas de los rascacielos, era un número demasiado alto… me molestaba dejarlos sin ayuda médica, pero Yamamoto era mi prioridad. Además, quería tener fe en que cuando me fuera, aquellos siete vendrían con ayuda...

\- Gracias, Natsu – él solo rugió en respuesta y desapareció.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Me dirigí hacia Yamamoto y comprobé que aunque eran débiles, los latidos de su corazón luchaban por seguir latiendo. Cargué su cuerpo debilitado en mi espalda y nos impulsé rápidamente fuera de ese lugar en dirección a los demás, con las llamas más poderosas que tenía.

\- ¡Spanner! estoy en camino de vuelta, necesito que preparen una camilla y primeros auxilios, también dile a Onii-san que se preparé, ¡Yamamoto está en muy malas condiciones!

\- Entiendo – escuché sencillamente.

Volaba a mayor velocidad, para que no le pasara nada a Yamamoto, pero podía sentir la calidez de su sangre en mi espalda. ¡Maldición debía apurarme! Me impulsé con mayor fuerza esta vez y en pocos segundos llegué donde estaban los demás. La camilla ya estaba lista, y yo me apresuré a colocarlo mientras dejaba el modo híper última voluntad y regresaba a la normalidad.

\- ¡Onii-san! – grité desesperado al ver en tal mal estado a Yamamoto, la sangre bañaba por completo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió - ¡Kangaryu! – llamó y su canguro apareció junto a su bisturí, pronto la gran llama del sol expulsada por Kangaryu envolvió el cuerpo de Yamamoto.

\- Yamamoto, quédate conmigo, ¡YAMAMOTO! – grité con desesperación y me dejé caer al suelo.

Mi corazón latía con furia, mi mente se encontraba en blanco por el shock, mientras mi cuerpo entero temblaba, y escalofríos recorrían mi espina dorsal.

\- Sawada… – me llamó tranquilamente Onii-san – no subestimes el poder del guardián del sol y el poder de la activación, Yamamoto estará bien – me aseguró tranquilamente.

El sentía una gran confianza con respecto a lo que estaba haciendo, lo podía sentir… es por esa razón que pude sentirme más tranquilo, gracias a la fe que tenía puesta en Onii-san.

\- Tsuna… – llamó Haru con preocupación e inmediatamente mi atención se puso en las chicas, ambas estaban muy preocupadas.

\- ¿Te encuentras herido? – preguntó Kyoko-chan.

Me concentré en mi mismo por unos segundos, y no sentía ninguna clase de dolor proveniente de una herida, traté de recordar la pelea y en ningún momento recibí un ataque del enemigo, luego me fijé en mi ropa y entendí su preocupación, mi camisa se encontraba empapada de sangre.

\- Es la sangre de Yamamoto – expliqué con voz apagada.

\- Deberías cambiarte – sugirió Reborn.

\- Pero… - mi mirada se posó en el cuerpo de Yamamoto que aún se encontraba en las manos de Onii-san – no hasta ver a Yamamoto bien.

Reborn se calló, y toda mi concentración se dirigió a Yamamoto y a Onii-san que luchaban por la vida. Las llamas del sol cada vez aumentaban más su fuerza, potencia, y pureza. El poder que había obtenido Onii-san era esplendoroso…

Me quedé sentado en el suelo por los minutos más largos de mi vida, mi mente estaba totalmente sumida en la imagen frente a mis ojos y simplemente no pude moverme ni un milímetro, hasta que las llamas del sol comenzaron a disminuir, finalmente apagándose.

\- Onii-san – susurré mientras el caminaba hacia mí y pronto sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros.

\- No te preocupes, Yamamoto se encuentra bien – dijo muy clamado – El ahora no corre riesgo alguno, lo que hay que hacer es limpiarlo y vendar las leves heridas que le restan.

Mi cuerpo se relajó por un momento y pude respirar tranquilamente el frio aire que me golpeaba y que me había hecho tanta falta, me levanté del suelo, y caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia Yamamoto, que se encontraba tendido en la camilla.

Observé detenidamente a Yamamoto, ahora su rostro parecía más tranquilo, no había rastro de dolor en él. Su respiración era tranquila, pero se veía firme en el subir y bajar de su pecho. De hecho parecía que estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente… un gran alivio pronto me inundó.

\- Gracias, Onii-san – dije ahora desde el corazón, con toda la angustia ya olvidada.

\- Deberías cambiarte de ropa, Kyoko y Haru están muy preocupadas por ti, yo me encargaré de Yamamoto junto a los demás – Onii-san era un persona muy impulsiva y explosiva pero no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado en estos años.

\- Debes cambiarte de ropa, preparé una camisa con el hilo de Leon – dijo Reborn.

Me di vuelta para observar a las chicas, sus rostros aún parecían retratos del terror y posiblemente eso era por mi culpa.

\- Necesito cambiarme, podrían mostrarme donde está el baño – dije tratando de tranquilizarlas, lo cual funcionó, porque rápidamente sus expresiones cambiaron.

\- Es por aquí – dijo amablemente Haru conduciéndome al interior del avión, yo solo me dediqué a seguirlas.

Me dirigieron al baño, y me entregaron una botella de agua.

\- Como esta es una ilusión el agua de este grifo no te limpiará, así que necesitaras de agua verdadera – explicó Kyoko-chan calmadamente y tal vez con algo de humor.

\- Aquí tienes la camisa que tejió Leon y una toalla– dijo mientras me extendía ambas.

\- Gracias.

\- Si necesitas algo estaremos afuera – dijo Haru.

\- Así es – afirmó Kyoko-chan.

Yo solo asentí y cerré la puerta del baño, me miré al espejo y vi mi rostro demacrado… seguramente ellas estaban muy preocupadas. Mi camisa se encontraba llena de sangre, comencé a desabotonarla y me la quité, tanto mi torso como mi espalda estaban aún llenas de sangre, Yamamoto había perdido demasiada… Tomé la botella de agua y la derramé en mi cuerpo quitando todo rastro de sangre, el agua era realmente fría y la necesitaba en gran cantidad. De alguna manera, poco a poco me fue tranquilizando el resbalar de las gotas por mi torso, el frio me adormecía y calmaba…

En poco tiempo estuve totalmente limpio y comencé a secarme para luego colocarme la nueva camisa.

Tomé un poco más del agua en mis manos y me lavé el rostro, necesitaba despertar del Shock en el que había estado. Si no hubiera llegado en ese preciso instante, Yamamoto hubiera… Suspiré, incapaz de terminar el pensamiento.

Tenía que asegurarme del bienestar de Yamamoto y luego apresúrame a ir donde se encuentra Gokudera-kun, él podría estar corriendo los mismos riesgos.

Abrí la puerta, dispuesto a ir donde se encontraba Yamamoto, y encontré a Haru y Kyoko-chan, ambas con ojos llorosos.

\- Tsuna-kun – dijo sorprendida Kyoko-chan.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Haru mientras secaba rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro. Ambas ahora habían adoptado una expresión facial indolora.

\- Sí, estoy mejor, ya no tienen porque preocuparse – las animé.

Ambas asintieron y yo me dirigí al exterior.

Yamamoto continuaba durmiendo, pero lucía mucho mejor, estaba vendado y al parecer sus leves heridas ya habían sido curadas. Onii-san estaba sentado con Reborn vestido de Doctor a su lado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunté.

-Yamamoto necesita una transfusión de sangre, porque ha perdido mucha – explicó Shoichi-kun – y al parecer el único compatible es Ryohei.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¡No tengo miedo! ¡No le temo a las agujas! ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema! ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo!- gritaba Oni-san con todo su potencial.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – pregunté.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó Onii-san.

\- Si quieres yo puedo donar la sangre, Yamamoto y yo somos compatibles – terminé de explicar y por un segundo vi una mirada de esperanza en el rostro de Onii-san pero…

\- Eso no es necesario – se burló Reborn mientras inyectaba la aguja en su brazo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Se escuchó gritar tan fuerte que las alarmas de los autos alrededor comenzaron a sonar - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No estaba listo! – se quejó Onii-san lagrimeando.

\- Detesto a los cobardes – explicó Reborn con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

Yo solo reí nerviosamente, era extraño ver a Onii-san asustado de esa manera.

\- ¡Vongola!- escuché al otro lado del avión donde seguramente Spanner estaba trabajando. Miré una vez más a Yamamoto que aún se encontraba inconsciente y me dirigí hacia Spanner.

\- Ya he calculado los voltios fiama requeridos para ir donde se encuentra Gokudera.

\- Eso es perfecto tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible – indiqué desesperado.

\- Los voltios fiama requeridos son 17 millones.

Era mucha energía, más que la anterior vez… me sentía agotado y acababa de luchar, realmente no sabía cuánto poder me quedaba, pero…

\- Hagámoslo – dije decidido, Gokudera-kun podría estar en peligro – solo quiero saber si Yamamoto va a soportarlo.

\- De acuerdo – Spanner tecleo su ordenador – Shoichi necesito que metan a Yamamoto en el avión y avisen a los demás que el sistema de Tele transportación será iniciado – terminó y se quedó callado por unos momentos.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, Yamamoto se encuentra en el interior de la nave, las ilusiones de Chrome lo ayudarán a resistir la tele transportación – es cierto, las ilusiones de Chrome se habían vuelto tan poderosas que ahora ella sustituía sus propios órganos con las ilusiones y si podía engañar su cuerpo, podía engañar al de Yamamoto.

\- Bien – dije mientras me colocaba rápidamente los guantes y una vez más tomaba las dos píldoras.

Inmediatamente entre en modo Híper última voluntad…

\- "Operation Vongola Fly"

\- Si, feje – respondió y el sistema de Tele transportación apreció en el cielo – recibiendo información del sistema de Tele transportación de llamas, escaneando estado físico.

Me sentía bastante agotado, pero tenía una gran urgencia por encontrar a Gokudera-kun, solo en pensar que puede estar en los mismos peligros que estuvo Yamamoto...

\- Se requiere 17 millones de voltios fiama, se recomienda utilizar X-Bunner.

Realmente no tenía otra opción…

\- "Operación-X"

\- Sí, Jefe.

En seguida el calibrador de llamas apareció delante mis ojos, y yo aumenté las llamas de forma rápida acumulándolas en mi mano derecha. Rápidamente llegué a los 10 millones de voltios fiama, me encontraba muy debilitado, pero fue cuando escuché el rugido de Natsu animándome, me concentré en aumentar mis llamas y con la ayuda de Natsu y la gran adrenalina que sentía pronto llegué a los 17 millones de Voltios fiama y las liberé…

\- 17 millones de voltios fiama completados exitosamente, iniciando proceso de Tele transportación, destino, el desierto de Egipto.

Nuevamente un aura blanca me inundó, sentí un fuerte viento y luego fui azotado contra el suelo. Rápidamente me paré, con la adrenalina al máximo dispuesto a buscar a Gokudera-kun.

\- ¡Décimo!- gritó

Me concentré para ver de dónde venía esa voz y enseguida me di cuenta que se encontraba sentado en la arena justo a un escaso metro de mi.

\- Gokudera-kun, que alivio – dije e inmediatamente sentí mi cabeza estallar, un fuerte pitido en mis oídos y…

Al recuperar un poco la conciencia, pude sentir el calor de la arena alrededor de mi cuello y los gritos desesperados de Gokudera-kun, enseguida me volví a desmayar, ya aliviado de saber que él se encontraba sano y salvo.

.

.

.

Fin del cuarto capitulo, espero les haya agradado y si así fue, ya saben ¡comenten! xD Espero tengan un lindo fin de semana y un maravilloso mes bye,bye. ¡Ah!... antes de irme un especial saludo a Danival, sé lo mucho que quería ver a Yamamoto en escena, espero te haya gustado y no hayas sufrido... no quería hacer sufrir a Yamamoto fueron mis malevolas manos las que lo escribieron, no me culpes por favor xD bueno ahora si me voy, bye,bye.


	6. Objetivo 5: Decisiones

Mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que me sentía incapaz de moverlo o quizá mis fuerzas eran tan diminutas que no podían reunir la energía necesaria para mover ni un solo dedo. Me inundaba una sensación agobiante que no me permitía moverme. Mi mente estaba despierta pero al mismo tiempo aletargada… ¿Qué había pasado?... Intente recordar mientras me concentraba en mi respiración irregular. Estaba cansado… probablemente había exigido demasiado mi cuerpo…

**Objetivo 5: Decisiones.**

Tosí un poco para aliviar mis pulmones y con dificultad abrí mis ojos.

\- ¡Décimo!

\- ¡Tsuna!

Gritaron Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto con la angustia reflejada en el rostro.

\- Muchachos, se encuentran bien – respondí con dificultad mientras intentaba incorporarme – que alivió… – dije honestamente con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro.

Había utilizado demasiada energía y aunque mi cuerpo me reprochaba el acto tan irresponsable, mi conciencia estaba feliz y tranquila porque ahora mis amigos estaban bien y a mi lado. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, sin embargo, me alegraba que todos estuvieran bien. Estaba en un cuarto que parecía una sala de Hospital, me encontraba en una camilla y con un paño húmedo en mi rostro. Las paredes eran blancas, al frente mío se encontraba un televisor y a mi lado había tres camillas.

\- ¡Décimo!, no se esfuerce por favor.

\- No te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor- mentí.

\- Eres un hombre increíble, pero sería bueno que descanses – sugirió Yamamoto.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Dentro la ilusión de Chrome.

Ya veo, aun permanecíamos dentro la carpa, ¡era increíble las cosas que Chrome podía hacer! Cada detalle… las flores que se encontraban a mi lado emitían ese olor característico, el televisor al frente mío con películas de imágenes cambiantes, las sensaciones de estar reposando en una camilla. Todo era tan real… pero sabía que no podía asegurar cuanto de lo que me rodeaba era mentira y cuanto era verdad. Sus habilidades sin duda habían mejorado.

\- ¡Todos deberían estar reposando! – Reprochó Shoichi-kun entrando de pronto a la sala – todos están en situaciones críticas.

\- ¡Yo estoy bien! – reprochó Gokudera-kun.

\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡tienes un caso serio de deshidratación! – reclamó Shoichi-kun cabreado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – pregunté preocupado.

\- No fue nada – dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa – Lo que sucede es que como nos dijiste que mantuviéramos nuestra posición… - Yamamoto no pudo terminar la frase y comenzó a reír - Gokudera al escucharlo se sentó donde se encontraba en ese momento y no se movió de ahí hasta que llegaste.

\- Y como se encontraba en medio del desierto, obviamente se deshidrató – terminó de explicar Shoichi-kun.

\- ¡Cállense idiotas! – reaccionó Gokudera-kun – Eran órdenes del Décimo, jamás las desobedecería.

\- Lamento no haber llegado antes, Gokudera-kun – me disculpé.

\- No tiene que disculparse Décimo, yo lo hubiera esperado una semana si hubiera sido necesario, se esforzó tanto por llegar rápido a mi auxilio que gastó todas sus fuerzas ¡Es mi culpa que este en esté estado! ¡Discúlpeme por favor! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡Discúlpeme!

Yo solo negué con la cabeza. Intentando que dejara de golpearse.

\- Esto no es tu culpa, tranquilo.

\- ¡Ya les dije que tienen que descansar! – protestó una vez más Shoichi-kun.

\- ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! – gritó Gokudera-kun

-¡Hayato!- exclamó Bianchi, entrando a nuestra habitación con intensiones de abrazar a…

\- Hermana… - se escuchó un fuerte crujido de estómago y lo próximo que supe era que Gokudera-kun estaba rendido de dolor en su camilla.

\- Pensé que te agradaría ver a tu hermana – comentó con una sádica sonrisa.

¡PUES PENSÓ MAL!

\- Es bueno que descanses - dijo esta vez con mirada seria - tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse para las futuras batallas.

\- Tú también Yamamoto, descansa por favor – añadió Shoichi-kun.

\- Bien – aceptó Yamamoto.

Futuras batallas… Era natural esperar nuevas batallas porque había desafiado a la organización contra Vongola y ellos no se quedarían tranquilos. No me gusta pelear, pero tampoco me agradaría quedarme sin hacer nada. Hay momentos donde al tomar una decisión, no puedes escoger el mejor camino, porque simplemente no lo hay… una vez más estaba obligado a elegir… y yo… ya lo había decidido… detener a la organización contra Vongola.

Sin duda tendríamos que pelear en el futuro…

\- ¿Cómo estás Yamamoto? – pregunté al girar mi rostro a la izquierda.

\- Bien, todo fue gracias a ti y a Ryohei, gracias Tsuna.

\- Me alegro que estés bien, por un momento pensé lo peor – dije sombríamente.

\- Yo también - respondió tranquilamente – cuando me perforaron el estómago, pero al parecer no me quedará cicatriz – dijo ahora divertido, mientras me mostraba su abdomen ligeramente rojo.

Pronto su risa aligeró el ambiente y mi cuerpo se relajó aún más. Yamamoto sin duda era una persona especial. Con el cerca, todo parecía mucho más esperanzador y era muy reconfortante. Yamamoto era el guardián de la lluvia, la lluvia bendita que limpiaba la sangre después de una batalla, la lluvia que calmaba los conflictos… no me agradaba clasificarlo como el guardián de la lluvia pero… ese era Yamamoto…

\- Tsuna… - Me llamó una vez más y está vez su rostro era serio y su mirada estaba perdida en el techo – el niño me informó la situación… gracias por haber traído a mi padre.

Yo solo asentí y le sonreí…

Yamamoto generalmente se tomaba las cosas con calma y buen humor. Le gustaban casi todos los deportes, pero especialmente el beisbol, en él era el mejor. Era bueno con los niños y amable con las chicas… Yamamoto era tan hábil en combate que llegó a convertirse en un espadachín muy poderoso y la mayor parte del tiempo yo solía depender mucho de él. Aún así, él siempre se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero había solo dos cosas que le importaban a Yamamoto, solo dos que pondrían a Yamamoto serio y esas eran sus amigos y su padre…

Sabía muy bien lo importante que era para él, especialmente desde que su padre falleció en el futuro.

\- ¡Muchachos es hora de comer!

Entraron Kyoko-chan, Haru e I-Pin con un carrito y bandejas de comida, se acercaron y nos dieron una bandeja para cada uno. Pero…

\- Onii-chan – dijo Kyoko-chan a modo de reproche, mientras movía un bulto que se encontraba a dos camas de distancia. Espera…

\- ¡Onii-san!- exclamé al darme cuenta que era él, recostado boca abajo.

Kyoko-chan le sacudió un poco, ayudándolo a darse la vuelta. Pronto sus ronquidos se comenzaron a escuchar…

\- Por Dios, ese idiota no tiene sentido de urgencia – reclamó Gokudera-kun.

\- Sempai, estaba muy agotado – explicó Yamamoto - primero curó mis heridas internas, luego me donó su sangre y luego me curó unas dos veces más, la última vez uso tanta energía para curarme que quedó dormido de inmediato.

Onii-san se había esforzado mucho, realmente había puesto mucho empeño en la recuperación de Yamamoto, no me sorprendía sus heridas ya no existieran.

Onii-san… gracias.

\- Hayato…

Me di la vuelta y vi a Bianchi que intentaba alimentar amorosamente a su hermano y este estaba en sus manos… petrificado…

\- ¡Hayato! di A…

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...

\- Gokudera… kun… - intenté decir pero este ya estaba moribundo, no era bueno, pero no había que preocuparse, ya le había pasado muchas veces… Reí ligeramente.

Estas escenas era muy comunes hace algunos años, Kyoko-chan con su hermano, la risa de Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun junto a Bianchi… era tan nostálgico…

Al parecer mi decisión había sido la correcta, no sabía exactamente los peligros que nos esperaban en el futuro, pero al verlos, sentía que las cosas volvían a ser como antes. Aunque estábamos en peligro, de pronto sentí que por fin todo estaba bien…

Cenamos y luego descansamos por unos minutos viendo televisión, reí tranquilamente mientras veía a Gokudera-kun renegando contra Yamamoto y Onii-san, por su tranquilidad. Estar tranquilos no tenía nada de malo, pero en situaciones como esta no podía tomarme las cosas a la ligera. Según conocía, estábamos en medio del desierto y probablemente la organización contra Vongola nos buscaba.

\- Gokudera-kun ¿Qué hacías en el desierto?- pregunté sin pensar, pero luego me di cuenta que tal vez no debería saber de esto, era información confidencial- Eh… ¡perdón!… se supone que no puedes decirme nada…

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dice Décimo!

\- Está bien – respondió Yamamoto tranquilizándome – después de todo, tú eres nuestro verdadero Jefe.

\- Yamamoto…

\- ¡Estaba a punto de decir eso! – reclamó Gokudera-kun – ¡no te robes mis frases! ¡Maniático de beisbol!

\- Perdón, perdón – se excusó Yamamoto.

Gokudera-kun suspiro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí, una mirada seria…

\- De todas maneras supongo que debería saberlo, Yamamoto y yo fuimos enviados como los guardianes de la décima generación a las Bases de Vongola alrededor del mundo. Hace poco tiempo, comenzaron a suceder pequeños incidentes en nuestras bases y se rumoreaba que había un intento de destruir a Vongola internamente.

\- Qué…

\- Nosotros investigamos la posibilidad de la existencia de infiltrados en la familia – explicó Yamamoto.

\- ¿Descubrieron… algo…?

\- Si – explicó Yamamoto – pude confirmar la existencia de infiltrados en las bases de sud América y Asia, no pude ver la situación en Estados Unidos porque fui atacado y estuve escapando desde entonces, pero supongo que encontraría el mismo patrón.

\- Yo también confirmé infiltrados en las bases de Europa y África – aumentó Gokudera-kun – la situación en Italia es un poco más complicada.

\- No puede ser… Yo recibí una nueva carta de parte de la organización contra Vongola – dije en murmullo, pero capté la completa atención de ambos – quieren que le entregué los anillos Vongola, por eso los guardianes fueron atacados – expliqué agobiado - No quería ponerlos en peligro, pero no podía ceder, no esta vez…

\- Tsuna…

\- ¡Esos bastardos!... – gritó Gokudera-kun - ¡Cómo se atreven!

\- ¿Qué haremos Tsuna? – preguntó Yamamoto.

\- No lo sé, pero por ahora tenemos que poner a salvo a todos. Mi madre, el padre de Yamamoto, los padres de Kyoko-chan y Haru… no podemos permitir que se enteren de la situación ni mucho menos que les pase algo malo.

Ambos asintieron y luego decidimos ir donde se encontraban los demás. El ambiente permanecía tenso, pero por alguna razón mis manos dejaban de temblar y mis miedos palidecían cuando esos dos caminaban a mi lado. Al entrar a la cabina, nos encontramos con todos los tripulantes del avión ficticio, las chicas dormían tranquilamente, mi madre también dormía apoyada ligeramente en mi padre que roncaba a todo pulmón, Shoichi – kun estaba tendido en el suelo, al parecer no había logrado llegar a su asiento del cansancio que sentía, pero al contrario Spanner incluso se había colocado su pijama. Lambo y Futa dormían juntos, parecía un ángel y un pequeño diablillo en la misma silla. Para nuestra buena suerte todos ya se encontraban durmiendo, excepto Chrome, Reborn y Colonnello.

\- Boss, se encuentra bien… – dijo aliviada Chrome.

\- Tsuna, ya despertaste, eso es bueno, Kora.

\- Si, estamos bien.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Yamamoto.

\- Son las once de la noche, kora.

\- Ya es hora de dormir, Chrome deberías descansar – dije preocupado, después de todo ella estuvo manteniendo la ilusión todo el día.

\- No – negó rápidamente – es tarde, si detengo la ilusión, ellos morirán de frio.

\- Pero no puedes mantener la ilusión toda la noche…

Ella solo me miró con detenimiento y luego suspiró.

\- No se preocupe.

\- Pero…

\- Lo mejor será irnos – dijo rápidamente Reborn.

\- No, el Décimo todavía se encuentra débil – defendió Gokudera-kun

\- Boss… aún puedo mantener la ilusión, no se preocupe – aseguró Chrome.

\- No es cierto, Chrome no resistirá mucho tiempo – desmintió Reborn – y además Spanner me dijo que detectó a enemigos a la redonda, no nos encuentran todavía por simple y pura suerte. No importa por donde analicemos la situación, estamos en peligro aquí. Debemos llegar al Cuartel general.

Esto no estaba bien…

\- Lo haré… – les avisé y pronto todos se tensaron y su miradas se enfocaron en mí – es un último esfuerzo y ya en el cuartel general de Vongola podremos descansar.

\- ¡Decimo…! - reclamó Gokudera-kun.

Si… aún me encontraba muy débil pero tenía que intentarlo…

\- Spanner ya programó el sistema de Tele transportación – dijo Reborn con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Si.

Todos los que nos encontrábamos despiertos fuimos al exterior y pronto el gélido ambiente nos impactó. Era confuso, el desierto es temido por sus altas temperaturas, pero en la noche esas temperaturas descendían súbitamente. Creando una paradoja.

\- Tsuna, inicia el proceso de Tele transportación – ordenó Reborn.

\- Si - acepté mientras me colocaba mis guantes y audífonos.

Todos estábamos agotados… los enemigos estaban cerca y si nos encontraban, probablemente no tendríamos energía para luchar y escapar. Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad. En el cuartel general de Vongola estaríamos más protegidos…

\- ¡Pero es muy riesgoso! - protestó una vez más Gokudera-kun y Reborn no perdió tiempo para caer en su cabeza con una aniquiladora patada dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

\- Calla y ten un poco de fe en tu jefe, hazlo Tsuna.

Tomé un poco de aire y me di cuenta que estaba agotado, pero… Tomé dos píldoras e inmediatamente entré en modo híper última voluntad.

\- Operation Vongola Fly.

\- Si, Jefe – respondió y la gran máquina conformada de varios anillos apareció en el cielo – recibiendo información del sistema de Tele transportación de llamas, escaneando estado físico. Se requiere 37 millones de voltios fiama, se recomienda el X-Bunner.

\- "Operación X"

\- Si, jefe.

El calibrador de llamas apareció delante mis ojos, coloqué mis manos en posición, y comencé a liberar llamas suaves hacia atrás y a acumular llamas fuertes adelante, las llamas comenzaron a incrementar violentamente llegando a los 15 millones de voltios fiama, pero de pronto me había quedado sin fuerzas.

\- No lo estoy logrando – informé.

Me estaba costando llegar a los 20 millones de voltios fiama y estaba perdiendo el control. Si las cosas seguían de este modo…

\- Tsuna, el poder de tus llamas son proporcionales al nivel de determinación que tienes – dijo Reborn - ¿Realmente quieres proteger a todos?

\- Por supuesto que sí – dije con dificultad.

Yo solo quería que todos estuvieran bien… Mi único deseo siempre fue el bienestar de los demás, solo quería poder estar con ellos y que pudiéramos divertirnos, que pudiéramos reír juntos…

\- 20.5 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando– dijo sorpresivamente la maquina -, 24 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, 29 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, 35 millones de voltios fiama e incrementando, se recomienda ir disminuyendo la potencia, 36.5 millones de voltios fiama, 37 millones de voltios fiama, se recomienda detener el suministro de llamas - detuve el X-Bunner inmediatamente - 37 millones de voltios fiama completados exitosamente, iniciando proceso de Tele transportación, destino Italia, cuartel general de Vongola.

Aquella gran aura blanca nos inundó por completo y comenzamos a flotar por unos segundos, inmediatamente nos azotó un fuerte viento y pronto fuimos azotados al suelo.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! - me quejé al sentir dolor.

\- ¡Decimo!

\- ¡Tsuna lo logramos!

Ambos estaban muy emocionados y ya de pie al igual que Reborn, yo me encontraba un poco mareado al parecer volví a la normalidad, intenté incorporarme pero pronto perdí el equilibrio, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo sentí como Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun me sostuvieron.

\- Muchachos…

\- No tienes que esforzarte tanto – dijo Yamamoto.

\- Décimo, lo mejor será que descanse.

Yo asentí y levanté la vista…

Frente a mí un enorme castillo… su antigüedad era evidente y parecía sacado de un cueto de niños, el enorme castillo era muy alto, tenía grandes ventanales y muchas torres, sin embargo era peculiar ya que su diseño era irregular no dejando de ser armonioso. Me impactó su tamaño, mi mirada no alcanzaba a ver el fin de éste y a su alrededor solo un extenso bosque…

\- Es impresionante – dije en voz alta.

\- Verdad que si – sonrió Yamamoto - Deberíamos avisar a Nono que estamos aquí – sugirió.

\- Bromeas – dijo escéptico Gokudera-kun - Ese viejo ya lo debe saber.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté.

\- El viejo tiene cámaras en un área de 10 kilómetros a la redonda. Nadie puede entrar a esta área sin que él se entere.

La puestas del avión se abrieron y todos los tripulantes comenzaron a descender, sin antes pararse a asombrar el magnifico castillo que tenían delante.

\- Bienvenidos a las tierras de Vongola – Dijo Reborn con un altoparlante - gracias por su confianza en las aerolíneas Vongola y esperamos que disfruten su estadía en el castillo Vongola.

¡SON MUCHOS VONGOLA!

-¡Es impresionante!

\- Nunca antes había visto un castillo tan grande.

\- Verdad que es muy romántico.

\- El viaje fue bastante corto.

Todos estaban muy emocionados al observar el gran castillo y arrastrando sus maletas con dificultad pronto se acercaron a nuestro lado. Las luces del castillo una a una se fueron prendiendo, fue algo impactante y las miradas de ilusión por el espectáculo estaban escritas en cada uno de nosotros.

\- Al parecer todo salió bien – dijo Reborn.

\- Si, lo logramos.

\- Tsu-kun ¿No te parece encantador? – preguntó emocionada mi madre.

\- Si…

\- ¡Tsuna-san! ¡Tu maleta! – gritó Haru llamando mi atención, ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi así que caminé hacia ella.

\- No deberías olvidarte de esto – me reprochó y luego con rostro serio susurró – Chrome se siente mal.

¡Chrome!... Miré el avión y éste aún estaba presente pero se notaba que en los pequeños detalles del diseño estaba perdiendo el control. La preocupación que pronto me inundó fue pausada por un sonido fuerte, al darme la vuelta pude ver los grandes portones principales abriéndose, dando paso a una gran multitud de mayordomos y sirvientes que se acercaron a nuestros familiares con la intención de ayudarlos e introducirlos al castillo. Fue entonces cuando el avión desapareció… y yo, corrí al interior de la ahora modesta carpa. Kyoko-chan junto a I-pin y Lambo se encontraban alrededor de la figura esparcida de Chrome.

\- ¡Chrome!

\- De pronto se desvaneció - explicó Kyoko-chan.

Dudo mucho que su mal estar sea reciente. ¡Forcé demasiado a Chrome!... ¡Cómo pude ser tan descuidado! Realmente no importaba cuanto haya mejorado en sus habilidades como ilusionista, porque la mayor debilidad de Chrome era física. Su salud…

\- Chrome… – susurré y me arrodillé en el suelo para luego levantar su frágil cuerpo del suelo.

\- ¿Qué haremos? nuestros padres se darán cuenta que algo sucede – dijo Haru.

Mantener una mentira a flote era complicado pero por ahora lo que más me preocupaba era Chrome… Tomé su cuerpo con mayor firmeza y me incorporé por completo con ella en brasos.

\- ¡Décimo! – gritó Gokudera-kun al ingresar a la carpa.

\- Gokudera-kun…

\- Es hora de ir con los demás si no nos descubrirán – aseguró.

\- Pero… Chrome.

Su mirada se dirigió a Chrome que se encontraba en mis brazos y tan solo bufó.

\- Esa niña, siempre causándole problemas – se quejó.

\- Pero gracias a Chrome pudimos llegar ilesos hasta aquí.

\- Boss…- escuché decir casi inaudiblemente.

\- ¡Chrome! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ella solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en modo de aceptación. Respiró con un poco de dificultad y…

\- No se… preocupe…- susurró con los ojos aún cerrados.

\- Pero Chrome…

Ella respiró profundamente una vez más, dirigió su mano a su corazón y su anillo color índigo comenzó a arder en llamas de tipo niebla. Pude sentir que el cuerpo de Chrome comenzaba a separarse ligeramente de mi agarre y comenzaba a levitar… las llamas de Chrome cubrieron todo su cuerpo mientras se suspendía más y más.

\- Chrome…

Ella no respondió, sin embargo sus llamas comenzaron a arder con una llama más refinada y de mucha mayor pureza. Pronto esta llama comenzó a inundar el lugar y luego su cuerpo comenzó a descender hasta quedar de puntillas en el suelo… Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y yo rápidamente la tomé entre mis brazos para que no cayera…

\- ¡Chrome! – llamé una vez más.

\- Estoy bien – respondió – solo me quedé sin fuerzas, eso es todo.

\- Necesitas un doctor.

\- Eso no es necesario.

\- Pero… ¡debes cuidarte! – reclamaron ambas chicas, sumamente angustiadas. Chrome se sorprendió, pero luego su mirada se suavizó hasta casi hacerse melancólica.

\- No hay nada que un medico pueda hacer por mí – explicó – Mukuro-sama me dejó al cuidado del anillo Vongola de la niebla para que pudiera extraer su poder y pudiera permanecer con vida.

Chrome… Mukuro… ¿Esa era la razón de que dejará a Chrome como la portadora del anillo?...

\- Chrome…- susurraron Haru y Kyoko-chan, sus rostros estaban sumamente afligidos, era natural porque ellas eran muy buenas amigas.

Chrome se desprendió de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar con pasos pequeños y temblorosos hacia ellas, tomó sus manos y les sonrió.

\- Me volveré aún más fuerte, se los prometo.

\- Si – dijo Kyoko-chan – confiamos en ti, da tu mejor esfuerzo.

\- Definitivamente, Chrome-chan lo logrará- aseguró Haru - será la más fuerte de todos.

\- I-Pin ayudara en lo que pueda.

Chrome se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada y notoriamente avergonzada por el apoyo de las chicas, pero esto solo empeoró cuando Gokudera-kun la levantó en sus brazos.

\- Será mejor llevarla al médico.

\- Pero…- protestó rápidamente.

\- Si no lo haces, solo le causarás más problemas al Décimo.

Ella se sorprendió y su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a mí, luego miró a las chicas y luego a Gokudera-kun.

\- Gracias…

\- Yo me encargaré de llevarla- dijo mientras salía de la habitación – ustedes sigan al resto.

\- Gracias, Gokudera-kun.

Su actitud me sorprendió… Generalmente hubiera protestado contra Chrome por un largo tiempo, él siempre me había parecido muy maduro por poder cuidarse de sí mismo desde muy joven, pero ahora que lo veo es cuando me doy cuenta de su verdadera madurez. Sonreí un poco… Gokudera-kun comenzó a alejarse con Chrome en brazos y el resto de nosotros nos dirigimos a los portones principales del increíble castillo. Todos se encontraban esperando con sus maletas y por lo menos un sirviente a su lado en la sala principal. Si el castillo era impresionante por fuera lo era mucho más por dentro, grandes alfombras, cuadros, flores, y ornamentos decoraban la sala principal que tenía unos tres a cuatro metros de altura y al frente nuestro se encontraba una gran escalera de madera por donde ahora descendía Nono Vongola.

\- Bienvenidos, es un placer recibirlos a todos a nuestra morada, el castillo de Vongola – dijo hospitalariamente, me sorprendió el que reaccionara tan naturalmente, después de todo Nono no sabía nada – por favor sigan a nuestro fiel mayordomo Lionel que los acomodará en sus respectivas habitaciones, mañana tendremos el agrado de compartir tiempo juntos.

\- Señores, síganme por favor – dijo el mayordomo.

Todos comenzaron a seguirlo, mientras yo me quedaba atrás a propósito para explicar la situación a Nono Vongola.

\- Perdone por haber llegado de pronto, pero…

\- Mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun es un placer tenerte aquí, tus razones las escucharé luego, por ahora debes acompañar a los demás.

\- Eh… De acuerdo – dije inseguramente.

Di unos cuantos pasos inseguros, pero luego corrí para alcanzar a los demás. Pasamos por tres salones gigantescos y luego nos adentramos a un amplio pasillo, poco a poco fueron acomodando a todos en habitaciones que parecían de un hotel de primera clase, yo solo me limité a seguirlos. Hasta la última habitación…

\- Hasta mañana Tsu-kun, que tengas lindos sueños - dijo mi madre despidiéndose.

\- Hasta mañana hijo – se despidió mi padre con su típica sonrisa.

\- Hasta mañana – dije a ambos, mientras cerraban la puerta de su habitación.

Ya solo quedábamos yo, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo, Reborn y Colonnello, caminamos por unos metros más y llegamos a otra gran sala parecida a la principal con unas escaleras de gran grosor.

\- Mi compañero Rafael los guiará a sus habitaciones, yo me despido – dijo Lionel mientras se iba.

\- Muy buenas noches – nos saludó en general – buenas noches joven Yamamoto, ¿tuvo éxito en su misión?

\- No, creo que no se puede decir que haya tenido éxito – dijo tranquilamente Yamamoto mientras sonreía y colocaba despreocupadamente sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Ya lo conocías? – pregunté asombrado.

\- Buenas noches, joven Decimo Vongola, déjeme presentarme, yo soy Rafael el mayordomo del Joven Yamamoto.

\- ¡Qué!, ¡tienes un mayordomo!

\- Si – respondió divertido.

\- Por favor síganme.

Comencé a subir las gradas, siguiendo a Rafael pero en el piso superior solo se encontraba una sala sin salida.

\- ¿No hay salida? – dije en voz alta.

\- Es una ilusión – explicó Chrome mientras se acercaba junto a Gokudera-kun.

-¡Chrome!

-El médico ya hiso todo lo que pudo, dice que por el momento estará bien – informó Gokudera -kun.

\- Gracias, Gokudera-kun. ¿Cómo te sientes Chrome?

\- Bien. Las ilusiones que crea el castillo, son extrañas, no fueron hechas por personas sino más bien por dispositivos, generalmente son utilizados por seguridad.

\- Así es señorita Chrome, usted es muy hábil, síganme por favor – dijo Rafael sonriendo mientras traspasaba una de las paredes, todos lo siguieron sin ningún problema, incluso Lambo, pero tengo que admitir que yo sentía cierta desconfianza al pasar por una pared, tenía la sensación de me iba a chocar.

\- ¿Qué esperas Tsuna? – reclamó Lambo mientras sacaba su cabeza por la pared.

\- Eh… si – dije inseguramente, aguanté la respiración y pasé rápidamente la pared, al no sentir nada, me sentí realmente ridículo.

\- Muy bien continuemos – dijo Rafael mientras nos guiaba esta vez por un muy estrecho corredor, después de unos cuantos metros se detuvo, me resultó extraño porque el pasillo seguía a lo largo – Es por aquí, Nono Vongola los espera - dijo mientras esta vez se daba vuelta a su derecha y pasaba por la pared.

Esta vez no tuve miedo y la pasé sin problemas, al entrar se encontraba otra gran sala de estar, con cómodos sofás, con vistosas alfombras, y cuadros impresionantes al igual que estatuas, al centro de la sala se encontraba Nono.

\- Bienvenidos, familia del Decimo Vongola - dijo solemnemente y luego su semblante cambió - ¿Cómo has estado mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun?, ahora si deseo escuchar las razones que te tienen aquí, pero primero siéntense por favor – pidió provocando que todos ocuparamos diferentes puestos alrededor de la sala.

\- Te escucho – incitó Nono.

Le relaté todo lo sucedido durante los últimos días, el me escuchó en silencio aunque pude sentir su tensión subir cada vez más y más. Su mirada era analítica y reflexionaba sobre cada palabra que le decía, al terminar el relato me callé esperando su reacción.

\- La familia Dervan es una familia peligrosa, es aquella familia que causó serios problemas en los tiempos de Sexto Vongola. Pero fuera de eso, me intriga el saber como hiciste todo eso en tan corto tiempo.

\- Los técnicos Shoichi Irie y Spanner trabajaron en un sistema de tele transportación que se alimenta con llamas, es uno de los equipos que se usaron en el futuro – explicó Reborn.

\- Vi los planos y el proyecto, pero no era viable por la inmensa cantidad de llamas requeridas, además del defecto que solo podía recibir una sola clase de llamas.

\- Si, aunque les pedimos que arreglaran esos defectos no pudieron hacerlo, pero aún así Tsuna proveyó las llamas necesarias para tres viajes, además cargó con el peso de haber luchado.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Aseguró asustado – las llamas requeridas son…

\- Más de 100 millones de voltios fiama – completó tranquilamente Reborn.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible?… - Nono se encontraba muy estupefacto - ¿Qué pudo motivarte a liberar tal cantidad de energía?

\- Yo… yo solo quería que todos estuvieran bien – respondí lo más simple que pude.

\- Tsuna lo logró gracias al gran poder que recibió de los anillos Vongola originales, los duros tres años de entrenamiento físico que le implanté y por sobre todo, lo logró gracias a su gran espíritu de lucha - explicó Reborn orgulloso.

Por un momento se quedó callado y luego su semblante cambio a uno más tranquilo.

-Ya veo… por lo que me contaste sobre los ataques a los guardianes puedo ver que no están jugando – dijo Nono a lo que yo asentí.

\- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar - dije – lo mejor sería prepararnos para su próximo ataque.

\- Si pero, primero quiero preguntarte algo ¿Aceptarías el mando de la familia como el jefe de Vongola?

La tan temida pregunta…

\- Sé que esta es una decisión muy complicada para ti, pero quiero pedirte que aceptes. Necesitaremos de la ayuda de las familias aliadas y de todo el poder de Vongola, si no encabezas a la familia ellos no te brindaran su apoyo. Yo no tengo tanto poder como para detener a Dervan. En estos momentos, Vongola te necesita al mando y tú necesitas de la influencias de Vongola.

Mi cuerpo se paralizó... Todo mi yo quería negarse, yo solo quería salir corriendo de esta habitación, pero mi lógica y responsabilidad con los demás me hacia quedar petrificado en esta silla. Tenía que aceptar el mando de Vongola, ahora me daba cuenta que no tenía otra opción, realmente nunca la tuve… Todos mis amigos ya estaban involucrados con la familia, Nono ya no podía hacerse cargo de Vongola y yo era su único sucesor, no importaba si yo permanecía tranquilo, la familia Dervan igual me atacaría y estaba obligado a proteger los anillos Vongola que es uno de los componentes del Trinisette. Además, yo ya había aceptado ser el jefe delante de Primo…

\- Si… lo hare… – dije como si cada palabra quemará mi garganta.

\- No pareces my feliz por esto – dijo Nono

¿Feliz?... como si esa opción existiera para mi...

\- ¡Es porque no lo estoy!, ¡estoy aceptando porque las circunstancias me obligan!

\- Decimo…

\- Todos se involucraron con Vongola y yo simplemente ya no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme tranquilo sin hacer nada - explique casi en susurro - esto lo hago porque no me dieron otra opción.

\- Decimo no existe ninguna otra persona más apta para ocupar este puesto, su habilidad como jefe es incomparable.

\- Además, siempre creímos en ti – aseguró Yamamoto.

\- ¡Sawada, te convertirás en el mejor jefe que haya tenido Vongola! – gritó emocionado Onii-san

\- Chicos… - mi mente se encontraba contrariada… realmente no tenía palabras, la confianza que tenían en mi era incompresible, la impotencia que sentía por la situación sin salida era contrarrestada por una sensación que me hacía sentir bien, pero…

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Hay algo más? – dijo Nono

Si había algo más…

-No me creo capaz de ser el Jefe de la mafia - respondí miserablemente - no tengo la confianza necesaria, como un 0%.

Rápidamente, un combo de una patada en la espalda, otra patada en el vientre, y un puñetazo en el rostro me dejó tendido en el suelo.

\- Eres mi alumno, y yo no pierdo mi tiempo, si decidí permanecer contigo todo este tiempo, fue porque vi un gran potencial en ti – Reborn estaba de muy mal humor, pero luego sonrió un poco – tal vez no tengas el potencial para convertirte en un jefe mafioso, eres muy inocente para eso, pero si puedes convertirte en el honorable jefe de la familia Vongola, una organización intachable.

\- Reborn… - otra vez me había quedado sin palabras y sin aliento por sus patadas

Pronto escuché la risa de Nono Vongola, yo lo miré intrigado.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, fuiste el único de los sucesores de Primo que se consideró digno de obtener todo el poder de los anillos Vongola, además tienes el poder para restablecer a la familia y el nobel corazón para hacer la voluntad de Primo.

\- Yo…

\- No te preocupes, vas a ser un excelente Jefe, pero te quiero hacer de nuevo la pregunta ¿Quieres convertirte en el jefe de esta familia?

Yo estaba muy confundido, el terror que sentía por ser el jefe de la familia Vongola contrastado con el cariño y fe de mis amigos, Reborn y Nono Vongola…

\- Si… - respondí aún inquieto.

\- De acuerdo – dijo feliz - yo me encargaré de la ceremonia de sucesión, mientras tanto pensaremos en un plan para contrarrestar el poder de la familia Dervan.

Yo solo asentí.

\- Bueno es hora de descansar, Giovanni, podrías llamar a los demás – dijo al mayordomo que apareció detrás de él.

\- En seguida – dijo el mayordomo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en una de las paredes, enseguida seis mayordomos aparecieron…

\- Estos son los encargados de las habitaciones de la Decima familia Vongola, de ahora en adelante permanecerán allá. Son personas de mucha confianza que fueron entrenadas desde una temprana edad, yo voy a dejar que se conozcan, por el momento me despido, que tengan muy buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches – deseamos en reciprocidad.

Cuando Nono Vongola salió de la habitación, todos hicieron una reverencia.

\- ¡Vongola Decimo!, ¡estamos a su servicio!

.

.

.

¡Fin del quinto capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias. Gracias por leerme, suena raro pero ustedes entienden, de verdad aprecio mucho el que acompañen está historia, espero tengan un bonito fin de semana y un maravilloso mes, no leemos dentro de dos semanas con la continuación, se cuidan… bye, bye.


	7. Objetivo 6: Aliados (I)

\- ¡Vongola Décimo! ¡Estamos a su servicio!

La ansiedad por haber aceptado el mando de Vongola fue súbitamente acompañado por la vergüenza que en estos momentos teñían mis mejillas de rojo.

\- Nosotros somos los encargados de la Décima Familia Vongola.

OBJETIVO 6: Aliados (Primera parte)

Seis rostros nuevos se inclinaban en reverencia al frente nuestro. En un extremo estaba aquel que nos había ayudado anteriormente, sus ojos verdes resaltaban con su piel bronceada, era una combinación extraña que lo hacía ver diferente.

\- Yo ya me había presentado antes, mi nombre es Rafael y soy el mayordomo del Joven Yamamoto, pero también estoy al servicio de Vongola Décimo al igual que el resto de los guardianes, mucho gusto.

\- Mi nombre es Augusto – dijo inmediatamente otro de ellos con una voz extremadamente gruesa, su rostro estaba compuesto de facciones cuadradas y era muy alto – Soy el mayordomo encargado del Joven Lambo, también estoy al servicio de toda la familia del Décimo Vongola.

\- ¡Genial!, ¡Tengo un mayordomo! – gritó emocionado Lambo.

\- Si – respondió Augusto con una sonrisa desarticulada, era un poco tétrico para mi gusto.

\- Buenas noches – dijo el siguiente - Soy Paul el mayordomo del joven Ryohei Sasagawa, yo ya estuve a su servicio anteriormente.

El aspecto que tenía era un poco gracioso, era extremadamente escuálido, tenía nariz respingada, acompañada por una voz gangosa y delegada, como si hablara con la nariz tapada debajo del agua.

\- ¡¿Cómo has estado Paul?! – gritó emocionado Onii-san.

\- Muy bien señor, es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta – dijo a Onii-san y luego se dirigió a todos – al igual que el resto, estoy al servicio del jefe y los guardianes de la familia Vongola.

Yo asentí y mi mirada se dirigió a la única mujer de la fila, se trataba de una señora que había dado un paso hacia adelante para hacer una reverencia mientras levantaba ligeramente su vestido. Cuando levantó la vista, su mirada y gesto dulce se grabaron en mi mente.

\- Mi nombre es Martha y soy la ama de llaves encarda de la señorita Chrome, también soy la encargada de la comida y estaré al servicio de la familia, estoy muy feliz de al fin conocerla señorita – terminó dirigiéndose a Chrome.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo Chrome tímidamente.

\- Es un placer señorita – respondió la señora amablemente.

\- Mi nombre es Lorenzo – continuó rápidamente el siguiente, un hombre de contextura delgada, alto y con un bigote muy particular - soy el mayordomo de Gokudera Hayato y también estuve a su servicio anteriormente.

\- Así es – afirmó Gokudera-kun.

Enseguida Lorenzo hizo una reverencia…

\- ¡Declaro mi total lealtad al jefe de la familia!, ¡Vongola Décimo y a todos sus guardianes! – terminó y se incorporó.

Yo solo le sonreí, era gracioso que Lorenzo se pareciera tanto a Gokudera-kun… bueno, de alguna manera…

Ya solo faltaba el hombre que se encontraba al centro, su cabellera era blanca, tenía buena estatura y una postura erguida, en su rostro había unas cuantas arrugas que en vez de avejentarlo le daba un aire de experiencia y sabiduría, además su mirada era serena…

\- Por último, mi nombre es Gioell – dijo con voz fuerte pero calmada – yo soy el encargado del mantenimiento y funcionamiento de las instalaciones del cuartel general de Vongola, mi deber es atender a toda la familia, pero yo estoy encargado de atender al jefe de la familia, Vongola Décimo, es realmente un honor conocerlo – dijo esta vez solo dirigiéndose a mi – yo estaré a su servicio de ahora en adelante, esperando que su estancia aquí sea agradable.

\- Muchas gracias- le dije a Gioell – a todos – aumenté, incluyendo a los demás.

\- Ahora los llevaremos a sus respectivas habitaciones – dijo Gioell – síganme por favor – dijo mientras el resto de mayordomos lo seguían al igual que nosotros.

Traspasamos una de las paredes del cuarto y nos adentramos a un corredor más amplio, y enseguida se detuvieron.

\- Estas son las habitaciones del señor Reborn y Colonnello – explicó Gioell – nosotros también nos encargaremos de las estadías de los Arcobaleno, así que por favor si tienen alguna necesidad no duden en llamarnos.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Colonnello entrando a su habitación – nos vemos mañana, kora.

\- Hasta mañana – dijo Reborn, pero antes de entrar a su cuarto me dio una patada en el vientre y luego cerró su puerta con un golpe estridente.

\- ¡Décimo!

\- ¡Tsuna!

\- ¡Señor!, ¡¿se encuentra bien?! – exclamó Gioell mientras me sostenía – ¿necesita atención médica?

\- Estoy bien – dije rápidamente para que se tranquilizaran – es su manera de darme las buenas noches…

Respiré profundamente y me paré derecho. Todos estaban un poco preocupados pero supongo que los muchachos ya estaban acostumbrados al maltrato continuo que recibía de parte de Reborn. En cambio Gioell estaba totalmente concentrado en mí, su mirada mostraba genuina consternación y detrás de esa consternación pude ver su bondad.

\- Me encuentro muy bien, sigamos – le aseguré.

\- De acuerdo… – dudó por unos momentos pero luego siguió caminando, pronto nos encontramos con una gran puerta de madera con el escudo de Vongola tallado en oro.

\- Increíble… parece un lugar especial – comentó Yamamoto despreocupadamente.

\- ¡Es un lugar especial! ¡Idiota! – gritó Gokudera-kun echando humos por la cabeza.

\- Oh, vamos cabeza de pulpo no te lo tomes tan enserio.

\- ¡Ustedes no se toman nada enserio! ¡Cerebros de músculo!

\- No te lo tomes tan enserio… Idiotera… – retó Lambo con una sonrisa.

Esto no iba a acabar bien… Suspiré.

\- ¡No me hables así vaca estúpida!- lo agarró de una pierna y aunque Lambo ya era más grande logró levantarlo y pronto comenzó a sacudirlo sin compasión para luego hacerlo rebotar en el suelo como si fuera una pelota de voleibol…

\- Debo… cal…mar…me…

Como lo había predicho, Lambo comenzó a sollozar y luego a llorar descontroladamente, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir dejó de llorar y la razón fue que su mirada fue totalmente acaparada por una paleta de dulce tan grande como su cabeza.

\- Aquí tiene señor Lambo – dijo Augusto, mientras le entregaba su paleta de dulce.

\- ¡Dulce! – gritó emocionado.

Se calmaba demasiado rápido…

\- ¡VACA ESTÚPIDA!

-Calma, Gokudera-kun – le pedí.

El solo bufó.

\- Perdón – le dije a Gioell y el solo sonrió en entendimiento.

\- Les explicaré – indicó Gioell – esta es una sección especial del castillo donde solo aquellos que poseen los anillos Vongola y Servant pueden entrar. Estos anillos solo pueden ser llevados por aquellos dignos de servir a la familia Vongola. Para poder penetrar la puerta deben encender una llama en su anillo, de esa manera no serán rechazados.

En seguida una llama de tipo cielo apareció en su anillo provocando sorpresa en mí. ¿Si él tenía el mismo atributo que el mío, podía ser el mismo caso con el resto?... Los artefactos que tenía el castillo eran muy extraños, ilusiones, sensores de llamas, pasadizos secretos… Yo miré con curiosidad a Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun y Onii-san, ya que ellos ya habían vivido aquí…

\- No nos mires así, nuestras habitaciones estaban en otro piso – dijo Yamamoto adivinando – pero supongo que hay que intentarlo – dijo animado encendiendo la llama de la lluvia en su anillo – será divertido.

Pronto todos hicimos lo mismo, un par de cada llama se formó afirmando mis suposiciones y guiados por Gioell traspasamos la puerta…

Era una sala de estar con finos muebles y pinturas, la decoración armonizaba con la del resto del castillo, en frente nuestro había escaleras curvilíneas que conectaban al piso superior y al fondo parecía haber un ancho pasillo que conectaba a otros ambientes. Todo era muy grande y lujoso…

De pronto sentí un escalofrío y la piel se me erizó, definitivamente se sentía en el habiente una presencia hostil, busqué con mi mirada mientras sentía la clara tensión en todos los muchachos y ahí en la parte superior de de las escaleras se encontraba la razón… una mirada escalofriante mi hizo temblar de miedo, tragué ruidosamente, algo me decía que no estaba de buen humor y que estaba en serio peligro de ser MOLIDO HASTA LA MUERTE.

\- Llegaron muy tarde.

\- ¡Hi…! ¡Hibari-san…!

\- ¿¡Cómo estás Hibari?! – gritó a todo pulmón Onii-san.

\- ¡Bastardo donde te habías metido! – se quejó Gokudera-kun.

\- Cállense o los moleré hasta la muerte – retó.

Me preguntaba que hacía Hibari-san aquí, ¿realmente pensaba ayudarnos? Lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, pero… no se podía asegurar con certeza… De pronto sentí la escalofriante mirada de Hibari-san sobre mí

¡HIIIEE! ¡Me iba a Machacar hasta la muerte!...

Cuando pensé que era mi fin…

\- Ya no interesa… - cerró sus ojos y bostezó - Tommaso estaré descansando en mi habitación, procura que nadie me moleste – dijo con cierto desgano y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

\- Como usted ordené – respondió un hombre de tez pálida y de gran seriedad. Ambos se alejaron subiendo al piso superior.

\- Aquel es el mayordomo del señor Hibari – informó Gioell - si llegasen a necesitar algo será mejor que no lo busquen a él, ya que como digno mayordomo de la nube solo atiende al señor Hibari. Mañana les daremos un tour por las instalaciones, hoy por el inconveniente de la hora, nos limitaremos a guiarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Nosotros simplemente asentimos, mientras sentimos como el ambiente se aligeraba rápidamente por la ausencia de Hibari-san.

Fuimos al piso superior y nos encontramos con un corredor ancho con una alfombra roja en el piso, adornos florales y siete puertas, una en frente de la otra, todas talladas con signos de cada elemento que correspondía a cada guardián. Fuimos dejando a cada uno de ellos en su respectivo cuarto, hasta que llegué al último, en el fondo del corredor. La puerta de madera también tenía el escudo de Vongola tallado en oro.

\- Su cuarto es un poco especial con respecto a los demás, usted debe identificarse, de esta manera – explicó Gioell.

\- Gioell Fianini, mayordomo de Vongola Décimo – rápidamente la llama del cielo se presentó en su anillo y entonces el escudo de Vongola brilló – De esa manera – dijo con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Pero qué debo decir exactamente? – pregunté inseguro.

\- Su nombre y su función, luego encienda su llama en el anillo y el cuarto lo reconocerá – explicó y yo asentí.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi… Vongola… Décimo.

Realmente no quería decirlo, nunca me iba a acostumbrar al nombre. Prendí la llama en el anillo e inmediatamente el escudo brilló.

\- Eso es todo, cuando desee entrar a su habitación, encienda la llama en su anillo y la puerta lo reconocerá dejándolo entrar. Cualquiera que desee entrar a su habitación, deberá identificarse previamente, solo un número limitado de personas pueden acceder, por el momento solo añadí en la lista a los guardianes, si desea hacer cambios en el sistema, avísemelo por favor.

Rápidamente encendió la llama en su anillo y yo hice exactamente lo mismo, provocando que la puerta se abriera inmediatamente... ¡Esta no era una habitación, era prácticamente un palacio…! Había una gran cama en el centro de la habitación, en la esquina derecha había una sala de estar, a la izquierda pude ver un gran guarda ropa y a su lado un gran baño privado con jacuzzi incluido.

¡Era una locura!

\- Mire – me mostró un pequeño botón al lado de la cama – tóquelo cada vez que necesite algo, si tiene necesidad alguna por favor no dude en llamarme sin importar la hora ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Por qué tanto lujo? – Pregunté – no es que me queje, pero…

\- Usted es inmensamente rico, como dicen millonario al cuadrado, esta habitación es bastante humilde con relación a la gran fortuna que tiene.

\- Eso no es cierto – dije deprimido – no tengo donde caer muerto.

Lo único que hacía era entrenar, de vez en cuando obtenía un trabajo de medio tiempo que generalmente era insuficiente para mis gastos.

\- Eso cambiará cuando Nono Vongola traspase sus bienes a usted.

\- Ah… - prefería no pensar en eso por ahora – y… ¿Por qué mi habitación tiene tanta seguridad? – pregunté ingenuamente.

\- Porque usted es el jefe de la familia – dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- ¡Todavía no lo soy! – dije histéricamente.

El me miró un poco sorprendido, pero luego solo sonrió.

\- Bueno, esta habitación fue diseñada para el jefe de la familia Vongola, para el Décimo Vongola, siendo más precisos, de manera que no atentaran contra usted mientras descansaba. Los jefes de Vongola a los largo de la historia suelen tener muchos enemigos incluso dentro las mismas instalaciones.

\- Pero ¿Por qué cuidarme tanto?... no veo que tenga yo que no tenga Gokudera-kun o Yamamoto.

\- La familia Vongola puede funcionar si cualquier persona es descartada, pero el caos reinaría si usted no estuviera a la cabeza. Usted es el _cappo di tutti capi_. El Jefe de todos los Jefes. La máxima autoridad dentro la mafia.

\- Esto es mucho por un día… – confesé, mi cabeza iba a explotar, acababa de aceptar el mando de la familia y ya sentía que mi vida normal se desvanecía.

\- Tiene alguna otra pregunta.

\- No lo creo.

\- En ese caso le preguntaré a qué hora quiere despertarse.

\- Supongo que a las siete de la mañana, pero dudo mucho que logres despertarme.

\- No se preocupe, utilizaré la técnica especial de Vongola – dijo sonriendo y yo solo me petrifiqué del miedo por todas las veces que Reborn me había despertado con esa técnica.

\- De acuerdo – dije asustado.

\- Por esta noche me despido, su ropa para dormir se encuentra en el vestidor y si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

\- Gracias por todo, de verdad se lo agradezco – dije honestamente.

\- Deseo que mis años a lado de usted sean muy agradables, usted parece una persona bondadosa.

\- Podría decir exactamente lo mismo de usted- dije devolviendo el cumplido, no logrando suprimir una sonrisa.

\- Que tenga muy buenas noches Señor Tsunayoshi – dijo mientras se marchaba.

\- Buenas Noches.

Me dirigí al ropero y busqué algo que ponerme, había ropa de todo tipo y para toda situación, me costó unos segundos, pero al fin encontré algo que ponerme, luego me acosté…

Mi espalda y cuello estaban quebrantados y el dolor en mis omoplatos era agudo, masajeé mi cuello con cierta rudeza y luego mis sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que me había desmayado en aquel desierto. Hoy había sido un día difícil y me preguntaba si el resto de los muchachos se sentía como yo… Suspiré y luego cerré mis ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño lo más pronto posible, tratando que este día lleno de sustos, preocupaciones y cambios, por fin… acabara… La oscuridad de la noche invadió mi mente dejándome completamente dormido e inconsciente, sin embargo, recuerdo algo de mis sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas… gritos, súplicas, balas y mucha sangre. Los pecados de Vongola me perseguían una vez más y esta noche los sentí más reales que nunca… Violencia, venganza, ambición, masacres, muerte...

La tristeza se apoderó de mí, mientras caía una vez más en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia...

.

.

.

Un olor dulce, chocolate tal vez, no… también tenía un ligero olor a frutilla.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y encontré a Gioell con un platillo en manos.

\- Muy buenos días señor Tsunayoshi, son las siete de mañana – explicó mientras me extendía un pequeño platillo, yo me incorporé y lo tomé, en el se encontraba un pequeño pastelillo del tamaño de un dado, podía decir que estaba cubierto de chocolate y llevaba pequeños trozos de frutilla.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté confundido.

\- Es la técnica especial de Vongola para despertarlo, pero para que funcione debe probarlo- dijo amablemente.

Yo tomé el pastel y lo metí a mi boca, al mascarlo una explosión de sabores inundó mi paladar y pronto mis ojos se abrieron por completo.

\- ¡Es delicioso! ¿Esta era la técnica especial para despertarme?

\- Así es.

\- Yo conocía otra… – dije en voz baja, recordando todas las veces que había sido despertado brutalmente por Reborn.

\- ¿Dijo algo? – peguntó.

\- No – dije rápidamente, realmente no quería explicárselo.

\- Por cierto, sus familiares y amigos todavía se encuentran descansando, nos pareció prudente organizar un desayuno conjunto en el salón principal a las ocho y media de la mañana.

\- Bien – acepté.

\- Pero mis compañeros me comentaron que la mayor parte de los guardianes se encuentran ya despiertos y van en dirección al comedor privado de la familia Vongola, allá preparamos un pequeño refrigerio para que puedan estar tranquilos y comiencen de buena manera su día.

\- Muchas gracias por organizarlo todo – dije honestamente, él realmente se estaba esforzando por complacerme y hacerme las cosas más sencillas.

\- Nono Vongola también pidió una reunión con usted y con la señorita Chrome a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana.

\- ¡Una reunión!… - ¿cómo puede ser que mi vida cambiara tan de repente?

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó consternado.

\- ¿Mi vida será así de ahora en adelante?... – dije deprimido - no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto.

\- Ya veo – dijo comprensivamente – es normal que se sienta abrumado por todos los cambios, pero ya verá que con el tiempo se acostumbrará.

\- Sí, con el tiempo…

\- Le sugiero tomar un baño, mientras yo organizó sus cosas.

\- De acuerdo – Estaba recibiendo mucha atención y aunque era agradable me desconcertaba.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al amplio baño, en el centro tenía un inmenso jacuzzi, al costado había una tina amplia y a su lado una pequeña ducha. Decidí entrar a la última, me desvestí rápidamente y entré en ella, regulé la presión y temperatura del agua y pronto descubrí que el agua salía en todas direcciones, traté de regularlo, pero simplemente no pude así que me jaboné rápidamente y me lavé el cabello, tratando de salir inmediatamente. Coloqué una toalla en mi cintura y salí a la habitación. El cuarto estaba completamente arreglado y Gioell me esperaba pacientemente. Me cambié de ropa rápidamente dispuesto a salir.

\- Si le parece, yo lo guiaré al comedor – dijo amablemente – allá se encuentran los guardianes, estar con sus amigos le subirá el ánimo.

\- Sí…

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al piso inferior, luego caminamos a nuestra derecha y pronto llegamos a un encantadora cocina donde Martha la encargada de Chrome se encontraba cocinando y tarareando un ritmo muy pegajoso, lo mejor de todo era que Gokudera-kun, Chrome y Yamamoto, ya se encontraban sentados en el pequeño y sencillo comedor de diario que había.

El lugar tenía un toque familiar, de alguna manera me hacía sentir en casa…

\- ¡Buenos días Decimo! – saludó animado Gokudera-kun

\- Boss, buenos días – dijo Chrome.

\- Tsuna llegaste a tiempo para las deliciosas tortillas que nos preparó Martha – explicó animado Yamamoto.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Lambo y Onii-san? – pregunté.

\- Ellos se encuentran todavía descansando – respondió Martha

\- Ya veo, y ¿Reborn y Colonnello?

\- Hablando del rey de Roma que por la puerta se asoma – dijo Gioell divertido.

Fue cuando una patada en mi nuca me hizo aterrizar forzosamente en el suelo.

\- Ciaossu – escuché.

\- ¡Por qué tienes que hacer esto! – grité enfurecido.

\- No puedes acostumbrarte a estar tranquilo, aunque estés en un lugar de máxima seguridad, no debes bajar la guardia.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡¿No se suponía que solo los que poseen los anillos Vongola y Servant podía entrar a este lugar?!

Gioell me miró avergonzado.

\- Lo que sucede, es que los pacificadores pertenecen al Trinisette, los Arcobaleno también pueden entrar a este lugar.

\- Entonces este no es un lugar tan seguro – dije en susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Reborn.

\- ¡Nada! – aseguré rápidamente, antes de que me asesinara.

\- ¿y Colonnello? – pregunté.

\- Prefirió encontrarse con Lal Mirch

\- ¡¿Ella está aquí!? – pregunté horrorizado.

\- Así es, vino para ver si estabas en condiciones de convertirte en el jefe de la familia.

\- Ya veo – dije miserablemente, no quería saber cómo lo quería comprobar.

\- La comida está lista- cantó Martha y colocó los platos al frente nuestro, pronto todos comenzamos a comer, pero ni Martha ni Gioell se acercaron y solo nos miraban atentos.

\- ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? – pregunté confundido.

\- No podemos señor – respondió sorprendido Gioell.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Somos la servidumbre, debemos mantener nuestras posiciones.

\- Esas son tonterías – dijo Yamamoto.

\- No somos de la realeza- dijo Gokudera-kun con la boca abierta llena de comida.

\- Somos amigos y la comida se la disfruta mejor en compañía – les aseguré – siéntense con nosotros, la comida esta deliciosa, seguro la disfrutarán.

\- Jefe… – exclamó sorprendida Martha.

\- No tiene nada de malo – aseguró Chrome.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Martha sentándose torpemente al lado de Chrome, mientras ella le sonreía.

\- Ahora entiendo a lo que se referían – comentó Gioell

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté intrigado.

\- No es nada- aseguró, sentándose cómodamente a mi lado.

Por casualidad miré de reojo a Reborn que se encontraba con una ligera sonrisa…

Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto cómo siempre comieron arrasando con todo, Chrome dejó la mitad de su comida, tanto Gioell como Martha estaban muy contentos y como de costumbre Reborn me quitó mi desayuno.

Por unos mínimos minutos todo parecía normal, pero…

\- Ya es hora de la reunión con Nono Vongola, él los estará esperando puntualmente – dijo Gioell levantándose rápidamente de la mesa.

\- Señorita, será mejor que siga a Gioell, él la guiará donde se encuentra Nono Vongola – dijo Martha.

\- Esta bien – aceptó Chrome levantándose de la mesa – Gracias por la comida.

\- De nada cariño – respondió amablemente.

\- Estuvo realmente delicioso – dije a Martha dispuesto a acompañar a Chrome.

\- Me alegra que le haya agradado, Jefe – respondió.

Yo solo le sonreí y me paré.

\- Vámonos – dijo Gioell

\- Nos vemos luego – dije a los demás.

Salimos del sector especial para la familia Vongola y nos adentramos a un estrecho corredor, me sorprendía la manera en que Gioell caminaba a través del castillo, porque había muchas ilusiones, muchos pasadizos secretos y dispositivos de seguridad. Después de atravesar algunas puertas y paredes, llegamos a una sala de tamaño mediano donde se encontraba Nono Vongola.

\- Muy Buenos días, mis queridos Tsunayoshi-kun y Chrome-chan.

\- Buenos días – respondimos ambos a unísono.

\- Yo me retiro – dijo Gioell – Necesito preparar las cosas para el desayuno.

\- Muchas gracias Gioell – dije mientras él se marchaba.

Chrome y yo nos acercamos a Nono y tomamos asiento cerca de él.

\- Cuéntame, ¿cómo se han llevado tú y Gioell?

\- Muy bien – respondí honestamente.

\- Y tu Chrome, ¿qué te parece la compañía de la adorable señora Martha?

\- Estoy muy feliz con ella – respondió.

\- Me alegra – Nono parecía el abuelo que nunca tuve, él era una persona amable y trataba a todos de una forma muy paternal.

\- ¿Por qué quería vernos? – preguntó Chrome.

\- Si, será mejor que hablemos de una vez por todas de lo que nos interesa. He analizado la situación y he visto conveniente que la ceremonia de sucesión sea lo antes posible – explicó tranquilamente mientras yo empezaba a temblar, no me gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido – Yo ya soy una persona vieja y si nos atacaran durante estos días, sé muy bien que solo causaría problemas.

\- No diga eso.

\- Es la verdad mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun, el jefe de la familia es el que tiene el poder máximo dentro de Vongola, además las familias aliadas no te apoyaran si no eres el jefe de Vongola, no me puedo arriesgar a morir en la pelea y dejar a Vongola hecha un caos, lo mejor será que te herede el puesto en la familia, antes de que sea tarde.

Era triste… Nono había analizado la situación crudamente y aunque me duela admitirlo…

\- ¿Y cuándo será la ceremonia?... – pregunté aterrado.

\- Mañana – mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápido con miedo, mientras mis manos temblaban aún más – me he tomado el atrevimiento de mandar las invitaciones correspondientes a las familias más importantes del mundo, aún sabiendo que corremos el riesgo de que la familia Dervan se entere e intente atacarnos. Antes de la ceremonia de la herencia, hay muchas cosas que necesitan estar listas, por ejemplo necesito pasarte todos los bienes de Vongola a tu nombre, de ahora en adelante serás su legítimo representante.

\- ¡Qué! ¡No!… espere… - rogué - estoy aceptando ser el jefe de la familia, pero no quiero dinero ni nada que se le parezca. ¡No quiero ser un mafioso!

\- Realmente eres una persona muy peculiar – dijo divertido – puede ser que tu no lo necesites o no lo quieras, pero Vongola sí. Necesitas tomar las riendas de todos los negocios y bienes que tiene Vongola, es parte de ser el Jefe. Nunca olvides que ese dinero y posesiones no son tuyas, si no de Vongola, tú simplemente serás el administrador.

\- No sería mejor que colocara los bienes a nombre de los muchachos, estoy seguro que Gokudera-kun haría un gran trabajo manejando e invirtiendo ese dinero.

\- ¿Crees que él aceptaría? – preguntó burlonamente.

¿Qué si Gokudera-kun aceptaría el dinero en vez de mí?... Por supuesto que no…

\- De acuerdo, lo haré – dije derrotado.

\- Hablé con los abogados y tendrán todos los papeles al final de la tarde.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Hay algo más, como sabes, Vongola tiene a muchas familias aliadas y con la renovación de un jefe todos los tratados de alianza se deben reescribir, es por eso que he programado una reunión con todos ellos hoy en la tarde, para que puedas conocerlos y puedas firmar los nuevos tratados de alianza.

¡Reunirme con los jefes de las familias mafiosas!

\- También hemos estado en negociaciones con una nueva familia y el jefe, al saber que tú te convertirías en la cabeza de la familia insistió en firmar el tratado de alianza contigo.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Conmigo? – pregunté incrédulo, realmente nadie me conocía, quien querría hacer negocios conmigo.

\- Así es, pero no te preocupes, estarás muy feliz de tener a esa familia como aliada.

\- Eso espero - dije inseguro, realmente no quería ser aliado de ninguna familia mafiosa, ni quería hacerme cargo de los negocios de Vongola…

\- Entonces no veremos a las seis de la tarde, para ocuparnos de todas estas diligencias.

\- Bien – dije desanimado.

\- Con el tiempo verás que esta fue la decisión correcta, ya que tú eres el más indicado para tomar el control de Vongola. Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto, sé muy bien que lo haces por protegerme y proteger a los demás, pero es por eso mismo que tienes que seguir adelante.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos si nos atacan? – pregunté.

\- Es por eso que llamé a Chrome, tengo un pequeño regalo para ella que nos puede ser muy útil el día de mañana – él tomó una pequeña caja que se encontraba en la mesa central y la abrió para que pudiéramos ver. Dentro de esta se encontraba un anillo, con un cuerno en vez de gema.

\- Este es uno de los seis anillos del infierno.

\- Los anillos del infierno… – repetí confundido y pronto mi mente hizo conexión, Genkishi usó uno de los anillos del infierno durante nuestro enfrentamiento en el futuro, pero ese anillo dominó por completo su ser – Pe… pero es muy peligroso que Chrome use ese anillo.

\- Boss…

\- Tranquilo – dijo Nono apaciguándome – es cierto, todos los anillos del infierno poseen un gran poder y se lo brindan a su poseedor con una condición – explicó – la condición varía de anillo en anillo, este es uno muy especial que ha estado al cuidado de Vongola desde los tiempos de Vongola Cuarto, este es el anillo del cuerno – explicó mientras los sacaba de su caja – este es un anillo muy especial, ya que él decide a su dueño, la condición fue clara desde un principio, el anillo entrega su poder a personas que hayan pagado un precio muy caro en la vida, observa…

Tomó el anillo e intentó colocárselo, pero el anillo lo rechazó y se disparó lejos de su mano. Yo me paré y fui en busca del anillo pero antes de recogerlo me fijé muy bien en el, de alguna manera sentía que no representaba amenaza alguna, lo recogí rápidamente y se lo entregué a Chrome.

\- Es tu decisión - la animé mientras depositaba el anillo en su mano.

Ella solo asintió y se lo colocó sin ningún problema, pronto una gran luz color añil envolvió a Chrome.

\- Nagi… – habló una voz gruesa proveniente del anillo y el rostro de Chrome rápidamente palideció.

¡EL ANILLO HABLA!

– Tristeza, soledad, miedo, rechazo, dolor… mucho dolor… Esa es tu historia – continuó hablando - El rechazo e incomprensión de tus padres, su falta de humanidad. Tus ganas de vivir convirtiéndote en alguien que no eres, remplazando tu cuerpo con algo que no existe, luchando a pesar del miedo y el intenso dolor, luchando para vivir… Todo eso formó a una mujer fuerte qué vive aunque realmente esté muerta. Te he aceptado como mi dueña, te brindaré mis poderes que serán tan fuertes como lo es tu determinación.

El anillo brilló intensamente una vez más y un campo protector se formó alrededor de ella, su poder era tan grande que su misma presencia me hacía retroceder.

\- ¡¿CHROME ESTAS BIEN?! – grité desesperado.

La luz proveniente del anillo brilló aún más, con gran intensidad y luego se estabilizó. Chrome se encontraba en medio de una burbuja o eso parecía, pero esta burbuja pronto se expandió incorporándonos a mí y a Nono dentro del ambiente.

\- Puedo controlarlo – informó Chrome complacida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

\- Tu familia no deja de sorprenderme – afirmó Nono, pero yo simplemente lo ignoré.

\- ¡¿Chrome te encuentras bien?! No necesitas usar ese anillo si no quieres…

\- ¡Chiquillo malagradecido! – gritó el anillo – ¿¡Cómo te atreves a pensar que yo le haría daño a una chica tan lida como es mi Chrome?!

\- Yo… - no pude terminar de decir la frase y pronto fui sacado violentamente del campo de protección y azotado contra el piso.

El anillo… no… quería hacerle daño…

\- ¡Eso te enseñará! – dijo el anillo – que no se te olvide que aunque Chrome pueda utilizar mis poderes y protegerte, yo también controlo los campos de fuerza y puedo sacarte de aquí más rápido de lo que imaginas.

\- Lo… lo siento… – fue lo único que pude decir – de verdad lo siento.

\- Buen chico – dijo el anillo y pronto el campo protector me incorporó una vez más – ahora mi querida Chrome, cuéntame, ¿Por qué proteges a este chiquillo malnutrido?

¡MALNUTRIDO!...

\- Lo siento mucho Boss- se disculpó rápidamente Chrome sumamente sonrojada.

\- No te preocupes – dije aliviándola… ¿Malnutrido?... sonreí – si estas tranquila con el poder que tiene ese anillo, yo no tengo ningún problema con que te lo quedes.

\- Y si lo tuvieras, ¡no podrías hacer nada para sepárame de mi hermosa Chrome! – chilló el anillo.

\- Eh… - titubeó Chrome, claramente incomoda con los comentarios de su nuevo amigo - Creo que podré controlarlo – dijo mientras desvanecía el campo protector, acumulándose el gran poder en el anillo y dejándolo completamente mudo.

\- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien – dijo Nono – déjame hacerte un pregunta ¿Tú crees que puedas extender tu campo de protección a todo el castillo?

\- Tendría que intentarlo.

\- Bien, esto nos será de mucha ayuda si llegasen a atacarnos.

Era algo bueno tener la protección de Chrome, así no estaríamos pendientes de proteger a los demás y solo no concentraríamos en pelear.

Pelear…

\- Ahora, que te parece si vamos a desayunar con todos, seguramente ya deben estar dirigiéndose al comedor.

\- Si – respondí un poco más animado.

\- Síganme, como son nuevos aquí es muy probable que se pierdan y encuentren muchos problemas.

Yo solo reí nervioso, tendría que vivir mucho tiempo aquí para que pudiera acostumbrarme a todas estas paredes y puertas falsas.

.

.

.

* * *

¡He aquí el sexto capítulo!

Quería disculparme con todos por haberme atrasado en la actualización. Yo Actualizo cada dos semanas y esta vez por problemas que tuve con el servidor de fanfiction y problemas también de mi computadora no lo pude hacer. En verdad lo siento. Bueno, les tenía preparado un súper, mega capítulo súper largo xD, pero decidí que no se veía bien y era mucha información, así que lo dividí en tres partes. Yo les propongo algo a manera de compensación por retrasarme, en vez de actualizar cada dos semanas, actualizaré todas las semanas como un especial, hasta que termine de publicar las tres partes. Manden sus comentarios si están de acuerdo o si prefieren que continúe actualizando cada dos semanas. También espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o críticas constructivas, recibo hasta simples saludos xD. Espero tengan una maravillosa semana y si ustedes lo quieren continuaré la siguiente semana.


	8. Objetivo 6: Aliados (II)

Llegamos al gran comedor, en frente nuestro estaba una larga mesa y a su lado grandes fuentes de comida, con esculturas hechas de fruta y otras hechas de hielo, era increíble…

\- Será mejor que te sientes en la cabecera – meditó Nono - es momento de que vayas asumiendo tu puesto.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! – negué de inmediato – ¡ni mi madre ni las familias de las chicas saben nada de esto, si me siento a la cabecera les parecerá muy extraño!

\- Ya veo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – realmente tienes muchos problemas ocultándolo.

OBJETIVO 6: Aliados (segunda parte)

\- Buenos días – saludaron las chicas.

\- Las habitaciones son muy cómodas – dijo el padre de Yamamoto complacido.

\- Así es – asintieron los padres de Haru.

\- Me parece encantador este lugar, además la atención es excelente – comentó mi madre.

Todos se encontraban muy contentos y ¿quién no lo estaría en un lugar como este?, me había olvidado por un tiempo que los demás creían que estas eran unas vacaciones, pero simplemente no podía librarme de mi estrés…

\- ¿Cómo dormiste Tsuna-san? – preguntó Haru.

\- Bien – respondí sencillamente.

\- Mi habitación tiene una vista muy bonita hacia los exteriores, ¿Cómo es la tuya?

\- No tiene ventanas – dije simplemente, no quería entrar en detalles.

\- ¡Lambo tiene mucha hambre! - gritó Lambo a todo pulmón- ¡Lambo quiere uvas y muchos dulces!

\- No seas maleducado Lambo – reprendió I-Pin.

\- Aquí tiene sus dulces, señor – dijo su mayordomo mientras le extendía un pequeño platillo.

\- Lambo tiene mucha suerte, Lambo tiene mucha suerte – comenzó a cantar mientras bailaba alrededor de la silla pavoneando sus dulces.

\- ¡Vaca estúpida!, ¡deja de hacer estupideces! – Gritó Gokudera-kun mientras entraba a la habitación junto a Yamamoto y Onii-san.

\- ¡Estúpidera! ¡Estás celoso! ¡Porque a ti no te dieron dulces! – pavoneó riendo escandalosamente.

\- ¡Eso es solo para inmaduros como tú! ¡Vaca estúpida! - gritó ya cabreado dispuesto a asesinarlo.

\- Calma, calma – apaciguó Yamamoto mientras lo agarraba por la espalda, evitando que Gokudera-kun matara a Lambo.

\- Solo un idiota del Beisbol puede actuar de esa manera – bufó y se rindió, ya más tranquilo tomó asiento al lado mío.

Yo reí apenado, no importaba los años que pasasen ellos nunca cambiarían…

\- Bien, ahora que nos encontramos todos, quería que supieran mi satisfacción de tenerlos aquí reunidos conmigo – dijo Nono – El castillo Vongola se encuentra en un lugar muy apartado y solitario de Italia, pero a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí se encuentra un adorable pueblo, es pequeño pero su gente es muy agradable y el lugar es muy acogedor, organizamos un día de excursiones donde iremos a almorzar en el buen restaurante de mi querido amigo Luigi, y luego pasaremos la tarde en la hermosa playa del pueblo, si es que les parece bien.

\- Por supuesto, yo ya he visitado ese pueblo – dijo mi padre – nos la pasaremos muy bien – dijo feliz.

\- ¡La playa! – chillaron animadas las chicas.

\- Me hará bien un día a la luz del sol – meditó feliz Onii-san.

\- ¿Qué te parece Tsunayoshi-kun? – preguntó Nono en voz baja.

\- Bien – respondí agradecido, me serenaba el saber que los demás se la estaban pasando bien.

\- Bueno ahora disfrutemos del delicioso desayuno que nos han preparado y luego alistémonos para salir lo antes posible, el pueblo está un poco alejado de aquí.

\- ¡Sí!

.

.

.

El viaje había sido largo pero alrededor del medio día llegamos a aquel pueblo, luego fuimos a almorzar al restaurante que nos prometió y comimos la deliciosa pasta tradicional italiana, fue divertido porque todos tuvieron problemas al comerla. Lo extraño fue que Hibari apareció, pero no se sentó con nosotros… Después de comer dimos un paseo por alrededor, al principio no me percaté, pero luego lo reconocí y entendí que este era el lugar donde Primo había vivido, el pueblo tenía un aire de antigüedad, las calles empedradas, las casas una al lado de la otra de colores muy vívidos y los balcones llenos de flores. La gente era sencilla, caminaban por la calle y no existían autos, sin embargo no eran pobres como en la época de Primo. Al preguntar a Nono me comentó que este pueblo estaba bajo la protección de Vongola. La gente era muy agradable y trataban a Nono como si fuera el rey del lugar o alguna clase de autoridad.

\- ¡Miren ahí esta Nono Vongola! – exclamó un niño que junto a dos niños más, corrió a abrazarlo. Nono dejó de caminar para responder al niño. Yo me detuve junto a él.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Timoteo? – preguntó Nono.

\- Muy bien Señor, ¿está de visita?

\- Así es – respondió - Veo que Lucia y Marcos han crecido también – dijo refiriéndose a los otros dos niños.

\- Hace mucho que no lo veíamos por aquí – dijo el que supongo era Marcos.

\- Me alegra verlo – dijo rápidamente la niña con trenzas doradas.

\- Mi madre a estado guardando algunas hierbas y verduras para su cocina – avisó Timoteo - le avisaré que está en el pueblo.

\- Oh, no la molestes mi querido Timoteo, hazle saber que en verdad le estoy muy agradecido. Pero dentro de poco tendré que irme, aún así estaré de regreso para la sucesión.

\- ¿La sucesión?... – preguntó confundido el niño.

\- Así es, estoy dejando el mando de Vongola en manos de mi sucesor, te presento al Décimo. Tsunayoshi-kun – me llamó.

\- Eh… Hola, mucho gusto – saludé.

\- ¿Usted será el Décimo? – preguntó Marcos.

\- Si – respondí sencillamente.

\- Ya veo – respondió la niña – Es un honor conocerlo – dijo adorablemente y luego hizo una reverencia delante mío, en su rostro una gran sonrisa que luego se vio ligeramente opacada – Aunque extrañaré mucho al Noveno.

– El Noveno es una persona muy amable y todos le queremos mucho. Mi madre me nombró Timoteo en honor al Noveno, esperó algún día ser cómo él.

\- ¡Lucia! – Exclamó una mujer mientras se aproximaba – Buenas tardes Noveno – saludó – esperó que los niños no le estén importunando.

\- Para nada Eleonor, sabes muy bien que me alegra su compañía.

\- Usted es muy amable, espero que uno de estos días pasé por la panadería, le tendremos listos unos cuantos presentes, pero por ahora es momentos de irnos, vamos niños es hora de despedirse.

\- Hasta luego – dijeron Lucia y Marcos y se fueron caminando de la mano de la señora, pero Timoteo se quedó mirándome fijamente.

\- Cuando sea grande, quiero trabajar para usted – me dijo lleno de determinación - Cuando vuelva le diré a mi madre que también prepare una canasta de hierbas y verduras par usted – dijo divertido.

\- ¡Timoteo! – llamó la señora dándose la vuelta.

Él la miró por unos segundos y una vez más su mirada se dirigió a la mía y entonces comenzó a correr hacia ella.

\- Adiós Noveno, adiós Décimo – se despidió alegre mientras se reencontraba con el resto.

\- Son personas muy bondadosas las que viven aquí, su afecto es algo que apreció mucho – comentó Nono – Sigamos, el resto ya nos ha dejado atrás.

\- Si – respondí.

Empecé a dar unos cuantos pasos y fue entonces cuando sentí a Nono tambalear, me di vuelta rápidamente y pude sostenerlo para que no cayera.

\- ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – Reclamé mientras Giovanni su mayordomo aparecía a su lado para sujetarlo.

\- ¡Señor! – dijo Giovanni con evidente angustia en el rostro – Necesitamos llamar a los médicos y al equipo de técnicos.

\- No llamemos la atención Giovanni, te lo pido – dijo Nono a modo de súplica – Tsunayoshi-kun podrías ayudarme a llegar a aquella banca – me pidió.

Yo y Giovanni lo levantamos y lo llevamos a aquella gradilla para colocarlo delicadamente allí. Fue cuando Giovanni rápidamente levantó el pantalón de Nono hasta sus rodillas, dejando ver sus delgadas piernas conectadas a fierros y tornillos… Me quedé en shock… los tronillos atravesaban sus piernas…

\- Lo intentaré arreglar señor – dijo Giovanni – pero le dolerá un poco.

\- No te preocupes Giovanni, confío en tu excelente trabajo.

Giovanni comenzó a ajustar ciertas partes del mecanismo diestramente, mientras Nono permanecía totalmente tranquilo, estaba viendo como sus piernas estaban siendo aplastadas y maltratadas por aquellos artefactos pero en su rostro no vi ni un atisbo de dolor. Era impresionante.

\- Permítame señor - dijo Giovanni mientras le daba vuelta y levantaba su camisa para dejar ver su espalda, en ella estaba incrustada una placa que simulaba una columna vertebral. Era escalofriante como la carne y piel se compenetraban con el metal… Giovanni ajustó un poco la placa incrustándola aún más y entonces sí vi dolor en el rostro de Nono, pero rápidamente lo camufló cerrando sus ojos poniendo una expresión pacífica.

\- Ya está – avisó Giovanni – ¿puede moverse Señor?

Nono movió sus rodillas y posicionó firmemente sus pies sobre el suelo y se levantó.

\- Muchas gracias Giovanni, apreció mucho tus habilidades – dijo Nono – lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso Tsunayoshi-kun.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?… - pregunté – desde cuando… está así.

\- No te preocupes, me encuentro bien – dijo sonriendo, pero su mirada reflejaba otro sentimiento algo más sombrío – Pero… espero que entiendas, te he estado esperando todo este tiempo, ahora necesito que te hagas cargo de mí amada familia. Prométemelo Tsunayoshi-kun, prométeme que lo harás.

\- Se lo prometo – dije rápidamente.

\- ¡Tsuna! – escuché gritar y ahí estaba Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun – nos preocupamos y vinimos a buscarlos.

\- Los demás están en la playa, será mejor alcanzarlos- informó Gokudera-kun.

\- Si – aceptó Nono rápidamente como si nada hubiera sucedido y comenzó a caminar al lado de Giovanni.

Yo también empecé a caminar pero seguía impactado. El rostro de Nono permanecía intacto a pesar de… ¿Era así todo el tiempo?...

\- Décimo… - me llamó Gokudera-kun – ¿sucedió algo con Nono?, su cuerpo no le respondió ¿verdad?

\- Tu sabes algo – exclamé alterado.

\- Si… algo… - dijo meditando – hace algunos años Nono Vongola empezó a debilitarse tanto que ya no salía de su oficina, le era imposible moverse y los dolores eran fuertes. Cuando volvimos del futuro contactó a Spanner y a Shoichi como refuerzos para el eje de Tecnología, ambos tenían recuerdos del futuro y de la tecnología que se desarrollaba en Millefiore. Ambos fueron piezas esenciales para construirle un nuevo cuerpo a Nono, desde que lo usa a podido moverse y los dolores son menores, aunque nuestra medicina no es tan avanzada se le administran calmantes todos los días.

\- No puede ser…

\- No se preocupe, ese viejo vivirá por mucho tiempo más.

\- Pero… todo este tiempo Nono me estuvo esperando, estuvo esperando para que yo me decidiera a convertirme en el jefe y tuvo que hacer todo eso para encargarse de la familia. Y yo…

\- La ceremonia de sucesión será mañana – interrumpió Yamamoto - por ahora disfrutemos del día, la playa está hermosa y Nono disfruta mucho del mar.

\- Yamamoto…

\- Nono, disfruta mucho los momentos con la familia, Tsuna no te preocupes, Nono estará bien.

\- Si…

Llegamos a la playa y vimos como todos se habían posicionado, las sombrillas cubrían gran parte de la zona y todos estaban en traje de baño. La brisa marina me llegó y una gran tranquilidad me invadió, el día era agradable y el sol resplandecía con todo su esplendor.

\- Tsuna-kun – llamó Kyoko-chan.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan!

\- Se retrasaron mucho – se quejó Haru.

Ah… las dos se veían tan lindas…

\- Tu mamá organizó un concurso de castillos de arena – comentó Kyoko-chan – junto a Haru y Bianchi-san hicimos equipo.

\- Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – aseguró Haru.

\- Ciaossu – saludó Reborn mientras aterrizaba en mi cabeza – nosotros organizamos una competencia de natación.

\- ¡Natación!, no, yo mejor…

Antes de que pudiera negarme Reborn comenzó a saltar sobre mi cabeza, tan brutalmente que con cada salto me enterraba en la tierra.

\- PAR-TI-CI-PA-RÁS.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! – grité.

Fue así como acabé en una línea imaginaría de partida junto a Papá, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, el padre de Kyoko, yo y Onii-san, todos listos para concursar.

\- ¡EN SUS MARCAS! ¡LISTOS! ¡FUERA! – dijo Reborn, disparando su arma.

Todos nos lanzamos al agua, Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun tomaron la delantera seguidos de mi padre, Onii-san y su padre se tiraron al agua pero por su ridículo estilo de natación no avanzaron nada, yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo cuando vi que mi padre a los pocos segundos comenzó a ahogarse… ¡PERO QUE RAYOS LE PASABA!... rápidamente me acerqué para ayudarlo, una vez estuve seguro que estaba bien, intenté seguir a los demás. Nadar en el mar era muy difícil, la corriente no hacia fácil los movimientos y el agua salada irritaban los ojos y la garganta, después de unos difíciles segundos pude llegar a la meta bastante agitado, al parecer Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun empataron con el primer puesto, y yo llegué en segundo lugar.

\- Lo hiciste, Tsuna – dijo feliz Yamamoto.

\- Es genial, Décimo usted es el mejor, si no hubiera ayudado a su padre seguramente nos hubiera vencido.

\- No es para tanto, chicos – dije apenado - ¿Qué sucedió con Onii-san?

\- No lo sé – respondió despreocupadamente Yamamoto.

\- Parece que ya se murieron – dijo malévolamente Reborn, yo me di la vuelta rápidamente y fue cuando pude ver a Onii-san junto a su padre flotando boca abajo en el agua.

-¡Onii-san! – corrí asustado.

Con la ayuda de los muchachos rápidamente los sacamos y pronto pudieron volver a respirar.

\- ¡GANÉ! – Gritó Onii-san a todo pulmón al despertar y no pudimos evitar pero comenzar a reír.

\- ¡Chicos! – Gritó mi madre mientras agitaba su brazo – ¡ustedes serán los jueces de la competencia!

Mi mamá estaba a unos metros de nosotros al igual que los demás. Todos esperando que fuéramos a juzgar el trabajo que habían realizado.

El primer castillo que vimos fue el de Lambo e I-Pin, su castillo estaba formado por tres torres, pero… estaban mal alineadas y las figuras no estaban muy bien definidas. El segundo castillo fue el de las chicas, su trabajo fue más elaborado, tenía cinco torres, una muralla, el único problema fue que estaba muy bien decorada con erizos y medusas venenosas, supongo producto de Bianchi. Por último se encontraban los padres de Haru que crearon un castillo idéntico al de Vongola, era una réplica asombrosa. Así que se ganaron el primer lugar.

\- Vamos a tomarnos una foto – dijo Reborn.

\- Giovanni, me harías el favor – dijo Nono entregándole la cámara.

Todos nos colocamos juntos para salir en la foto y por pura casualidad yo estaba al centro, a mi lado estaban Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun, Lambo estaba al frente mío, Nono estaba a mis espaldas, mi madre estaba a mi costado y Reborn en mis hombros, el resto estaba a los alrededores y éramos realmente muchos es por eso que…

\- Acérquense más – pidió Giovanni.

Todos nos acercamos más, Reborn se subió a mi cabeza, Lambo se colocó en mi brazos, los chicos se acercaron a mí y quedaron en posición diagonal, mi madre colocó su cabeza en mi pecho quedando su cabeza entre la de Lambo y la mía, todos estaban muy cerca tanto que literalmente me costaba respirar, fue cuando una lucecita apareció en la cámara indicándonos que lo foto ya había sido tomada y justo cuando estábamos separándonos…

\- Esperen, tomaré una más.

Las quejas se hicieron escuchar, pero pronto todos volvimos a nuestras posiciones y yo puse la mejor sonrisa que pude, una vez más apareció una luz en la cámara y esta vez todos nos separamos y aproveché de tomar aire en forma un poco desesperada.

\- Fue divertido – comentó Yamamoto mientras estiraba sus brazos.

\- Casi me asfixio – se quejó Gokudera-kun.

Yo solo reí nervioso.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, es hora de marcharnos – informó Nono, yo asentí, hoy había sido un buen día, me había divertido mucho a pesar de todo, pero debíamos estar en el castillo Vongola a las seis de la tarde.

\- Mi fiel amigo Giovanni los acompañará por el resto de la velada, los llevará al mercado y aun centro de modas por si quieren comprar algo, yo debo marcharme junto a Tsunayoshi-kun pero los esperaremos a las diez de la noche.

\- ¿Por qué se irán? – preguntó mi madre.

\- Es que Tsuna prometió mostrarme a… su mascota y no puede hacerlo de noche.

¡No es cierto! ¡Lo acaba de inventar!

\- Entiendo, pero no sabía que Natsu le temía a la oscuridad, ni que había venido con nosotros… – reflexionó mi madre por unos segundos – bueno, no importa, les compraré algo lindo a ambos.

Mi rostro no podía ocultar mi incredulidad, era increíble que se lo creyera, mi madre era realmente muy inocente. Si le decía que existen elefantes rosados en la luna definitivamente me creería.

\- Tsuna, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yamamoto mientras se acercaba con los demás, me concentré unos momentos en mí mismo y pude detectar claramente mi miedo reflejado en mis temblorosas piernas.

\- Estoy un poco nervioso.

\- La reunión con las familias aliadas es en dos horas – dijo Gokudera-kun.

\- No tendrá problemas – aseguró Bianchi entrando en escena mientras Gokudera-kun caía dramáticamente al suelo – En clases le enseñe diplomacia y relaciones públicas.

\- ¡Solo fue una fiesta de té con I-Pin! – me quejé - ¡Y me envenenaste!

\- ¡Estás diciendo que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano! – gritó cabreada.

\- Por supuesto que no –me retracté de inmediato.

\- Décimo…- susurró Gokudera-kun desde el suelo en pésimas condiciones - por favor… permítame acompañarlo…

\- Eto… Gokudera-kun…

\- Te podríamos ayudar – dijo Yamamoto.

\- Pero me preocupa dejar a los demás sin protección.

\- No hay problema – respondió Reborn – yo me quedaré con ellos, también Ryohei, Chrome y la Vaca estúpida.

\- Lo vez - me animó Yamamoto.

\- Está bien – respondí aliviado – Muchas Gracias.

Nos despedimos de los demás y casi inmediatamente una limosina apreció y dos hombres vestidos de negro salieron para abrir las respectivas puertas del auto. Nono se acercó a uno de ellos y luego de que lo saludaran entró, al igual que los muchachos. Yo me dirigí en dirección a la otra puerta y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al auto, Reborn saltó sobre mí y me entregó un papel.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es algo que nos servirá en el futuro, te recordará tu razón para luchar.

Di la vuelta el papel y ahí estábamos todos…

Era la foto que nos habíamos tomado hace unos momentos, hoy había sido un excelente día, estábamos todos y como hace mucho tiempo la pasamos muy bien, definitivamente momentos como estos debía tenerlos muy en mente.

\- Gracias - respondí honestamente.

\- Buena suerte en la reunión – deseó.

\- Creí que me acompañarías.

\- No es necesario, tu familia estará contigo.

\- Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun…

\- Ciaossu – se despidió y luego saltando se alejó de mí.

Miré la foto que se encontraba en mis manos y sonreí mientras un sentimiento cálido inundaba mi cuerpo. Onii-san y mi padre salieron chistosos, Ken le hizo cachos a Chikusa y Hibari se encontraba en una esquina tratando de alejarse de nosotros pero aún entrando en el marco de la foto.

Guardé la foto con mucho cuidado en mi bolsillo, donde también tenía el amuleto que me regaló Kyoko-chan hace algunos años, ambos serían mis grandes tesoros.

Me dirigí a la puerta y…

\- Buenas tardes Décimo Vongola – saludó el hombre de negro e inmediatamente mi cuerpo se congeló y mi pelo se erizó, me di la vuelta y con la vista busqué desesperadamente si alguien lo había escuchado, al darme cuenta que no era así, ya más tranquilo…

\- Buenas Tardes – saludé.

Entré rápidamente al auto y casi inmediatamente este emprendió marcha.

\- ¿Qué tal la pasaron hoy?, espero se hayan divertido – dijo Nono.

\- Fue divertido – dijo rápidamente Yamamoto.

\- Si – afirmé – gracias por traer a los demás.

\- Me alegro, pero ahora que la diversión ha acabado es momento de aprovechar el viaje para hablar de negocios. Cuéntame Tsunayoshi-kun, cuáles son tus conocimientos de Vongola.

\- Mis conocimientos…

\- Si, puedo suponer que no conoces mucho de cómo opera, ya que nunca pudimos hablar.

\- Si…

\- Entonces creo que es el momento oportuno de ponerte al día. Primero debes conocer a perfección los componentes de Vongola – continuó sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de respirar – Primero te explicaré como es Vongola internamente. Está ordenada jerárquicamente, de esta manera: El jefe, los altos mandos, la elite de Vongola y por último se encuentran los tres ejes: Ejército, espionaje y Tecnología cada uno de ellos compuestos por Clase A, B, C y D. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta hasta ahí?

\- ¡¿Qué si las tengo?! ¡No entiendo nada!

\- Dime que no entendiste...- dijo pacientemente mientras sonreía y la risa de Yamamoto se dejaba escuchar.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que el más importante dentro de Vongola es el Jefe - explicó Yamamoto – luego vienen los altos mandos.

\- Los altos mandos son los Jefes de CEDEF, Varia y las familias aliadas – continuó Gokudera-kun.

\- Ya veo… - medité… - ¡Qué! ¡Eso quiere decir que mi padre!… ¡Dino-san!… y hasta ¡Xanxus!

-Así es – afirmó Nono - todos ellos son autoridades legítimas dentro de Vongola, por supuesto que el jefe de CEDEF como Asesor externo es el segundo al mando en Vongola.

\- Pero que tiene que ver las familias aliadas con la organización interna de Vongola – pregunté sin entender.

\- Pues como ya sabes existe una gran alianza donde Vongola es la familia al mando, si el Jefe por inconvenientes no pudiera tomar una decisión sobre Vongola, los Jefes de las familias aliadas pueden debatir ya que sus familias están estrechamente relacionadas con Vongola y las consecuencias que recaen sobre Vongola también recaen sobre las familias aliadas.

\- Ya veo… - Genial más peso sobre mis hombros – y… la Élite… - dije inseguro de si había escuchado bien el nombre.

\- Oh, sí – dijo rápidamente Nono - en la Élite de Vongola se encuentran los especiales. Generalmente no tienen obligaciones rutinarias sino más bien son asignados a misiones donde su habilidad específica es requerida.

\- Por ejemplo Futa, el ranking Futa, Moretti el asesinado – explicó Gokudera-kun – o como mi hermana… - dijo esta vez de modo sombrío – el escorpión venenoso, capaz de convertir lo que toque en veneno.

Comencé a reír nerviosamente, Bianchi, Futa, Moretti… todos ellos era fuera de lo normal… creo que entendía cuál era la Élite, un grupo de personas muy extrañas.

\- Varia reside en Italia – continuó explicando Nono - sin embargo CEDEF es una organización nómada, La Élite de Vongola está dispersa y los tres ejes tienen Bases alrededor del mundo.

\- ¿Bases alrededor del mundo?...

\- Así es, existen en cada continente, América, Asia, Europa, Oceanía y África. Actualmente están bajo el mando de los guardianes de la Novena Generación, pero las están abandonando para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia de sucesión – Explicó con una gran sonrisa.

Eso no me entusiasmaba demasiado… Suspiré.

\- Podremos volver a ver a Nie Brow y Coyete – dijo Yamamoto animado mientras Gokudera-kun solo bufaba.

\- Si, ellos están ansiosos de volver a verlos… dime Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Lo entendiste?

\- Eh… si eso creo.

\- Bien.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Yamamoto – nunca entendí a qué lugar pertenecíamos los guardianes.

\- Sí, nunca se habla de la autoridad de los guardines – secundó Gokudera-kun.

Nono los miró por un momento sorprendido y luego sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Los guardianes son considerados los dignos protectores del cielo y por ende sus extensiones. La palabra de uno de los guardianes es como la palabra del Jefe. Si dan una orden debe ser acatada como si el mismo Jefe las diera. Son llamados también los enviados.

\- Increíble Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun.

\- ¡Usted es el increíble Décimo!

\- Si tiene razón, eres increíble Tsuna.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, al llegar al castillo firmaremos todos los papeles que te convertirán en el jefe legal de Vongola – avisó y mi cuerpo se entumeció… Nono solo atinó a sonreír condescendientemente.

\- Me dijo que firmaríamos los tratados con las familias aliadas, pero no tengo idea de qué o quiénes son.

\- Ya veo, te inquieta ¿verdad? - yo solo asentí…

Nono me explicó un poco de cada familia, con cada pieza más de información, más me asustaba, era mucho para un día… Cansado me apoyé sobre el marco de la ventana y vi los árboles pasar formando una imagen borrosa que me mareaba, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y con cada hora me acercaba más a asumir mis responsabilidades.

\- Ahora que lleguemos debemos apresurarnos –dijo Nono - Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun podrían llamar a Giannini cuando lleguemos.

\- ¡Giannini! – me asombré.

\- Así es, confirmen la seguridad en todo el castillo por favor. Mientras tanto yo y Tsunayoshi-kun iremos haciendo un poco de papeleo.

\- Claro – respondió rápidamente Yamamoto.

La limosina comenzó a descender la velocidad y me asomé rápidamente a la ventana, por ella se podía ver el gran castillo en nuestras narices, el tiempo de viaje había pasado muy rápido, el auto se detuvo completamente y la puerta se abrió

\- Bienvenido Señor Tsunayoshi – dijo Gioell.

\- Gracias.

Gioell me introdujo al castillo y me llevó a mi habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa y quitarme la arena del cuerpo. Una vez más me duché y al salir encontré un cambió completo de ropa sobre la cama.

\- Me tomé la libertad de elegir ropa para la reunión – dijo amablemente Gioell.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Puede cambiarse allá – señaló.

Yo asentí y me dirigí a donde me señaló, me terminé de secar y comencé a colocarme las prendas que había elegido para mí, se trataba de un pantalón de tela y una camisa blanca, también me coloqué unos zapatos de cuero. Todas las prendas eran de muy buena calidad y a mi medida. Faltaba una hora para la reunión y no estaba seguro de cómo actuar ni que decir, pero lo peor era que no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

\- Todo me quedó de maravilla- Informé a Gioell.

\- Todas estas prendas fueron diseñadas especialmente para usted con hilo de Leon.

¿Leon?... ya veo, lo tenían listo desde hace tiempo.

\- Es hora – avisó Gioell.

Mi cuerpo se entumeció y el latido de mi corazón súbitamente se aceleró, el miedo me invadía sin embargo…

– Lo guiaré a la sala donde se realizará el encuentro.

Sin embargo aún estaba en pie.

\- Gracias - respondí.

Aún estaba en pie, caminando en dirección a la firma de los papeles que cambiarían por completo mi vida.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

Espero les haya gustado y como siempre epero reviews, me intereza mucho saber lo que piensan y formar algun tipo de "amistad" xD

Espero tengan unos maravillos días y nos vemos la siguiente semana.

Bye, bye.


	9. Objetivo 6: Aliados (III)

\- En el estado actual de Vongola, no somos más que un grupo de maleantes – dijo Nono casi en susurro mientras me guiaba al lugar del encuentro - pero la Vongola que debes crear será una organización respetada que por objetivo tiene el proteger a los débiles, ¿no te sientes emocionado al imaginarlo?

Yo no le respondí, no sabía cómo hacerlo… una familia como lo fue en los tiempos de Primo. Mis sentimientos no llegaban a la emoción pero sí sentía una ligera esperanza.

\- Desde mañana tu nombre será Vongola. Tienes que cambiar a esta familia y volverla una organización intachable.

¿Mi nombre sería Vongola?… no, la verdad es que Vongola ha venido siendo mi nombre por un largo tiempo, no importaba cuanto luchara, o me disgustara; este era el nombre que me pusieron desde que todo esto empezó. Odiaba formar parte de Vongola, pero tal vez si pudiera cambiar la reputación de Vongola, si pudiera borrar su historial criminal, si pudiera convertir a Vongola en esa organización intachable, tal vez así… no me molestaría ser nombrado como el jefe de Vongola. Pero la pregunta era… ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando!?, ¡eso era imposible! ¡No eran más que tonterías!

\- Solo intenta hacer ver a la Mafia bien – reproché.

Nono comenzó a carcajear y luego me miró directo a los ojos.

\- No eres el único con intuición, mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun, tu mirada es tranparente y sincera, tu bondad cambiará a Vongola, tengo fe de que así será.

Eso no me ayudaba mucho, pensé desanimado mientras paso a paso me acercaba a…

**Objetivo 6: Aliados (Tercera parte).**

\- Aquí están los papeles – explicó Nono – puedes leerlos.

\- Si – dije mientras escaneaba el documento, había una gran lista de propiedades en todo el mundo, porcentajes en grandes multinacionales, hasta tenía la posesión de algunas islas, era impresionante y el documento decía que todos estos bienes pasaban a mi nombre.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? – preguntó Nono

¡No! Quería gritar, era una locura ganar todo esto sin haber hecho absolutamente nada, pero aún así…

\- Si – respondí - al parecer todo está bien – dije incierto. La verdad es que no conocía mucho sobre esto.

\- Entonces préstame los papeles – pidió, yo se los entregué y los firmó sin titubear – ahora fírmalos y continuemos.

Tomé los papeles y una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo.

Miedo…

Yo entendía que cualquiera en mi lugar, ahora mismo se sentiría el más afortunado del planeta, yo mismo me lo creería si no estuviera en estas condiciones. La cantidad de bienes de los que me apoderaría eran incontables, una vez que firme los papeles ya no tendría que preocuparme nunca más por dinero, pero me tendría que preocupar de algo mucho más importante que eso, tendría que preocuparme para siempre de la seguridad de mi familia y amigos que estarían en constantes peligros…

\- Tsunayoshi-kun – llamó Nono al ver que no firmaba los papeles.

Yo agarré el bolígrafo y firmé rápidamente los papeles. No tenía caso ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias, ya había decidido convertirme en el jefe y lo único que podía hacer ahora, era seguir con esta locura hasta el final.

\- Sigamos.

\- Bien – me pasó otro par de papeles – estos documentos indican que estoy traspasando todas las cuentas bancarias que tiene Vongola alrededor del mundo.

Yo miré las escrituras y evidentemente de eso se trataba, el monto superaba los…

\- ¡Ciento veintisiete mil millones de dólares! – exclamé asustado.

Nono Vongola y los abogados comenzaron a reír con mucha euforia, mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento.

\- Así es mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun, ahora serás uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo – explicó aún divertido por mi reacción - Firma los papeles - ordenó.

Yo simplemente obedecí, sin saber exactamente la magnitud de mis acciones. Nono me arrebató los papeles y también los firmó.

\- Ahora solo me queda informarte una cosa más. Al reiniciar un ciclo nuevo en Vongola tanto el Jefe de la familia como el Asesor externo de Vongola son remplazados y como tu padre ya no ocupará ese puesto, necesitas poner a alguien de tu entera confianza para que sea el nuevo represéntate independiente de Vongola, no olvides que este es el que va a tener la mitad de los anillos en un futuro - esto me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Mi padre ya no será el asesor externo…

\- Así es. Mañana me puedes informar de tu decisión… ¡Mira! – dijo alegre Nono, ignorando mi reacción – al parecer nuestra invitada de honor ya ha llegado, yo la iré a recibir mientras tanto estudia estos documentos, son los tratados de alianza.

Nono dejó los papeles en frente mío y salió rápidamente de la sala, en ellos decía que las familias se comprometían a ayudarse y protegerse económicamente, políticamente, en poder ofensivo y defensivo; también decía que si alguna de las familias llegase a traicionar a la otra, todos los beneficios del tratado quedarían anuladas y ambas familias podrían entrar en disputas. Al pie del documento se encontraban espacios para las firmas correspondientes; estaba el nombre de la Familia Vongola, mi nombre como jefe de la familia y al lado la familia…

\- Pasé por favor – escuché a Nono decir, yo me paré rápidamente de mi asiento.

\- ¡Uni!

Tanto el jefe de los Arcobaleno como el jefe de la familia Giglio Nero. Uni.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Sawada-san? – preguntó alegre.

\- Bien… – respondí, pero súbitamente mi ánimo decayó. No había visto a Uni desde…

Lo que pasó en el futuro no debió haber sucedido… las cosas no debieron ser de ese modo, pero… aún así ella nos salvó a todos; a costa de su propia vida…

\- ¿No te alegra verme?- preguntó con suavidad.

\- Claro que si… es solo que… - de alguna manera me sentía mal, culpable tal vez.

\- Es cierto, se supone que tú y yo no nos conocemos.

\- No se trata de eso… – negué, quería de alguna manera pedirle perdón por no haberla protegido y al mismo tiempo quería darle las gracias por su sacrificio.

Ella me examinó por un momento y por unos segundos nuestra mirada se conectó. Su mirada era honesta y sin sombras. Uni era alguien especial… tomó aire tranquilamente y su rostro se suavizó, parecía estar más relajada. Luego se acercó con pasos seguros hacia mí y se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzarme y colocar delicadamente sus manos sobre mi rostro, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

\- Lo entiendo – susurró.

\- ¿Eh?...

\- ¿Te sientes feliz de volverme a ver?

Yo sólo moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo, en forma de confirmación.

\- Yo estoy muy contenta de volverte a ver y mi madre me enseñó que cuando uno está feliz debe sonreír desde el corazón. Así…

Su sonrisa pronto iluminó todo su rostro que por algunos segundos acaparó toda mi atención, fue entonces cuando no lo pude evitar y sonreí junto a ella. Estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a Uni y por sobre todo, estaba feliz de que ella se encontrase con bien y con vida. Ella aún era una pequeña y todavía no alcanzaba la estatura de la Uni del futuro, pero seguía siendo la misma… la misma encantadora, generosa y valiente chica que conocí.

\- Princesa – susurró, quien se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotros. El fiel protector de Uni, Gamma.

Uni soltó suavemente mi rostro y danzando se fue al lado de Gamma y le dedicó una sonrisa que lo calmó por completo.

\- Vamos a sentarnos Gamma – sugirió.

\- Si, Princesa.

– Uni, Gamma, me alegró de que sean ustedes los próximos aliados de Vongola – confesé, mi alivio no se podía describir con palabras. Podía confiar en Uni y sabía que ella no era una mala persona, por lo contrario, ella era una maravillosa persona.

\- Siéntense por favor – dijo Nono mientras yo ocupaba una de las cabeceras y Uni ocupaba la otra, Nono Vongola se sentó a mi derecha mientras Gama se paraba firme a la derecha de Uni.

\- Aquí tienes los documentos de los que hemos estaba hablando, espero que todo esté en orden – dijo Nono mientras uno de los abogados le extendía los documentos a Uni.

Ella comenzó a leerlos y estuvo así por un par de minutos…

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¡Pero princesa! – Exclamó Gamma preocupado – ¿está segura?...

\- Tranquilízate Gamma – dijo con un voz adorable mientras le sonreía – esto será algo muy bueno para nuestra familia – lo tranquilizó – perdónenlo, él es un poco sensible acerca de estos asuntos desde que recibió aquellos recuerdos del futuro.

Uno de los regalos de los Arcobaleno fue dar los recuerdos de las peleas en el futuro a nuestros aliados, seguramente Gamma estaba preocupado por cómo se dieron las cosas con Byakuran.

\- Gamma, yo jamás haría algo como lo que hizo Byakuran – aseguré nervioso.

\- Lo sé – protestó de mal humor – porque si lo intentaras… - dijo amenazadoramente.

\- ¡Gamma! No puedes hacer eso, está en el tratado "No crear disputas entre las familias aliadas", ya no puedes pelear libremente – dijo divertida Uni – perdónenlo – dijo una vez más y rápidamente firmó el documento.

El abogado tomó los documentos y me los entregó, yo los firmé rápidamente.

\- Aquí está una copia para la Familia Vongola y otra para la familia Giglio Nero – explicó el abogado.

\- Perfecto.

\- Les diría que celebremos el momento, pero me acaban de avisar que el resto de los jefes de las familias aliadas ya están aquí – explicó Nono – si me disculpan iré a recibirlos.

Yo me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí a los grandes ventanales, entonces pude ver una gran fila de limosinas y a un montón de mafiosos vigilando la zona.

\- No te preocupes todo saldrá de maravilla – aseguró Uni.

Uni tenía la habilidad de predecir el futuro y sabía muy bien que podía confiar en lo que decía, pero no podía evitar sentirme nervioso.

\- Décimo – me llamó y yo me di la vuelta.

\- Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun – ambos entraron a la sala cautelosos.

\- Ya verificamos la seguridad en todo el perímetro, Giannini estará alerta – informó Yamamoto.

\- Uni, Gamma – dijo Gokudera-kun reconociéndolos pero de una forma un poco hostil.

\- Me alegra mucho volverlos a ver – dijo Uni – nosotros somos los nuevos aliados de Vongola.

\- Eso es bueno – dijo rápidamente Yamamoto – Tsuna debe estar muy feliz. Desde hace mucho que estaba preocupado por ti.

\- Espero ayudar con lo que pueda a Vongola, así como me ayudaron en el futuro.

Uni…

\- Pasen por favor, Vongola Décimo y el jefe de la familia Giglio Nero los están esperando – dijo Gioell.

Fue cuando Nono pasó por la puerta, acompañado por seis personas más, incluido Dino. Todos tomaron sus lugares alrededor de la mesa al igual que Nono, pero todos permanecían callados, me dirigí a mi lugar y me senté. Los muchachos se colocaron detrás de mí, a mi derecha estaba Gokudera-kun y a mi izquierda Yamamoto.

\- Buenas tardes - saludé con miedo - Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un gusto conocerlos – ¡Estaba muy nervioso! La mayoría de ellos parecían personas de muy mal carácter, miré a Uni pero ella permanecía tranquila – Ella es Uni… y es el jefe de la familia Giglio Nero, los más recientes aliados de Vongola.

\- Yo soy Dino el jefe de la familia Cavallone, es un placer volverla a ver, aunque nunca nos hayamos visto en persona – dijo a Uni.

\- Para mí también es agradable volverlo a ver – dijo Uni sabiendo a que se refería, porque ellos solo se conocían por los recuerdos que obtuvieron del futuro.

Ambos estaban tan relajados y actuaban con tanta naturalidad, no parecía ser una reunión con los mafiosos más poderosos del mundo…

En el camino de vuelta, pregunté a Nono sobre las familias aliadas, no sabía que esperar… Había estado tan nervioso que la información que me había dado giraba en mi mente una y otra vez.

Ahora mismo Vongola tiene acuerdos firmados con las familias más poderosas del mundo. La jerarquía de una familia era medida por su dinero, elegancia, tradición y poder. Con más de 50000 personas al mando, riquezas inmensurables, tradiciones milenarias y personal especializado, en primer lugar está Vongola, el centro de la alianza. En tercer lugar está Cavallone, con Dino al mando lograron ascender al tercer puesto gracias a sus habilidades financieras, hoy en día tiene 5000 personas al mando y una larga tradición. Dino es increíble… se dice que al principio se dudaba mucho de su potencial, pero resultó ser el mejor jefe que haya tenido Cavallone.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Tsuna? – me preguntó Dino amistosamente - veo que has decidido hacerte cargo de la familia Vongola.

\- Si – realmente no lo quería afirmar, pero era cierto – me alegro de que estés aquí Dino-san – dije honestamente, era tranquilizante ver entre todos estos mafiosos a alguien que consideraba confiable.

\- Bueno, creo que será bueno que nos presentemos – dijo con confianza un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, cabello claro y muy buena estatura - Yo soy Ricardo el jefe de la Familia Faustantte, es un placer conocerlo.

¡Faustantte!... aquella que ocupaba el segundo lugar en la alianza, se dice que tienen inmensurables riquezas y una larga tradición que pasa de generación en generación a través del más fuerte, también son los que controlan gran parte del medio oriente, Europa y Asia. Nono dijo que sus subordinados llegan a los 3500, son pocos pero todos ellos son muy peligrosos.

\- Mi nombre es Alan – se presentó el siguiente con cabello oscuro y tez pálida – soy el jefe de la Familia Branccio.

\- Soy Franco y el jefe de la familia Nerande – dijo un señor mayor con voz fuerte pero segura – Espero que nuestra relación con Vongola siga siendo tan buena como siempre.

La cuarta familia de la alianza, Branccio con Alan al mando. Su tradición es larga y el compromiso que existía entre su familia era como un pacto sagrado, son una hermandad que controla gran parte de América y Asia. Con Franco como su jefe, en quinto lugar estaba Nerande, según la historia fueron los primeros aliados de Vongola y se dice que su personal es digno de confianza con una valentía y lealtad inimaginables. Su personal supera los 10000, sin embargo la familia ha estado atravesando por problemas financieros.

\- Soy Branco – continuó el siguiente - y soy el jefe de la familia Driamon – explicó un señor con un bigote muy espeso, con poco cabello y que no soltaba su gran habano. Ellos ocupaban el sexto lugar y se caracterizaban principalmente por su fortaleza en la economía.

Y por último estaba…

\- Yo soy Gotama, el jefe de la familia Bobino – se introdujo un hombre de cincuenta años de edad, era de estatura muy baja y regordete – Es agradable el por fin conocerlo Décimo.

¡La familia de Lambo!

En realidad todas las familias que conformaban la alianza tenían alianzas con familias más pequeñas y estas a su vez con familias más pequeñas, tejiendo una telaraña compleja. La única excepción era la familia Bovino, era una familia muy pequeña que no guardaba relación con ninguna otra familia aparte de Vongola, no se conocía mucho de esta, sin embargo su arsenal era único y poseía una magia muy particular, tenían muchos secretos y eran muy misteriosos, fuera de eso eran muy débiles.

Me alegraba que la familia de Lambo formara parte de la alianza, por fin conocía al jefe de la familia Bovino, aquel que había estado de acuerdo con que un niño de 5 años anduviera con granadas en el cabello… Tal vez si era una persona muy extraña… además me esperaba a alguien con cuernos…

\- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos - dije.

\- Ahora les entregaremos los Tratados de Alianza, como podrán ver, estos se mantienen en esencia – explicó Nono.

El abogado les pasó los documentos y todos comenzaron a leerlos detenidamente, yo solo esperé en silencio y después de unos minutos…

\- Estoy de acuerdo – expuso Dino mientras firmaba los documentos - las condiciones no han cambiado – el abogado tomó los documentos y me los pasó, yo lo leí rápidamente y me di cuenta que era el mismo que había firmado con Uni, así que también lo firmé.

\- Qué bien, estoy feliz de contar contigo Dino-san.

\- Aunque no fueras el Décimo Vongola igual contarías conmigo, después de todo eres mi hermanito – dijo divertido, pero sabía que él era sincero. Si me hubiera metido en cualquier clase de problemas él me hubiera ayudado sin importar mi posición en la mafia. Después de todo, siempre lo hizo…

\- Si, esto solo es una formalidad.

Pronto los demás jefes levantaron sus vistas…

\- Estoy de acuerdo con los términos – dijo Franco – pero sé que Vongola ahora está pasando por momentos difíciles, quiero hacerte una pregunta Nono Vongola y no quiero que me mal interpreten. Mi familia apoyará a Vongola sin importar las circunstancias, pero ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?, ¿estás seguro que este muchacho podrá ocupar tu lugar en momentos tan críticos? No quiero ofenderlo Décimo Vongola es solo que creo que no es el momento más oportuno – no estaba ofendido, por alguna razón ese hombre me transmitía confianza.

\- Es cierto – dijo Branco – no quiero ofenderla señorita – dijo a Uni – pero no creo que niños se deban involucrar en asuntos tan delicados como lo son los de la Mafia.

\- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo – aseguró Gotama, jefe de la familia Bobino – mi familia apoya y apoyará al Décimo con lo que haga falta.

\- Gracias.

\- Lo lamento – dijo inmediatamente Alan - mi responsabilidad como jefe de mi familia es velar por ella, si Vongola está en riesgo tendré que mandar a mi gente; con las amenazas que han recibido de la organización contra Vongola ¿quién me asegura que mi familia estará a salvo? Sin ofender Décimo, pero creo que Nono Vongola tiene más experiencia en batallas que usted.

\- Pues se equivocan – respondió rápidamente Nono.

\- En lo posible sus familias no se verán involucradas – traté de asegurarles - ya es muy difícil para mí poner en riesgo a mis amigos, seguramente ustedes sienten lo mismo.

\- Tsuna…

\- Décimo…

– Es por eso que yo me encargaré de esta situación - dije seguro – yo detendré a la organización contra Vongola.

\- Y cómo sabremos si podrás hacerlo – dijo Ricardo - por lo que veo eres tan solo un muchacho que no sabe nada aún de la vida.

\- ¡No se atreva a hablar así del Décimo! – reclamó Gokudera-kun.

\- Gokudera-kun… – intenté tranquilizarlo.

\- Les advierto que no subestimen a Tsuna – dijo Dino con una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad - les aseguro que no es lo que aparenta y lo mismo puedo decir de Uni.

\- Eso no era necesario Dino-san – dije en voz baja, un poco avergonzado.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe se escuchó y unos cuantos disparos…

\- ¡MALDITA ESCORIA! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! – escuché gritar a lo lejos, ignoré por completo el conflicto que se estaba desarrollando en la mesa y me levanté de inmediato; presintiendo el mal humor que traía, me coloqué rápidamente mis guantes, mientras las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a Xanxus, el tomó sus pistolas y yo tomé rápidamente las dos píldoras, justo a tiempo para recibir su ataque que me mando fuera de la sala, traspasando la ventana y aterrizando en el jardín.

Rápidamente Xanxus y el resto de los Jefes de la familia salieron, al igual que Nono Vongola y Gokudera-kun junto a Yamamoto.

\- Cómo te atreves a aceptar el mando de Vongola, ¡Te mataré BASURA!- gritó mientras disparaba, yo esquivé en el cielo todas sus ataques; pero yo no podía contraatacar, el catillo Vongola y los que se encontraban en el, podrían resultar heridos.

\- Tranquilízate Xanxus o tendré que intervenir – retó Nono Vongola

\- ¡Tsuna! – llamó preocupado Dino.

\- ¡Décimo! – llamó Gokudera-kun con su sistema CIA ya listo.

\- No interfieran – Ordené - yo me encargo…

\- ¿¡Y cómo piensas hacerlo!? – Gritó enfurecido mientras las marcas del avanzado punto cero se hacían presentes en su rostro – Besta - Llamó y pronto salió un león blanco con algunas rayas negras.

\- Natsu – llamé e inyecté llamas del cielo en su anillo. Aquel león que tantas veces había peleado codo a codo y a mi lado apareció con un potente rugido – ten cuidado…

Pronto ambas fieras se enfrentaron, de rugido en rugido, ambos liberando sus ataques petrificadores. Pero Xanxus no se quedó tranquilo y comenzó a atacar acumulando gran poder en sus armas; yo coloqué mis manos en posición, mientras mis llamas comenzaban a parpadear entrando de estado positivo a negativo, una vez que Xanxus liberó su ataque, entré en estado inerte y pronto sentí el incremento de mis llamas.

\- Maldito, otra vez con tus trucos.

\- Tranquilízate Xanxus – dije seriamente, no podía permitir que esto continuara.

\- ¡Bastardo! – gritó enfurecido, y comenzó a disparar sin control.

Estaba haciendo agujeros por doquier y si esto seguía de esta manera alguien saldría herido. Debía detenerlo, comencé a moverme ágilmente a su alrededor, intentando usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Era difícil. Sin duda Xanxus era un experto. Pero incluso él tenía debilidades y huecos en su ataque.

\- Es suficiente – le avisé, me acerqué a él por la espalda, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde; entré en el punto cero avanzado y comencé a congelarlo desde atrás, concentrándome en sus manos.

El cayó rápidamente al suelo, enfurecido.

\- ¿¡Crees que me detendrás!?

\- No, no use todo mi poder.

\- ¡Es lo que más odio de ti! – dijo enfurecido mientras se quitaba el hielo rápidamente de las manos – ¡Esa debilidad por tu oponente!, ¡esa preocupación por mí! ¡Quieres convertirte en el jefe siendo tan débil!

El hielo finalmente se derritió por completo de sus manos y aquel fuego de la ira estaba ardiendo más fuerte que nunca, rápidamente tomó sus pistolas y comenzó a movilizarse en el cielo. Pronto sus ataques comenzaron a asecharme y estos eran cada vez más rápidos y certeros.

\- ¡Nunca quise convertirme en el jefe de la familia! – expliqué mientras esquivaba su ataques.

\- ¡Dime qué rayos estás haciendo!- dijo cabreado mientras sus ataques incrementaban aún más, en poder y en velocidad - ¡Preparando la ceremonia de sucesión! – Esta vez lanzó un ataqué muy fuerte hacia los Jefes de las familias aliadas. Yo usé mis llamas de mayor poder para movilizarme en frente de ellos, puse mis manos en posición y entré rápidamente en estado neutro para absorber todo su ataque. El poder de sus llamas me había dejado tendido en el suelo pero había podido absorber la mayor parte de él. Pronto abrí los ojos y mis llamas esta vez incrementaron considerablemente su poder.

– ¡No tengo otra opción! – intenté explicarle - La familia Dervan atacará a Vongola y planea apoderarse de los anillos ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Fue cuando Xanxus se detuvo, su mirada me escaneó y se mantuvo levitando en el cielo con la ayuda de sus llamas.

\- ¿La familia Dervan? – preguntó mientras las marcas de su rostro se desvanecían.

\- Es la cabecilla de la organización contra Vongola – expliqué – avisaron que pronto atacarían a Vongola y amenazaron la vida de Nono. No pude protegerlos a todos desde Namimori y las cosas cada vez se complican más. No tengo otra opción.

Xanxus cambió de actitud y descendió al suelo mientras se acercaba a los demás.

\- Haz lo que quieras, no interferiré – dijo con una voz fuerte – pero más te vale que destruyas a la escoria del exterior, sino lo haces, no te lo perdonaré, te cazaré como un perro y te mataré.

\- Si – acepté.

\- Besta – llamó al león que pronto regresó al lado de su dueño.

Xanxus no me volvió a dirigir la mirada, ni la palabra. Solo entró a la sala por la ventana que había destruido, ignorando al resto de los Jefes de las familias aliadas.

Pronto regresé a la normalidad y una vez apagados mis sentidos de la híper intuición pude sentir miedo por los ataques de Xanxus. Natsu vino a mi lado y rápidamente se ocultó detrás de mí, solo que como ahora era tan grande no lo estaba logrando del todo; así que me di vuelta y comencé a acariciar su cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarme.

\- Ya todo acabó Natsu, gracias.

Él solo se acarició contra mi mano y regresó al anillo. Luego me acerqué a los demás, pero me sorprendió ver que todos se encontraban armados y alertas.

\- Tsuna ¿estás bien? – preguntó Yamamoto.

\- Si, realmente lo lamento – dije dirigiéndome a los jefes de la familia aliadas - mis relaciones con Xanxus no son las mejores – expliqué excusándome.

Todos me miraron confundidos, pero pronto se tranquilizaron.

\- Qué les parece si volvemos a nuestros lugares señores – sugirió Dino alivianando el ambiente, todos le hicieron caso y pronto nos encontrábamos en la misma sala, como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que la ventana estaba destruida.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Detuviste por completo a Xanxus, el jefe de Varia! – exclamó Branco.

\- ¿Qué clase de técnicas fue las que usaste?... - preguntó Alan.

\- Nuestro Jefe tiene las habilidades para llevar el mando de Vongola – aseguró Yamamoto mientras Gokudera-kun bufaba.

\- No subestimen al Décimo – avisó desafiante.

Todos estaban asombrados y yo no sabía cómo responder, no era mi intención hacer de esto un espectáculo, pero eso era exactamente lo que había logrado con Xanxus.

\- Creo que hemos subestimado su poder, Vongola Décimo, será un placer hacer negocios con usted- recalcó Franco mientras firmaba los documentos.

\- Creo que está claro que podrá defender a su familia – dijo Alan.

\- Estamos de acuerdo – dijeron los demás firmando los documentos, el abogado me los pasó y los firmé.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí – dije a todos – esperó que nos podamos llevar bien – dije honestamente, pero había algo que me estaba molestando – pero para dejar las cosas en claro; el jefe de la Familia Giglio Nero, es Uni, una niña que además es la Arcobaleno del cielo.

Todos miraron a Uni con cierto recelo y ella simplemente les sonrió, al parecer Dino no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

\- Se los advertí – dijo aún riendo – ellos son personas únicas.

\- Ya veo – dijo Franco – es un honor hacer negocios con ambos, pero si me disculpan es un poco tarde y debo marcharme.

\- Si, nosotros también debemos marcharnos – explicó Alan - esperaremos con ansias la ceremonia de sucesión.

\- Muchas gracias – dije mientras los despedía.

\- Décimo – me llamó Gotama – creo que es un buen momento para agradecer el haber cuidado a Lambo todo este tiempo – dijo lagrimeando - fue tan generoso que incluso lo acogió como parte de su familia y por eso le estoy muy agradecido.

\- No es para tanto – dije rápidamente – Lambo es… como mi hermano.

En su rostro lleno de lágrimas se formó una sonrisa y tomó mis manos firmemente.

\- Asegúrese de cuidar bien de Lambo hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Mañana traeré municiones para él y para ustedes, como un regalo.

¡MUNICIONES!

\- Muchas… gracias…

\- Yo los acompañaré – aseguró Gioell mientras desaparecía con todos.

\- Nosotros también debemos marcharnos, se hace tarde – explicó Gamma.

\- Quédense – pedí – tu también Dino-san, todos llegaran pronto y podremos cenar juntos – sugerí.

\- Lo siento, pero debo volver con mis hombres, tal vez otro día – se excusó Dino.

\- Entiendo y tú qué me dices Uni.

\- Creo que también lo dejaré para otro día, todos estaban muy ansiosos y casi no me dejan venir, si me retraso, simplemente les causaría angustias.

\- Entiendo.

\- Tsuna-san mantente alerta, la situación no es muy favorable – avisó Uni.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar – expresó sonriendo.

A que se refría…

\- Yo también estaré aquí para apoyarte – aseguró Dino-san, sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de Uni.

\- Los acompaño a la salida – dijo Giovanni.

\- Si, gracias – respondió Dino – nos vemos mañana Tsuna.

\- Yo también me marchó – dijo Uni – estaré aquí mañana junto a todos – explicó feliz.

\- Bien, hasta mañana – los despedí mientras se marchaban.

\- Todo salió de maravilla – indicó Nono.

\- ¿Eso cree?... – pregunté incrédulo al ver la ventana destrozada.

Bueno, todos los tratados de alianza habían sido firmados. La verdad es que me esperaba una situación mucho peor. Dino y Uni, estaban de mi lado, eso me tranquilizaba mucho, eran grandes amigos míos y tener su apoyo era algo muy reconfortante, además estaban el resto de los jefes, Franco y Gotama, jefes de Nerande y Bovino, me inspiraban mucha confianza, con respecto al resto… con el tiempo, tal vez, podríamos convertirnos en buenos amigos.

Aún así me preocupaba mucho Xanxus… su reacción era esperada, aún así no me agradaba, a él esto le molestaba…

\- Décimo será mejor reunirnos con Giannini para el informe de la situación.

\- ¿Eh?...

\- Giannini está encargado de la seguridad de todo el castillo y también está monitoreando a los demás vía satélite.

\- ¡Qué!...

\- Adelántense – dijo Nono – yo los seguiré entro de unos minutos.

\- Eh… Está bien.

Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun me guiaron a otra ala del castillo, fue cuando me di cuenta que solo habíamos estado en la parte central, conforme caminábamos al oeste, comencé a ver personas, no eran sirvientes, todos vestían de traje y corbata y podría jurar haber visto una que otra arma. Supongo eran parte del ejercito o espionaje de Vongola, no sabía con seguridad. Fui conducido a un ascensor que me llevó a una sala gigantesca, ubicada en los subterráneos. Alrededor había una gran cantidad de monitores y máquinas al parecer muy complejas; los cables, teclados y pantallas cubrían por completo el cuarto. Muchas personas estaban al frente de sus ordenadores, tecleándolas sin prestar ninguna atención a sus alrededores, sin embargo al frente de todo estaba Giannini.

\- ¡Décimo! – saludó – me alegro mucho de que esté aquí.

\- Giannini…

\- He estado atento durante la reunión y no he detectado nada extraño, por el momento ya todas las familias aliadas han dejado el territorio de Vongola a salvo.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Yamamoto – creo que todo está tranquilo por ahora.

\- Sí, pero no podemos confiarnos – aseguró rápidamente Gokudera-kun – Ese viejo adelantó demasiado la ceremonia de sucesión, algo me dice que sabe algo que nosotros no.

\- ¡Eh!... ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté rápidamente.

\- No saque conclusiones apresuradas por favor – dijo Giannini – Nono Vongola tuvo muchos problemas de salud y es natural que en situaciones críticas deje el mando al Décimo.

\- Ya lo veremos – bufó.

\- Giannini, pudiste encargarte de lo que te pedí – preguntó Yamamoto.

\- Si, todo está listo.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Qué le pediste Yamamoto? – pregunté.

\- Eh… - me miró por unos segundos y luego con una sonrisa dijo – es un secreto.

\- Idiota – es lo único que alcanzó a decir Gokudera-kun.

\- Eh…

\- Por cierto – dijo Yamamoto - ¿Cómo están los demás?

\- Ya están en camino de regreso – respondió Giannini rápidamente.

\- Pronto llegarán, debemos apresurarnos en ultimar los detalles – dijo Nono mientras entraba a la sala – dime Giannini como están los preparativos de mañana, confío en ti para la seguridad y monitoreo durante la ceremonia.

\- Se han tomado todas las precauciones – aseguró Giannini – sin embargo, es muy difícil predecir lo que pueda suceder.

\- Tienes razón, pero prevenir es nuestro objetivo – dijo Nono – dime, ya arreglaste las conexiones con las bases.

\- Si, todo el personal de Vongola podrá ver la sucesión sin contratiempos, se instalarán grandes pantallas en todas las bases y las cámaras ya están instaladas en el salón donde se realizará la sucesión.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun – me llamó – es hora de que te entregue los planos del castillo.

\- Los planos…

\- Esta es información clasificada por razones de seguridad. Giannini, descarga los planos y entrégale la versión digital.

\- Sí, le voy a pedir que me preste sus audífonos y lentes de contacto por unos minutos, por favor.

\- ¿Qué harás? – le pregunté.

\- Instalaré un programa interactivo, además de brindarle la información que necesita, esta solo podrá ser vista por usted.

\- De acuerdo – dije mientras los buscaba en mis bolsillos y se los entregaba.

El los tomó y conectó los audífonos a su computadora, en la pantalla apareció una barra que indicaba el proceso de la instalación. Mientras estaba concentrado en eso, por unos milisegundos su mirada se desvió a la derecha y paró su trabajo.

\- El resto acaba de llegar, será mejor que los reciban- Informó Giannini.

Mi mirada se desvió al monitor donde antes se había fijado Giannini y pude ver a los demás saliendo de las movilidades, la mayoría de ellos con grandes bolsas y con ropa casual. Ellos estaban de vacaciones y parecían contentos por el día que habían pasado en el pueblo.

\- Décimo – me llamó Giannini mientras me extendía mis audífonos y lentes de contacto – pruébelos de ida al comedor y avíseme si existe algún error, por favor.

\- Muchas gracias.

Me los coloqué de inmediato y fue cuando por primera vez comprendí lo inmenso que era Vongola, tenía los planos de todas las bases del mundo, pero por el momento solo me enfoqué en la del cuartel general, actualmente estábamos en el octavo piso bajo tierra, pero habían 4 plantas en la superficie y 12 bajo ella. También me di cuenta que la parte que habíamos visto hasta ahora, era simplemente la fachada, porque habían cuartos de entrenamiento, de adiestramiento, de monitoreo y de reunión. Se parecía mucho a la base de Namimori del futuro.

Al llegar al comedor nos encontramos con los demás, todos se encontraban felices y algunos cansados. Pero ninguno quedó indiferente ante la gran mesa llena de comida que había delante de nosotros.

\- ¡Delicioso! - dijo aullando Ken mientras rasgaba otro pedazo de la gran pierna de pavo que le había tocado. Parecía que un animal se había sentado a la mesa con nosotros, que en efecto así era.

\- Ken… – llamó Chikusa, pero este no le hizo caso.

\- ¡Yo quiero dulces! – se quejó Lambo - ¡Quiero dulces! – chilló una vez más.

\- No es bueno que comas dulces a esta hora de la noche, Lambo – corrigió amorosamente mi madre.

\- Vaca estúpida deja de gritar – refunfuño Gokudera-kun.

\- Pero yo quiero dulces, ¡Idiotera!

\- ¿¡Que dijiste vaca estúpida!?

\- Calma Gokudera-kun – le pedí - la comida esta deliciosa, cómela Lambo.

\- Pero… ¡Quiero dulces!

\- ¡Lambo! – le llamó la atención Colonnello con cara de muy pocos amigos. Esto dejó a Lambo paralizado y con una cara de terror; pronto dejó de quejarse y de una manera un tanto desesperada comenzó a tragar la comida que había en el plato, hasta dejarlo completamente limpio.

Simplemente no lo pudimos evitar y las risas en la mesa se dejaron escuchar…

\- ¡Alerta Clase D! ¡Alerta clase D! ¡Alerta clase D! – se escuchó fuertemente en la sala.

Mi madre y los padres de las chicas se encontraban confundidos y todavía no habían perdido la alegría del momento, pero el resto ya estaba alerta. Mi mente no lograba reaccionar por completo, pero las luces parpadeando y las bocinas resonando me ayudaron. Un ataque del enemigo…

\- Alerta clase D, alerta clase D, alerta clase D.

\- Giannini – llamó Nono preocupado.

\- Sí, señor – sacó su ordenador portátil y comenzó a trabajar.

\- Al parecer el sistema ha detectado un dispositivo extraño a 4 kilómetros y se acerca a gran velocidad – explicó Giannini.

\- ¡Tsuna! – llamó Reborn, sabía que él quería que fuera a ver de qué se trataba, pero eso significaba terminar con esta fachada… miré a los padres de las chicas y aún permanecían confundidos, pero pude suponer por sus miradas que presentían que algo no andaba muy bien.

\- Pero… - dije débilmente.

\- A dos kilómetros de distancia – informó Giannini.

Era muy rápido, el enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente a gran velocidad. Yo…

\- ¡Tsuna! – llamó una vez más Reborn, y ahora me daba cuenta que no tenía otra opción. Me coloqué mis lentes de contacto, mis audífonos, tomé mis guantes y mis dos píldoras, entrando rápidamente a modo híper última voluntad, haciendo presentes las llamas en mis guantes y la llama en mi frente.

Miré a mi madre por unos milisegundos, mientras la imagen de ella aterrorizada se grababa en mi mente… No tenía tiempo.

\- Muchachos, estén listos.

Todos asintieron y pronto pude ver el gran sistema C.I.A, junto a Uri de Gokudera-kun, la espada de Yamamoto junto a Jiro y Kojiro, el Kangaryu de Oni-san y sus guantes de box y el gran Gyuudon de Lambo.

Concentré cierto poder en mis manos y salí del comedor impulsado por mis llamas, debía apurarme, esto podría ser el comienzo del ataque de la Familia Dervan, así que rápidamente llegué al exterior.

\- Giannini, ¿Por dónde?

\- Un kilómetro de distancia al oeste – informó en mis audífonos.

\- De acuerdo.

Tomé rápidamente mi derecha, mientras sentía la fuerza del campo de protección de Chrome cerrarse alrededor del castillo.

\- Medio kilómetro en su posición – informó Giannini.

Por dónde, no podía ver nada aún, solo el oscuro bosque…

\- El dispositivo se encuentra a escasos segundos de su posición, por favor esté alerta.

Me concentré más en las lejanías, y por fin pude ver una esfera de metal acercarse a gran velocidad.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunté.

El dispositivo llegó a gran velocidad hasta mi posición y se detuvo por completo, permaneció ahí por unos segundos, luego se escapó por mi derecha y comenzó a dar vueltas al castillo.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunté una vez más.

\- No lo sabemos Vongola – esta vez habló Spanner – pero podemos suponer lo peor y tratarlo como si fuera un explosivo, lo mejor será que tengas cuidado.

\- Entiendo

Observé el dispositivo por algunos segundos y este solo permanecía dando vueltas alrededor del castillo. De inmediato el castillo desapareció a mi vista, seguramente era una de las ilusiones de Chrome.

\- Vongola, es un desagrado tener que tratar con ustedes – se hizo escuchar fuertemente una voz proveniente del dispositivo que ahora permanecía quieto - ahora me dirijo a mi querido Tsunayoshi-kun, te dejé muy claro que no quería que te entrometieras en los asuntos de Vongola, y me pareció que lo entendiste estos años, ¿Por qué estas organizado la ceremonia de sucesión? – preguntó con voz incrédula – a caso fue porque mandé a acecinar a Sasagawa Ryohei, o porque asusté a tu bonito amigo Lambo, quizás fue porque mandé a una tropa entera a matar a tu fiel amigo Takeshi Yamamoto o quizá porque he amenazado la vida de tu querido Nono Vongola. No lo sé, ni me importa, pero te advierto que ahora que te convertirás en el Jefe de la podrida Familia Vongola, la supuesta familia más poderosa de la mafia, no te la dejaré fácil, te hare pedazos, te destruiré y mandaré tracitos de tu cuerpo a tus fieles amigos y a tu dulce mamita. Y al fin habré vencido a Vongola y tomado aquellos valiosos anillos.

\- Maldito… – susurré - ¿Cómo hago para que se calle?

\- No hagas nada, si atacas al dispositivo y este resulta un explosivo, lo único que harás será incrementar el poder de la explosión.

¡Maldición!

\- Supongo que ahora estarás preocupado por lo que pensarán tu linda mamita y los padres de tus lindas amigas, ¡eso te pasa por huir como un cobarde con ellos!… Pero no te preocupes, dudo mucho que sobrevivan, no tendrás que dar explicaciones. Iniciando detonante.

¡Qué!

\- Iniciando cuenta regresiva… - informó y mi pecho se comprimió… - Tres… dos… - los siento, pensé - uno…

Una fuerte y desagradable risa se escuchó y luego el dispositivo se autodestruyó con una simple y pequeña explosión, cayendo las pequeñas partes a la superficie.

\- Se han burlado de nosotros.

No lo podía creer… todo fue una broma y ahora la verdad se conocía, mi madre y los padres de las chicas ya… lo sabían…

Fue una broma de muy mal gusto…

.

.

¡Fin del capítulo súper mega largo! xD

Bueno, las cosas se ponen cada vez más complicadas y ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Espero les haya gustado y esperen la actualización que esta vez será dentro de dos semana como ya era usual. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias o críticas. Esta vez quería hacerles una pregunta solo por curiosidad ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito? ¿Pareja favorita? ¿Caja favorita? En fin cuéntenme qué es lo que más les gusta de Katekyo Hitman ¡REBORN!

ADVERTENCIA: Sus comentarios no afectarán el rumbo de la historia (a menos que me convenzan XD)

Que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

Bye, bye.


	10. Objetivo 7: Herida

La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en el frio de la noche, pero la luz de aquella pequeña explosión y esa risa grotesca, torturaban mis sentidos. No lo podía creer… Cómo y por qué sucedió. Por qué me sentía como si fuera un inocente niño al que le acababan de robar una paleta. Yo creí que era un ataque del enemigo, en verdad lo creía. Pero en estos momentos no me podía dar el lujo de sentirme aliviado, porque ellos ya conocían la verdad y se enteraron de la peor manera. Mi madre ya lo sabía…

Fue un ataque oculto en la sombras, después de todo ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que atacaran justo donde nunca imaginamos lo harían?

**Objetivo 7: Herida.**

Bajé a la superficie y recogí los componentes que restaban de ese extraño dispositivo, eran pequeños y estaban fundidos por el calor que produjo la explosión. Los tomé con delicadeza en la palma de mis guantes… tal vez Spanner, Giannini y Shoichi-kun me podría decir de qué se trataba.

Volví al castillo con mucha calma, Natsu me acompañaba y me soportaba en su lomo, definitivamente no nos encontrábamos del mejor humor y no teníamos mucha prisa por llegar. Paso a paso llegué a la frontera que formó el campo de protección.

\- Chrome, déjame pasar – dije casi en susurro y un hueco se formó por el que pude atravesar, ni bien entré al campo de protección este se volvió a cerrar.

Caminé con desánimo a la entrada donde Gioell me recibió. Miré a mí alrededor y había personas que vestían traje y corbata, todos listos y armados.

\- Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está herido?– preguntó consternado.

\- No te preocupes, fue una falsa alarma – respondí deprimido.

Me dirigí a donde se supone todos se encontraban. Llegué al gran y lujoso comedor, la mesa aún llena de comida y todos mudos con expresión aterrada. Caminé hacia los técnicos y les entregué los pequeños circuitos.

\- Averiguaremos de que se trata – prometió Shoichi-kun mientras se levantaba y Spanner y Giannini lo seguían.

\- Lo siento pero esta fiesta se arruinó, comeré en mi cuarto – indicó ken mientras se marchaba con Chikusa.

Chrome se acercó tímidamente, su rostro reflejaba profunda consternación y sus manos estaban unidas con la llama de la niebla aún presente en su anillo del cuerno. Ella aún seguía protegiendo el castillo…

\- Boss… me concentré en el campo de protección y no pude evitar que escucharan todo, lo siento.

Escucharon todo…

\- No te preocupes Chrome, te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo, por qué no vas a un lugar más tranquilo - Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y de forma un poco insegura comenzó a alejarse.

Entonces, con temor centré la mirada en mi madre, ella tenía la mirada fija en mí y por el momento permanecía inerte ante la situación.

\- Mamá… – intenté decir pero la voz se me quebró.

\- Tsuna, tal vez sea mejor que yo explique las cosas a Nana – sugirió mi Papá.

Mis padres tenían una muy buena relación a pesar de la larga distancia que mantenían, probablemente él era el más adecuado para explicarle la situación, además ella también debería enterarse de que mi padre formaba parte de Vongola.

\- Bien – acepté y ella me miró confundida para luego desviar la mirada hacia mi padre.

\- Vamos – dijo mi padre mientras se llevaba lejos a mi mamá.

Miré a los restantes, y todos se encontraban mudos por la situación, yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer...

\- Es posible que ahora se encuentren confundidos, pero lo que escucharon es verdad – aseguró Reborn – si tienen alguna pregunta, Tsuna se los responderá.

\- ¿¡Me las responderá!? – gritó el seño Sasagawa, padre de Onii-san y Kyoko-chan.

Se acercó a mi enfurecido, no perdió el tiempo y me golpeó directo en la cara. Me quedé mudo e inactivo ante la situación, al parecer eso lo irritó más y comenzó a sacudirme… al no conseguir reacción de mí parte, inició un combo inagotable de golpes. Yo no podía hacer nada, tenía que dejarlo descargar su furia, pero bastaron unos segundos para que los demás lo separaran de mí. Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto lo sostenían mientras Onii-san se colocaba en forma protectora frente a mí.

\- Basta papá, tranquilízate.

\- ¡¿Qué harás?!, Ryohei, ¡¿por qué dijeron que mandaron a asesinarte?! ¡¿Es por eso que siempre andas mal herido?! ¡No tiene nada que ver con el Box! ¡¿Cierto?!

\- Papá…

\- Es mi culpa – dije con remordimiento en la voz.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Yo te mato! – gruñó mientras se liberaba de los agarres de los chicos, pero Onii-san no lo dejó seguir.

\- No dejaré que te acerques a Sawada – advirtió decidido.

\- Onii-san…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Protegiendo a tu jefe? – preguntó escéptico.

\- No, Sawada es mi amigo, mi camarada – explicó desafiante – estoy evitando que cometas una injusticia con él.

\- ¡Estas poniendo tu vida en riesgo, por estar con él! ¡Por alguien que seguramente es una mala influencia y no vale la pena! ¡Es un mafioso por todos los santos! - gritó enfurecido y yo sentí como si me apuñalaran en el pecho.

\- ¿Mafioso? – preguntó incrédulo – él ha puesto su vida en peligro por mí y por el resto de los que están aquí más veces de las que puedas imaginar y de todos nosotros el menos maleante es él.

\- El Décimo odia las peleas, él es tan diferente al resto de nosotros – añadió Gokudera-kun.

\- Tsuna en verdad odia esta vida – aseguró Yamamoto.

\- Yo me involucré con Vongola, Sawada nunca me obligó… es más - continuó divertido – hizo casi lo imposible para que me alejará de Vongola.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

\- No lo sé… todos nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos, creo que nos hemos convertido en una verdadera familia. Además yo soy el guardián del sol de Vongola.

\- ¡¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi hija Haru con ustedes!? – preguntó llorando la señora Miura.

Todos, incluso el padre de Onii-san, nos dimos la vuelta para ver a la llorosa madre.

\- Mamá... Tsuna-san y los demás son mis amigos y ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. Lo único que han hecho todo este tiempo es protegerme sin importar las consecuencias… Tsuna-san es una persona muy amable que me ha apoyado siempre.

\- Quisiera decir algunas palabras - Manifestó el padre de Yamamoto mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la señora Miura para reconfortarla - mi hijo Takeshi me contó todo acerca de Vongola hace algunos años…

La sorpresa e impresión que me causó, hizo que mí mirada rápidamente volara al rostro de Yamamoto demandando una explicación. Pero él sólo encogió los hombros y sonrió como excusa.

\- La historia es larga y difícil de creer, pero mi hijo me contó que clase de persona es Tsuna y les aseguro que lo único que ha hecho ese muchacho es luchar para proteger a nuestros hijos. Tsuna es simplemente una víctima de las circunstancias.

\- No importa quién es culpable, creo que debemos marcharnos inmediatamente de este lugar – expuso el padre de Haru.

\- Ese sería un gran error, Tsuna-kun ha estado siendo amenazado por una familia enemiga desde algunos años – explicó Kyoko-chan – amenazaron con lastimar a su familia, a nosotras y a nuestras familias, además del resto de los chicos… Tsuna-kun ha aceptado todas su condiciones para que no lo hicieran, pero antes de ayer atacaron a mi hermano sin razón alguna y también atacaron a Lambo. Es por eso que decidió que lo mejor era ponernos a salvo; este es el lugar más seguro para nosotros… por ahora.

\- Debió dejarnos allá, así no nos hubiéramos enterado de esto de forma tan desagradable – dijo la Señora Sasagawa sumamente alterada.

\- Tsuna-san los trajo aquí por nosotros – explicó Haru – él lo hizo por nosotros… Tsuna-san no quería que nuestras familias sufrieran ni fueran atacadas mientras él no estaba cerca. Él hizo un gran esfuerzo para que todos pudiéramos estar a salvo junto a nuestras familias.

\- ¿Gran esfuerzo?... – preguntó escéptico el señor Sasagawa - considerando que él es jefe de una mafia tan poderosa, un avión no representa ningún esfuerzo para él, seguramente este muchacho se está pudriendo en dinero.

\- Te equivocas papá – negó Kyoko-chan – yo sé que es difícil de entender, pero cree en mí. No viajaste en un avión cómo tú piensas, esa fue simplemente un ilusión creada por Chrome-chan… es difícil de explicar pero Tsuna-kun gastó gran parte de su energía vital para que tu pudieras estar aquí y estuvieras a salvo.

Kyoko-chan, Onii-san, Haru, Yamamoto… El cariño de mis amigos era extraordinario, me defendían incluso de sus propias familias…

\- ¡Tsuna-kun! – Llamó Shoichi-kun por la puerta – siento interrumpir, pero ya tenemos el informe del dispositivo encontrado.

\- De acuerdo – dije mientras Shoichi-kun desaparecía por la puerta, ahora definitivamente no era el momento de explicaciones – Yo… lo siento, pero tengo que resolver esto...

Me di la vuelta lentamente y con pasos inseguros comencé a alejarme para luego salir rápidamente de ahí con la cola entre las piernas, me sentía como un maldito criminal. Era la primera vez desde que todo esto empezó que me tachaban como un mafioso, que en verdad me consideraban como un criminal y como algo peligroso.

\- Tsuna – me llamó.

\- Reborn…- frente a mi estaba él, tapando su mirada con su sombrero, la seriedad dominaba su expresión.

\- Vayamos a ver de qué se trata todo esto – dijo mientras saltaba a mi hombro.

Comencé a trotar y pronto encontré a los tres alrededor de una mesa, con los componentes de ese extraño dispositivo al centro de ella.

\- Hemos escaneado y analizado con detenimiento las partes que nos has traído – explicó Shoichi-kun.

\- Al parecer el objetivo de este dispositivo era simplemente volar a grandes velocidades y recolectar información – explicó Giannini.

\- El dispositivo contaba con un escáner, un altoparlante, y por supuesto un pequeño auto explosivo. No agregaron más componentes por el diseño aerodinámico que debía traer, su prioridad era que llegara con gran velocidad – dijo Spanner.

Los miré algo aturdido, en general siempre era difícil entender cuando hablaban, especialmente cuando hablan los tres, además realmente no me podía concentrar en lo que me estaban diciendo. Aún estaba preocupado por los demás…

\- La misión era clara, simplemente causar conflictos internos – aseguró Reborn.

¿¡Conflictos internos!?... Eso sí captó mi atención.

\- ¿Por qué?...

\- Ellos nos llevan ventaja, han estado espiando nuestras vidas durante tres años… ellos sabían lo importante que era para nosotros que mamá no se enterara de la situación, lo mismo pasa con los familiares de Kyoko y Haru. La mejor manera de debilitar a tu enemigo es causar conflictos internos, pero también es la más sucia… Eso nos demuestra el tipo de personas con las que tratamos.

Probablemente Reborn estaba en lo cierto, cada palabra había sido escogida para causar terror.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, ahora nos dedicaremos a reforzar la seguridad del cuartel general – me informó Shoichi-kun.

\- Pero… - los miré con detenimiento por un tiempo… Sus rostros estaban pálidos, tenían grandes ojeras y su postura indicaba extremo cansancio - ¡creo que deberían descansar!

Eso fue algo que ninguno de los tres esperaba, por lo que se quedaron callados por un tiempo.

\- Décimo – musitó Giannini – confié en nosotros por favor.

\- No – dije nervioso tratando de evitar malos entendidos – yo confío en ustedes, es solo que… - siempre se exigían demasiado, pensé desanimado – quiero que descansen, sé muy bien que dependemos de ustedes para defendernos y poder atacar. Es por eso que quiero que recuperen sus fuerzas, además las últimas noches no han podido descansar correctamente.

\- Vongola…

\- Me parece muy egoísta de mi parte pedirles que trabajen una noche más. El sistema de seguridad que tenemos me parece bastante eficiente y estoy seguro que Giannini lo tiene en buenas condiciones.

\- Es verdad, además dudo mucho que el enemigo ataque ahora - continuó Reborn - probablemente lo que acaba de pasar, sea todo por hoy. Supongo que mañana, en la ceremonia de sucesión podemos esperar algo más de acción de parte de ellos.

\- Si – afirmé - yo también había estado pensando en eso.

Todos traían una cara de frustración, pero luego vi un atisbo de humor en uno de ellos.

\- De acuerdo, iremos a descansar – dijo feliz Shoichi-kun mientras se estiraba intentando liberar la tensión – pero mañana empezaré a trabajar a primera hora de la mañana – añadió no perdiendo la pelea. Fue entonces cuando los restantes dos sonrieron también.

\- Si, yo haré lo mismo – señaló Spanner – Buenas noches – dijo feliz y con una sonrisa al saber que no habían cedido por completo a mi petición.

\- Buenas noches Décimo – dijo sencillamente Giannini de buen humor, mientras alcanzaba al resto.

\- Descansen – susurré…

Al ver marcharse a los demás me quedé estático, estaba tan cansado y abrumado… Todo había sucedió tan rápido, todo había comenzado hace tan pocas horas y en unos pocos minutos todo había cambiado tanto… Todo estaba mal…

Mi madre y los padres de Kyoko-chan y Haru ahora sabían la verdad y no sabía exactamente cómo actuar, que decir o que hacer para arreglar la situación… La familia Dervan estaba lista para atacarnos, una vez más todos estarían en peligro. Habría personas heridas y entre ellos mis amigos… Porque eso pasa cuando uno pelea, uno se lastima. Además, mañana sería la ceremonia de sucesión, realmente no sabía que pensar acerca de eso…

Estaba tan perdido...

\- Tsuna – llamó Reborn – No tiene caso preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Aunque este atentado nos dejó una profunda herida, fue mejor de esta manera, es mejor no tener secretos con la familia.

\- Reborn…

\- Las personas que queremos muchas veces reaccionan mejor de lo que esperamos. De todas maneras es responsabilidad del Jefe velar por el bienestar de la familia. Primero ve a hablar con mamá y luego con el resto, será mejor aclarar la situación antes de la sucesión – dijo antes de marcharse.

\- Si – susurré.

Suspiré y me sentí acobardado. Pero al saber que los demás estarían esperándome me llené de valor. Salí de la habitación sin saber a dónde exactamente ir, pero en la puerta estaba uno de los mayordomos y le pregunté si me podía ayudar, él muy emocionado lo hizo y pronto me encontré paralizado en la puerta de la habitación de mis padres. Mis piernas temblaban al igual que mis manos pero eso no me detuvo a que golpeara la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

\- Pasa – escuché decir a mi padre.

Respiré profundamente y con temor abrí la puerta…

Y ahí estaba mi padre abrazando a mi madre que me miró y sonrío un poco. Se movió incómodamente por el abrazo de mi padre y este captó la orden de dejarla libre. Se levantó despacio y con cautela se acercó a mí.

\- Tsu-kun – me llamó como siempre y con el mismo tono de dulzura – ¿Por qué no entras? – me incitó. Caminé con temor hasta el centro de la habitación y me quedé ahí… - Tu padre ya me lo explicó – dijo con tranquilidad y compasión en el rostro – aunque yo… en verdad ya lo sospechaba…

Esto en verdad me impactó, mi madre siempre actuaba con tanta despreocupación…

\- Eres mi hijo y yo sé perfectamente cuando mi esposo y mi hijo me mienten, pero siempre supe que si me metían definitivamente era por una buena razón, por eso no dije nada… entiendo que no querías preocuparme.

\- Mamá…

\- Pero ahora, si es posible quisiera apoyarte en lo que pueda – dijo con una deslumbradora sonrisa.

\- Eh… yo…- ¿Cómo podía reaccionar tan bien?… - ¿Qué es lo que sabes?... exactamente – pregunté con desconfianza.

\- Mmm… déjame ver. Vongola es la familia más poderosa de la mafia. Tu padre ha sido el asesor externo de Vongola por muchos años. Tú has sido elegido como el sucesor del jefe de la familia hace algunos años por ser descendiente de Primo y ahora te estás preparando para ser el Vongola Décimo – explicó con gran entusiasmo como si acabara de pasar un examen oral de la escuela.

¡LO SABÍA TODO!

A pesar de saber la verdad su rostro permanecía tranquilo y sin rastro alguno de llanto. Sin embargo, en su mirada había un pequeño rastro de tristeza, su sonrisa eran reconfortante pero su valentía sin duda era inigualable. Las mujeres definitivamente eran muy fuertes.

\- Entiendo la situación pero… - suspiró algo abatida y tomó repentinamente mi rostro entre sus manos – después de todo eres mi único hijo y esto me inquieta… ¿Estas en peligro Tsu-kun?

\- Tal vez, pero no te preocupes…

\- Es cierto Nana, nuestro hijo es muy fuerte. No podría estar más orgulloso de él.

\- Papá…

\- Además ha construido una sólida familia que está dispuesta a luchar por él.

\- Lo sé – afirmó mi madre – eres fuerte, lo vi – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mi – Todos… son muy fuertes, pero… - su rostro aún estaba afligido - mantente a salvo… ¿sí?

\- Mamá…

\- Estoy segura que serás alguien muy importante en esta vida.

\- Tsuna, ya has superado las expectativas de todos - continuó mi padre - Serás… no mejor dicho eres un gran Jefe.

\- Mamá… papá… Muchas gracias.

\- Ve a dormir, mañana es la ceremonia de sucesión ¿verdad? – dijo mi madre.

Yo solo asentí y me dediqué a ver a mi madre una vez más, ella me sonrió, pero había algo en esa sonrisa que no me dejaba tranquilo… Ella sonreía pero esa felicidad no alcanzaba sus ojos, su mirada reflejaba angustia. Esa era la mirada que había visto en las chicas con anterioridad. Ellas eran fuertes por mí…

\- Me tengo que ir – avisé.

\- Si, descansa – me despidió mi madre.

\- Buenas noches hijo – deseó mi padre.

Yo les sonreí a ambos y luego decidí marcharme, pero antes de cerrar la puerta miré una vez más a mi madre y…

\- Lo siento mamá… de verdad lo siento.

\- No tienes de que – negó dulcemente.

\- Si… solo discúlpame, por favor – dije una vez más y cerré la puerta.

Me quedé ahí por unos segundos, mi madre lo había tomado de la mejor forma posible, aún así la tristeza en su mirada no me dejaba tranquilo, pero suponía que no podía esperar una mejor reacción…

Por el momento ya no debía preocuparme por ella y de alguna manera me sentía mucho mejor al saber que ya no le tengo que ocultar algo tan importante. Reborn tal vez esté en lo cierto, para ser honesto la familia Dervan me había hecho un favor, para bien o para mal ya todos conocían la verdad, lo único que quedaba era esperar su reacción y confiar en que me perdonarían.

Caminé por el pasillo y pude reconocer el camino sin la ayuda de nadie. Pronto llegué al gran salón donde todos se encontraban. Al parecer habían estado charlando, pero cuando llegué un silencio sepulcral lo inundó.

\- ¡Décimo!

\- ¡Tsuna!

Tanto Gokudera-kun como Yamamoto estaban preocupados. Pero no eran solo ellos, Haru, Kyoko-chan y Onii-san al parecer también lo estaban, al igual que sus padres. Chrome estaba en una esquina junto a Lambo e I-Pin aún con su anillo del cuerno brillando. Lo cierto es que el ambiente aún estaba tenso.

\- No se preocupen, dudo mucho que Dervan ataque hoy, así que pueden descansar tranquilamente. De todas maneras estaré atento por si algo sucede – avisé a todos.

\- Décimo, si quiere puedo montar guardia – ofreció animadamente Gokudera-kun

\- No. Debes descasar. Dudo mucho que hoy ataquen, además si algo llegase a suceder el sistema de seguridad nos lo advertiría. Mañana será un día complicado. No sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar – dije honestamente.

\- ¿Estamos en peligro? – preguntó el Señor Miura.

Estaba atemorizado, en verdad todos los padres tenían miedo. Me sentía culpable por esto, pero lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlos a salvo y ser honesto…

\- No sé qué es lo que vaya a suceder, pero todos estaremos ahí. Toda la familia Vongola y las familias aliadas estarán presentes. No se preocupen, seguramente con eso será suficiente para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad. Todo estará bien – les aseguré.

\- ¿No hay peligro? – preguntó Haru.

\- No, tranquila. Ustedes tómenselo como unas vacaciones, yo me encargaré del resto.

\- Pero… - protestó Kyoko-chan – ¡nosotras queremos pelear junto a ustedes!

\- Kyoko-chan…

\- ¡Sí!, ¡nosotras queremos ayudar! – aseguró Haru – no nos ocultes la verdad – pidió.

\- Gracias… pero por ahora todo está normal, por eso no se preocupen… Ya veremos que sucede más adelante, mientras tanto tómenselo con calma.

\- Es verdad, deberían divertirse – sugirió Onii-san.

\- Mañana será la ceremonia de sucesión – dijo Gokudera-kun - seguramente habrá mucha comida, pasteles…

\- Tortas, chocolates y helados, ¿Verdad? – continuo Yamamoto divertido.

\- ¡Pasteles! – dijo emocionada Haru.

\- ¡Tortas! – exclamó Kyoko-chan.

\- ¡Chocolate!- gritaron ambas y en seguida comenzaron a reír.

\- Bueno, ya es hora de dormir, deberían descansar – sugirió Yamamoto.

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron las chicas – Chrome-chan, pasa la noche con nosotras – la invitaron.

\- Yo… - miré a Chrome y al parecer la tomaron desprevenida porque veía su anillo y después a las chicas, su anillo y después a las chicas. Entonces entendí su dilema.

\- Chrome, hoy no nos atacarán, así que descansa esta noche de la forma que mejor te parezca – dije animándola.

Ella me miró y sonrió con amabilidad para luego cesar la llama en su anillo y caminar al lado de las chicas.

\- ¡Bien! – dijeron animadas Kyoko-chan y Haru.

\- Buenas noches – se despidieron animadas. Y sus padres las siguieron desconfiadamente, aún estaban tensos, pero no se me ocurría algo para arreglarlo.

\- Buenas noches…

\- Tsuna – Llamó Yamamoto – también deberíamos dormir – sugirió.

Era media noche y a pesar de los días tan complicados que tuve, aún no tenía sueño, aún así…

\- Si, tienes razón.

Cuando llegué a mi nueva habitación, me tiré en la cama sin el valor de siquiera cambiarme, la tensión reinaba en mi cuerpo. Giré sobre mi propio eje en la cama y cerré mis ojos en un intento de dormir, pero al cerrarlos la imagen de mi madre con la sonrisa intacta y mirada triste me hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos… Pronto muchas imágenes me bombardearon, la furia del señor Sasagawa, la preocupación de Kyoko-chan, la tristeza de la señora Miura y Haru, la tensión en todos mis amigos. No importaba cuanto esfuerzo le pusieran en ocultármelo, porque podía ver atreves de ellos, podía ver a través de su intento en fingir que no ocurre nada y era tan triste… Desearía que todo esto acabara, que fuera una simple pesadilla, que pudiéramos reír tranquilamente como lo hacíamos antes, sin ningún peligro asechándonos, sin miedo a lo que pueda suceder luego. Mañana empezaría una vida llena de riesgos, uno tras otro y mis amigos estarían en peligro constantemente, ¿Podrían ser felices? ¿Alguna vez se arrepentirían de estar a mi lado? ¿Era correcto terminar de sumergirlos en el mundo de la mafia? – me volteé en la cama y cerré mis ojos con fuerza - Hoy el enemigo nos había atacado y a pesar de que fue una simple broma, yo… en ese momento me preocupé, cuáles eran las posibilidades de que salieran todos con vida, tal vez si lo hubieran querido nos hubieran infligido mayor daño y si alguien hubiera salido lastimado yo… - suspiré – no podía permitir que algo como eso pasara de nuevo, la familia Dervan debía caer para que pudiéramos estar en paz, esto aún no había acabado...

Mi mirada se dirigió al techo y me paré bruscamente, no sabía que quería con precisión pero sabía que solo debía salir de aquí. Salí de mi habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño y me dirigí a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y estaba repleto de comida, aún así no tenía hambre.

¿Qué haría el resto de la noche si no podía pegar ni una pestaña?

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder mañana y si no podía protegerlos… y si mi decisión de convertirme en el jefe de Vongola era incorrecta, aún no estaba tranquilo con eso – Suspiré – Era cierto que en estos momentos Vongola me necesitaba tanto como yo a Vongola, que Nono ya no podía hacerse cargo de la familia y que legalmente ya era el jefe de Vongola, aún así me costaba tanto ceder… y es que de ahora en adelante me verían así, como los padres de mis amigos me ven, como un maleante, un mafioso sin escrúpulos, pero ese era un precio insignificante a pagar cuando pensaba en mis amigos y en la chicas, pero a ellos los sometería a constantes peligros y tristezas… ¿Podría vivir con esa carga?…

\- Tsuna – me llamó Reborn al darme cuenta traté de darme la vuelta pero lo próximo que supe fue que algo hizo una explosión.

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad y vi mi cuerpo atravesando un túnel de tonos morados. ¿Había sido golpeado por la bazuca de diez años? ¿Iría al futuro?...

\- ¿Eh?...- Mi cuerpo comenzó a viajar con mayor velocidad provocando una sensación vertiginosa - ¡Ahhh!...

Mi cuerpo chocó con algo acolchonado y el humo rosado de la explosión comenzó a disiparse, pronto mi mirada se encontró con cuatro ojos curiosos… Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san y Lambo del futuro.

\- ¿Qué tal Joven Vongola? – saludó perezosamente Lambo adulto – pensé que mi yo más joven ya había controlado su mal hábito con los viajes en el tiempo.

\- ¡Décimo! – saludó entusiasta Gokudera-kun.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Tsuna? – me preguntó Yamamoto - ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

\- ¡Te aseguro que no me ganarás Sawada! – retó Onii-san.

\- ¡¿Ehhh?!...

Pronto todos comenzaron a reír. Este era el castillo Vongola, era la sala de estar privada. Y todos estaban sentados en los cómodos sofás, con controles de Videojuego en las manos, incluso yo. Al frente nuestro una gran pantalla, que proyectaba las imágenes de una carrera de autos, y pues en ese mismo instante un auto deportivo color rojo se vio estampado contra la vereda quedando hecho añicos.

\- ¡Perdiste al EXTREMO! – me dijo Onii-san contento.

\- ¡Pero qué estupideces dices CABEZA DE CESPED! ¡El Décimo solo estaba distraído!

\- Calma, calma – intentó apaciguar Yamamoto.

Fue entonces cuando escuché el canturreo de dos personas, que atravesaron el portón de la cocina.

\- ¡Boss! – exclamó sorprendida Chrome, pero pronto su rostro mostro un poco de diversión – Hace mucho que no lo veía de esa manera… tan joven…

\- ¿He envejecido tanto en estos años? – pregunté.

\- No, no es eso, se ve más… inexperto.

¡¿INEXPERTO?!

\- Jefe…- susurró inquieta ¿Marta?, la dulce señora encargada de Chrome… solo que más anciana, las arrugas en su rostro ya eran evidentes.

\- Tranquilícese Marta – precavió Gokudera-kun – es solo el Décimo de diez años en el pasado, pero sigue siendo el mismo.

\- Probablemente haya sido mi culpa – le explicó Lambo señalándose a sí mismo.

\- No lo creo – dije sin pensar en voz alta, pero todos me prestaron atención - creo que fue Reborn.

Sus rostros se endurecieron y el ambiente cambió a uno más serio.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo Tsuna? - preguntó Yamamoto preocupado.

\- Mañana es la ceremonia de la sucesión…

Conté todo lo que había pasado los últimos días y los ataques de Dervan… todos me escucharon con atención y aunque ellos seguramente ya lo habían vivido sus rostros mostraban sorpresa y mucha preocupación. Cuando terminé de contarles lo que había pasado, permanecieron callados por unos segundos y luego Gokudera-kun se paró.

\- Ya veo… Creo que ha llegado el momento – dijo mientras todos asentían y se paraban de sus respectivos asientos - El Décimo de esta época, había estado preparando algo para cuando este día llegase. Acompáñenos por favor.

Salimos de aquella sala y nos dirigimos al piso superior donde se encontraban las recámaras de los guardianes y caminaron hasta el final donde quedaba mi habitación. El gran escudo de Vongola tallado en oro ahora se encontraba acompañado por un pequeño círculo color azul en el lado izquierdo de la puerta.

\- _Vongola è magnifico, grandi e invincibile_ – dijo Gokudera-kun en Italiano y aquel pequeño círculo se desplegó en una gran barra de tecnología, con controles de seguridad - Gokudera Hayato, guardián de la tormenta.

\- Yamamoto Takeshi, guardián de la lluvia.

\- Lambo, guardián del trueno.

\- Ryohei Sasagawa, guardián del sol.

\- Chrome Dokuro, guardián de la niebla.

Todos colocaron sus manos sobre el tablero azulado para ser escaneados, luego sus ojos y por último encendieron cada uno llamas en sus anillos para colocarlas en aquel dispositivo.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando al descubierto siete cajas… eran las ¡Cajas Vongola!

\- El Décimo de esta época lo dejó preparado desde hace mucho tiempo, es un regalo por habernos ayudado en el futuro.

Las siete cajas Vongola volaron a mis brazos y se materializaron. ¿Por qué mi yo del futuro me dejó las cajas Vongola?

\- Ya es casi la hora, suerte mañana – comentó Lambo.

\- ¡Décimo! ¡Mañana será el día más feliz de mi yo de diez años en el pasado!

\- Esperen… - dije casi desesperado, el tiempo se acabaría tenía que preguntárselos – ¿son felices?... ¿He tomado la decisión correcta?

\- Tú siempre te preocupas por ese tipo de cosas – sonrió Yamamoto - Es así como eres…

\- Yo soy muy feliz a su lado – aseguró Gokudera-kun animado.

\- Somos felices al ¡EXTREMO!

\- Creo que somos bastante felices, aunque me gustaría más máquinas de dulce en esta base – se quejó Lambo.

\- No se preocupe, sus decisiones siempre son las acertadas – me aseguró Chrome.

Mi cuerpo se llenó de alivio y sentí un peso caer de mis hombros. Suspiré tranquilamente y pude sonreír.

\- ¡Papá!...

\- ¡Papi!...

Se escucharon las voces de un niño y una niña que corrían hacia aquí, sus voces eran delgadas, lo que me indicaba que eran pequeños. No pude verlos porque fue entonces cuando un explosión se produjo y una vez más mi cuerpo estaba siendo trasladado por aquel extraño túnel. Esos niños… ¿Podrían ser hijos de alguno de nosotros?... Solo pude sonreír al saber que así era y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en mi época.

\- Veo que te fue bien allá – dijo Reborn.

\- ¡Reborn! ¡No me mandes al futuro sin decirme!

\- Da igual – dijo – pudiste aclarar un poco tu mente, no es así.

Estaba muy ansioso por todo, pero al verlos juntos en el futuro en un habiente tan amigable me hizo sentir mejor.

\- Tu yo de diez años en el futuro te está ayudando, te ha dejado las cajas Vongola, para que puedas superar los obstáculos que tienes en el presente.

\- Si… debemos esforzarnos más por alcanzarlos y poner todo en orden.

\- Veo que has encontrado una nueva resolución – dijo divertido.

\- ¿Una nueva?…

\- Cuando fuimos llevados al futuro, en lo único que pensabas era llevarlos a todos de vuelta al pasado, a una época de paz. Pero en estos momentos, eso ha cambiado, ahora quieres alcanzar el nivel que tiene los del futuro y alcanzar esa tranquilidad con la que te encontraste… si lo piensas bien es un poco paradójico.

\- Luchar para alcanzar a los del futuro…- medité e inmediatamente llegué a una conclusión – no importa lo que suceda, prometo que algún día viviremos en paz.

\- Pero para eso debes luchar, no será fácil - dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé…

\- Bueno, es hora de despertar a los demás – dijo repentinamente.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Espera Reborn! – intenté detenerlo pero fue inútil porque esté salió de la cocina dejándome completamente solo.

En el mesón de la cocina ahora se encontraban siente cajas, cada una de un color distinto, aquellas armas nos habían dado la victoria frente a Byakuran, tenían parte de la primera generación y guardaban nuestra determinación.

De pronto por la puerta fue disparado ¡LAMBO!

\- No hay nadie al que yo no pueda despertar – se jactó Reborn con todos los muchachos detrás de él.

\- Qué sucede es muy tarde – dijo Yamamoto bostezando.

\- Hay que dormir bien, esto no es saludable al extremo – se quejó Onii-san.

\- ¡Reborn! – se quejó Lambo - ¡Por qué me tenías que despertar!

\- Cállate, Tsuna tiene algo que decirles.

\- Boss…- dijo Chrome completamente alerta.

\- Décimo, ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó rápidamente Gokudera-kun, consternado.

\- Si, es solo que… - no sabía cómo explicárselos así que me hice a un lado para mostrarles y pronto sus expresiones cambiaron por completo.

\- ¡Las cajas Vongola!

\- Es un regalo de mi yo del futuro – les expliqué.

Todos se juntaron alrededor de la mesa para recoger su respectiva caja, Lambo se notaba muy emocionado al respecto pero todos los demás estaban serios, asumiendo el reto que era volver a usar las cajas Vongola.

\- El arco de G – dijo Gokudera-kun con su caja en las manos – su poder es el más destructivo e imponente…

\- Gracias Boss – dijo Chrome complacida – con los lentes de Daemon Spade podré perfeccionar mi escudo.

\- Pero si yo no hice nada – le aclaré.

Yamamoto sonrió y tomó su caja firmemente, al parecer estaba satisfecho por obtener de nuevo su caja arma.

\- Las tres espadas irregulares, he tratado de sustituirlas pero ha sido inútil, por fin podré luchar con ellas – dijo emocionado.

\- ¡Pero si la caja de Lambo es la mejor! – se jactó Lambo torpemente.

\- Tienes razón Vaca estúpida – secundó Gokudera-kun burlonamente - un escudo para protegerte y que no molestes es algo extraordinario.

\- ¡Es mucho mejor que un arco arcaico!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y de pronto el ambiente se sentía más denso y una mirada escalofriante nos caló hasta los huesos.

\- Qué hacen todos aquí agrupados, si no se comportan los moleré hasta la muerte – desafió ¡HIBARI-SAN!

\- ¡NO! ¡PERDÓN!, ¡PERDÓN! – chillé.

\- Espera Hibari… – pidió Yamamoto igual de tenso, mientras Hibari se ponía en posición para lanzarse a pelear.

\- Te estaba esperando Hibari – dijo Reborn.

\- Bebé… – al verlo ocultó sus tonfas inmediatamente y se relajó un poco - ¿Qué sucede?

Reborn saltó a la mesa y tomó la caja color morado y luego dio otro salto para llegar hasta Hibari, le dio la caja y este la tomó sin un atisbo de humor.

\- Las esposas de Alaude – dijo sonriendo sombríamente.

\- Hibari-san… eto… los conseguí en el futuro… - intenté explicar pero…

\- No las necesito – dijo rápidamente mientras tiraba la caja hacia mi dirección que apenas pude atrapar.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices Hibari?! – Protestó Onii-san – mañana es la ceremonia de sucesión y Dervan nos puede atacar.

\- No me interesa.

\- ¡Bastardo! – gritó Gokudera-kun – ¡también eres un maldito Guardián! ¡Actúa como tal! – retó mientras Hibari solo sonreía.

\- Tienes razón – tomó el anillo de Vongola y se lo quitó – tampoco lo necesito – aseguró mientras lo tiraba.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – se exasperó Gokudera-kun que ya estaba siendo detenido por Yamamoto.

\- Piensa mejor las cosas Hibari – pidió Yamamoto mientras luchaba con Gokudera-kun – mañana es la sucesión, no es el momento para hacer esto.

\- De ninguna manera formaré parte de Vongola.

\- ¡HIBARI! ¡No has madurado nada! ¡AL EXTREMO!

\- Cállense o los moleré hasta la muerte – retó.

\- ¡Cuando quieras! – aceptó Gokudera-kun.

\- ¡Ahora mismo! – dijo emocionado Onii-san- ¡Un combate de un SOLO ROUND!

\- Muchachos cálmense… - pedí a lo que callaron inmediatamente.

Hibari-san… él nunca quiso formar parte de nosotros y tenía sus propios objetivos que yo no llegaba a entender, él siempre hacia lo que quería, sin embargo nos había ayudado mucho en el pasado y yo le apreciaba por eso… ¿Qué no era yo el que quería que no se involucrasen con Vongola? ¿No debería dejarlo marcharse? ¿No es eso lo que quise desde el primer día?... Por lo menos uno de ellos debía ser libre, si tenía la oportunidad de dejarlo ir…

\- Hibari, reflexiona por favor – pidió una vez más Yamamoto. Hibari-san solo lo miró con desgano y luego me miró, su rostro mostraba su mal humor…

\- No pienso formar parte de esa ceremonia, no me interesa ser el guardián de nada y no pienso seguir las órdenes de nadie. Me voy – concluyó.

\- Espera Hibari – dijo Reborn - ¿Qué harás, Tsuna? – me preguntó.

\- Yo… - miré la caja de Hibari en mis manos y luego mi mirada voló a la de él – pienso que está bien.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Pero qué cosas dice Décimo!

\- Pienso que si es la decisión que él tomó, no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Él puede seguir el camino que mejor le parezca – miré a Hibari y me acerqué a él – Pero aún pienso que debes quedarte con esto. Son tuyos.

Le entregué su caja y anillo… Hibari se enfocó en mi por unos segundos, como tratando de descifrar algo que le inquietaba, pero luego tan solo apartó su mirada y salió de la habitación. No sabía en estos momentos lo que estaba pensando pero por lo menos se quedó con la caja y anillo Vongola… ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

\- Hiciste lo correcto – dijo rápidamente Reborn - Hibari necesita que le des espacio para moverse libremente, de esa manera el aceptará estar a tu lado.

\- Pero Reborn-san – reclamó Gokudera-kun – ese tipo es muy problemático.

\- Definitivamente no ha madurado – dijo Onii-san - ¿Están seguros de lo que hacen? – preguntó, pero Reborn solo lo ignoró.

\- Bueno ya es hora de dormir, mañana será la ceremonia de sucesión y ningún guardián más puede faltar – dijo mientras de un salto se alejaba de nosotros.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y el estrés se apoderó de mí, mañana iba a ser la ceremonia de sucesión, pero qué digo, ya era pasada la media noche, en pocas horas iba a ser la ceremonia de sucesión, y yo me convertiría en el JEFE DE VONGOLA.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y no hayan sufrido tanto como yo xD. En esta oportunidad quiero agradecer a todos lo que siguen esta historia que aún no conozco porque no dejaron comentario, pero que sé que están ahí apoyándome gracias a las estadísticas que me entrega fanfiction. En verdad se los agradezco mucho y espero sigan leyendo y quien sabe algún día se animen a dejarme un comentario sencillo. ¡Ah! también quería agradecer a DaniVal y a "Guest" (no sé quién es xD) por dejarme sus comentarios sobre lo que más les gusta de KHR, me divertí mucho leyendo sus respuestas y en muchas partes, por no decir en todo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Sin más que decir me despido y no se olviden que espero con ansias sus sugerencias, criticas, saludos lo que sea, todo está bienvenido, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas esperando que tengan unos maravillosos días por delante, bye ,bye.


	11. Objetivo 8: Razones y Reacciones

Mi mirada se balaceaba del techo blanco a mi almohada color crema, luego al suelo de madera y una vez más al techo blanco… El día había llegado y no pude cerrar ni un solo ojo durante la noche…

**OBJETIVO 8: Razones y Reacciones.**

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y decidí que ya no podía estar en cama, de todas maneras no podría dormir. Me dirigí al inmenso vestidor y realmente no sabía que ponerme, no tenía ánimos de ponerme una corbata, tal vez, luego lo haría… Por ahora me puse ropa deportiva y pensé en salir a trotar, por lo menos tendría una buena escusa para salir de este castillo y respirar un poco de aire fresco y esa increíble excusa era entrenar. Nunca pensé que estaría agradecido por eso… Me cambié rápidamente y salí de mi habitación, aún era temprano y probablemente ni siquiera había amanecido, es por eso que intenté no hacer ruido, pero fue inútil. Todo en el castillo estaba alterado, la servidumbre corría de aquí para allá e inevitablemente fui encontrado por Gioell.

\- ¡Señor!… - exclamó sorprendido.

\- Buenos días.

\- Discúlpeme por no despertarlo, pensé que aún era temprano.

\- Lo es… no pude dormir – expliqué apenado.

\- Ya veo… ¿quiere algo de comer?

\- No gracias, solo quería entrenar. Me hará bien algo de aire puro.

\- Entiendo, lo escoltaré al exterior.

\- No es necesario… estás ocupado, si me pierdo, pediré indicaciones.

\- Cómo usted lo desee... – aceptó indeciso.

Salí del castillo dispuesto a trotar, la oscuridad aún cubría el cielo, sin embargo ya empezaba a aclarar. Respiré profundamente y el frio aire recorrió mis pulmones, entonces sentí mi cuerpo cansado, mis ojos me ardían y mi cabeza me dolía. Miré mis manos y estas estaban temblando, pero no por el frío. Era miedo. Mi corazón estaba palpitando más rápido que lo usual y sentía ligeros escalofríos recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Hoy era el día. Faltaban tan pocas horas para la ceremonia de sucesión… lo venía venir como un camión que venía a toda velocidad hacia mí, sentía que no podía moverme y que dentro de poco pasaría sobre mí sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

\- Tsuna- me llamó y yo me sobresalté.

Él se encontraba detrás de uno de los muchos árboles alrededor mío. A diferencia de lo habitual su rostro era serio.

\- Papá…

\- ¿Nervioso?

\- No… no lo sé.

El emitió una levé sonrisa y se acercó hacia mí con cautela. Su mirada era bastante seria y notaba que había un rastro de dolor en ella.

\- Sé cómo te debes sentir, tu vida está a punto de cambiar y tal vez no te sientas preparado para esto… ¿Podemos hablar?

Yo solo asentí y mi padre comenzó a caminar, yo lo seguí sin decir nada. Mi padre era una persona muy extraña, generalmente era muy despreocupado y hasta tonto, hacía cosas ridículas y a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba, siempre arruinaba las cosas – Suspiré - Nunca hizo nada bueno. Incluso tomó muchas decisiones que afectaron drásticamente mi vida. Mi padre era extraño, a veces actuaba inocentemente, pero en el fondo ¿Quién era él realmente? Yo… no llegué a conocerlo realmente, siempre estuvo ausente en mi vida… No sabía si era bueno o malo, si era estúpido o solo lo aparentaba… todo era muy confuso con él - Suspiré una vez más - Mi padre… no era malo, no lo era… por más desconfianza que le tuviera, sabía que él realmente se preocupaba por mí.

Lo seguí por un momento más y llegamos a un riachuelo donde se sentó en el suelo sin decir nada. Su mirada se fue al cielo y luego a mí.

\- Cada día cumple su ciclo, la mañana, la tarde, el crepúsculo, la noche y el amanecer. Todo cumple un ciclo, uno muere y el otro nace. Mira el cielo – mi incitó.

Mi mirada se dirigió al cielo y entonces vi los primeros rayos del sol, vi el primer rayo dorado cruzar por el riachuelo formando destellos en él y colorear las nubes de todo tipo de tonalidades, desde azuladas, moradas y hasta doradas.

Miré a mi padre y me senté en el suelo al frente de él.

\- Uno muere y otro nace. Tsuna, hoy vas a iniciar un nuevo ciclo. Todo puede volver a comenzar y este será otro capítulo de Vongola, otro mucho más reluciente.

Yo quise reír, sonreír o tal vez llorar… Todos habían acumulado tantas expectativas con respecto a mí. Absolutamente todos confiaban en mí para cambiar a Vongola. Pero yo no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso.

\- ¿Cómo lo haré? No sé cómo manejar la situación – respondí sinceramente – estoy haciendo esto, pero al mismo tiempo siento que todo está en piloto automático.

\- Lo sé, desde un principio supe que esto pasaría… Eres un muchacho muy tranquilo, amable y tímido. Por eso siempre supe que no encajarías en este mundo, pero no hubo otra opción… tuve que aceptar el que sucedieras al Noveno Vongola.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?...

El me miró con una mezcla de sentimientos, tristeza, amor y dolor.

\- Nono Vongola anunció su deseo de retirarse hace unos quince años, su mandato había sido largo y exitoso, así que decidimos conceder su deseo. Yo busqué entre los desencintes de Primo a los mejores candidatos y Nono los evaluó, buscando el poder que los volvería dignos de ser el próximo Jefe. Se eligieron cuatro candidatos, entre ellos Xanxus y fueron benditos… pero ocurrieron muchos accidentes y se desenvolvieron muchos conflictos en los que los candidatos se vieron envueltos. Desafortunadamente tres de ellos murieron dejando solo a Xanxus como sucesor. En ese entonces me encontraba de vacaciones y recibí la visita de Nono Vongola. Fue la primera vez que te vio, sin embargo yo no le di importancia a su encuentro, más bien estaba preocupado por él. Cuando llegamos a casa aproveché de platicar con él, Nono estaba preocupado por el devenir de Vongola, decía que presentía que algo malo iba a suceder… fue entonces cuando escuché tu grito, estabas en el jardín, jugando, yo me preocupé y junto a Nono fuimos a ver qué había sucedido. Había sido un pequeño cachorrito el que te había asustado – dijo con algo de gracia - llorabas como si tuvieras encima a una gran bestia, yo le separé de ti y me percaté del asombro de Nono. Dijo que tenías el poder…

\- ¿El poder?...

\- No todos los descendientes de Primo tiene el poder, solo en algunos se presenta. Cuando Nono Vongola lo vio en ti, dijo que eras demasiado joven y selló ese poder esperando que en un futuro te sea útil. Yo por mi parte deseé que nunca lo necesitaras. Sabía que este mundo era demasiado cruel.

-…

\- Paso un poco de tiempo y para mi sorpresa Nono me llamó a una reunión y me confesó sus deseos de que tú fueras su sucesor, dijo que él se encargaría de Vongola hasta que tuvieras la edad adecuada para convertirte en el Décimo. Tengo que admitir que su decisión me impactó, pero no faltó mucho para que le diera la razón ya que Xanxus había preparado un golpe contra su propio padre… Desde entonces fue claro para mí que tu destino era este día, que algún día tú te convertirías en el Jefe de Vongola, sin embargo aún no quería aceptarlo. Como padre uno no quiere que su hijo sufra… Al pasar los años fui aceptando la idea y luego recibí la noticia de que Nono había mandado a Reborn para cuidarte. Tu vida cambiaría para siempre… El primer día recibimos una carta de Reborn, nos contó sobre la chica que te gustaba – sonrió divertido – el segundo día nos contó sobre tus nuevos amigos, Gokudera y Yamamoto y así seguimos recibiendo cartas, día a día. Yo me había apartado de casa por un buen tiempo y con cada carta me asombraba más tu crecimiento. Pero, después de un tiempo, Reborn nos mandó una carta, diciendo que tu vida probablemente correría peligro, yo me alarmé, recordé los incidentes que tuvieron los otros candidatos y tuve miedo… luego recibimos otra carta de Reborn, más bien un reporte, fue inesperado… usabas la misma arma de Primo y además habías logrado detener a Mukuro, un peligroso criminal. Mi visión sobre ti fue drásticamente cambiada, mi ilusión de que podrías ser alguien realmente fuerte, me alentó, pensé que si habías pasado tal prueba, seguramente permanecerías con vida. Por primera vez sentí que podías ser el mejor jefe que haya tenido Vongola, que lo cambiarias todo y serías alguien digno de admirar, pero no por tu poder sino más bien por tu amabilidad, paciencia, amistad genuina, generosidad, todas aquellas cualidades que Reborn siempre recalcaba en sus cartas…

\- Papá...

\- Lo lograrás – aseguró mirándome a los ojos - serás alguien que cambiará el curso de Vongola para siempre y yo junto a todos siempre te estaremos apoyando.

No sabía que decir, mis nervios y dudas al respecto seguían prevaleciendo, pero las palabras de mi padre de alguna manera me hicieron sentir mejor. No sabía cómo reaccionar, solo pude decir…

\- Gracias.

El sólo sonrió ampliamente y luego cambió de humor a unos mucho más despreocupado y ligero.

\- Tsuna, ¿sabes?, aquel poder que mostraste de niño, aún sigue sellado – dijo divertido.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- Lo que te digo es la verdad – dijo riendo.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué se supone que significa eso!

\- Es cierto Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo Nono a mis espaldas - aún no he roto aquel sello que hice cuando aún eras un niño – dijo acercándose a nosotros - Es por eso que necesitas las balas de Reborn o aquellas píldoras para entrar en modo Híper Última Voluntad. Nunca te preguntaste porque yo no las necesitaba.

\- ¡ES CIERTO! – dije incrédulo.

\- Los descendientes de Primo tiene el poder y esta es una parte natural en ellos. Ese poder forma parte de ti y debería fluir tranquilamente… Hoy voy a desencadenar ese poder, lo haré en la ceremonia de sucesión - me avisó y luego comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí.

\- ¡Espere! – le grité – ¡esperé!

El dio media vuelta y me sonrió, luego hizo un gesto con sus manos para que lo siguiera y así lo hice al igual que mi padre. Caminamos por unos minutos y pronto nos vimos en frente del gran castillo. Entramos por un portón diferente que la puerta principal a una gran sala que tenía un aire de iglesia o teatro, el techo era arqueado, habían grandes ventanales con cortinas color rojo que caían hasta el suelo y existían balcones en las alturas, parecía un lugar muy antiguo aunque estaba muy bien conservado, lo extraño era que el lugar estaba vacío y era un poco impactante ya que el salón en verdad era muy grande, sólo había adelante sobre una pequeña tarima, una silla que más bien parecía un trono, este estaba tallado en piedra con diseños de un sinfín de olas y almejas. Pero había algo más en la sala que cautivaba por completo la atención de cualquiera que entrara, encima de este trono, cerca del techo, otra piedra, con forma alargada y con diseños de almejas talladas en ella también, sobre ésta se encontraba nueve llamas de voluntad, bajo cada una de ellas había un número romano tallado, ocho de esas llamas estaban en una posición indicada pero solo una de ellas era diferente del resto, su color y tamaño eran diferentes y parecía que de alguna manera estaba viva. Pronto esta llama se comenzó a mover, primero como despertando de un sueño y luego se despegó de esa piedra para revolotear en el lugar y acercarse a mí, cuando me tocó, como si fuera una ilusión vi a Primo sentado en el trono y escuché…

"Mi deseo es el crecimiento de Vongola, como una familia unida y la tranquilidad y bienestar de las personas que amamos… Esta es una promesa de eterna amistad"

-Primo… - susurré.

\- Es una tradición de Vongola desde los tiempos de Primo el mostrar la voluntad del Jefe – explicó mientras hacía aparecer un llama en su dedo, como lo había hecho hace algunos años – esta llama es diferente al resto… es una llama que no lastima y no tiene habilidades que puedan servir en combate, sin embargo esta llama tiene una particularidad, es una llama que nunca muere y se usa como sello de la última voluntad. La necesitarás para la ceremonia de hoy.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Y ahora me lo dice!

\- Perdóname – dijo cariñosamente y con un tono de gracia – puede ser que te cueste un poco, pero confío en que lo lograrás.

\- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme esto a tan pocas horas de la ceremonia?! – entré en pánico - ¡Faltan poco para la ceremonia! ¡Nunca lo lograre a tiempo! ¡No sé cómo hacerlo!... Un momento… – susurré tranquilizándome - esa llama podría ser…

Encendí la llama en la palma de mi mano y…"¿Es esta?" Pregunté y la mandé hacia él.

\- ¿Co… cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó atónito.

\- Me ha sido útil últimamente – confesé.

\- Pero… - susurró y escuché la risa de mi padre - Ya veo – dijo esta vez más tranquilo.

\- Sorprendente, no es así – dijo mi padre.

\- Si – afirmó Nono.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué es sorprendente?

\- Tu llama es igual a la de Primo, nosotros, los anteriores jefes no logramos que adquiriera ese color, ese tamaño y por sobre todo esa libertad. Tu llama vuela libre al igual que la de Primo. Realmente eres muy parecido a él, tu carácter y tu fuerza. Se dice que Primo fue el más fuerte de todos.

Ambos sonrieron y luego rieron con ganas.

\- A propósito – dijo mi padre más serio - ya escogiste al futuro asesor externo.

\- No… ni siquiera pensé en eso – confesé.

\- Te podría ayudar con eso – dijo mi padre – El Asesor externo está bajo el mando del Jefe de Vongola, pero siempre mantiene su distancia, vigilando la situación desde afuera, debe ser una persona independiente y capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo Jefe. Siempre he pensado que Basil podría hacerse cargo de CEDEF, aún así también he pensado en Hibari.

\- ¡Hibari-san!

\- El tiene un fuerte parecido con el primer guardián de la nube y también primer asesor externo.

\- Pero… Hibari-san no quiere nada que tenga que ver con Vongola…

\- Además estoy seguro que no se haría cargo de CEDEF y eso me preocupa, sin embargo Basil es muy condescendiente y se necesita una fuerte oposición para asumir el cargo de Asesor externo, Hibari no dudaría en enfrentarte si fuera necesario.

\- El no dudaría en enfrentarme en cualquier momento… - susurré aterrado.

\- Ambos, Hibari y Basil son personas en las que confió mucho, creo que a partir de eso, puedes tomar tu propia decisión.

\- Creo que ambos son buenas opciones – dijo Nono.

\- ¿Por qué no los elijes a ambos? – dijo Reborn mientras aterrizaba brutalmente sobre mi cabeza.

\- ¡QUÉ!

\- Ciaossu – saludó.

\- ¡No me vengas con Ciaossu!, ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que elija a ambos?!

\- ¿Por qué no?, eres el Jefe.

\- ¡Todavía no lo soy!

\- Esa frase ya está fuera de lugar, ¿no lo crees? – respondió divertido – además esa fue la decisión que tomó tu yo del futuro y parece que no se equivocó. Aunque siendo honestos, dudo mucho que esa maravillosa idea haya venido de ti.

\- ¿¡Quién la idearía si no!? – respondí cabreado.

\- Yo, por supuesto – presumió con una sonrisa – el mejor Hitman de la tierra.

\- ¡Qué! - ¡Elegir a ambos! ¡Eso era una locura!... - Un momento, ¿cómo sería la división de los anillos?

\- Eso te toca a ti pensarlo.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Reborn!

\- Chopin… chopin…

\- ¡Se durmió!

Mi padre y Nono comenzaron a reír, mientras miraban divertidos la escena.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Reborn – me dijo mi padre- Basil será alguien que te apoyará en los momentos difíciles y podrá hacerse cargo de CEDEF sin ningún problema.

\- Y Hibari será definitivamente tu aliado más inesperado – aseguró Nono.

\- Pero… Hibari-san no quiere ni ser guardián, no quiere nada que tenga que ver con Vongola...

La burbuja de Reborn se rompió y despertó. Saltó a mi cabeza y sonrió.

\- Ya veremos que sucede, ¿Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los demás?

\- ¡No cambies de tema tan fácilmente! – grité cabreado.

El me ignoró y me miró por unos segundos de arriba para abajo y luego sonrió malévolamente de una manera que me traía muy malos recuerdos.

\- Que interesante – reflexionó – esa ropa deportiva a primera hora de la mañana, querías entrenar, ¿no es así?

Esa mirada… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

\- Vamos Dame-Tsuna – dijo mientras que me agarraba de la oreja listo para tirarme de ella – te voy a entrenar un poco antes de la sucesión.

\- ¡QUÉ! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA REBORN!

Tiró de mi oreja hasta el piso y el dolor me hizo lagrimear, para luego ser arrastrado sin compasión fuera de ese gran salón.

\- ¡Tsuna! - gritó mi padre – ¡te espero para desayunar dentro de una hora!

\- ¡SALVENME!- chillé en auxilio pero ambos se quedaron sonriendo tranquilamente sin mover un solo dedo mientras Reborn tiraba de mi oreja más y más fuerte, por supuesto que no puse gran resistencia, caminó unos metros adentrándose en el bosque y luego me soltó. Me senté y tomé mi oreja con delicadeza para intentar calmar el dolor.

\- Llama a Natsu – ordenó.

\- ¿Eh?… ¿para qué?

\- Te olvidas del entrenamiento que dejamos pendiente en casa.

¡No es posible!, ¡¿Quería seguir con ese entrenamiento?!... Ese día… antes que todo esto alboroto se armará nosotros solíamos entrenar y el último día me hizo entrenar con Natsu en un ¡concurso de miradas!

\- ¡QUEEEE!

\- Qué esperas – dijo de mal humor.

\- Pero… qué más da - dije derrotado llamando a Natsu – Hola- saludé - Reborn quiere que entrenemos – Natsu dirigió su mirada a Reborn e inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de mí por el miedo.

Reborn dice que una mirada desafiante es vital para un jefe de la mafia, para así intimidar a los enemigos y subordinados. Por eso Natsu y yo intentamos asustarnos mutuamente con la mirada, cosa que conseguimos rápidamente a los pocos segundos, yo no sabía quien estaba más asustado si él o yo.

\- Los dos son unos buenos para nada – dijo Reborn cabreado - me pregunto si alguien en verdad te tomará en serio, desde hoy tendrás que liderar a Vongola, somos 50000 mafiosos, Vongola es definitivamente una organización muy problemática – terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- ¡¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?!

\- Bueno si fracasas como líder, aún puedes tener éxito con los negocios- explicó y luego reflexionó por unos segundos - pero… tus habilidades con los números dejan mucho que desear, espero que al menos logres entender lo que es una inversión - dijo con algo de humor y una gran sonrisa malvada desplegada por todo su rostro

\- Reborn… - susurré llorando.

\- Pensándolo mejor, me pregunto cuánto durarás en dejar en bancarrota a Vongola – dijo divertido mientras comenzaba a marcharse lejos de mí.

\- Espera ¿A dónde vas?

\- Veré si Giannini me puede prestar unos cuantos explosivos, vamos a estudiar matemáticas.

\- ¡QUÉ! ¡ESPERA REBORN! – supliqué.

Fue inútil, Reborn definitivamente me torturaría con matemáticas, no quería ver esos libros, me traían tan malos recuerdos, ni siquiera logro contar la cantidad de veces que fui volado por dinamitas solo por responder mal a una pregunta. El solo quería hacerme sufrir, definitivamente ese era su único propósito. Pero... no todo lo que dijo fue dicho a la ligera, porque era la verdad. No podría liderar a una organización tan grande y problemática, además ¿Qué era una inversión?... No estaba capacitado para esto… Vongola, era grande, tanto en infraestructura como en personal, seguramente me encontraría con muchas dificultades. Eran demasiadas personas las que dependerían de mí… y no solo estaba Vongola sino también las familias aliadas ¿Por qué Vongola tenía que ser el centro de la alianza? Y no eran las familias aliadas mi único problema también estaba CEDEF y… el escuadrón especial de asesinato de Vongola, Varia, tendría que lidiar con Xanxus… ¡El me matará antes de que le pueda decir algo!... Todo esto ya era difícil de por sí, pero las personas son más complicadas de tratar cuando están bajo presión y ahora lo estaríamos, bajo la continua presión de Dervan.

\- Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que jamás imaginé – dije miserablemente y antes de siquiera darme cuenta una bala roso mi rostro dejándome frío.

\- ¡QUÉ CLASE DE REACCIÓN ES ESA! – gritó cabreada mientras saltaba sobre mi y comenzaba a bofetearme - ¡Y ASÍ TE HARÁS LLAMAR EL JEFE DE VONGOLA! ¡LEVÁNTATE!

\- Que rayos… - susurré mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

\- ¡CON ESA ACTITUD MEDIOCRE JAMÁS LOGRARAS MEJORAR!

Levanté la mirada y vi a una niña casi adolecente, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y su mirada estaba escondida por un par de lentes. No era la bebé de hace un par de años, ni la mujer del futuro que conocí, su edad y crecimiento me desconcertaban, aún así la reconocí de inmediato, esa mirada asesina nunca se me borraría de la cabeza ni mucho menos esas poderosas bofetadas.

\- ¡Lal!

\- Estaba ansiosa por verte, Kora – dijo Colonnello aterrizando a su lado.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo así!? – reclamó ella – ¡Maldito Idiota!

\- Tranquilízate Kora- suplicó mientras hábilmente se defendía de su ataque - Ya te traje, ahora me voy, nos vemos luego ¡Kora!

– Ese Colonnello – rabio - dime Sawada ¿estás listo? – preguntó firmemente.

\- Eh…

\- ¡Estás indeciso! – criticó mientras otra vez me abofeteaba sin compasión.

\- Lo siento – dije rápidamente, lo que la detuvo por unos segundos – No es que este indeciso, creo que la decisión ya fue tomada y arrepentirme a estas alturas sería demasiado tarde, pero… las cosas no están bien, me he preguntado todo este tiempo que haré para ser bueno en esto, lo cierto es que siempre he sido un bueno para nada y de pronto tener que lidiar con tantas responsabilidades me abruma, además está la familia Dervan, me preocupa lo que puedan tener pensado.

Ella se me quedó viendo por unos segundos y su mirada se volvió dura y firme.

\- Olvídate de todo eso.

\- Lal…

\- Eres fuerte, pero esas preocupaciones nunca te llevaron a nada, además te estás olvidando de algo muy importante… – me escudriñó por unos segundos más y luego se percató de algo – estaré en la ceremonia – me aseguró y de un salto se marchó.

\- Tsuna – me llamó. Me di media vuelta para ver a mi tutor.

\- Reborn… no lo entiendo… - confesé. Reborn sonrió un poco y se acercó a mí.

\- Tus responsabilidades como Jefe, los anillos Vongola, los enemigos y aliados… todas son cosas que nunca te importaron demasiado. Ahora mismo esas preocupaciones son inevitables, pero no eres el único que tiene problemas, ni el único que asumirá nuevas responsabilidades, que no se te suban los humos solo porque serás el Jefe de Vongola.

\- No soy… el… único…

El peso de esa realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¡Los muchachos!

Reborn sonrió una vez más y de pronto agarró mi brazo y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el piso en una posición difícil de explicar por causa de una de las llaves de Reborn.

\- Tardaste mucho, Dame-Tsuna.

\- ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

En poco tiempo ya estaba corriendo hacia el castillo con Reborn en hombros en busca de los demás. Me preguntaba qué era lo que estaban haciendo, ya era de día, pero aún era demasiado temprano…

\- Tardaste mucho Dame-Tsuna, – me regañó una vez más, mientras me golpeaba la cabeza - Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Ryohei, incluso la vaca estúpida estuvieron entrenando desde que llegaron al castillo.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – dije mientras me acercaba más al castillo.

\- Ellos asumirán el reto que es liderar a Vongola contigo y se están preparando para eso con todo lo que tienen. Ellos han estado muy tensos y el atentado de ayer por la noche solo aumentó más la presión.

\- No puede ser… y yo…

Yo me había percatado de su tensión y molestia por el atentado de Dervan, pero en ese momento no pensé en ellos como prioridad, apuesto que no fue fácil para ninguno de ellos y mucho menos para Onii-san. Aún así nunca me había percatado de su tensión por la ceremonia de sucesión, yo estaba pensando solo en mi, en mi molestia por asumir el mando y en mi incremento de responsabilidades, no pensé en ellos, no pensé que les afectaría, creí que esto ya lo esperaban y estaban listos para asumir sus responsabilidades, pero lo cierto era que… Todos estábamos bajo presión y yo estaba siendo muy egoísta…

Entré por una de las puertas laterales del castillo y Reborn me condujo por un pasillo desolado a un ascensor que me traslado varios pisos bajo tierra. Al llegar me topé con un pasillo que se torcía en forma circular, comencé a trotar por él y vi una entrada, al pasar por ella me encontré con un lugar enorme, que más bien parecía un estadio de futbol. Tenía un gran escenario al centro y graderías a los contornos. Me encontraba en la parte más alta así que comencé a descender lo más rápido que pude hasta que me topé con una barrera que me separaba de la cancha.

\- Reborn ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Este es un espacio donde se puede entrenar, pero también se lo usa para reuniones con los subordinados – explicó – mira allá – dijo esta vez apuntando con su dedo índice.

Fijé mí vista en el centro del lugar y vi a dos figuras chocando repetidamente, no podía decir con exactitud de quien se trataba porque el enfrentamiento que se estaba desarrollado era a una gran velocidad que apenas podía seguir con la mirada, pero con cada golpe se producía un fuerte sonido y chispas de luz, su ritmo era ciertamente impresionante, era un enfrentamiento muy fuerte… Después de observar el conflicto por unos segundos, el panorama comenzó a cambiar y a distorsionarse, el lugar tembló como si se tratase de un terremoto y pronto pilares verticales y horizontales crecieron de los laterales, del suelo y hasta del techo, cruzándose entre sí, formando un laberinto lleno de obstáculos. Ambas figuras se despegaron del suelo para aterrizar en uno de esos pilares y entonces pude verlos.

-¡VOI! ¡Esas espadas no te servirán de nada! ¡Mocoso!

¡Squalo! y… ¡Yamamoto!

Ambos comenzaron a moverse hábilmente por los pilares, chancando ferozmente sus espadas, pero en un momento de esos Squalo atacó a Yamamoto y este perdió el equilibrio cayendo desde las alturas. Jiro fue a ayudarlo rápidamente para entregarle sus espadas cortas, él las tomó y rápidamente tomaron forma para luego ayudarlo a propulsarse hacia la derecha, pero Squalo lo persiguió rápidamente montado en un ¡Tiburón! Yamamoto escapó con sus espadas en las alturas y luego fue escudado por un campo de lluvia hecho por Kojiro que volaba sobre su cabeza. Este era un escudo de lluvia muy densa, con dificultad y apenas podía ver a Yamamoto, pero mi mirada logró detectar a algo que se le acercaba desde abajo… ¡Era un tiburón! ¡Squalo estaba listo para asechar a su presa!... Yamamoto aún no se daba cuenta de la dirección de su ataque, estaba observando a su alrededor pero absorto totalmente de lo que le esperaba abajo. Esto era malo… no podía quedarme sin hacer nada… salté la barrera y…

\- ¡Yamamoto! ¡Cuidado!

Su mirada voló a mí por unos segundos y luego siguió mi mirada para ver a Squalo, tomó su espada firmemente y se dio vuelta en el aire para hacerle frente.

\- Séptima forma defensiva "Shi-bu-ki-ame" Lluvia pulverizadora.

Sus espadas chocaron y una luz cegadora alumbró el lugar por el choqué de llamas producido. Ambos fueron disparados al suelo en direcciones opuestas. El lugar una vez más comenzó a deformarse, retrocediendo los pilares y volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡VOI! ¡MOCOSO! – chilló Squalo y de un saltó llegó a estar a tan solo un centímetro de mi con su espada tan pero tan cerca de mí.

\- ¡AH! – grité al caer de espaldas al suelo, totalmente petrificado. - ¡Ayer tuve que soportar las rabietas del imbécil del jefe por tu culpa! ¡Y ahora me interrumpes en medio ataque! – gritó cabreado

\- Oye, Squalo, no crees que es suficiente – dijo Yamamoto mientras que con un hábil movimiento se ponía delante de mí y con su espada ya hecha madera obligaba a la espada de Squalo bajar hasta topar el suelo – te arriesgarás a apuntar con la espada al Jefe.

Squalo lo miró con algo de rabia pero pronto bufó y guardó su espada para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

\- Continuaremos con esto más tarde, me tengo que ver con los demás para la ceremonia.

\- Ok – aceptó Yamamoto de buena gana – a mí también se me hace tarde, ¿no es así?, Tsuna.

Yo asentí. Ya no faltaba mucho y Squalo dijo que debería reunirse con los demás…

\- Squalo…- lo llamé a lo que él se dio vuelta de mala gana – Xanxus… ¿Xanxus, irá?

\- Si el jefe te viera en la sucesión, no hay duda que te mataría delante de todos – dijo seriamente – el idiota que tengo por jefe no sabe controlar su mal humor, por eso no me queda más que ir con los demás en su representación – terminó por decir dándose la vuelta para esta vez sí marcharse – a mí siempre me toca arreglar todos sus problemas y caprichos – susurró cabreado.

Yamamoto no tardó en soltar una carcajada y me tendió su mano para levantarme del suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Tsuna? – me preguntó de buen humor.

\- Eh… Yo… los estaba buscando – confesé.

\- ¡Oh!, si es eso… Chrome – llamó.

\- ¿Eh?

El lugar se deformó una vez más y uno de los laterales del estadio comenzó a desvanecerse. Luego todo cambió, frente a mi vi un lugar mucho más grande, era como si todo este tiempo solo hubiera visto un tercio de lo que realmente era, esos colores tan amigables, ya no eran más, el blanco del suelo era acompañado por el gris de las graderías y negro de los detalles. Entonces pude ver a los demás. Chrome estaba al centro con su tridente en manos y sus anillos Vongola y del Cuerno brillando, probablemente era la causante de tanto cambio de escenario ¿Podría estar entrenando?... Onii-san se encontraba en un gran ring de boxeo que al poco tiempo desapareció y Gokudera-kun apareció enfrentándose contra ¡Uri!

\- ¡Décimo! – chilló Gokudera-kun distraído, cosa que aprovechó Uri que saltó sobre Gokudera-kun dejándolo derrotado. El problema era que Uri en verdad había crecido mucho…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Uri! – se quejó Gokudera-kun. Uri lo miró desafiante y sacó una de sus garras para luego… - ¡Ahhhhh!

\- ¡Gokudera-kun…! - corrí junto a Yamamoto hacia él y Uri volvió al anillo.

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Yamamoto ya cerca de él.

\- Ese bastardo, no pierde la oportunidad… – protestó mientras frotaba su frente para calmar el dolor de los arañazos de Uri.

\- Gokudera-kun, ¿estás bien? – pregunté consternado mientras miraba correr un hilo de sangre por su frente.

\- ¡Décimo! – gritó sorprendido - ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?¡Se supone que era un secreto! – protestó y luego su mirada se fue rápidamente a Yamamoto y su rostro se enfureció- ¡Idiota! ¡Seguramente es tu culpa!

\- No fui yo, Tsuna nos descubrió – se excusó sonriendo.

\- Sawada – me llamó Onii-san mientras se acercaba con paso lento.

\- Boss – dijo Chrome.

\- Muchachos… yo… lo siento… - susurré y mi mirada cayó al suelo por la culpa - con tantos problemas que hemos tenido, no he tenido tiempo para preocuparme o interesarme por ustedes – dije mientras me reprochaba una vez más a mi mismo – a veces me concentro mucho en mi mismo y no soy capaz… ¡no soy capaz de darme cuenta del peso con el que cargan!... Estuvieron entrenando todo este tiempo… y yo… ni siquiera me había percatado de eso. Perdón…

Esperé unos segundos y luego levanté la mirada con temor, para ver su sorpresa.

\- No diga eso Décimo – refutó Gokudera-kun – Somos los guardianes de la décima generación y pronto los oficiales, es nuestro deber estar en las mejores condiciones – dijo animado, los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

\- Además tenemos que derrotar al enemigo al EXTREMO – continuó Onii-san animado - Les haremos tragar sus palabras.

\- Chicos…

\- No te preocupes – sonrió Yamamoto – no estás solo.

\- Yamamoto…

\- Decidimos entrenar, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora – explicó Chrome.

\- Es una buena iniciativa, deberías aprender de ellos – se burló Reborn que se acercaba nosotros – porque no los acompañamos – dijo Reborn mientras me amenazaba con su arma – ya es momento de que te pongas serio.

\- Espera Reborn – intenté decir mientras daba unos pasos inseguros hacia atrás en mi intento de escapar, pero sería inútil, Reborn jamás lo permitiría.

Tomó a Leon de su sombrero y mientras bajaba su mano este se convirtió en su arma, jaló el gatillo e inmediatamente una bala fue disparada en mi dirección permitiéndome entrar en modo híper última voluntad. Mis llamas se prendieron y abrí mis ojos lentamente.

\- Por qué no hacemos parejas de combate – sugirió Reborn sonriendo.

\- Parejas de combate – repetí reflexionando.

Aún así no tuve mucho más tiempo para pensar porque giré a la izquierda por intuición y lo vi para mi gran asombro… él se acercaba con seguridad y firmeza en mi dirección, prendió esa llama tipo nube en su anillo y la introdujo en una caja para liberar sus tonfas provocando que todo el ambiente se alborotara por el súbito desborde de energía.

\- Yo seré tu oponente. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

.

.

¡Fin del Octavo capítulo!

Gracias por seguir leyendo, por comentar, por poner la historia como su favorita y seguirla. Me hacen mucho más feliz de lo que ya soy xD…Poco a poco nos estamos acercando a la ceremonia de sucesión y hay cosas que se deben aclarar antes, ¿Qué decisión tomará Hibari? ¿Tsuna resistirá sus ataques? ¿Gokudera podrá controlar a Uri? Jejeje… espero que tengan unos maravillosos días hasta que nos volvamos a leer, sigan disfrutando de fanfiction y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

Bye, bye.


	12. Objetivo 9: Sentimientos compartidos

Paso a paso y firmemente se acercaba, sus manos sostenían con fuerza sus armas y estaba atento a cada uno de mis movimientos. Hibari-san sin duda era un gran oponente, el último que quisiera por enemigo. Pero… había algo diferente en él, algo que me inquietaba… su llama era diferente de la usual, la notaba más débil, menos pura; su mirada se mostraba confusa… En estos momentos Hibari-san estaba cabreado, pero algo me decía que una intensa batalla se estaba deliberando en su interior.

**Objetivo 9: Sentimientos compartidos.**

\- ¡Qué dices bastardo! ¿¡Por qué retas al Décimo!?

\- No es su asunto, Gokudera Hayato, tengo algo que resolver.

Su boca se cerró con la última palabra y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí con desgano, estos pronto aceleraron su ritmo súbitamente impulsándose para enfrentarme. Empuñando sus tonfas intentó asestarme un golpe con su izquierda, sin embargo pude esquivarlo sin problemas, los siguientes movimientos fueron muy rápidos y algo desesperados, estos no me provocaron ningún daño ya que al igual que el primer golpe los pude esquivar fácilmente. Aún así Hibari no se dio por vencido y siguió dando golpes sin sentido, aunque ninguno de ellos me atinaba eran golpes propiciados con mucha fuerza y furia, si alguno de ellos me llegara a golpear estaría en problemas. Me impulsé lejos de Hibari con mis llamas, para poder respirar y analizar mejor la situación, pero él no me dejó ir tan fácil, aceleró su paso y en un milisegundo se encontraba frente a mis narices, podía haber esquivado fácilmente el ataque que estaba por venir, pero su mirada tan llena de confusión me pasmó… él no perdió el tiempo y me dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen para mandarme lejos, enterrándome en el suelo.

\- ¡Tsuna!

\- ¡Sawada!

Chillaron los muchachos inquietos, en su afán por venir a auxiliarme. Pero…

\- Apártense – ordené.

Mi mirada voló a Hibari. Su expresión asesina mostraba su gran molestia, pero a pesar de eso había algo muy diferente en él que me inquietaba. Hibari no estaba concentrado, sus ataques eran propiciados con rabia y desorden, sus llamas no estaban enfocadas provocando una gran dispersión de energía. Además sus movimientos eran torpes… En resumen, parecía otra persona y la razón de todo eso era que Hibari estaba lleno de dudas.

\- Pero… - musitó Gokudera-kun - ¡Maldito Hibari! ¡¿Por qué atacas al Décimo?! – gritó desafiante.

\- Boss… – susurró Chrome consternada.

\- No interfieran – dije una vez más.

Me paré de los escombros y prendí nuevamente mis guantes en llamas de determinación de alta pureza. ¿Qué sucedía con Hibari?... Esa mente llena de distracciones y dudas no era común en él, algo lo estaba perturbado severamente para que actuara de esa manera. Probablemente él necesitaba pelear conmigo, tenía que ponerme serio, sentía que era importante para Hibari el que luchara con todas mis fuerzas, tal vez, de esa manera lo podría ayudar.

\- Ahora voy a ir en serio – avisé – no me contendré.

\- Así es como debe ser – dijo sonriendo para luego correr hacia mí…

En el futuro peleé contra Hibari un sinfín de veces con el objetivo de volverme más fuerte, no puedo ni contar la cantidad de veces que fui derrotado por él, cuando tenía un nuevo plan, nuevo ataque o cuando pensaba que por fin lo vencería, él sonreía y me vencía en un parpadeo… sin duda era el guardián más poderoso y temible, su poder estaba fuera de lo normal, sus llamas siempre se desbordaban pero lo más impresionante era que sus llamas eran de la máxima calidad. Sus habilidades de combate eran difíciles de igualar, su inteligencia, intuición y perspicacia lo hacían un enemigo letal. Pero en estos momentos…

Me impulsé hacia él e intenté golpearlo, pero sus tonfas rápidamente lo defendieron, sin embargo… puse gran poder en mi izquierda y me impulsé desde abajo para golpear su quijada con un gancho y luego mandarlo lejos con un golpe lateral, casi enterrándolo en el suelo.

\- Hibari – susurré - ¿Qué te sucede?

Mi consternación pronto se vio opacada por su risa. Se sentó en el suelo y carcajeó una vez más.

\- Esto era lo que quería… - dijo entre dientes y casi para sí mismo.

Se levantó del suelo y corrió en mi dirección para propiciarme un golpe, esta vez mucho más peligroso que por fortuna logré detener, no me quedé inactivo y le respondí con otro golpe que fácilmente esquivó y luego dio un golpe con su derecha que logré esquivar a la izquierda, agachándome para luego pasarme hacia su espalda e intentar dar un golpe, pero fue inútil porque Hibari no tenía puntos débiles, giró sus tonfas y en un segundo se dio vuelta atacándome, no tuve otra opción más que esquivar su ataque impulsándome lejos con mis llamas para poder moverme libremente en el aire y posteriormente pararme en el techo a pensar... ¿Qué había sucedido?... De pronto Hibari parecía el de siempre, su poder había incrementado, sus golpes eran más certeros y en ellos ocultaban mayor poder. ¿Acaso lo único que necesitaba era recibir un golpe?… Hibari comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección y luego las llamas que cubrían sus tonfas crecieron en tamaño y se tornaron mucho más puras.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Me pregunto cuál de los dos eres, ¿Un herbívoro o un carnívoro?

Su fuerza era la de siempre, no podía seguir jugando… o si no este tipo… me dejé caer del techo para aterrizar ágilmente sobre el suelo. Está vez prendí mis guantes con las llamas más puras que tenía, estás se desbordaban en gran cantidad a mi alrededor y el ambiente se agitaba con su calor. Su mirada fue cautivada por mis llamas, era una mirada de lujuria, esa mirada que solo deseaba poder, poder y más poder y por sobre todo esa mirada lujuriosa en busca de un oponente cada vez más fuerte. Su sed de sangre era impresionante… Esta vez yo me propulsé hacia él con la intensión de derribarlo con una patada, pero una vez más él se defendió sin ningún problema e inmediatamente me asechó con un sinfín de golpes, pude esquivar o detener sus ataques, sin embargo, esto se hacía cada vez más difícil… Apagué las llamas de mis guantes y mientras me defendía de sus ataques mi llama comenzó a parpadear para congelar su tonfas. Hibari paró su ataqué y sonrió. Sin importarle mucho la condición de sus llamas nuevamente comenzó un combo inagotable de golpes con sus tonfas ya congeladas, cada golpe era más fuerte y certero, pero lo peligroso era que con cada uno de ellos, un pequeño trozo de hielo se desprendía… Hibari era increíble, vio sus tonfas congeladas e inmediatamente halló una solución para el problema… inevitablemente después de un tiempo el hielo que quedaba era escaso y las llamas de su determinación se abrieron paso a través del hielo para volver a brillar.

\- Tú eres como ese niño, haciéndome desear…

Su mirada fría se clavaba en mis llamas, Hibari era alguien muy peligroso.

\- Tu…

Concentré gran parte de mi poder en mi mano derecha y lancé un golpe recto que lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero que aún así detuvo. Me propulsé lejos de él y puse mis manos en posición, una contraría a la otra, liberando llamas suaves hacia atrás y acumulando rápidamente llamas fuertes en la otra. El corría hacia mí, y yo… yo disparé mi ataque… Hibari… yo no podía hacerlo… moví un poco mi mano hacia un lado desviando las llamas y permitiendo que él esquivara mi ataque perfectamente. Hibari se detuvo en seco y sus armas volvieron a la caja.

\- Sin lugar a dudas eres un herbívoro, un pequeño animal con un espléndido poder- dijo sonriendo - deseo volver a pelear con usted, Sawada Tsunayoshi - terminó de decir dándome la espalda para luego marcharse sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

\- Hibari…

¿Qué le había sucedido?... Realmente se encontraba tan confundido como yo creía o simplemente había sido mi imaginación, nunca había visto pelear de esa manera a Hibari, pero al parecer fue algo muy temporal que no tardó en solucionar. De algo estaba seguro, nuestra batalla había sido muy extraña ¿Por qué habría querido pelar conmigo en primer lugar? ¿Tendría algún significado para él?… tal vez. Me respondí a mí mismo. El poder de la súper intuición desapareció y mis piernas empezaron a temblar dejándome rendido en el suelo.

\- ¡Décimo! – chilló Gokudera-kun sumamente consternado mientras corría a mi encuentro - ¡¿Está bien?!

\- Eh… sí, no te preocupes.

\- En que habrá estado pensando ese bastardo de Hibari – renegó.

\- No lo sé…

\- Vaya ni tú puedes decirlo – comentó Reborn acercándose – eso da igual, no tienes tiempo para pensar en eso, hay cosas que debes hacer antes, pero primero vayamos a desayunar.

Todos los muchachos se encontraban entusiasmados por la idea, seguramente necesitaban recargar las energías después de haber entrenado arduamente. La verdad es que era común que los muchachos quisiesen arrasar con la comida en la mesa, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que incluso Chrome se encontraba animada al respecto. Salimos de ese lugar para luego ir al gran comedor, eran las ocho y media de la mañana y en pocos minutos debíamos encontrarnos con el resto, para desayunar. Pero… lo cierto es que me encontraba un poco intimidado, los padres de Kyoko-chan y Haru debían estar ahí, al igual que mi madre y después de lo sucedido ayer por la noche, probablemente el habiente estaría tenso. Sin embargo no habíamos recibido noticias de Dervan aún y por el momento todos se encontraban a salvo. Me preguntaba si realmente tendrían el valor de aparecerse durante la ceremonia de sucesión, con todas las familias aliadas, los Arcobaleno, Varia y nosotros… creo que en verdad sería muy difícil que nos atacaran, pero aún así no debíamos bajar la guardia... En poco tiempo llegamos al gran comedor, las cortinas estaban abiertas permitiendo que los rayos del sol penetrasen los grandes ventanales dando un cálido aspecto al ambiente, la mesa tallada en madera fina se encontraba llena de un sinfín de platos, vasos, copas y platillos, sin embargo habían pocas fuentes de comida en ella, lo que me indicaba que el desayuno aún no estaba listo. Pero en esos momentos la puerta que se encontraba en la parte trasera a la derecha se abrió, dando paso a mi madre.

\- Tsu-kun, muy buenos días – dijo mi madre, siendo la primera en saludarme alegremente – Buenos días muchachos – saludo al resto.

\- Buenos días.

Ella se dirigió a la mesa y colocó la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, al centro de esta…

\- Oye, Tsuna, tu madre parece estar muy feliz el día de hoy – comentó Yamamoto en voz baja.

\- Parece que su madre se ha recuperado por completo de lo que paso ayer – susurró Gokudera-kun.

\- Si.

Hoy se veía de buen humor como siempre, no parecía tener ningún rastro de la noche pasada, lo que me tranquilizaba, parecía que mi madre en verdad pudo sobreponerse a la noticia de que yo y mi padre pertenecíamos a Vongola y el hecho de que ella pueda seguir sonriendo me hacía muy feliz. Pero… ¿qué hacía con un mandil y una bandeja en las manos? Parecía… estar sirviendo el desayuno…

\- Buenos días, Tsuna-san.

\- Muy buenos días, Tsuna-kun.

Aparecieron de pronto las dos, Haru y Kyoko-chan, ambas con bandejas en las manos, imitando a mi madre. No es que fuera extraño, al contrario esta escena se había repetido muchas veces. Mi madre siempre cuidó de mí y todos los días por la mañana se repetía esta escena, sus desayunos eran deliciosos y yo sabía que se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana para poder hacerlos. Lo mismo sucede con Kyoko-chan y Haru que nos habían cuidado todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el futuro, encargándose de las tareas domésticas y por supuesto del desayuno. Todas eran fantásticas y se preocupaban mucho por nosotros, sin embargo aquí podían descansar… Mi madre concentró su mirada por unos segundos en la mesa y movió una copa que estaba en el lugar incorrecto, luego levantó la mirada y me dedicó una sonrisa. Pronto los pasos rápidos de alguien se hicieron escuchar y luego Marta pasó por aquella puerta con dos bandejas en las manos, parecía estar realmente afanada y sinceramente me parecía un milagro que pudiera mantener el equilibrio con esas dos grandes bandejas. Al verme se impresionó y su mirada decayó en ánimo.

\- Discúlpeme, Jefe – dijo rápidamente atemorizada – su madre y la señoritas fueron muy gentiles en quererme ayudar, pero no debí permitir que pasara, discúlpeme por favor.

\- Es cierto Tsuna-kun – dijo Kyoko-chan rápidamente – Marta no quiso que la ayudarnos, fuimos nosotras las que insistimos.

\- Por favor, no la regañes – pidió rápidamente Haru.

El ambiente tan cálido que se había formado anteriormente, ya no era más, ya que la tensión reinaba mucho antes de lo que hubiera previsto, parecía que las chicas se dieron cuenta de la situación y se tensaron junto a Marta, temiendo por ella. Yo… ¿Por qué pensaban eso?... Para mi sorpresa mi madre sonrió un poco y luego fue hasta la señora Marta para quitarle el peso de una de esas grandes bandejas y con paciencia fue a acomodarla en la gran mesa. Era una acción que desentonaba con la tensión que desbordaba la señora Marta y esto la dejó aún más nerviosa.

\- No se preocupen – dijo dulcemente mi madre – Tsuna, jamás regañaría a la señora Marta por esto, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no – dije rápidamente y luego vi el asombro de Marta – vi en la mañana como todos estaban ocupados por la ceremonia de sucesión, Marta debe de tener muchas cosas por hacer aún y sin embargo se ha dado el tiempo de prepararnos el desayuno – dije entendiendo la situación y luego me dirigí a las chicas – Mamá, Kyoko-chan, Haru, muchas gracias por ayudar a Marta en un día tan complicado – agradecí sinceramente.

\- Jefe… – susurró sorprendida – muchas gracias.

\- No debe preocuparse por cosas como esas – dijo Gokudera-kun con un tono de regaño.

\- Además, si ellas se ofrecieron a ayudar no hay ningún problema – aseguró Onii-san.

El rostro de Marta se suavizó y sonrió ligeramente, pronto la tensión del lugar se esfumó y la calidez que traían los rayos del sol volvieron a inundar el lugar, la señora Marta caminó hasta la mesa y colocó la bandeja que tenía en manos; era una llena de frutas que le deba mucho color y alegría a la mesa.

\- Se lo dije – dijo mi madre sonriendo - no hay de qué preocuparse, es más, desde hoy en adelante me gustaría mucho poder ayudar en la cocina. No hay problema con eso, ¿verdad?, Tsu-kun.

\- No lo creo – respondí dubitativamente – pero… la que debería decidir eso es Marta, la encargada de la cocina. ¿Usted qué piensa? – le pregunté. Ella parecía estar confundida por unos segundos, pero luego…

\- Será un gran honor y placer poderla tener con nosotros – dijo ofreciéndole una reconfortante sonrisa a mi madre - me encantaría aprender de usted, ya que su comida es muy famosa por aquí.

\- No diga esas cosas por favor, que me lo creeré – respondió mi madre entusiasmada.

Con paciencia pero a gran velocidad la mesa comenzó a llenarse de comida de todo tipo, había fruta, leche, arroz, huevos, tocino, café, jugos y muchas cosas más, pero el comedor no solo se llenó de bandejas, sino también de personas. Bianchi llegó acompañada por el padre de Yamamoto que al parecer discutían sobre los ingredientes que usaban en sus comidas, Yamamoto se les unió en la discusión para apoyar a su padre e inevitablemente termino siendo perseguido por Bianchi con uno de sus pasteles en las manos. Luego llegó Ken junto a Chikusa que se unieron rápidamente a Chrome para quejarse por no haber visto en tanto tiempo a Mukuro y porque ya querían empezar a comer, Chrome les pidió que esperaran a que llegasen el resto, lo que no les causó mucha gracia pero al final obedecieron. Después de un tiempo, apareció Giovanni y me informó que Nono no podría venir a desayunar con nosotros por asuntos que debía resolver, me dijo que tenía un mensaje de parte de él, dijo que en su ausencia desearía que yo ocupe la cabecera, como ya no tenía nada que ocultar, así lo hice. Luego llegaron los técnicos, Giannini, Spanner y Shoichi, todos discutiendo nuevas formas de defensa para el castillo, por supuesto los tres tenían grandes ojeras por haberme desafiado al despertarse temprano a trabajar. Los siguientes en llegar fueron los padres de Kyoko-chan y Onii-san, los señores Sasagawa, la madre de ellos al principio parecía desanimada pero eso cambió por completo cuando llegó mi madre a sentarse a su lado para platicar de las recetas de cocina que estaba por experimentar, por otro lado el señor Sasagawa estaba animado con la compañía de Onii-san que le mostraba los poderes de su caja arma, sí, se entusiasmó mucho al ver a Kangaryu y decidió que mientras esperaba al resto podría tener un pequeño e insignificante encuentro con el gran animal, estaba ansioso por comparar su fuerza. Por último llegó Futa junto a I-pin y Lambo y pronto este lugar se convirtió en un gran desastre.

\- Jajaja Lambo-san a llegado – gritó a todo pulmón para que todos le hiciéramos caso y luego de un salto llegó a la mesa, justamente al lugar donde se encontraban los jugos y bebidas, todo saltó en diferentes direcciones, empapando a todos los que nos encontrábamos cerca.

\- ¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! – me quejé, con el rostro llenó de café hirviendo.

El rostro empapado de leche de Gokudera-kun se comenzó a deformar y sus manos a torcerse tomando la forma del cuello de Lambo - ¡Vaca estúpida! – chilló mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo, Lambo empezó a escapar mientras era acechado por nuestras miradas asesinas, pero su huida fue detenida por el golpe que dio Reborn a escasos centímetros de él. Reborn movía su mazo de un lado al otro probando el peso y luego de un solo y limpio golpe lo mando lejos.

\- Ahora que la molestia se ha ido, desayunemos – dijo sonriendo.

La señora Marta nos pasó toallas para secarnos, mientras Futa iba en busca de Lambo. Luego nos limitamos a disfrutar el delicioso desayuno que teníamos en frente… bueno… no existían bebidas gracias a Lambo, pero había que darle el crédito de algo, después del gran baño que había dado a todos, los ánimos se habían tranquilizado y por el momento todos estábamos disfrutando de la comida.

\- Me parece extraño – comenté.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Gokudera-kun.

\- No, pero me da la impresión de que falta alguien…

\- Buenos días – saludó mi padre despreocupadamente mientras entraba al comedor.

\- ¡Papá! – chillé sorprendido.

\- ¡Querido! – exclamó mi madre contenta.

\- Que tal, me extrañaron – se pavoneó con una sínica sonrisa.

\- ¡Ni de broma!, ¡ni siquiera me di cuenta que no estabas! – grité cabreado.

\- Te guardé una poco de huevos con tocino, sé que son tus favoritos.

-Muchas gracias, Nana – agradeció sonrojado y con cara de tonto.

Los dos comenzaron a sonreírse y a sonrojarse severamente – suspiré - Esos dos nunca cambiarían, a veces me avergonzaban mucho, pero después de todo… era bueno que se llevasen tan bien, tenía suerte de tenerlos como padres.

\- Era eso lo que le incomodaba, Décimo.

\- ¿Eh?... No, estoy seguro que alguien más falta – dije escaneando la mesa.

\- Pueden ser tal vez los padres de Haru – comentó Gokudera-kun esta vez muy serio.

Y entonces por fin me percaté de su ausencia… mi mirada voló a Haru y me di cuenta de inmediato que había escuchado nuestra conversación y que la reacción de sus padres probablemente no había sido la mejor. El rostro de Haru se entristeció y con voz baja explicó.

\- Ellos… no quisieron venir a desayunar…

\- Haru… perdóname.

\- No, está bien, ellos necesitan tiempo para asimilar lo que sucedió.

Yo solo asentí, entendiendo... pero la culpa me invadió por unos instantes.

\- Ánimo, Haru-chan – intentó animar Kyoko-chan.

Ayer había sido un día difícil para todos y no era de extrañar el que los padres de Haru aún no se sintieran cómodos con la situación, no era un secreto fácil de asimilar y el hecho de que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro era una sensación que tampoco era fácil de sobrellevar… Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente al resto de los padres para ver como sus ánimos habían decaído.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse- dijo rápidamente Giannini – hoy nos esforzamos mucho en la seguridad, además se desplegaron cinco mil soldados de rango para la seguridad en todos los alrededores. No deberíamos tener ningún problema – aseguró.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse – aseguró Reborn – si algo llegase a suceder, tenemos a Tsuna.

\- Reborn…

\- Ya es momento de marcharnos – avisó con una sonrisa.

\- Pero…

No quería dejar las cosas de esa manera… pero en ese momento Gioell junto a los seis mayordomos restantes aparecieron y se colocaron cerca de cada uno de nosotros.

\- Señor, faltan dos horas para el inicio de la ceremonia de sucesión, es momento de que se preparen, nosotros los ayudaremos durante las siguientes horas – me explicó Gioell.

\- Ya es casi la hora – insistió Reborn - todos tenemos que alistarnos.

\- Bien – acepté y me levanté rápidamente de la mesa – muchas gracias por la comida. Muchachos, vámonos.

\- Si – respondieron al unísono.

\- Muchacho…- me llamó el padre de Onii-san provocando que detuviera de inmediato, su mirada era seria y parecía quererme decir algo – Mis hijos me explicaron mejor la situación y lo entiendo o por lo menos eso creo, aún no comprendo muchas cosas, pero lo que sé, no me gusta – aseguró – no me gusta pero lo entiendo, así que… ¡ESFUÉRZATE AL MÁXIMO HOY! – Gritó con una gran sonrisa.

¡QUÉ! ¡AYER CASI ME MATA Y AHORA ME SALE CON ESTO! No pude evitar reír nerviosamente.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Sasagawa.

\- Eres un buen muchacho, lo harás bien – me alentó.

\- En verdad se lo agradezco – dije esta vez sonriendo.

\- Acompáñeme, por favor – pidió Gioell una vez más.

\- De acuerdo –acepté - Nos veremos luego.

Me alejé de la mesa junto a los muchachos y salimos del comedor para ser guiados por Gioell, caminamos juntos por un tiempo, pero luego no separamos en diferentes direcciones. Gioell me dirigió a un lugar donde nunca había estado. Ese lugar era una recamara, con un baño privado y una pequeña sala de estar incluida.

\- En este lugar podrá alistarse sin inconvenientes, es seguro y está cerca del lugar donde se realizará la ceremonia de sucesión. Los guardianes también se encuentran cerca por si los necesitara, al igual que Reborn-san – explicó – por el momento le mostraré lo que vestirá hoy – dijo mientras abría las puertas de un armario que se encontraba en uno de los laterales, en él, lo que vestiría era lo único que había, una camisa, un traje, una corbata y unos zapatos - Este traje fue hecho a medida por los más prestigiosos sastres del lugar, por supuesto el hilo que se uso en su confección fue el de Leon, un hilo resistente a las llamas de última voluntad. Tiene alguna pregunta o necesita que haga algo por usted – preguntó cordialmente.

\- No, gracias.

\- Entonces lo dejaré para que pueda cambiarse y tenga un momento de privacidad.

\- Muchas gracias…

Su viejo rostro sonrió un poco y cerró la puerta al salir.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio y entonces una vez más el peso de lo que sucedería cayó sobre mí como una gran roca y me quedé petrificado en una sola posición sin pensar, ni hacer nada… Por fin el día había llegado, faltaba tan poco, estaba a escasos minutos de convertirme en lo que tanto había odiado y temido, ser el Jefe de Vongola… ser el Jefe de Vongola… ser el Jefe de Vongola… me repetía una y otra vez, estaba tan nervioso por lo que sucedería que ni siquiera lograba hallar el siguiente paso, no sabía con exactitud lo que debía hacer… bueno debía cambiarme de ropa, pero no lograba reunir las energías necesarias o mejor dicho el coraje para hacerlo. Me senté en aquel taburete en frente de espejo y me quedé allí, como asustado… es por eso que después de un tiempo sentí unos tímidos golpes en la puerta que me sobresaltaron.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y vi a Nono en la mejor de sus galas pasar con su bastón en manos y acompañado por Giovanni.

\- ¿Cómo estás?, me disculpo por no haberlos acompañado en el desayuno, pero vine a ver cómo va todo, por lo visto aún no te has alistado.

\- Si… estoy un poco nervioso – confesé.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte.

\- Pero no me ha explicado en qué consiste la ceremonia de sucesión, no tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer, no sé si me tengo que sentar en esa silla tan extraña, si tengo que estar en modo híper última voluntad o si tengo que dar alguna clase de discurso.

\- Oh, no, mi querido, Tsunayoshi-kun, esa silla es muy antigua y es considerada el trono de Primo, además permanece ahí como una simple pieza de decoración. No debes preocuparte por nada, todo se te será avisado a su debido momento y no tendrás que dar ningún discurso si no lo quieres, todo está planeado y saldrá de maravilla, ya lo verás.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes, más bien concéntrate en estar listo a tiempo, los invitados ya han comenzado a llegar, pronto será la hora.

\- Entiendo.

\- Bueno, yo también iré a recibir a unos amigos muy queridos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Los guardianes de la novena generación han llegado, aprovecharé este tiempo para estar con ellos antes de dejar el mando. Nos vemos allá Tsunayoshi-kun.

Sin decir más y con una cálida sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar dejándome solo…

Pasaba el tiempo y yo solo me encontraba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, como un niño que había perdido el rumbo, estaba tan nervioso que no lograba reaccionar, de alguna manera eso era cómodo ya que daba la falsa impresión de que el tiempo no pasaba y aunque quería seguir de esa manera ya era el momento de despertar, porque en realidad yo no tenía mucho tiempo… Comencé a desvestirme y utilicé aquel baño privado para tomarme una ligera ducha con el fin de despertarme, el agua tibia me ayudaba a reaccionar. Ya era la hora. Cerré el paso de llave y me envolví la cintura con una toalla mientras secaba descuidadamente mi cabello con otra, me dirigí a aquel armario y saqué la ropa para vestirme. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba cambiando mi ropa deportiva por una camisa blanca y traje color negro; unas zapatillas deportivas por unos lujosos zapatos Italianos. Ya solo me faltaba la corbata, esta era de un color oscuro y el atarla era algo que aún me costaba, después de unos segundos de estar cruzándola y desatándola, logré un nudo decente. Y por fin me encontraba listo. ¿Y ahora qué?... supongo esperar a que me llamen, ¿Podría hacerlo? Me pregunté a mi mismo, para luego arrepentirme mentalmente de haberlo hecho, lo único importante en este momento era cumplir las promesas que había hecho, sin importar lo que pudiera estar sintiendo ahora…

Los golpes en mi puerta me sobresaltaron una vez más.

\- Adelante.

Fue cuando Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Chrome, Lambo y Reborn pasaron por la puerta, todos ya se encontraban con trajes muy lujosos, parecidos al mío. Reborn incluso vestía un nuevo traje que le daba un aire de mayor elegancia. Chrome vestía una falda pegada al cuerpo color negro, en vez de pantalón, con unas botas estilo militar. En cambio, Lambo llevaba un atuendo más parecido al nuestro y al parecer su cabello había bajado un poco en volumen aunque aún no era suficiente para desaparecer ese afro.

\- Todos ya estamos listos – informó Gokudera-kun animado.

\- Te vez muy bien, Tsuna – me alago Yamamoto.

\- Es cierto, estos trajes solo los pueden vestir los hombres verdaderos – aseguró Onii-san.

Yo solo pude reír nerviosamente.

\- Vieron la cantidad de personas que había – comentó Lambo alegremente – y todos vinieron a ver a Lambo.

\- No seas engreído, todos vinieron a ver al Décimo.

\- Pero el tonto de Tsuna no es genial, Lambo lo es – se quejó.

\- No seas tan atrevido, ¡vaca estúpida! – gritó cabreado.

\- Calma, calma – intentó apaciguar Yamamoto – pero es verdad que hay mucha gente allí – confirmó y me corazón se comenzó a acelerar – nunca había visto a tantos en todo este tiempo, supongo que Vongola en verdad es muy grande.

\- Claro que sí – continuó Gokudera-kun orgulloso – Vongola es la más grande y poderosa de las familias, las gente que está llegando no se compara en número a los que nos estarán viendo vía satélite en las diferente bases de Vongola alrededor del mundo.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse aún más y más y mis manos empezaron a temblar y sudar.

\- Es fantástico que todos ellos estén tan interesados en ver a su próximo jefe.

\- Por supuesto – respondió Gokudera-kun – todos ellos están programados para ser fieles a su jefe, cualquiera de ellos estaría dispuesto a morir por el Décimo.

Un momento ¡Morir! Eso ya era muy problemático.

\- Sin mencionar que también estarían dispuestas a matar- continuó Reborn con una malévola sonrisa.

¡Matar!… Ellos estarían dispuestos a matar por mí… Sin duda odiaba el tener que hacer esto, ¿Con que clase de personas me encontraría? ¿Realmente soportaría el ser el Jefe de Vongola? ¿Podría entenderme con esa gente? – Suspiré desanimado.

\- Usted que piensa, Décimo – me preguntó animado Gokudera-kun.

\- Yo… yo… - intenté decir pero las palabras no podían salir más allá de mi boca, mis manos estaban frías y el miedo me había invadido por completo…

\- Sawada…

\- Tsuna ¿estás bien? – preguntó Yamamoto.

\- Si… - respondí sin mucho ánimo y levanté el rostro para darles la cara, el ambiente tan alegre que se había formado ahora era destrozado por sus rostros preocupados.

\- ¿Está seguro de querer hacer esto?- preguntó Chrome casi en susurro mientras observaba mi indisposición.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que estupideces dices - reclamó de inmediato Gokudera-kun- el Décimo ha nacido para esto, no existe nadie más apto que él para este puesto.

\- Perdón, no quise decirlo de esa manera – se excusó de inmediato.

\- Creí que a estas alturas ya te habrías decidido – confesó Onii-san – pensé que estarías entusiasmado por convertirte en el Jefe de Vongola.

\- Onii-san… perdóname.

\- Al parecer tu opinión no ha cambiado ¿verdad?

\- Yo… - susurré indeciso, mi opinión sobre convertirme en el jefe sí había cambiado, pero…

\- Que están diciendo todos, el Décimo está listo para asumir su puesto como Jefe de Vongola – insistió Gokudera-kun.

\- No crees que hemos puesto demasiado peso sobre Tsuna – dijo Yamamoto seriamente – él nunca quiso ser el jefe y ahora en pocos días pasa esto, no crees que es demasiado pronto para que él cambie de idea, no crees que se está obligando a hacerlo.

\- Es verdad – dijo meditando Onii-san – Sawada ha estado muy tenso y pude sentir que no durmió en toda la noche sabiendo que hoy era el día. Dime, cabeza de pulpo, ¿Qué harás si Sawada decide no ser el Jefe de Vongola?

\- ¡Qué! – gritó Gokudera-kun, de la alegría que sentía su rostro ensombreció y cayo dramáticamente su ánimo, definitivamente lo habían pillado con la guardia baja – Yo… ¡yo lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario!... – gritó impulsivamente.

\- Gokudera-kun… - susurré en asombro.

\- No importa lo que suceda… yo siempre le seguiré a él y solo a él – aseguró.

\- Es bueno hacer las cosas que queramos hacer – dijo Onii-san sonriendo - para luego no tener arrepentimientos.

\- Tsuna, haz lo que quieras hacer – me animó Yamamoto – nosotros te estaremos apoyando.

¿Era mi impresión o ellos me estaban dando libertad a rechazar el puesto?... - suspiré y pude sonreír un poco - Sin duda alguna, tenía excelentes amigos… Pero en estos momentos yo no podía hacerlo, yo simplemente no podía negar el mando de Vongola, le había prometido a Nono que cuidaría de Vongola y no podía defraudarlo a estas alturas, también estaba Dervan, una familia que podría causarnos muchas más tristezas si salíamos de la protección de Vongola, además en este castillo pude ofrecerles a las chicas y a mi madre un poco de comodidad y por sobre todo de tranquilidad… - sonreí ligeramente con una sensación de paz que inundaba mi cuerpo - por eso, en estos momentos me importaba muy poco lo que yo realmente quería, porque por sobretodo ellos eran lo más importante para mí…

\- Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí – dije sinceramente mientras una débil sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro – pero… lo haré, me convertiré en el Jefe de Vongola, si lo hago, estaré cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a Primo y a Nono, además podremos ser mejores oponentes para Dervan que nos ha causado tanto daño, no quiero que Kyoko-chan, Haru, los niños y mi madre sigan escapando, quiero darles un poco de tranquilidad y estabilidad. Pienso que aunque esté bien hacer lo que yo quiera, ha llegado el momento donde no existe otra posibilidad para mí.

\- Décimo…

\- ¿Eso en verdad está bien para ti?- preguntó Onii-san.

\- Si – respondí tranquilamente - porque lo más importante para mi es que todos se encuentren con bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Tsuna?

\- Si – dije una vez más.

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, como digiriendo mis palabras y yo pude respirar un poco más tranquilo.

\- Bien dicho – halagó Reborn – hoy será un día difícil para ti, donde enfrentarás lo que nunca quisiste enfrentar. Pero eso demuestra que eres apto para convertirte en el Jefe de Vongola, has dejado de lado las ingenuidades y ya no te interesa estar a salvo porque estás determinado a pelear por sus camaradas…

\- Reborn…

\- Tsuna, desde hoy ya no serás mi estudiante y yo ya no seré tu tutor –avisó – has pasado mi última prueba y es por eso que hoy te gradúas.

¿Que hoy me graduaba?... – me repetí mentalmente perplejo… - Hoy me graduaba…Todo había empezado aquel día cuando me burlé de un bebé que decía sería mi tutor y me convertiría en un líder. El me hizo pasar por tantas dificultades, siempre presionándome a dar lo mejor de mí y ayudándome a sobrepasar mis límites. Era por él que hoy tenía tan buenos amigos y habíamos pasado tan buenos momentos juntos. Pero era también por él que había logrado superar tantos momentos difíciles… mi primera pelea, la primera vez que entré en modo Híper Ultima Voluntad, el conflicto de los anillos, el entrenamiento para desarrollar el punto cero avanzado, el viaje al futuro, los desafíos, las pruebas de los Arcobaleno, el Choice, las pruebas de la primera generación, la pelea con Byakuran y los últimos años de entrenamiento bajo la vigilancia de Dervan. Todo había sido con su ayuda y gracias a él… Reborn…

\- ¡Muchas felicidades Décimo!

\- ¡Bien hecho Sawada!

\- Reborn… gracias, por todo…

Él solo sonrió y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunté confundido.

\- Solo quiero que veas a tus acompañantes – respondió.

\- Mis acompañantes… - repetí confuso.

El se dirigió a la puerta y de un salto la abrió para dar paso a dos hermosas chicas… Ambas con zapatos altos, vestían elegantes vestidos largos de color oscuro, que aunque eran apropiados, resaltaban muy bien sus figuras. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos, pero no en moños desabridos, sino más bien con peinados estilizados que dejaban mechones sueltos que decoraban sus rostros, además su maquillaje era fuerte y resaltaba muy bien su mirada. Ellas ya no eran esas niñas, sino más bien ellas eran unas mujeres muy bellas…

\- Ya hemos llegado Tsuna-kun – dijo Kyoko-chan.

\- Perdona la tardanza, por favor – pidió Haru.

Ambas estaban preciosas…

\- Kyoko-chan… Haru… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté.

\- Nosotras te acompañaremos en la ceremonia – explicó Kyoko-chan.

\- Así es, nos lo pidió Reborn-san - aseguró Haru.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Esto era bueno! ¡Era en este preciso momento en que pensaba que esta ceremonia no era una mala idea!

\- No se molesten – dijo rápidamente Gokudera-kun - el Décimo solo necesita de mi compañía, como su mano derecha en la ceremonia.

\- Difícilmente puede ser comparada tu horrible compañía con la de dos bellas señoritas – dijo en defensa Haru.

\- ¿¡Quién dijo que eran bellas!? – gritó cabreado - ¡Mujer tonta!

\- ¡¿A quién le dijiste eso?! – gritó más cabreada mientras que pisaba el pie de Gokudera-kun con sus tacones - ¡Tú eres el tonto!

\- Calma – pidió Bianchi al entrar - dejen de pelear.

\- Bianchi-san…

\- ¡Hermana!… - exclamó Gokudera-kun al verla y aunque Bianchi estaba hermosa, él chilló en espanto y un fuerte crujido de estómago lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Definitivamente el no podía superar su Bianchi-fobia…

\- Oye, Gokudera ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yamamoto mientras se hincaba para observarlo.

\- Resiste, cabeza de pulpo – intentó alentar Onii-san.

Esta escena era tan común, a veces me preguntaba si el enemigo usaría esta debilidad en un combate real… - sonreí – Bianchi entró a la sala y se colocó rápidamente unos lentes de sol, que a pesar de no combinar con su increíble vestido, ella los hacía lucir muy bien.

\- Si oculto mi cara, no caerás al suelo ¿verdad? – dijo un poco cansada.

\- ¡Bianchi-san! ¡Ese vestido es hermoso! – alagó Kyoko-chan

\- ¡Y su peinado es muy sofisticado! – continuó Haru.

\- Muchas gracias – respondió complacida por las adulaciones – pensé que no tendría tiempo después de arreglarlas, pero me esforcé para lucir lo mejor posible ¿Qué te parece Reborn?

\- Se te ve muy hermosa Bianchi - halagó Reborn - como siempre.

\- ¡Reborn!… - exclamó ella mientras se tiraba al suelo para abrazarlo - Me esforcé mucho para que dijeras eso, muchas gracias, Reborn...

Kyoko-chan y Haru comenzaron a reír, alegres por la escena y pronto todos reímos junto a ellas…

Ahora creo que por fin lo entendía, que no importaba el lugar ni el tiempo en el que esté, tampoco el puesto que ocupe ni lo que haga; porque la razón de cada día y el porqué de nuestra lucha era para poder seguir disfrutando momentos juntos, si eso puede seguir siendo posible no había nada de que temer.

\- Décimo – llamó Gokudera-kun decidido- definitivamente lograremos liderar a Vongola.

\- Haremos lo mejor que podamos - aseguró Yamamoto entusiasmado.

\- Puedes contar con nosotros al extremo – dijo Onii-san.

Chicos…

-Sí.

Sabía que con el apoyo de mis amigos no tenía nada de que temer, porque ellos estarían a mi lado pase lo que pase. Teníamos que seguir adelante y superar los retos que fueran necesarios para seguir disfrutando el pasar el tiempo, juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Fin del noveno capítulo!

Bueno amigos y amigas, les cuento que "La voluntad del Jefe" estará dividida en tres partes, como tres temporadas o series cada uno compuesto de 10 "objetivos" y les quería comentar que el siguiente capítulo será ¡El fin de la primera temporada! ¡Siiiiiiii! Estoy muy emocionada al respecto. La ceremonia de sucesión está en nuestras narices, por fin el momento tan deseado ha llegado, no se lo pierdan dentro de dos semanas. ¡Léanlo con su última voluntad! xD

Bye, bye.

PD: Tengan unos maravillosos días por delante, no leemos luego… xD


	13. Objetivo 10: Ceremonia de Sucesión

En estos momentos no había caos ni tranquilidad, simplemente expectativas…

Mis amigos estaban ansiosos por ocupar su puesto como guardines oficiales de Vongola, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran preocupados al respecto, sin embargo frente a un gran reto ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a demostrar su determinación con gran valor. Kyoko-chan, Haru y mi madre intentaban ayudarnos en todo lo que podían, mostrando gran fortaleza para dar valor a los demás, todo esto con el ánimo de ver que es lo que nos esperaría en un futuro. Los padres de los muchachos en un principio se sentían traicionados y la desesperación por intentar salvar a sus hijos les hizo dar cuenta de la determinación que poseían ellos y se quedaron para ver de que eran capaces. Cualquiera fuera el caso, las expectativas estaban incrementando, en poco tiempo sería la ceremonia de sucesión y después de eso, quién sabe lo que nos esperaría…

**Objetivo X: Ceremonia de Sucesión.**

Tic… toc… tic… toc…

Existen momentos en la vida donde todo lo que importa es el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj.

Tic… toc… tic… toc…

Aunque todos los relojes marchan a la misma velocidad, existen algunos que te pueden llegar a exasperar por su lentitud…

Tic… toc… tic… toc…

Estaba ansioso porque la ahora al fin llegará, no era esa ansiedad que se sentía al esperar algo bueno, tampoco es que esperara algo malo, solo quería que lo que tuviera que pasar, sucediera pronto.

Tic… toc… tic… toc

\- ¿Décimo, me está escuchando?...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya es la hora – me avisó Gokudera-kun – Nono, nos acaba de informar que pronto será su turno de presentarse frente a Vongola.

\- Entiendo… - susurré.

Quité la mirada de ese lento reloj y me levanté lentamente de la silla en la que me encontraba. Mi corazón dio un salto por el nerviosismo y mis piernas sin fuerza comenzaron a temblar. Al levantar el rostro pude ver a mis amigos y eso de alguna manera me tranquilizó y me dio valor.

\- Vámonos – dije.

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron animadas Kyoko-chan y Haru.

\- Nosotros lo veremos allá – dijo Gokudera-kun.

\- Está bien – acepté.

\- Síganme por favor – pidió Gioell – yo los escoltaré hasta la entrada del salón.

Ambas chicas tomaron con delicadeza la cola de sus vestidos para no tropezar y con elegancia se dirigieron a la salida, mientras Gioell gentilmente les sostenía la puerta. Yo di unos cuantos pasos en dirección a ellas y…

\- Espera, yo iré contigo – me avisó.

\- Reborn… - susurré y luego sonreí- muchas gracias.

\- No te pongas sentimental, es solo parte del protocolo y la tradición – me avisó con una sonrisa macabra.

\- ¡No lo harías por mi! ¡¿No es, cierto?! – grité cabreado.

\- Quien sabe – respondió como si nada para luego darse la vuelta – Bianchi, nosotros debemos entrar primero.

\- Si, Reborn.

Bianchi felizmente se agachó para sostener a Reborn entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación. Yo miré a los muchachos una vez más, me desearon buena suerte y salí de ahí… Descendimos por unas escaleras curvilíneas un piso y nos topamos con un gran portón, era el mismo con el que me había topado muy temprano por la mañana al visitar el salón, solo que esta vez, este estaba cerrado. La altura que tenía la puerta, era como tres o cuatro veces mi propio tamaño, estaba esculpida de madera y tenía adornos de metal. Era de alguna manera muy intimidante… A pesar de no poder ver nada, sí se podía escuchar con bastante claridad lo que ocurría en el interior del salón. Por el momento parecía que alguien estuviera dando tributo a las acciones del noveno y sus guardianes. Era una voz fuerte y clara, parecía ser el presentador de la ceremonia, ya que era muy bueno con las palabras, en este momento estaba resaltando el valor de la novena generación al cumplir con misiones importantes y su eficacia al mantener a Vongola como la familia más poderosa del mundo.

\- Es la hora Reborn-san – avisó Gioell – ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

\- Sí – afirmó Reborn y se dio vuelta para verme - Tsuna, intenta no tropezarte, darías una muy mala impresión – se burló.

\- ¡Reborn…!

No pude reclamarle mucho más porque mi voz fue opacada por el estremecedor sonido que provenía del abrir de las puertas, probablemente originado por la vejes y oxidación de estas. Las murmuraciones de muchas personas se dejaron escuchar con mayor claridad, pero no se pudo ver casi nada, porque cuando Reborn entró al salón, las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente detrás de él, con el mismo sonido.

\- Demos una cálida bienvenida a Reborn-sama – dijo aquella voz – el asesino en el que el noveno más confía. Durante la gestión del Noveno, Reborn-sama ha cumplido con un sinfín de misiones, que comprenden desde misiones clasificadas y de un muy alto riesgo, como también peticiones personales del Noveno. Su sabiduría y consejo ha estado siempre presente durante los momentos de crisis, como siempre sus habilidades sobrepasan la excelencia...

El sonido de los aplausos por un momento inundó el lugar al igual que los gritos y chillidos de felicitaciones. Reborn era muy famoso y al parecer era toda una celebridad dentro de Vongola.

\- Las siguientes son ustedes señoritas – avisó Gioell – ya saben lo que tiene que hacer, usted señor – se dirigió a mi – usted solo debe seguir a las señoritas.

\- Entiendo.

\- Esperen un momento por favor – pidió Kyoko-chan.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunté.

Ella ignoró por completo mi pregunta siendo su atención robada por algo que le molestaba, me observó por unos segundos y luego se acercó con la mirada clavada en mí hasta quedar muy cerca… Apenas existían unos cuantos centímetros entre nosotros… y yo… yo… levantó sus manos hasta mi cuello y…

-¡Kyoko-chan!- exclamé nervioso.

\- Está mal puesta – me explicó.

Tomó el nudo y lo bajo, aflojando mi corbata. Luego se puso de puntitas para poder rodear mi cuello y alisar la corbata desde atrás, después intentó arreglar el nudo para finalmente afirmarlo bien.

\- Ahora estás perfecto – me aseguró sonriendo.

\- Muchas gracias – dije avergonzado.

Ella solo me sonrió una vez más para luego darse vuelta y acompañar a Haru, ambas se tomaron las manos y se sonrieron una a la otra. Estaban más tranquilas de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Lo cierto es que cuando empezó todo esto, nunca me imaginé está situación. Tanto esfuerzo que puse para que no descubrieran que era un heredero de los Vongola y al final son ellas las que me acompañaban en la ceremonia de sucesión… Sin mucho más preámbulo, las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante, viendo que el gran portón delante de nosotros se había abierto para darnos paso…

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza…

Mi respiración se volvió irregular…

Pero mis piernas a pesar de estar casi sin fuerza, comenzaron a dar pasos seguros hacia adelante…

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… cinco pasos fueron suficientes para introducirme a ese gran salón y un mundo nuevo se abrió frente a mis ojos. Miles de personas que no conocía estaban a mí alrededor. Mi mirada iba de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, todo el lugar estaba lleno de personas. Esta era Vongola. La Vongola que desde hoy estaría bajo mi cuidado, miles de personas que debían ser mi preocupación desde ahora. Miles de ojos que repentinamente cambiaron el centro de su atención para enfocarse en mí. Había mucha gente en el piso superior, en los balcones y también había mucha gente en este nivel, aún así había un camino bien definido en frente de mí. Haru y Kyoko-chan caminaban al centro del salón, donde se encontraba una especie de círculo. Al lado izquierdo estaban mis amigos y familiares, I-pin, Futa e incluso los señores Miura. Por otro lado, a la derecha, se encontraba Varia, con Levi y dos grandes banderas que decían "Xanxus" y "Novena familia" haciendo clara su molestia por esta ceremonia. Contorneando el pequeño escenario circular que se había formado, estaban los siete Jefes de las familias aliadas, ahí estaba Dino y Uni, la última escoltada por Gamma y los Arcobaleno. Allí estaban todos, todos mis amigos y personas que consideraba importantes. En aquel espacio, al centro del círculo esta Reborn, junto a Bianchi y a la derecha se encontraba Nono junto a seis personas que no llegaba a reconocer, pero que intuía eran sus guardianes.

Mientras me introducía más en el salón, llegando a donde se encontraban los demás, aquella voz que antes había escuchado comenzó a hablar…

\- Lluvia, tormenta, nube, sol, niebla y trueno, él los influencia a todos, los entiende y los acepta a todos, él es el cielo que lo cubre todo. Heredero de la sangre Vongola y poseedor de la súper intuición. Sawada Tsunayoshi, legítimo sucesor de los Vongola.

Yo seguí caminando, hasta llegar a ese escenario circular. Las chicas que iban delante de mí, fueron al lado izquierdo para luego parase ahí, yo las seguí hasta toparme con ellas y luego me di media vuelta, para ver que había quedado justo al frente de Nono. Él me sonrió dándome la bienvenida.

\- Desde una corta edad Sawada Tsunayoshi ha luchado por nuestro bienestar y futuro – continuó hablando aquella voz - A pesar de ser la tradición el recibir los anillos Vongola en la ceremonia de sucesión, está vez la tradición se vio rota. Hace años atrás, se le confiaron los anillos Vongola, nuestro tesoro, a Sawada Tsunayoshi y desde entonces han estado bajo su cuidado. Sawada Tsunayoshi estuvo bajo el cuidado y entrenamiento de Reborn-sama, lo que lo convirtió en lo que es hoy, un joven con muchos méritos. A una corta edad, él recibió la herencia de los Vongola, adquiriendo la aprobación de los Jefes para convertirse en su sucesor, convirtiéndolo así en el más joven al pasar la prueba. Es relevante el mencionar que también logró la aprobación de los Arcobaleno, obteniendo un sello de cada uno de ellos, que alegaba la conformidad y satisfacción de ellos por el que Sawada Tsunayoshi fuera Jefe de Vongola. A lo largo de su lucha, él necesitó la intervención de la primera familia, la cual dio su poder a la décima generación a cambio de pasar sus pruebas, las cuales fueron vencidas satisfactoriamente. Por último, Sawada Tsunayoshi obtuvo la aprobación de Primo, el fundador de Vongola, para desencadenar el máximo poder de los anillos Vongola. Todas estas hazañas lo hacen único dentro la historia de los Vongola, ya que ningún jefe antes de él había logrado tales méritos, es por eso que Sawada Tsunayoshi fue elegido por el Noveno y por el asesor externo para ser el Décimo Vongola, nuestro próximo Jefe.

Lo cierto es que en ese momento me puse un poco incomodo y hasta me sonrojé, porque yo no era tan genial, lo más probable era que estuvieran magnificando las cosas que había hecho bien para causar una buena primera impresión. En verdad apreciaba mucho el hecho de que hubieran omitido ciertas cosas sobre mí, cosas como que desde el jardín de infancia me llamaban Dame-Tsuna, mi extrema torpeza o mi irracional miedo a los perros. Ese tipo de cosas si causarían una mala impresión.

\- ¡Tsu-kun! – llamó, yo me giré un poco y entre la multitud la pude ver, ahí estaba mi madre saludando felizmente y con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos.

\- Mamá…

\- ¡Sonríe, Tsu-kun! – la cámara fotográfica comenzó a dispara cómo loca…

\- Esto es el colmo – dije entre dientes avergonzado, eso sí que daba una mala impresión para un Jefe de la mafia. Sonreí un poco, a pesar de ser muy vergonzoso, yo estaba muy feliz de que ella estuviera aquí.

\- A continuación les presentaremos a los guardianes del Décimo, aquellos dignos de proteger al Jefe. Por favor demos una cordial bienvenida al Guardián del la tormenta de la Décima generación, Gokudera Hayato – introdujo mientras Gokudera-kun entraba al salón, él estaba serio mientras cruzaba el salón para llegar donde nos encontrábamos, pero no podía ocultar el brillo en sus ojos, él en verdad estaba disfrutando este momento - hijo y heredero de los Gokudera - continuó - que se destaca por su inteligencia y gran habilidad de estrategia. En los últimos años ha servido de guardia personal del Noveno, cumpliendo con misiones clasificadas con un cien por ciento de éxito. Sus habilidades de combate como la fortaleza de su determinación lo clasifican como un luchador de rango especial. El es la mano derecha del Jefe.

Ahora mismo, Gokudera-kun luchaba con él mismo para ocultar esa sonrisa que sé, deseaba aparecer. Después de todo creo que Gokudera-kun había soñado con este momento toda su vida o por lo menos desde que recibió el anillo, su felicidad me hizo sonreír un poco, tenía ganas de felicitarlo.

Al aproximarse más a nosotros, una persona que se encontraba al lado de Nono se movió al centro del salón, interceptando a Gokudera-kun. Ese hombre probablemente tenía la misma edad de Nono y por extraño que pareciese tenía cierto parecido con Gokudera-kun.

\- Gokudera Hayato – llamó al encontrarse con él, en el centro del salón – Como ya sabes, mi nombre es Coyote Nougat, guardián de la tormenta – se introdujo – he visto de cerca tu trabajo, tus habilidades en el combate como tu inteligencia me complacieron y es por eso que te considero digno de precederme. Como guardián de la novena generación te entrego mi misión que es derrotar al enemigo con un flujo incesante de ataques que nunca fallan, siempre en el centro de la batalla, desde hoy serás Gokudera Hayato, la tormenta furiosa que nunca descansa, guardián de la tormenta.

\- Sí.

Entonces en las manos de Coyote Nougat apareció una llama color carmesí que vibraba con fuerza azotando su alrededores, como mostrando su gran poder devastador. La llama de la tormenta se traslado a las manos de Gokudera-kun y como si volviera a su lugar de origen, esta llama fue a parar al anillo Vongola y desapareció allí.

Coyote Nougat sonrió y se dio media vuelta para volver donde se encontraba Nono. Entonces, Gokudera-kun caminó en mi dirección, esta vez con una sonrisa bien definida en el rostro y los ojos brillando como dos estrellas.

\- ¡Décimo! – exclamó emocionado - ¡Lo hicimos!

\- Sí, muchas felicidades Gokudera-kun.

El sonrió una vez más y se colocó a mi derecha, su rostro esta vez estaba serio, supongo para guardar las apariencias.

\- Como guardián de la Lluvia de la décima generación está Yamamoto Takeshi – introdujo, mientras Yamamoto cruzaba la puerta con tranquilidad en el rostro y con su espada colgada en un hombro – amigo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, gran deportista y espadachín. En la última temporada también ha servido como guardia personal del Noveno, realizando un sinfín de misiones clasificadas, con un 100% de éxito. El hecho de ser heredero del legendario Shigure Soen Ryu, una técnica de combate que ha derramado sangre durante generaciones, lo hacen único entre los Vongola.

Al igual que en el caso de Gokudera-kun, un hombre que se encontraba al lado de Nono se movilizó al centro del salón para esperar a Yamamoto. Este era un hombre con cabello corto y negro que probablemente lo que lo caracterizaba más eran un par de cicatrices en la mejilla derecha que formaban una equis.

\- Yamamoto Takeshi, soy Brabanters Schnitten, guardián de lluvia – se introdujo – nosotros nos conocimos hace dos años atrás en la base de África, debo admitir que eres un excelente espadachín y portador de la llama de la lluvia. Nunca pierdes la calma frente a tu oponente, lo que te permite luchar sin miedo, además de tu claro dominio del legendario Shigure Soen Ryu. Eres un gran asesino, sin embargo el deber del guardián de la lluvia es especial y diferente del resto, requiere una mayor habilidad y conocimiento de la situación.

\- Si, lo sé – respondió Yamamoto a lo que Brabanters Schnitten sonrió.

\- He visto tus habilidades y te creo capaz de cumplir con esta misión – aseguró - Como guardián de la lluvia de la novena generación te heredo mi misión, desde hoy serás, la lluvia bendita que calma los conflictos y limpia la sangre después de la batalla, Yamamoto Takeshi, guardián de la lluvia.

Una llama de tipo lluvia apareció, su color azul lejos de ser intimidante transmitía mucha tranquilidad. A diferencia de la llama de la tormenta, esta llama impactaba el aire de su alrededor suavemente, con el mismo compas de las olas de mar, me daba la impresión de que en vez de representar el fuego de una llama, en realidad representaba a las aguas. Esta llama se transfirió de Brabanters Schnitten a Yamamoto y reposó en el anillo Vongola para luego desaparecer. Ambos guardianes estrecharon las manos amistosamente y luego fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Yamamoto vino hacia mí y se colocó a mi izquierda para luego darse la vuelta. Tomó la espada que se encontraba en su espalda y la levantó para mostrársela a su padre, el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

\- Yamamoto… - susurré, su mirada se dirigió a mí y sonrió como siempre.

\- Mi viejo debe estar muy feliz – dijo colgando la espada en su hombro.

\- Si – coincidí, ya que seguramente no había mayor orgullo para Yamamoto y su padre que el legendario Shigure Soen Ryu.

\- Ahora les presentaremos al guardián del sol de la décima generación, Sasagawa Ryohei- continuó, mientras Onii-san ingresaba al salón con paso firme - gran boxeador y conocedor de artes marciales. Un luchador que se caracteriza por su voluntad de muerte y la gran fortaleza que le permite llevar sus peleas al extremo. Los últimos años, ha trabajado para CEDEF, en misiones especiales, actuando como un refuerzo de los Vongola. La fuerza de su voluntad como sus habilidades en el combate, lo clasifican como un luchador de rango especial.

En el centro del salón ya se encontraba el guardián de la novena generación, un hombre alto y delgado, que tenía el pelo lacio, el cual le llegaba a tapar un ojo. Algo que me llamó la atención era ese extraño tatuaje que tenía en la mejilla, al parecer se trataba de una lagartija.

\- Mi nombre esNie Brow Jr. – se introdujo – nos hemos visto un par de veces en el pasado y pude ser testigo de su gran vigor y optimismo, además de su clara voluntad de muerte. Es por eso que le heredo mi misión. Deberá ser el brillante sol que alumbra a todos en un cielo claro, acabado las adversidades e infortunio de la familia con su propio cuerpo, desde ahora en adelante es Sasagawa Ryohei, el guardián del sol.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Onii-san.

Una llama de sol cambio de las manos de Nie Brow Jr. a las de Onii-san. Probablemente lo que caracterizaba más a esta llama era la gran vigorosidad con la que se movía, esta flameaba y de ella se desprendían destellos. Al llegar al anillo Vongola, despareció por completo.

Ambos guardianes se desconcentraron del centro del salón para ir a sus respectivos lugares. Onii-san vino en mi dirección.

\- Muchas felicidades, Onii-chan – dijo Kyoko-chan con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Kyoko.

El cariño que se tenían ambos era especial. Probablemente Onii-san estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, lucharía por ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero estaba seguro que el sentimiento era reciproco. A pesar de que el escenario era improbable, estoy seguro que Kyoko-chan daría lo que fuera por su hermano, sin importar los peligros a los que pudiese enfrentar.

\- A continuación les presentamos al guardián del trueno la Décima generación, Lambo- anunció mientras este se introducía al salón - nacido en la familia Bobino y… que guarda un gran potencial en su interior…

¡Eso es lo ÚNICO que dirá!...

\- ¡LAMBO ES EL MEJOR HITMAN DE LA TIERRA! – Se quejó notando claramente la abismal diferencia que habían hecho entre él y los demás, caminó con mayor velocidad y sacó un PROYECTIL de su cabello. Todos se tensaron a mí alrededor y varios se movilizaron…

\- ¡Espera, Lambo! – intenté detener, él se dio vuelta para verme y pronto su gran arma estaba apuntándome.

\- ¡Está amenazando al Décimo Vongola! – gritaron unos cuantos.

\- ¡El jefe está en peligro! – gritaron otros.

\- ¡No! – dije inmediatamente antes de que se malinterpretara – guarda eso Lamb… - intenté regañar, pero Gokudera-kun fue más rápido que yo. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para luego tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y sin perder el tiempo rápidamente le quitó lo que traía entre manos.

\- ¡Vaca Estúpida!, ¡no permitiré que causes conflictos! Yo como la mano derecha del Décimo no puedo permitirlo- terminó de decir para dejarlo caer al suelo.

\- Gokudera-kun… - dije sorprendido – muchas gracias – caminé unos pasos hacia Lambo y me hinqué para estar a su altura – Lambo, no está bien que andes con armas en el cabello- regañé.

\- Pero Lambo es el mejor Hitman de la tierra – se excusó, frotando su cabeza más tranquilo de lo que pudiera esperar.

\- Levántese, por favor, Décimo- dijo un hombre bastante joven, con cabello corto y negro, pero que tenía un mechón de color distinto - el Jefe no debe arrodillarse delante su súbdito – dijo con algo de gracia mientras se acercaba.

Yo miré una vez más a Lambo, parecía estar tranquilo y era improbable que causara más problemas, así que me paré y regresé a mi lugar, dándole campo para hablar con Lambo.

\- Hola Lambo – saludo rápidamente – soy Ganauche III, el guardián del trueno de la novena generación. Me pareces muy joven para un trabajo como este, sin embargo tu jefe te ha elegido y confío en su buen juicio. Desde hoy te entrego mi misión, serás el pararrayos que acepta todos los daños y perjuicios de la familia, anulándolos, convirtiéndote así en el trueno que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso, desde hoy eres Lambo, el relámpago de rayo furioso, el guardián del trueno.

Entonces esa llama color verde, que lejos de ser una llama, sino electricidad, cambió de dueño y paso a ser de Lambo. La llama buscó el anillo que se encontraba en el abultado cabello de Lambo para desaparecer ahí. Ganauche III sonrió y volvió al lado de Nono.

\- Lambo – llamé para que viniera e inmediatamente el programa continuó.

\- Como guardiana de la niebla de la décima generación está Chrome Dokuro - Introdujo para que entrara – entrenada por los ilusionistas más respetados en nuestro medio y poseedora de uno de los anillos de infierno. Sus poderes como ilusionista han servido en algunas ocasiones a Varia, el escuadrón especial de asesinato de los Vongola, obteniendo victorias en todas sus intervenciones.

Ella pasaba por aquel pasillo con tridente en manos, sin embargo conforme avanzaba, una extraña neblina empezaba a cubrirla desde los pies y ese mal presentimiento no tardó en aparecer. ¡Mukuro! ¡Rokudo Mukuro! ¡Él estaba aquí! Mientras seguía avanzando Chrome se vio completamente envuelta en niebla, dejando ver una oscura piel que luego dio paso a Mukuro Rokudo.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi- susurró y luego rió con algo de cinismo – no me esperaba el volverme parte de la mafia tan rápido…

Cuando su boca se cerró con la última palabra, la niebla cubrió una vez más su cuerpo, para luego dejar ver a Chrome. Solo que esta vez ella estaba diferente. No vestía el traje con el que había entrado a la ceremonia, ella tenía un vestido blanco bastante sencillo y su cabello ya no era corto, sino más bien traía una melena que aún ocultaba su ojo derecho. Esta imagen tan inocente de ella, rápidamente cambió, dejando ver a la Chrome de siempre. Para cuando terminaron todos esos cambios confusos de apariencia, Chrome ya había llegado al centro del salón donde le esperaba un hombre de tez negra y de cabello rubio, peinado con una sola cola de caballo

\- Yo soy Croquant Bouche – se introdujo con una voz extremadamente gruesa – Tu debes ser la guardiana de la niebla… – dijo sonriendo – Veo que tus habilidades no son comunes, además claramente dominas técnicas que no son propiamente la ilusión. Eso es bueno – aseguró - ya que te heredaré mi misión, la cual es confundir al enemigo convirtiendo la nada en algo y el algo en nada, la ilusión del engaño que no permite que capturen la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndote así en la niebla que no puede ser atrapada. Chrome Dokuro y Mukuro Rokudo, desde ahora son, el guardián de la niebla.

¡Chrome Dokuro y Mukuro Rokudo! Me repetí mentalmente… ¿Mukuro era oficialmente mi guardián? ¿Qué significaba eso?... aunque era cierto que no se podía ver a Chrome y Mukuro como dos personas separadas, ya que una dependía de la otra y viceversa, sin mencionar del pacto desconocido que habían hecho antes…

La llama color añil que flameaba lentamente con aspecto sombrío se hiso presente en Croquant Bouche y pasó a Chrome para ser absorbida por su anillo. Entonces Chrome se acercó a mí sin decir ni una sola palabra.

\- Muchas felicidades Chrome-chan- felicitaron ambas chicas y ella sonrojada solo dijo…

\- Gracias.

No pudo pasar mucho más, ya que sin anuncio alguno entró aquel pajarillo que siempre le acompañaba.

\- ¡Hibari! ¡Hibari! ¡Hibari! – Anunció en pequeño animal y pronto aquel himno se escuchó en todo el salón...

_Los senderos verdes de Namimori_  
_No son grandes, no son pequeños, Nami es la mejor._.. 

Entonces todo el comité de disciplina del instituto de Namimori entró por la puerta y como si lo hubieran ensayado formaron un especie túnel para que Hibari apareciera.

Hibari-san… después de todo, él había venido.

\- Como guardián de la nube de la décima generación está Hibari Kyoya, orgulloso presidente del comité de disciplina del instituto de Namimori – no podía creer que el comité de disciplina llegará hasta estas instancias, pero me parecía extraño que el resto de Vongola lo aceptara, mi mirada se fue al resto de la gente y todos miraban a Hibari con extrema cautela, al parecer ya lo conocían… - conocido también como el guardián más fuerte – continuó - sus habilidades en el combate y su devastadora determinación lo hacen el más peligroso, un oponente que puede enfrentarse a un ejército sin recibir ni un rasguño. Todo su talento y poder lo clásica como un asesino de rango especial. El es un auténtico genio del combate.

Hibari se movió hasta el centro de salón y un hombre de cabello blanco, peinado hacia atrás fue a darle encuentro.

\- Soy Vizconte – se introdujo – y es mi obligación heredarte mi misión, la cual es proteger a la familia desde un lugar independiente, teniendo un punto de vista diferente, siendo así la nube solitaria que arrastrada por el viento sigue su propio camino. Desde hoy serás, Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la nube.

Por último aquella llama apareció en sus manos para luego volar a las de Hibari, una llama que flameaba en forma circulares, parecía hecha de burbujas. Hibari sin ánimo alguno se separó de Vizconte y vino hacia mí.

\- Hibari-san… – dije lleno de alivio…

\- No lo malinterpretes – dijo de mala gana – aunque accedí a esta ceremonia, prefiero morir antes de formar parte de ustedes – me advirtió - Solo me quedo por curiosidad, deseo ver que hará un herbívoro en frente a miles de carnívoros – dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Estos son los seis guardianes de Vongola, los único capaces de proteger al cielo – continuó hablando – Ellos son los enviados del Jefe - de pronto y sin ningún aviso todos estallaron en aplausos, la gente se levantaba de su posición y algunos hasta gritaban palabras de ánimo y de admiración – Por favor les rogamos tranquilidad, a continuación daremos a conocer quién ocupará el puesto de asesor externo – anunció y la audiencia del ánimo de celebración que tenían, cayeron en intriga - Les presentaremos al futuro Jefe de CEDEF, Basil.

A mi derecha se formó en la audiencia una especie de hueco por donde Basil pudo salir, al parecer se encontraba muy sorprendido. Caminó hacia al centro del salón en mi dirección, al llegar a mí se hincó para tomar mi mano y la besó…

\- ¡Basil! – exclamé horrorizado.

\- Me siento muy honrado – me dijo emocionado – muchas gracias por confiar en mí, Sawada-dono – él se levantó del suelo y les sonrió a sus camaradas del CEDEF, incluso Lal-Mirch le sonrió.

\- Un momento por favor, debo anunciar algo de suma importacia – anunció la voz – Al igual que la primera generación, el guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya, también ocupará el puesto de Asesor externo. Convirtiendo así al comité de disciplina del instituto de Namimori, en una organización independiente pero oficial de los Vongola – la impresión de todo el público llegó a mis oídos y rápidamente…

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó de mal humor Hibari-san con sus tonfas listas para atacar.

\- ¡Ahhh! – grité en espanto, pero Yamamoto y Onii-san impidieron que me hiciera cualquier daño.

\- Tranquilízate Hibari – pidió Yamamoto mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda en un intento de detenerlo.

\- No es el momento – aseguró Onii-san.

\- Yo no accedí a esto – dijo de mal humor.

\- Piénsalo bien – dijo Yamamoto – ahora, el comité de disciplina es oficial dentro de Vongola, podrás hacer lo que quieras.

\- Es cierto, tendrás el apoyo de Vongola, deberías estar feliz – aseguró Onii-san.

\- Yo no necesito la ayuda de Vongola – aclaró mientras de un solo golpe se desasía de ambos – Sawada Tsunayoshi – me llamó a lo que yo entré en pánico, si me atacaba ahora mismo no sabía que sucedería ¡Qué voy a hacer!¡Qué haré!¡Seguramente me hará picadillo! – Estarás en deuda conmigo – me aseguró y cerró sus ojos en resignación.

\- ¿Eh?... de acuerdo… – fue lo único que pude decir.

\- Hibari-dono – llamó Basil – será un honor compartir el puesto con usted – se explicó, Hibari abrió uno de sus ojos para volver a cerrarlo inmediatamente, dejando a Basil colgado, pero él no le dio importancia a su reacción y se dirigió a nosotros – Será un gran honor trabajar a su lado.

\- Felicidades Basil – felicitó Onii-san.

\- Buen trabajo – añadió Yamamoto.

\- Gracias por brindarnos tu ayuda, Basil-kun – dije.

\- Si. No los decepcionaré.

\- Continuando con la programación – anunció aquella voz – les presentamos al consejero del Décimo, el asesino en el que más confía.

¿Eh?... esto me llamó la atención, no pensé que ese era un puesto oficial dentro de los Vongola. Además no me lo habían consultado, es por eso que incluso yo estaba intrigado por conocer de quién se trataba.

\- Es una persona a la que conocemos muy bien, durante años ha sido pieza fundamental de los Vongola, compartiendo sus habilidades y experiencia. Su sabiduría ha sido de gran ayuda para el Noveno y ahora lo será para el Décimo. Les presentamos al consejero de Vongola, el asesino en el que el Décimo más confía, Reborn.

¡QUEEEEEÉ!...

Mi rostro giró ciento ochenta grados para ver a Reborn. Este había sido levantado por una plataforma desde la cual comenzó a lanzar besos por aquí y besos por allá. La audiencia estalló en aplausos y gritos, al parecer estaban sumamente emocionados por ver a Reborn, él actuaba como toda una estrella.

\- Muchas gracias por su apoyo – dijo Reborn emocionado - Todos mis esfuerzos al fin fueron recompensados, aunque debo admitir – dijo esta vez trágicamente - que hubieron momentos en los que creí que esto nunca sucedería y que no lo lograría

\- ¡Espera un momento! – chillé - ¡Todo este tiempo lo único que querías era conservar tu trabajo, no es verdad!

\- Te mentiría si diría que no – dijo sonriente

¡QUÉ!... Esto era el colmo…

– Además me he ganado mi puesto durante todos estos años. Sinceramente no sé qué harías sin mí – dijo burlonamente - ¿Estás en desacuerdo con la decisión? - me preguntó.

¿Qué si estaba en desacuerdo?... Reborn el tutor espartano que me había torturado por tanto tiempo, como mi consejero…

\- No – dije tranquilamente – Claro que no – terminé con una sonrisa que fue rápidamente correspondida por una de Reborn.

Creo que será fantástico tener a Reborn a mi lado, él siempre me ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera imagino que haría sin él, aunque fácilmente podría soñar con una vida sin sus golpes – sonreí. Y entonces pude ver a Nono acercarse al centro del salón.

\- A continuación, escuchemos las palabras de Noveno.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Nono – Primero deseo felicitar a Reborn, mi fiel amigo que ha cuidado por tantos años al Décimo - hizo una breve pausa y luego con un suspiro continuó - Quiero agradecer profundamente a todos los integrantes de Vongola, los cuales me brindaron su lealtad y apoyo durante tantos años. Fue un honor haberlos conocido. Me siento feliz de haber dedicado casi toda mi vida a esta gran organización. Creo que debo disculparme por haber roto la tradición y haber entregado lo anillos Vongola antes de la ceremonia de sucesión – continuó hablando Nono - sin embargo daré a mi sucesor algo de igual importancia para él. Cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi era tan solo un niño, él recibió una vista mía como parte de la familia. Fue en un altercado donde descubrí su poder, su llama de la última voluntad era muy fuerte para su edad y esta se desbordaba en gran manera. Pensé que este poder se podía descontrolar si no tomaba las medidas necesarias, fue por esa razón que decidí sellar aquel poder, para que en un futuro le sea de beneficio. Sawada Tsunayoshi ha estado peleado por Vongola y por los anillos con la limitación de su poder. Es por eso que he decidido que ha llegado el día de deshacer aquel sello que había hecho cuando él era tan solo un niño – su mirada se dirigió a mí y en susurró dijo- Tsunayoshi-kun acércate. Entonces, temerosamente di unos pasos al centro del salón donde se encontraba Nono y me paré justo en frente de él - No deben preocuparse – aseguró Nono, dirigiéndose a Vongola - ya que los dejo en excelentes manos. Sawada Tsunayoshi es una persona bondadosa con nobles y fuertes principios. Es posible que en un principio no lleguen a congeniar con él, sin embargo les ruego que recuerden su juramento. Vongola, hagan su juramento de muerte – incitó.

Fue cuando un fuerte gritó de guerra hizo vibrar el salón…

\- ¡Nunca ver a Vongola caer! ¡Proteger y morir por nuestro Jefe!

Vongola… Ellos estaban dispuestos a todo por su jefe, por mí… y eso me preocupaba…

Nono encendió una llama de última voluntad en la palma de su mano, para luego llevarla hasta mi frente. Su color vivido anaranjado fue lo único que pude ver en esos instantes. Era tan cálido… la llama flameaba con fuerza transmitiendo una gran armonía…

Después de unos segundos aquella llama se introdujo en mí y Nono retiró sus manos. Pero… nada había sucedido, se supone que debería haber entrado en modo híper voluntad y no lo había hecho. Miré a Nono y él se encontraba tan sorprendido como yo… ¿Qué significaba esto? ¡Qué haría si ese poder no se presentaba en mí! ¡Decepcionaría a todos! Mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban ansioso por ver que es lo que sucedería, sin embargo habían otros que ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo no estaba andando bien.

\- Tsuna – llamó Reborn mientras se acercaba a mí.

\- ¡Reborn! ¡No es buen momento! – grité avergonzado.

\- Estás muerto de miedo, no funcionará – dijo seriamente y luego me extendió una carta.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando fuiste al futuro, tu yo de diez años en el futuro vino a esta época en tu lugar y te dejó esta carta, léela – ordenó.

Tomé la carta en mis manos y pronto pude ver mi temblor en las hojas de papel. Pero este no era un buen momento para leer, miles de ojos se centraban en mí y estaban esperando que cierto poder se liberé en mí. Estaban esperando… y los decepcionaría.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas?! – amenazó Reborn

Miré una vez más a mí alrededor y todos estaban confundidos y decidí que no iba a empeorar la situación. Tomé la carta y temblorosamente la desdoblé. En la parte superior pronto apareció la llama de última voluntad que era sello de los jefes de Vongola, alegando la legitimidad de la carta.

* * *

_Mi querido yo del pasado,_

_El jefe de la familia Vongola solo puede ser un descendiente de Primo, ¿sabías que nuestro destino ya estaba trazado en el cielo antes de que nazcamos? Sí, nuestro destino siempre fue pelear. Desafortunadamente. ¿Cuándo pensamos ingenuamente que teníamos otra opción? Aún así este destino no es el que elegimos y cada pelea nos deja heridas cada vez más profundas. Nuestros ideales son diferentes a los de la mafia, nuestra incompatibilidad con ella ha creado muchos problemas. Pero no cedas, no te vuelvas como ellos…_

Pausé la lectura al ver como la llama de voluntad se movía de su lugar y volaba violentamente a mi frente y luego pude ver una vez más aquellas horrorosas escenas que se me mostraron hace algunos años atrás en él día de la sucesión de los Vongola…

* * *

Gritos…

Balas…

Súplicas…

Muerte…

Crueldad…

Una vez más, mis ojos se humedecieron, era tan duro el saber ese pasado y la tristeza amarga que se anidaba en mi pecho pronto era acompañada por una furia devastadora. Furia por los pecados cometidos por Vongola.

\- ¡Décimo!

\- Tsuna…

Dijeron Gokudera y Yamamoto a mis espaldas, pero no me volví a verlos, podía percibir la confusión de la audiencia pero aún así no levanté la vista. Tomé de nuevo la carta entre mis manos y continué leyendo…

* * *

_No olvides los pecados de Vongola, nunca los olvides. Es doloroso, pero son las marcas que Vongola ha dejado en la vida de muchas personas y es un recordatorio continuo del deber hacia nuestra familia. La promesa de que Vongola volverá a la época de Primo y que esos terribles pecados no se volverán a repetir. De ahora en adelante las cosas serán aún más difíciles y tienes que ser muy listo para poner todo en orden y salir con vida después de eso. El mundo en el que vivimos no entiende nuestro modo de pensar y sentir, ellos necesitan respuestas y a veces la única manera de que entiendan es que dejemos que nuestros puños hablen por nosotros mismos. Debes volverte más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, para que nuestra voluntad prevalezca sobre la de ellos._

_Sigo odiando las batallas y aún sigo soñando con tiempos de paz. Luchó con la esperanza de que sea la última vez, peleo para vivir tranquilo. Recuerda que los tiempos de paz aún son posibles si cumplimos nuestra misión. _

_Los muchachos se encuentran bien, son felices y muchas veces podemos reír al igual que lo hacíamos antes. No digo que las cosas hayan sido sencillas, también han tenido que pasar por mucho dolor. Estamos tan dañados por intentar hacer lo correcto. Aquellos que no piensan como nosotros siguen poniéndonos en problemas. Cada vez que se acerca un nuevo conflicto me pregunto si saldremos bien, no me agrada cuando la familia está de por medio. _

_Aún así, nuestra voluntad permanece y es fuerte, todo lo que fue malo en el pasado puede ser rehecho. Pero para obtener algo debes dar algo a cambio. La tristeza de lo que perdemos muchas veces opaca el valioso precio de lo que ganamos. Cuida a Vongola con tu vida, porque es más valioso que nosotros y que nuestra familia. No permitas que manchen su nombre de nuevo. Cumple con la voluntad de Primo sin importar el precio que haya que pagar._

_Recuerda que debes caminar con la tristeza sobre los hombros, las cicatrices de las peleas y las huellas de las lágrimas; para poder atravesar el camino donde las flores brotan._

_ Muestra la fuerza de tu voluntad_

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, orgulloso de ser Vongola Décimo._

* * *

Yo... lo entendía de alguna manera…

Cerré mis ojos y traté de perderme en la oscuridad que me proporcionaban. Entonces un recuerdo perdido. El llanto de niño y un abrazo fueron el fin de algo… Esta sensación… ¿Qué era este sentimiento?... ¡Una llama!... recuerdo bien esa sensación tan cálida que de pronto enfriaba mi alma y confinaba mi llama vital a ser sellada. Lo recuerdo… pero ahora esa muralla estaba quebrada y poco a poco siendo derribada y yo... yo… quería ser yo mismo… Quería ser y arder en mí…

El sonido sordo de la sorpresa del publicó llegó a mis oídos y levanté la vista. Pronto me vi en llamas, eran de alta pureza demostrando mi resolución. Estaba en modo híper última voluntad y por primera vez no había necesitado ni de píldoras ni de balas. Este era mi propio poder y al fin era libre, sentía por primera vez el control de ese poder, el poder de mi llama, esa energía recorría mi cuerpo libremente como la sangre fluía por mis venas. Me concentré en las personas que estaban al frente mío, y localicé a Uni, Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Dino-san, Bianchi, Dr. Shamal, Futa, Orégano, Squalo, I-pin, Gamma, Tazaru, Giannini, Mammon, Lussuria, Moretti. Me fijé en sus rostros y muchos de ellos estaban asustados, parecía que algo malo estuviera sucediendo, miré a mis flancos y no pude detectar amenaza alguna. Pero me percaté que las llamas que estaba emitiendo estaban totalmente fuera de control y muchos ya eran alcanzados por su calor. Ellos estaban asustados. Respiré profundamente y suspendí completamente la emisión de llamas y rápidamente pude ver el alivio de todos.

Fue entonces, cuando recordé…

_"Eto… Dino-san, ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en Jefe?" Pregunté con ansias de saber. _

_Dino-san era muy parecido a mí y era extraño que alguien como él fuera de la mafia. El me miró detenidamente por unos segundos y luego como recordando lo sucedido sonrió y me respondió._

_"Fue porque mi familia me importaba. Pensé en que si podía, debía protegerla. Igual que tu ¿verdad?"_

Si. Mi familia, mis amigos… ellos me importan mucho y si estaba en mis manos yo quería protegerlos. Yo estaba dispuesto a todo por ellos, cuando pensaba en su bien estar sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, yo deseaba que ellos estuvieran con bien. Y no importaba lo que pensara de Vongola ahora, todas estas personas comenzarian a formar parte de mi vida, seguramente los querría mucho, aunque sabía que primero debía cambiar a Vongola y redirigirla a los pasos de Primo ¿Podría hacerlo? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sin embargo de algo estaba seguro. Daría todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación para hacerlo bien, les daría todo lo que soy. Entonces lo entendí, entendí cual era mi resolución y por fin pude entender las razones de Dino-san y mi yo del futuro para convertirse en jefes. En aquel momento aquella cálida llama apareció entre mis manos, era hermosa y su color era cautivante, además era mi clara resolución de convertirme en jefe.

\- Quiero protegerlos - dije firmemente mientras recorría con la mirada a toda la familia - y restablecer a Vongola, esa es mi voluntad.

La llama salió disparada de mi mano y comenzó a dar giros a mí alrededor, voló por todo el salón dándole un nuevo resplandor, pasando por cada rincón, desde la primera fila hasta la última. Todo rostro se vio iluminado y mi voluntad se mostró a cada persona.

\- Vongola Décimo ¿Jura que su voluntad será el proteger y luchar por Vongola como el jefe de esta familia?

\- Lo Juro.

La llama que mostraba mi determinación como Jefe de Vongola revoloteó un poco más y pronto se vio acompañada por la llama de voluntad de Primo, ambas llamas comenzaron a girar en un baile que daba brillo a todo el lugar, pero algo totalmente inesperado sucedió…

La llama de Primo fue al gran mural de piedra, el lugar donde el resto de ellas reposaba y como si las fuera despertando, cada una de las llamas se movió perezosamente de su lugar y comenzaron a revolotear en el lugar. La sorpresa de todo el público era evidente, lo que me indicaba que esto no era parte de la tradición y esta sorpresa aumentó cuando estas formaron un camino al frente mío, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y luego cada llama creció tomando forma humana, tomando la forma de los jefes de Vongola. _Ottavo_, _Settimo_, _Sesto_, _Quinto_, _Quarto_, _Terzo_, _Secondo_ y Vongola Primo. Todos en frente mío…

\- _Vongola Decimo_…

Las cortinas de la parte posterior del salón se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a Primo sentado en aquella silla hecha de piedra. Esa silla que había sido suya y que era considerada como parte de la historia Vongola, silla que no se utilizaba actualmente. Era como un trono y allí estaba su rey. El resto de los jefes permanecían a su lado, mirándolo con reverencia.

\- Vongola – dijo Primo, esta vez con voz más fuerte dirigiéndose al resto del público que estaba pasmado de la impresión por ver a Primo en persona - Ha sido un muy largo tiempo, me alegra ver que la familia ha crecido, sin embargo – añadió con dolor en la mirada - han olvidado su verdadera esencia… Pero por esa razón está _Vongola Decimo, _él ha superado todas mis expectativas y lo he considerado digno de ser mi sucesor – dijo con voz fuerte – _Decimo_, acércate – me dijo esta vez con tono menos solemne y más amigable.

Aunque estaba en modo híper última voluntad, mis pies tambalearon. aún así paso a paso me acercaba más a él, pasando al lado de cada uno de los Jefes. Primo me miró serenamente y luego elevó una de sus manos para emitir una llama que cautivo por completo mis sentidos. Paso a paso me acercaba, mi mirada centrada en esa llama, un color vivido y fuerte, una llama altamente pura, sin duda… Me acerqué un poco más y llegué al primer escalón y me detuve.

\- Muéstrame tu voluntad.

-¿Mi voluntad?...

Por primera vez desde que apareció Primo, desvié mi mirada hacia mis manos, ambas cubiertas de guantes de acero con aquella "X" tallada en ellas indicado que era el Décimo. Entonces cubrí aquellos guantes con llamas de última voluntad y levanté la mirada. Primo permanecía allí, observándome, pero pude detectar una pequeña sonrisa y susurró...

\- Mi búsqueda y larga espera, por fin se han terminado…

Suspiró y se levantó lentamente de su trono, para hacerse a un lado.

\- Toma tu lugar – dijo a modo de orden, alentándome a sentar en aquella silla. Yo caminé hacia ella y me di media vuelta para sentarme.

\- He aquí, Vongola Décimo, Jefe de Vongola - proclamó.

Al cerrarse su boca con la última palabra se convirtió en una llama, al igual que el resto y juntas fueron a sus respectivos lugares en el tablero de piedra suspendido encima de mi cabeza. Por un momento no pude ser capaz de reaccionar, estaba completamente pasmado...

\- Tsunayoshi-kun – me llamó Nono y yo levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con la cálida sonrisa de Nono. Sin previo aviso dio un paso a un lado y pude observar a toda Vongola. Todos con miradas llenas de emoción, respeto y orgullo…

\- Su frente siempre fruncida, mientras blande sus puños en una postura de oración, él es _Vongola Decimo_. Jefe de Vongola.

\- ¡Viva el Vongola Décimo!

\- ¡Viva el Vongola Décimo!

\- ¡Viva el Vongola Décimo!

.

.

.

* * *

¡Fin del décimo capítulo!

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que apoyaron incondicionalmente en este proyecto. Comunicarles que este es el último capítulo, bye, bye… No mentira xD. "La voluntad del Jefe" tiene mucho, pero mucho más que dar...

He tratado de ser puntual y cumplir con mis dos semanas por actualización, por respeto a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, es por eso que les aviso que no habrá continuación hasta el próximo año… T_T ¡Buuuuuu!... el problema es que me tienen que dar un tiempito para escribir con más tranquilidad y analizar mejor las cosas, y ustedes dirán "Pero te pedimos que no pares la historia justo donde se pone más interesante" y otros dirán "te pedimos que no dejes la historia incompleta" y es cierto, me lo dijeron, pero no dejaré la historia, por lo contrario todos los meses que no nos leamos, estaré escribiendo como loca, lo prometo. Lo que sucede es que he tomado la drástica decisión de cambiar muchas cosas que nos darán más emoción y solides a la trama, pero… escribir necesita tiempo, meditación y mucha, mucha disposición y no importa si trabajara las dos semanas seguidas, no alcanzaría a publicar a tiempo. Me niego rotundamente a comprarlos con una historia barata, mediocre y sin fundamentos que ha sido escrita a la rápida, por esa razón no publicaré hasta el siguiente año. Esto solo lo hago con el ánimo de entregarles lo mejor de mi potencial, dando todo de mi para que quedemos lo más satisfechos posibles. Les ruego que no se enojen, ni pierdan el interés en la historia y que por favor, si les ha gustado lo que han leído hasta ahora, pongan la historia en alertas para que cuando actualice puedan enterarse, háganlo solo si les gustó lo que leyeron hasta ahora, porque les prometo que solo es la puntita del iceberg. Y a continuación un breve vistazo de lo que veremos…

**TRAILER**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi es el nuevo Jefe de Vongola, joven y fuerte, pero a diferencia de sus antepasados él se caracterizaba por su bondad… ¿Podría ésta ser opacada por el oscuro mundo de la mafia? Una pregunta que tenía muchas variables a considerar, sin embargo no había duda alguna de una sola cosa, esta vez Dervan se haría cargo de volver realidad todas sus pesadillas…**

**Nuevos retos, atentados y secretos revelados. **

_\- Reborn, tu…_

_\- ¿Tienes la voluntad de proteger a tu familia?, ¿A este mundo?…_

**Al fin se revelaran algunos secretos del Trinisette, Vongola, Arcobaleno y Mare, los ataques y la ambición de Dervan está vez no cesarán y la décima familia Vongola tendrá que superarse y pasar sobre sí mismos para seguir adelante. **

_\- ¡Corran! ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Yo los detendré!_

**Tsuna intentará proteger a los que él ama, pero… ¿El miedo de ir muy lejos lo inmovilizará?**

_\- No lo puedo creer… como pueden ser tan crueles e involucrar a personas inocentes, yo…_

**Nuevos personajes y la aparición de otros olvidados**.

_\- Décimo Vongola, he vuelto para seguir bajo sus órdenes._

_\- ¡Oh! Tsunayoshi-kun, que bueno verte, ya estaba aburrido._

**Pero dentro de todo, ellos siguen siendo los mismos ¿no?**

_\- ¡VACA ESTÚPIDA!_

_\- Calma, clama._

_\- Debo, cal… mar…me…_

**Risas, tristezas, golpes, peleas, dolor… **

**A pesar de todo, la amistad genuina prevalecerá y el amor por su gente será más fuerte que nunca.**

**\- **_Si de verdad ama a su familia, sabe lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Verdad? Sawada-sama. _

\- Sí.

**Próximamente en "La voluntad del Jefe: En llamas"…  
**

Jejeje un poco de propaganda para mí misma no está nada mal, por favor comenten, críticas constructivas, saludos, sugerencias, etc. están muy bienvenidas. Sin más que decir, me despido deseando que su futuro sea lleno de felicidad y éxito y con la esperanza, no mejor dicho con la seguridad de que nos veremos el próximo año. Sean felices.

Bye, bye.


	14. Objetivo: Especial

-¡Hola! Después de un largo tiempo sin vernos... ¡Este es otro episodio del programa favorito de todos "Entrevistas peligrosas Haru-Haru de Haru"!

\- Pensé que ya no volveríamos a hacerlo – dijo Reborn limpiando su arma.

\- ¡Hahi! – chilló en sorpresa -¡Vuelvo a sentir el peligro en el aire!… Bueno – susurró intentado calmarse mientras una plataforma descendía de lo alto - ¡Nuestro invitado del día de hoy es Gioell-san! ¡El encargado del mantenimiento de las instalaciones del castillo Vongola!

\- Muchas gracias por invitarme señorita Haru, Reborn-san.

\- Es un gusto tenerlo aquí, ser encargado del mantenimiento del castillo debe ser un trabajo muy duro. Me pregunto si no será muy agotador limpiar todo el lugar y cocinar para tantas personas. Recuerdo cuando lo teníamos que hacer en la base Vongola junto a Kyoko-chan.

\- Pues si lo es, las instalaciones del castillo son amplias, así también cómo las personas son numerosas, pero yo obtengo mucha ayuda; así que no es una molestia, al contrario disfruto mucho de mi trabajo.

\- Oh, ya veo, pero también me dijeron que se encarga de Tsuna-san, ¿Cómo se ha llevado con él, hasta entonces?

\- El señor es muy amable, se puede decir que no era el jefe que esperábamos.

\- A que se refiere.

\- Bueno… El señor es bueno con todos, no nos trata como la servidumbre, nos tiene mucho respeto y consideración. El es una persona tranquila y amable. Difiere mucho de sus antepasados en eso y en otras cosas más.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?

\- Prefiero no decirlo.

\- Los anteriores Jefes no se tropezaban cada cinco segundos – aclaró Reborn con una sonrisa burlona - ni lloraban como damiselas en peligro cada vez que eran volados por algunas simples dinamitas.

\- ¡DINAMITA! – chilló Haru- ¡Eso es peligroso!

\- Reborn-san – se quejó Gioell molesto porque hablaran así de Tsuna, mientras unos pasos apresurados daban pantalla a otra persona. Un hombre bastante joven vistiendo un uniforme blanco.

\- ¡Gioell-sama!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- La Señora Marta me envió a buscarlo – explicó - ella estaba preocupada.

\- Oh ya veo, pero ahora estoy ocupado. La señorita Haru quería entrevistarme.

\- ¿Usted es un ayudante de Gioell-san? – preguntó Haru con curiosidad.

\- Si.

\- El es mi discípulo –aclaró Gioell.

\- Y dígame qué piensa de Tsuna-san.

\- ¿El jefe?…

\- Eh…si.

\- Pues él es muy amable, hasta ahora no nos ha tirado ninguna plato en la cara, ni nos ha pedido muchas cosas- dijo recordando - Pero él es muy extraño, lo he visto corriendo en círculos espantado, como si tuviera una crisis de pánico, ¿qué clase de Jefe de la mafia hace eso?, además tiene unos guardianes muy raros, a quien se le ocurre tener un niño vaca como guardián. Nunca se había visto. Lo mismo sucede con la otra, una señorita que se transforma en un tipo con cabeza de piña…- suspiró - y creer que ellos son nuestros superiores.

\- Dijiste la palabra prohibida- se burló Reborn mientras en una esquina aparecía una neblina misteriosa.

\- Kufufufu ¿Quién es un cabeza de piña?

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! – chilló en espanto - ¡Perdóneme por favor!

\- No, haré que te arrepientas – decidió Mukuro.

\- ¡Piedad! – chilló mientras escapaba, corriendo por su vida.

\- ¡Espere! ¡Mukuro-san! – pidió Gioell mientras corría detrás de su discípulo - ¡Perdónelo! ¡Él es tan sólo un aprendiz!

\- Esto se ha vuelto muy peligroso – dijo Haru mientras esquivaba las piñas voladoras - ahora me marcho, nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo de "Las entrevistas peligrosas de Haru- Haru de Haru" Bye, bye, no vemos pronto.

.

.

.

* * *

Jejejeje ¡AMO LAS ENTREVISTAS DE HARU! Simplemente tenía que hacerlo y debido a la popularidad de Gioell, lo entrevisté a él. ¿Qué les preció?... yo me divertí mucho xD. Quiero reviews, ¡los necesito!

Bueno ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo han estado?! Yo los extrañe un montón, la vida sin KHR y sin sus reviews no es la misma. ¡Pero ya regrese! Mis intenciones eran publicar al principio del año, pero por muchas razones no lo pude hacer… bueno como lo prometido es deuda estoy aquí para darles información de "La voluntad del Jefe" esta historia tiene continuación y la empezaré a publicar desde el día de hoy, cada quince días, en otra sección, para que así estemos más ordenados será "La voluntad del Jefe: En llamas" como ya lo había anunciado, esto lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil desde el día de hoy, espero verlos a todos allí, y así con una maravillosa entrevista de Haru doy por concluido "La voluntad del Jefe: La sucesión"

Y como diría nuestra querida Haru.

Bye, bye, nos vemos pronto..


End file.
